Torrid
by KageKitsune XXX
Summary: Sasuke believes that a little thing like marriage should never get in the way of a perfect relationship. Unfortunately for him, not everyone agrees. NaruSasu AU
1. A Perfect Day

**A/N:** I'm back from a considerably long hiatus, and I bring you romance, drama and a healthy dose of angst. I trust you'll enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I only own a couple Naruto figurines. Everything else Naruto-related belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

It had been a perfect day, and now, a perfect evening was about to begin. Sakura felt as if she was floating. Three months of preparations had finally come to fruition and it couldn't have been any better. The entire event was supposed to be symbolic of the newest creed of the Uchiha Clan- marrying tradition with progress and forward-thinking. 'Tradition' was symbolized by the simple, private ceremony at the temple. It had taken her nervous attendants nearly an hour to tie her obi, but it was beautiful; her silk, uchikake kimono had been exactly as she envisioned.

The reception, on the other hand, was all modern and western-influenced; a confirmation that the clan was not one stuck in the past and indifferent to the world around it. All their friends, well-wishers and colleagues made it a point to attend. Hanging lights filled the huge tent and spilled outside, giving a soft, ethereal glow to the surrounding forest area as evening fell. Sakura shifted and her soft designer wedding gown rustled quietly. The whole reception was all class and expense, as was intended. Uchiha symbolism… Sakura felt like giggling; she didn't mind. It was still her day, and besides, she was one of them now.

Her attention was drawn back to the present as Naruto stepped away from his place at the head table to give his toast. Her friend stood at the microphone for a few seconds, staring blankly, obviously trying to think of something to say. So typical- Naruto never planned, no matter what the occasion. Leave it to him to just go up to center stage and try to wing it. Sakura felt like giggling again; even this was perfect. She wouldn't have it any other way.

"I didn't get you guys anything."

Everyone in the reception blinked collectively at the hastily blurted out statement from the nervous blond. Naruto smiled sheepishly and attempted to prove that he was going somewhere with his odd admission.

"It's not that I didn't want to- I mean I tried. I never know what to get you guys when you're supposed to get presents. I was going to get you a plant, but then-" He looked about the reception area where dozens of pink roses and floral bouquets filled the scene. The guests chuckled softly.

"But I think it's a good thing that you are so hard to shop for because I guess it means that you're not wanting for anything, and today, officially, you have each other. What greater gift is there than that?"

The bride smiled, feeling herself soften even more as her friend raised his glass for the toast. Instinctively, she placed her gloved hand over the hand of the man she had loved practically all her life. Sasuke looked back at her and returned a small smile.

"So for the couple who I now think has everything: I wish you happiness and contentment and kids with normal hair. So here's to soul-mates."

* * *

"So do I get to dance with you or what?"

"You're always such a charmer, Naruto."

Sakura moved easily into the arms of one of the few men she knew loved her unconditionally. She smiled up at him, feeling almost giddy while Naruto simply looked amused.

"Feel free to stand on my toes and let me do all the work; you must be wiped out by now."

The woman laughed, finding the thought absurd. "No pain, no tiredness here. I could get shot right now; I wouldn't feel it. So how are you doing? Are you okay?"

"You're not supposed to be asking about people's feelings on your wedding day. How weird are you? You are supposed to be in 'screw you all, bridezilla' mode."

"I can't help it. I'm a big fluffy ball of love right now and I want to spread the joy. Plus, I know I've seen you look happier; and I will not have subpar happiness from my bridal party on my wedding day."

Naruto smiled down at his friend. "Well fine, I'm a little bummed out right now, but it's not every day you lose the love of your life to your best friend."

"Oh please, I haven't been the love of your life since that summer when Hinata came back to town all 'developed'."

"Oh yeah, that was a great year for twins- ow!"

"You are not allowed to fantasize about large-chested women on my wedding day."

Naruto sighed as he continued to sway the young bride in time to the music. "Ugh, you and Sasuke are so adult now. Getting married and living together, breaking up the three musketeers and leaving me here in my… 'non-adult-ness'."

"Don't be stupid; we're all still here, and you're an adult. You have a very adult job."

He snorted derisively. "Ghost-writing for Ero-sennin may be in the adult-industry, but it's not an adult job. A perverted twelve year old could do it."

They were both quiet for a while, as Naruto's mind couldn't stop racing, barely registering what was happening around him. His thoughts ground to a halt as he picked up Sakura's voice, slightly muffled against his shoulder.

"Do you think he's happy though, Naruto- I mean, is this what he wants?"

Naruto pulled back slightly from Sakura, making the young woman look up at him.

"No one can force Sasuke to do anything he doesn't want to do. He wants to be here, he wants to marry you. He chose you- that's the truth. He may have a completely retarded way of showing it, but he cares about you; never doubt that."

She felt herself relax as she tried to let go of that last nagging doubt that had been plaguing her. She smiled brightly up at her friend, who always knew what to do and say to make her feel better.

"Uh oh, this is a new one. I'm guessing it's his 'get your hands off my wife' glare."

Before Sakura had a chance to ask Naruto just what he was talking about, Sasuke materialized beside her. Naruto promptly stepped back and wordlessly dropped the bride's hand into the groom's. With a mock salute and a wink to Sakura, Naruto turned heel and walked away. Sakura blushed warmly as Sasuke pulled her into a simple waltz and she smiled shyly up at her new husband.

"Um, do you think he's okay?"

Sasuke raised a cool eyebrow in question. "Is who okay?"

"Naruto; he seems a little out of it."

They both looked across to find Naruto at the bar, obviously flirting with the responsive bartender. A short while later, the young girl snuck a couple bottles of champagne to the blond along with a piece of paper which undoubtedly had her phone number. Naruto flirted a bit more before disappearing with the alcohol outside the tent.

"Seems fine to me..." Sasuke responded drily as Sakura bit back a laugh. She stood corrected.

* * *

It would be time for them to leave soon. The couple slipped away from the reception area to the lodge a short distance from the tent. Sakura's bridesmaids went with her to her room as Sasuke disappeared into to his. He figured he had another half-hour to forty-five minutes before she would re-emerge, ready to leave. He quickly stripped off his tuxedo and pulled on his shirt and khaki pants. Not bothering to tidy up the room, he was out the door less than five minutes after he had entered. He quickly found his way out the back door of the lodge, careful to avoid being seen by any relatives or guests. Once outside, he took a few deep breaths, grateful to be out of the confines of the suit and away from all the people. He walked into the surrounding woods and quickly skirted the periphery of the party, keeping care to stay well out of sight. It wasn't long before he came across what he was looking for.

Naruto stood leaning against a tree, taking copious swigs of champagne. He was alerted to Sasuke's arrival by the sound of twigs snapping under his friend's feet. The sullen glance he sent Sasuke stopped the other man in his tracks.

"What do _you _want?" It sounded angry and bitter, and he didn't care. It was how he felt after all.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?"

The question sounded mildly amused and condescending, and it only served to piss Naruto off more.

"I am trying to get drunk- which is kind of hard to do because, for all its expense, this champagne is still shit. I need to get drunk so I can go in there later and be the life of the party, because that's what best men do."

"You are such a child."

"Fuck you."

A second hadn't elapsed after that sullen statement before Sasuke was on him, pressing him against the tree, hands fisting into the blond hair. The kiss knocked the wind out of Naruto, as he felt the lips crushing against his as he felt his own body respond. For a moment he forgot where they were, the strains of music from the party barely audible- though audible nonetheless.

The kiss deepened, Sasuke trailing his tongue along Naruto's bottom lip before plunging it into his lover's mouth. They both moaned, getting caught up in the moment as Sasuke started tugging the other man's shirt out of his pants. The jarring action sobered Naruto a bit, and he began to twist his face away trying to break the kiss. Undaunted, Sasuke moved his attention to Naruto's neck, sucking hungrily as he splayed his free hand against the warm skin of his lover's abdomen. However, Naruto was beginning to resist in earnest now, and Sasuke huffed his frustration. He startled the other man by suddenly dropping to his knees.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Sasuke ignored the panicked hiss as he quickly undid Naruto's pants. Any further thought of resistance evaporated as Sasuke started sucking lightly on his rapidly hardening erection.

"We… We can't do this." Naruto protested weakly, even as his fingers curled into the dark hair and he felt himself arch into the ministration.

As expected, Sasuke blissfully ignored him, picking up speed as he used his hands and mouth in tandem to break down any remaining resistance. He groaned, feeling perversely turned on by the mix of guilt and pleasure playing across Naruto's face. At his limit, he unzipped his own pants.

This was stupid; it was beyond stupid. Sasuke knew it was the heights of idiocy, but couldn't stop himself. They were just a few hundred feet outside the reception, barely shielded by the thick of the forest, and he was doing a thing like this. Any moment now, someone could appear, catching them in the act. Naruto was moaning now, panting harshly as Sasuke continued plunging his mouth down the length of his penis. Sasuke was moaning too, distracted by the sounds Naruto was making and the feel of his lover's hand in his hair; moving his own hand jerkily down his own erection.

_Beyond stupid..._

He felt Naruto's body stiffen, then felt the spasms of oncoming release which served to precipitate his own. Soon he was wiping his mouth as Naruto struggled to compose himself and neaten his clothing.

"Are you insane? Someone could have seen us!"

Sasuke knew that; of course he knew that. He wasn't stupid. What had just happened wasn't his fault though, it was Naruto's. It was Naruto's fault because the man was stubborn, unrelenting and infuriating. In the last month leading up to the wedding, Naruto had refused to be alone with him, let alone touch him. Sasuke had passed his limit weeks ago, and if Naruto had just been reasonable, none of this would have happened.

Sasuke zipped himself up and brushed off his pants, trying to make sure there were no tell-tale signs of what just happened. He then popped open the second bottle of champagne and tried to rid himself of Naruto's taste.

"This is never happening again."

Sasuke didn't respond to the declaration as he swirled and swallowed the liquor. He was still trying to tamp down the urge to pull Naruto deeper into the forest and satisfy his cravings more thoroughly, but he was almost out of time and couldn't risk alarming Sakura.

"I'm serious Sasuke, we're done. This is done."

Sasuke handed Naruto the rest of the champagne and started to walk away. "We'll discuss this when I get back."

"There's nothing to discuss." Naruto might as well have been talking to himself. He watched tiredly as Sasuke disappeared from view, and took another swig of champagne.

* * *

Sasuke made it back to the lodge just in time to see Sakura step out of her room.

"Are you ready?"

She smiled at the question. "Always."

They returned to the tent to say their goodbyes and thanks to their guests as they prepared to leave for the airport. As she followed her husband to the exit, she spotted Naruto at the back of the tent. She waved at him and he gave a small smile back, distinctly mouthing the words 'he chose you' as he waved goodbye. Sakura beamed gratefully; a little last minute reassurance never hurt anyone.

* * *

Within a couple of hours, they were settling into their first class seats. Sasuke had resisted the idea of waiting until the next day to leave or taking the company jet. The less time spent alone with Sakura, the better. Clearly, it was a matter of postponing the inevitable. A flight attendant was by their side the moment the flight levelled off, asking what she could bring them.

"Champagne- lots of it. It's our honeymoon after all."

The flight attendant murmured her congratulations and went off to fetch their order.

"You're trying to get me drunk."

Truer words had never been spoken. It was exactly what Sasuke was trying to do, since Sakura was the perfect drunk; the type that giggled and fell asleep quickly. True to form, after a few glasses of bubbly, Sakura was passed out, hopefully for the duration of the flight to Paris. As she slept, Sasuke opened his carry-on and retrieved the files outlining the acquisition of Haruno Pharmaceuticals by the Uchiha Corps. It was a long flight, and he might as well bone up on the company for which he'd signed away his life.

**TBC**


	2. Moments through time

_**A/N:** Thanks for the all the wonderful feedback! It really inspired me to hurry up and get back to it. Looking forward to hearing more of your thoughts. Enjoy!_

* * *

_He needed a creative way of shutting Naruto up. The project was due in a couple of days, and he had to do the work of two people. Sasuke didn't mind the work load. It had been proven a long time ago that the less Naruto helped, the higher their project grades. Still, this didn't mean that Naruto had to turn into a full time distraction. His friend was currently sprawled on his bed, yammering away non-stop about some manga that just came out, and what's worse, Sasuke was actually listening._

_He sighed as he deleted the last crappy sentences he just typed, Naruto's words creeping into the document. He wanted to get the bulk of the work done while his parents were still away at the charity gala, or whatever social event they had decided to grace that evening. He contemplated going over and whacking his best friend over the head with a pillow, but that would only lead to a fight. Naruto was winning their fights far more often than he was losing them lately, making total use of his new height and weight advantage. No, Sasuke needed to find another way._

_He could say something insulting, but then Naruto would get either really pissed or really hurt, and neither option was appealing to Sasuke. Still, college was around the corner, and every grade mattered, especially for the blond idiot who wouldn't shut up. Still unsure of just how he was going to accomplish the 'silencing', Sasuke pushed away from his desk and strolled over to the bed._

_Naruto seemed completely undaunted by the ominous approach, instead launching into another spiel about the awesome being that was the star of the shounen manga. Sasuke stared down in brooding contemplation as he heard about the ridiculousness that was the ninja world. Suddenly, unthinkingly, Sasuke bent over and planted a kiss directly on the half-open mouth of his idiot companion. _

_Man, did that do the trick. _

_When Sasuke pulled back, Naruto was staring at him, stunned, mouth agape as they both tried to figure out what on earth just happened. Naruto recovered more quickly._

_"What the hell was that?"_

_Sasuke hadn't a clue what possessed him to do that. It wasn't bad though; in fact, it was the polar opposite of bad. Looking at his stupefied friend, Sasuke decided that something that was definitely not bad deserved a second try. Without hesitation, he kneeled onto the bed, pulling Naruto towards him._

_Kissing the idiot was good- really good. It wasn't surprising; Naruto excelled at anything physical. What was better, his friend was just as into it as he was. The kiss deepened, picking up more heat and intensity as the boys groped at each other clumsily. A short time later, they would realize just how lame and awkward that first attempt at lovemaking had been, but right then, in that moment, it was the hottest thing ever._

_Too hot in fact, for a couple minutes later, they had both managed to climax without even getting their pants off. They lay there panting for a while, trying to wrap their minds around justwhat had happened, what was happening. Again, Naruto recovered first._

_"That was…different. It was kind of nice, weird- gay, yeah, but nice. There's more to it than that right? We didn't do everything that we were supposed to, did we?"_

_Sasuke's voice came out far more even that he thought it would. "No, we didn't; and I hate doing anything partway."_

_"I've always admired that about you."_

_"Shut up."_

_Naruto laughed at the terse command even as Sasuke was straddling him, pulling him into another kiss. It was incredible how manic and hot it got in such a short time. Rationally, Sasuke figured they'd have a much better chance at successfully finishing if they both slowed down a little. Only, they were teenagers and 'slow' wasn't in their vocabulary. Still, at least now they had a few set goals in mind. They rolled around, grunting as they each managed to yank most of the other's clothes off. It wasn't until they were mostly naked that they realized one thing: they hadn't a clue what they were doing._

_"What the hell do we do now?" Sasuke posed the pertinent question to Naruto, as the blond finished hauling off his socks and tossing them onto the floor._

_"How the hell should I know? I just make shit up as I go along. It usually works."_

_"I've always admired that about you." It was the truth._

_Naruto smiled, pushing Sasuke down onto the bed and moving to lick experimentally at his nipples. "Shut up."_

_Sasuke smirked and then gasped as he felt his entire body tune in to Naruto's. This felt good, insanely good- why hadn't he tried to shut Naruto up with a kiss earlier? It continued feeling good until Naruto came up with a brilliant idea of just where he could put his penis- without warning Sasuke. The expletives that filled the room in the next few seconds were almost enough to turn Naruto's hair white. _

_"S-sorry…" Naruto panted, trying not to move._

_"What the hell did you just do- who told you to do that?"_

_"Sorry, sorry! I guess we needed some kind of lube or something."_

_He was going to kill the moron, honest-to-goodness murder him. Dear god he would never be normal again._

_"Do you, do you want me to pull out?"_

_Sasuke strongly doubted it would feel any better going in reverse. "Just shut up for a minute; let me think."_

_To his horror though, Naruto started to move._

_"Sorry Sasuke, I can't stay still any longer. It feels really good inside you. Really, really good…"_

_Sasuke was going to kill and castrate Naruto, providing he didn't die first. He bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt to numb the pain radiating through him. He was a second from shoving Naruto off him when the blond shifted and everything that was right and wonderful in the world condensed into one intense feeling. His body arched up, crashing into Naruto's. _

_"There, keep aiming there…"_

_Naruto nodded in response to the breathless command. They rocked together, lasting only a few moments more before they both exploded._

_It took them a far longer time to recover after that, and when Sasuke finally resurfaced, night had fallen; the only light in the room coming from his computer which had been left idle all this time. At some point Naruto must have gotten up, cleaned himself and Sasuke, and returned to the bed and fallen asleep. Sasuke stared at the ceiling, the enormity of what just happened finally starting to hit him. With the realization, came the panic, and his hands began fisting into the sheets._

_"Hey, Sasuke…"_

_Naruto's voice caught him off guard; he thought the boy had been sleeping. The mounting panic halted for a moment, and he looked over at his friend, the wide blue eyes still visible even in the dark._

_"What?"_

_"You look like you're starting to freak out. You don't think I got you pregnant, did I?"_

_Sasuke erupted, laughing like a maniac into the quiet of the room. Naruto followed suit, the two of them giggling like the kids they were._

_"You are such a moron." Sasuke breathed, the panic completely dissipating and the world finally righting itself._

_"Yeah, but you've always admired that about me, right?"_

_"Shut up."_

* * *

_It was as if it never happened. The morning came and everything went back to being the same. Weeks passed and Sasuke could not understand how they could both be so 'business as usual'. Naruto still hung out in his room, violated his personal space, and distracted him when they had work to do. It was truly as if it never happened. Only it did, and Sasuke could not stop thinking about it. It was all he thought about, and he was through pretending that it wasn't._

_He found Naruto in the school's gym doing chin-ups, much to the delight of some junior girls shamelessly ogling the naked torso. He went over and stood next to the bar, glancing about once more to ensure no one was within earshot._

_"I want to do it again."_

_Naruto released the bar and dropped lightly to his feet. He looked at Sasuke, squinting as he scratched his nose and turned away in search of a towel. Sasuke relaxed then. Naruto clearly knew what he was talking about, which meant he must have been thinking about it too._

_"We just ironed out the friendship thing, Sasuke. You really want to risk complicating everything with sleeping together?"_

_"This has nothing to do with our friendship. It's just sex; it's meaningless."_

_Naruto looked at him incredulously._

_"It's just a physical act to release a little pent up energy." _

_"So is Judo or Karate- maybe we should stick to those."_

_"Our relationship won't change. No one has to know. There'll be no strings attached, no feelings, just sex."_

_Naruto snorted derisively at the confident statement. "You're a robot, I'm not."_

_"Will you grow up?" Sasuke gave one more furtive glance around the now empty gym before moving closer. "I mean, you liked it,right? Doing it with me felt good, right? Why not enjoy that?"_

_"It could get messy, Sasuke."_

_"It won't." He was so close now, taking in Naruto's scent and feeling the heat radiate from his friend's body. "As long as we keep our heads, leave the emotions out of it, how can it get messy?"_

* * *

_"I love you."_

_The simple, quiet statement halted the clacking on the keys for only a moment. Naruto watched a little helplessly as Sasuke kept typing, completely ignoring his confession._

_"You're not going to say anything?"_

_"Say what? I need to finish this research essay for both our sakes, since it turns out you're just as useless at this in college as you were in high school."_

_"I just told you that I'm in love with you!"_

_Sasuke stopped typing to tiredly rub the bridge of his nose. He glanced over his shoulder to look at his always intense best friend before turning back to the computer._

_"You aren't in love with me, Naruto; but if you are, get over it."_

_He didn't have to turn around to know that Naruto's face was flushing angrily, and he could hear the sputtering start up._

_"What the hell is wrong with you?" Naruto's yell reverberated off the walls of Sasuke's dorm room and Sasuke figured it was best to put this to rest before it attracted the attention of passers-by._

_"You're not in love with me. You only think you are because you have some kind of pathological need to justify the fact that you like to fuck me. Now,what you need to do is get a grip- because if you can't handle this arrangement, I'll find someone else who can!"_

_Naruto froze; momentarily shocked into silence. He watched wordlessly as Sasuke turned back to the screen and resumed working. He then decided it was safest to just leave, which he did, slamming the door so hard it dislodged the Uchiha family symbol off the wall. Sasuke finally stopped typing and sighed, rubbing a hand across his face in frustration. He highlighted the last two pages of text and erased them, having typed nothing but gibberish since Naruto started confessing. _

_He felt the start of a headache pushing against his temples. Naruto would be beyond furious with him for awhile. He guessed that it would be another couple of weeks before he would be back in his friend's good graces…and his bed. Sasuke sighed again and moved to go lay down for a while. The next few days would be rough, but he was confident he'd get Naruto to calm down and forgive him. After all, don't you always forgive the ones you love?_

* * *

_Haruno Tsuchi listened carefully as Uchiha Fugaku outlined his proposal concerning the merger of their companies. Fugaku spoke of investing, pumping more capital into the pharmaceutical company, giving it a chance to grow and blossom into the powerhouse it could be. Tsuchi wasn't an idiot; he could read between the lines. Uchiha corps had been executing a rash of hostile take-overs and stronger, more stable companies than his had already fallen prey. Haruno Pharmaceuticals was next and Tsuchi knew there was no escaping it. The only question now was how Tsuchi would surrender his company, his legacy, the thing he had poured his sweat and blood into. Fugaku sitting there, calmly drinking tea, was no more than a courtesy for a family friend, offering a way for the family patriarch to save face in the impending move. The ball was now in Tsuchi's court, and he knew better than to think he could stay in the game._

_"You have given me much to think about Fugaku-san. Such a decision though cannot just be made with only my board members. I must speak to my family, discuss this with them; then I will give you an answer."_

_"But of course, take all the time you require."_

_The next time they met, Tsuchi steeled himself to concede defeat, armed with one desperate ploy to keep the company, to some extent, within the family. A ploy which may be doomed to fail, since he was sure Fugaku would disagree._

_"This company, Fugaku-san, is not just my own. I had planned to see it through to the very end, and then to pass it on to my daughter in the hopes of continuing our legacy. In truth, this company is hers. I had hoped that it would be hers until she married, when tradition dictates it would pass to her husband. An arrangement like that, I could take comfort in, if you understand me, Fugaku-san."_

_Tsuchi waited, fully expecting Fugaku to laugh in his face. The Uchiha head would undoubtedly think Sakura was beneath his son, and the idea of using a marriage to cover the takeover would be met with contempt. Only, Fugaku wasn't laughing. The Uchiha clansman sipped his tea and eyed Tsuchi contemplatively._

_"Sakura, huh… Sasuke speaks quite fondly of her."_

* * *

_Sasuke stared unseeingly at the floor as he held his position, kneeling before his father. The room was swimming, and he desperately needed to gather his composure. His father sat across from him, behind the low table, calmly and methodically performing the tea ceremony._

_"Haruno Pharmaceuticals is a diamond in the rough, Sasuke. That company's brain-trust is one of the best in the world. With the right financial backing, it will bring Uchiha Corps to the medical forefront. We'll find cures, manufacture break-throughs; the Uchiha name will be cemented in the annals of medical history, and our legacy on the world stage secured. Tsuchi was stagnating that treasure. He had no idea how to develop its enormous potential.  
Still, the Haruno family has been a friend of the Uchiha clan for years, and we are honour-bound to allow them to save face in the eyes of all our colleagues. The company will change hands officially with your marriage to Sakura. Haruno Tsuchi is entrusting you with the care of his daughter and you will treat that responsibility with the respect and merit it deserves."_

_Fugaku waited for some response from his son, but Sasuke remained silent and immobile, head bowed and hands fisting into the floor. Fugaku sighed as he nodded their attendants away and pushed a cup of tea towards his son._

_"Arranged marriages are not an easy thing, Sasuke. I was fortunate to have found a love-match with your mother, a woman who was easily approved of by my father and elders. I know that what I am asking you to do is difficult, but the system of arranging marriages would have collapsed a long time ago if it wasn't mostly successful. You have shown absolutely no interest in bringing anyone home, whether suitable or not. Familiarity breeds love, and you are fortunate that you are matched with a friend you are close to. It should be easier."_

_Sasuke looked up briefly, tried to speak and failed, opting instead to stare at the floor once again. Fugaku folded his arms and watched his son. He sighed again._

_"Sasuke…"_

_At the change in his father's tone, Sasuke looked up. Fugaku held his son's gaze, not wanting to be misunderstood or misheard._

_"Sasuke, oftentimes, if you try hard enough, love will come from friendship and companionship. I want you to try, and you will try. However, it is not always possible; sometimes, love does not blossom even within the ideal circumstances. You will try your best, you will honour and respect your wife, and you will try to find your happiness with her. If it is impossible, if all else fails, you should seek and cling to happiness where you can find it. You would search for it with discretion and decorum, with full consideration of the feelings of your wife and keeping in mind your social standing and responsibilities. I will not pretend that I have put you into an ideal situation, but Sasuke, promise you will try."_

* * *

_"You're freaking out."_

_Naruto snorted his disbelief as he continued to pace his apartment like a caged animal. "Freak out? FREAK OUT? I have not yet begun to freak out, Sasuke!"_

_"This marriage is a business arrangement; it doesn't affect us."_

_Naruto was laughing now, because this had to be some kind of colossal joke that he wasn't in on as yet. He looked incredulously at Sasuke; standing as cool and unruffled as though he hadn't just announced that the world was ending._

_"Doesn't affect us? You come in here and tell me that you're marrying my best friend, and this doesn't affect us?"_

_"Sakura isn't your best friend, I am." Sasuke tried to shake the intense irritation and jealousy that flared up at the off-hand comment._

_"No, you're a sociopath inhabiting the body of my best friend and getting engaged to my other best friend!" _

_Sasuke gave a longsuffering sigh. "I've told you before: this is a business arrangement."_

_"Yeah, does Sakura know that?"_

_Sasuke caught Naruto in mid-pace and stopped him. Cupping Naruto's face between his hands, he forced the blond to look at him._

_"This won't change anything. Nothing will change what's between us."_

_"Oh?" Naruto responded softly. "And what exactly is that?"_

_"Please do not start this again."_

_"No, you have a point. I have no reason to get upset because, technically, we aren't in a relationship."_

_Sasuke rolled his eyes and moved away from the irate man. "It's been what now Naruto, seven years? You should have memorized the ground rules by now."_

_"I get it; don't think I don't get it Sasuke. I mean we're friends, best friends, who screw around on occasion. Well, a lot more than occasionally. You'd think some of the novelty would have worn off by now."_

_"Is it really too much to ask that you learn to stop acting like a spoiled brat about this whole thing? You're supposed to be a man, just act like one."_

_Looking at Sasuke at that moment, Naruto had a moment of clarity._

_"You know what? Go fuck yourself." He picked up his coat and headed towards the door, stopping briefly to add. "Or you can go fuck your fiancé, whichever comes easier to you."_

* * *

A spot of turbulence jolted Sasuke out of his reverie. He looked up to find Sakura smiling at him and his momentary confusion.

"You were really zoned out for a while. What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing; I tend to tune out on long flights like these."

"Well, we'll be in Paris in about an hour and then our honeymoon officially begins."

Sakura held his hand, grinning in excitement as she settled against his shoulder. Sasuke closed his eyes, reclined against the headrest and desperately wished he was somewhere else. The official start of his honeymoon…

_He could hardly wait. _

**TBC**


	3. The Honeymooners

**A/N**: I wanted to thank you all for the great response to the story; it's keeping me motivated to write steadily onwards. It's wonderful to see how passionate some of you are getting about the development (even the ones threatening violence). Hope you enjoy this chapter. I can't wait to hear your feedback!

Disclaimer: I have no affiliation with the Four Seasons. All rights belong to its respective owners.

* * *

It was nothing short of a paradox- how a flight that long could end so quickly. Before Sasuke had a chance to get his bearings, he and Sakura were exiting customs and looking around for their limo driver. Soon, they were on route to their hotel. Sakura was plastered to the window, taking in the sights, sounds and smell of France.

"This is so amazing Sasuke-kun, um, Sasuke. Everything and everyone looks so…French!"

Sasuke glanced up briefly and smiled indulgently; all the while, quickly and efficiently responding to his work emails on his Blackberry. Soon they were in the expansive lobby of their hotel, being addressed by a beautiful and neatly attired receptionist.

"Welcome to the Four Seasons, Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha. My name is Claudia and I will assist you in any way I can."

Sakura giggled, amazed at how incredible the title sounded when spoken in English and enhanced with a polished French accent. The young woman behind the desk smiled indulgently. Sakura blushed faintly, knowing she was going to be on the receiving end of many more indulgent smiles until she calmed down and got accustomed to her marriage and husband. She knew how she sounded, but she just couldn't help herself. Assured now that the young wife had regained control of herself, Claudia continued her spiel.

"Congratulations on your nuptials. We are honoured that you have chosen to spend this special time with us, and I'm pleased to tell you that your honeymoon suite is ready and waiting." She didn't take a breath as she pulled out a few brochures from beneath the desk. "The hotel and its affiliates offer a wide range of activities and attractions that may interest you: tours, spas, carriage rides…"

"We'll take a look at everything you have."

Both Sakura and the receptionist were surprised by Sasuke's abrupt statement.

"It's your first time in Paris and we should make the most of it. Why spend the entire honeymoon cooped up in a hotel room?" Sasuke smiled charmingly at his new wife.

Quite frankly, Claudia could think of at least one good reason herself, but she correctly assumed that the question had been hypothetical. She quickly delved under the desk for more brochures.

"And if you could provide a map highlighting some of the shopping districts nearby, I am sure my wife would appreciate that as well." He turned to Sakura once again. "I hear fashion's supposed to be kind of a big deal here."

Sakura grinned widely.

"I really love you." She then reaffirmed it to the receptionist. "I really love him."

Claudia could certainly see that. She also saw the uncomfortable and awkward look that ghosted across Sasuke's face before it was replaced by smooth impassiveness. It wasn't anything she hadn't seen before. Pasting on a bright smile, she handed the radiant girl an armful of brochures and instructed them to follow the bell-boy up to their suite.

The room was magnificent. Sakura had been feeling like nothing short of a princess for the past few weeks, and this suite was doing nothing to debunk the delusion. Opening the doors to their terrace, she gasped at the excellent view of the Eiffel Tower, yelling at Sasuke to come and look. He opted instead to fish through his luggage for a change of clothes. He badly needed a showerand having been to the city so many times before, Paris held no intrigue for him. He made a mental note to bring Naruto here one day; his friend had a talent for getting him excited about things.

"I'll be right back; I need to take a shower…unless you'd like to go first?"

Sakura's speechless, blushing response alerted him to what he had unintentionally committed. She shook her head, indicating that she had to search through her luggage for a few things. Sasuke nodded and retreated into the spacious and brightly lit, white marble restroom. Looking at the huge bath, he wondered if it would be rude to lock the door, on the chance that his wife should decide to kick start her planned festivities in the shower. Ultimately, he decided against it and left the door unlocked. He stood in the shower and let the warm water run over him. He knew he had a decision to make and he had to make it now.

He emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a towel, eliciting a shy, but heated stare from his wife. He indicated that the bathroom was free and moved aside, allowing her to duck and enter the restroom, carrying her bag of toiletries and who knows what else. He sat on the bed and waited, still clad only in his towel. Technically, the marriage would not be valid until it was consummated, and it would be pointless making excuses now. He wondered if Sakura was going to be the type of bride who had to be coaxed out of the bathroom, or if she would be one of those who were raring to go.

Before long, the bathroom door opened as if in answer to Sasuke's question. Slowly, but without hesitation, Sakura stepped out. Sasuke looked at his wife as she stood framed in the doorway, clad in black, lacy negligee. Staring at Sakura, standing there expectantly in all her glory, Sasuke came to one conclusion:

This was not going to work.

He swallowed convulsively and his mind began to race, trying to sort out what his options were and whether his plan of action should be one of escape or resignation. He had been sitting immobilized on the bed for too long, for he could see Sakura's shy, hopeful smile start to waver a little. It was his move.

_"You will try your best; you will honour and respect your wife…"_

Sasuke stood and extended his hand to the nervous woman. Sakura's palm was warm and clammy, and she ran her tongue anxiously over her suddenly dry lips.

"You look beautiful, Sakura."

She literally sagged with relief. "You really like it? I was going to buy a pink one, but mother said that a grown woman wouldn't be caught dead wearing pink on her wedding night. Well, technically, it's not our wedding night; it's the day after, although if you factor in the length of the flight and the time difference-"

Sasuke kissed her then, mercifully stopping the panicked babbling. When he pulled back, she was flushed, dazed and, most importantly, speechless. Sasuke led her to the bed, lying beside her as he tried to figure out just how he was going to execute this uphill task. Slowly, he undid her negligee, taking advantage of her stunned immobility. Soon she lay completely revealed to him, and Sasuke felt the first frisson of real panic start to course through his body. Slowly, almost idly, he trailed a finger down the length of her body. She shivered and gasped, drawing Sasuke's attention to her face. The naked emotion there embarrassed him more than anything else so far and he quickly looked away.

He kept moving his hand over her body, surprised at how easy it was to please her, and the intense level of her responsiveness. He slid his hand in between her legs, only to be startled a few minutes later by the force of her orgasm. He was stalling and he knew that soon she would notice. There were too many things wrong about the moment: her hair was wrong, her eyes was wrong, her sounds and scent were all off. Feeling more than a little overwhelmed, he tried to slow his thoughts and focus.

_"You are so pathetic…" Even when he was nothing but a figment of Sasuke's imagination, Naruto still had the tendency to be difficult._

The apparition stood at the side of the bed, unbuttoning his shirt as he looked down on the couple with marked disdain. It was difficult and taxing, keeping Naruto in focus while Sakura's motions, touches and sounds kept jarring him back into reality. Beads of sweat prickled at the back of his neck as he focussed on keeping the woman stimulated and distracted, even as he imagined Naruto kneeling behind him, actually feeling the familiar weight sink into the bed.

_"You are a total freak," The phantom murmured as he raked his hand down Sasuke's back, stopping to knead his backside. __"And I don't mean that in a good way."_

Sasuke was panting now, seeing in his mind's eye Naruto wetting his own fingers, about to prepare him. Sakura moaned loudly beneath him, and the image flickered briefly. He was no longer cognizant of just what he was doing to his wife, just relieved that whatever it was, it was working. Sasuke groaned then, biting his lower lip as tanned fingers entered him.

_"Just don't say my name…"_

Sakura arched, writhing against the movement of Sasuke's fingers. She heard him moan, finally, and took a chance, opening her eyes. Up until then, his silence had made her afraid that this was really all an illusion that would soon dissipate. She watched, mesmerized as his features became animated with pleasure, and wished he'd open his eyes too to look at her, see how good he made her feel and how much she loved him. Instinctively she whispered his name, reaching up to stroke his face. In an almost automatic response, he captured both her hands and kept them pinned above her head. He moaned in pleasure as he ground against her, and Sakura was completely unsure of what she was doing to bring about such gratification, but she didn't have much time to think about it. Her husband gasped, his grip on her wrists tightening as his other hand clawed into the sheets.

Just when she started wishing that Sasuke would touch her again, she saw his face flush, watched as he mouthed something wordlessly and, without warning, thrust into her. His grip on her hands loosened then and she quickly hugged him to her, wrapping her legs around him as he continued to thrust. Finally it was over, both of them shuddering to a close, sweat-soaked and exhausted.

Sasuke rolled off her and sprawled on the bed, both mentally and physically exhausted; and once again alone with his wife. Sakura shifted, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his chest.

"That was wonderful, Sasuke…"

He made a soft sound of acknowledgement as he felt his body drift towards unconsciousness. He would continue working out his action plan tomorrow. Right now, he just needed to sleep.

* * *

The telephone in Naruto's apartment rang without answer. The caller was persistent though, hanging up and redialling several times, but without success. Finally, the person waited until the answering machine chimed in, stated its instructions and sounded the beep.

_"Naruto, I know you're there. Quit standing there, staring at the phone like some type of marbleized statue and pick up… No? Fine, I'll call back later."_

From his perch on Naruto's couch, Kiba couldn't help but make a helpful comment or two.

"You know, say what you will about Sasuke, and I could say _a lot of things; but the man knows you like the back of his hand. Are you going to pick up when he calls back later?"_

Naruto shifted his weight from foot to foot, frowning at the blinking light of his answering machine.

"Answering what? He's supposed to be on his honeymoon."

Kiba started slurping his ramen as he watched his friend continue to stare at the phone. "Well, he won't be on his honeymoon for long. He'll be coming back home soon, and then what?"

Naruto watched the blinking light for a moment more before turning away and moving to flop into a chair. What happened at the wedding had been a terrible mistake; a lapse in judgment which he couldn't afford to make again- _wouldn't make again._

"Sasuke's my friend, just that and nothing more. If he has other expectations, then that's just too bad. Our 'arrangement' was over the minute he got engaged."

Kiba nodded and shrugged, not putting on a very convincing show of believing his friend. Naruto didn't care whether Kiba chose to believe him or not; he'd made a resolution and he would be sticking to it.

As far as he was concerned, he and Uchiha Sasuke were through.

**TBC**


	4. The End of Innocence

**A/N: **It has been wonderful getting all of your feedback, even the ones threatening violence. I can't wait to hear your responses to this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Relief.

It was almost palpable as Sasuke pushed the key into the door. He never had felt this happy returning home. He knew that the real challenge was only just beginning, but right now, he just wanted to bask in a little bit of normalcy before the chaos and the scheming started in earnest. Stepping into the apartment, all Sasuke wanted was to restore a little bit of balance.

He was not about to get it.

The half-naked girl was visibly startled as he closed the door of Naruto's apartment. Her hair was still damp from her shower, and she was clad only in one of Naruto's garish, orange t-shirts. The sound of the shower running informed him that Naruto was home. Sasuke gave the young woman a once over, looking at her as if she was some sort of offensive insect that had crawled out of a sewer- which was exactly what she was, as far as he was concerned. She tried to collect herself and gave a swift, nervous bow.

"Ah, Uchiha-sama…"

"You look familiar." Sasuke spoke nonchalantly, dropping his key unto the living room table as if it was the most natural thing in the world. He turned his full attention to the flustered young woman, who was clearly trying to sort out how to proceed in this odd situation

"I worked at your wedding reception. Ah, congratulations on your marri-"

"You're the bartender." He lifted an eyebrow as the girl gave a jerky nod. "Hmm, I wasn't aware bartending was a full-service industry. If I had known the extent to which you would go to keep my guests entertained, I would have paid you considerably more than I did."

The shocked girl flushed crimson, mouth gaping at the seemingly unwarranted nastiness. The chill emanating from the tall, pale young man further eroded her composure. She hadn't done anything wrong; at least, she didn't think so. Was she in some sort of trouble? Had she been unprofessional? She tried to say something, respond in some way, but only succeeded in stuttering unintelligibly. It was never a good idea to piss off a member of the Uchiha Clan, let alone the heir apparent; and clearly, she had.

"I don't usually do anything like this. It's just that Naruto's really nice and he-"

"I have no interest in the tawdry details. Your services and that of your colleagues came highly recommended and I had hoped to give a satisfactory review to your supervisors. They might be interested to know just how willing you are to go above and beyond the call of duty. I'd be happy to tell them if you like."

Stunned at both the implications and the fact that Sasuke obviously had no intention of leaving, the girl dazedly picked up her belongings and muttered another bewildered apology. Not even taking the time to change, she hazarded asking him to apologize to Naruto for her. She wasn't even sure why she was choosing to go, but felt instinctively that it was the best idea.

"Leaving already? Shame… Take care to return that shirt; it doesn't belong to you." He gave a polite smile as he closed the door on the hapless young woman.

Ten minutes later, a towel-clad Naruto would enter his living room to find the girl gone and replaced with Sasuke, who was sitting idly on his couch. The blond paused, feeling his thoughts scatter before he pulled them back together again.

"Where the hell is Kichi?"

"Who? Oh, the bartender… she had to go. Nice girl though."

Naruto stalked to the door, flinging it open, hoping she hadn't gone far. There was no sign of her in the hallway, and he didn't dare go any further than that in his state of undress. He returned to his apartment and shut the door, aiming a pointed glare at Sasuke, who sat looking innocently back at him.

"What did you do?"

"What could I possibly do? She said she had to go and then she left, which shows excellent follow-through on her part, if you ask me."

Naruto rolled his eyes before heading into his room to find some clothes. Sasuke followed him into his room, watching as Naruto rummaged through his things and hauled on boxers, track pants and a tank top. He finally spoke after Naruto brushed past him, hunting for his cell-phone.

"Unbelievable. Your friend is back from Paris, and not even so much as a 'welcome back, how was it?'"

"Yeah Sasuke, I have been sitting here all week, just dying to hear how your honeymoon went." Narutodialled Kichi's number, listening to the phone ring to no avail. He hung up and redialled as he walked into the kitchen, Sasuke following closely behind.

"You're my best man. Isn't one of your duties, besides getting drunk and banging the help, to quiz me about all the lurid details?"

Naruto remained silent, pointedly ignoring Sasuke as he redialled the young woman's number.

"I don't know why you chose to bring the bartender home; I thought we gave our guests enough party favours. Seriously, the bartender? Why not just take the coat rack instead?"

Naruto closed his eyes and counted to ten. Between Sasuke's puerile attempts to bait him and the droning of the unanswered phone calls, he felt his patience wearing dangerously thin, very quickly. Sasuke, for his part, was having a very similar feeling. He watched Naruto, annoyed at the inattention. He bit the inside of his cheek as his friend sighed and hit 'redial' yet again.

"I thought you'd be curious, at least as far as to hear the results of the comparison. It was certainly eye-opening for me. Sakura was always book-smart, but didn't have much talent for execution in most areas. She did bring some experience to the table though, and she clearly did her research. Don't you want to know how you measured up? She just might be able to teach you some things."

Too far.

Sasuke knew he had crossed the line the moment Naruto banged the cell-phone down. The intention to physically evict Sasuke from the apartment was clear. What wasn't clear was whether it would be through the front door, or through the third story window. The blond rounded the counter so fast, Sasuke had no time to go on the defensive. He braced himself against the wall as Naruto grabbed his shirt.

"I couldn't do it."

The terse statement brought Naruto's potentially violent actions to a halt. He stopped, confused, as he stared down at the man, whose shirt he was still grasping.

"I mean, I could do it, I did…but not without help. Your help."

Sasuke pressed his hand to Naruto's abdomen, running it over the taut muscles beneath the tight, ribbed cotton. Naruto caught the drift of the confession quite quickly. He pulled away, unsure how he was supposed to feel about the fact that Sasuke actually went through with consummating the marriage, despite the difficulty and necessity of bringing him into it. For the moment, he chose to be amused.

"I wouldn't go around telling people that it takes a team effort to screw your wife, if I were you. Although, I'm not surprised you had some trouble doing it with a girl, Sasuke. You may not be aware of this, but you're just a little bit gay."

"You don't seem to have any problems." It was not a complimentary observation, but Naruto decided to treat it as such.

"That's because I'm a lot more open-minded than you- not nearly as discriminating. I think girls have just as much to offer. Which reminds me…"

Naruto picked up his phone and dialled Kichi, turning his back on Sasuke. The dismissal was cutting and was finally enough to bring the latter to the end of his rope. Naruto reflexively ended the call at the sound of the verbal explosion behind him.

"You think I'm doing this for the hell of it? That I wanted to get married and go on some contrived honeymoon, in some god-forsaken city? I am doing the best I can."

Naruto scoffed, his disdain evident as he picked up his cell-phone yet again. "Don't kid yourself about your efforts, Sasuke."

"What do you want from me?"

The question was shocking to say the least. After all this time, you would think that it would be obvious. Naruto stared at his friend in disbelief, wondering if the man was serious or not. His response started off evenly...calmly. However, the more he spoke, the louder and more frantic he found himself becoming.

"What do I want? You're joking right? What do I want? What I want is for you to not be married to Sakura. What I want is for you to not be married at all! What I want is for you to at least pretend that I am something more than just a-" Naruto stopped and sighed, running his hand over his face and through his hair in frustration. "You know what, just forget it. It hardly matters now."

Naruto turned away, feeling exhausted beyond belief. Maybe this was a good thing, so that at least the'd be out of the limbo, and the waiting and uncertainty would finally be over. Sasuke had made his choice, and he was not it.

Sasuke remained silent for a while, looking at Naruto's back as he tried to find the right words to say despite knowing beforehandthat he would fail.

"You want some kind of passionate confession of love from me, a pledge of undying devotion and companionship- it's not going to happen. I told you what this was from the very beginning."

Naruto nodded, but did not turn around. "You did, and now whatever 'it' was, is over."

"Do you have any idea of the kind of damage that could be incurred, not just to me but also to my family, if anyone found out I was a…that I was..." Sasuke sighed. "What I get from you, I know I can get it somewhere else; but I won't. You are my best friend, the person closest to me. You have all my secrets. I know that I can trust you."

Naruto snorted, feeling like he was trapped in some type of surreal horror sequence.

"So I'm basically a comfortable convenience- kind of like an indoor bathroom?"

"Naruto, this won't work without you. The honeymoon proved that."

Naruto laughed tiredly, finally turning around to face Sasuke. He crossed his arms as he leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Are you actually going to try to sell the idea that I'd be doing Sakura a favour to screw around with you?"

Sasuke drew close to Naruto, leaning his body flush against the blond's as he reached up to stroke his face. He was gratified and relieved that Naruto didn't flinch or pull away. He looked into Naruto's eyes, not wanting his friend to doubt his sincerity.

"I want you. It might not be enough, but at least it's true. I want you, Naruto."

It was nothing...a confession like that. In the grand scheme of things, it was crap, too late and grossly inadequate. Rationally, Naruto knew that the simple admission shouldn't have mattered- shouldn't have meant anything to him at all. Only, it did, and it twisted in Naruto's gut to realize just how much it mattered, how much it was weakening him.

"Naruto, please. I can fix things; you know I can make this work."

It was never a good idea, looking Sasuke in the eyes when he was trying to convince you of anything. His eyes were where his power was, and even in that moment, Naruto could feel himself being defeated. It was weak, and pathetic and wrong. Rational Naruto knew that, and knew he should turn away. He also knew when his rationality was fighting a losing battle. Right then, in that moment, Naruto couldn't bring himself to care about anyone else but them. Sasuke wanted him; and for just a little while, couldn't that be enough?

Sasuke felt a thrill go through him as their lips met, as Naruto's arm encircled his waist and pulled him closer. When they finally pulled apart, Sasuke felt a little dazed. Sighing, Naruto rested his forehead against Sasuke's.

"How am I supposed to do this? She's my friend."

"Who?" Sasuke responded languorously-momentarily blank as he savoured the heat radiating from Naruto's skin.

"Oh… we're not going to hurt her Naruto." He shifted, moving to trail kisses down the tanned neck, knowing he had won. "This is about us;only about us."

* * *

Later, when Sasuke awoke, he found himself lying in bed next to Naruto, his head resting on the warm chest. He smiled to himself, stirred and gave a small, quick lick to the closest abdominal muscle. Slowly, he worked his way up Naruto's body, kissing and licking his way to his lover's neck. Honestly, Naruto should be an ice cream flavour. He looked up to see the bright blue eyes looking steadily back at him.

"Have you been awake this entire time?"

"I've been thinking, seriously wishing I knew a way to end this- instead of being your dirty mistress, or whatever the proper term would be."

Sasuke genuinely smiled then and kissed Naruto deeply, sliding his hand down the man's torso to stroke his thigh. There was no ending to this, no end to them; and the sooner Naruto understood that; the easier it would be for them both. He grunted softly as Naruto rolled, pinning Sasuke beneath him. He tangled his fingers in the blond hair and felt his world start to spin out of his control yet again. He would never give this up; he would cling to his happiness. It was their dirty, little secret; and just how much damage could one dirty, little secret do?

* * *

Sakura smiled broadly as she and Ino entered her family home. Sakura's mother rose, hugging her glowing daughter before she could even set down her packages.

"Oh Sakura, how is everything? Are you alright?"

Sakura laughed, squeezing her anxious mother as she struggled to set down her bags.

"Mother, it was fine, it was wonderful actually; and I brought you and daddy presents!"

The elder woman looked with uncertainty into her daughter's face, but found no evidence of a lie. She smiled tentatively as she grasped Sakura's hands, greeting Ino as she led both girls to the table.

"And Paris?" She started awkwardly, a delicate subject between a mother and daughter. "Paris, it went well?"

Sakura shared a smile with Ino before patting her mother's hand. "Mother, you worry too much. Sasuke is the most wonderful, caring, attentive man, and it couldn't have been more perfect. Paris is the most amazing city. You, Ino and I have got to go there to shop. I went completely overboard and bought so many things for everyone. Daddy's going to scold me. Where is he by the way?"

"He's in the garden. He spends most of his time there lately."

Sakura could see the change in her mother's expression, and her smile faded. "Why, what's wrong?"

"Oh Sakura, it hasn't been an easy time for him. In the space of a few months, he's lost his company and his daughter, both to the Uchiha Clan." She dropped her voice, conscious of Ino's presence. "It's a big transition and right now he's feeling a little less than a man. He'll be fine though; he just needs time to adjust."

* * *

Sakura slid open the door to the garden and stepped outside. She took a moment, drawing in the beauty of her childhood home, before she set off to locate her father. She finally found him in the rock garden, deeply absorbed in raking the gravel. She called to him, drawing his attention, and he quickly came to her, pulling her into a hug.

"How are you, is everything all right?"

"What is wrong with the two of you? Everything is perfect!"

Tsuchi sighed, looking at his daughter intently. "The Uchiha boy, he treats you well?"

"Like a princess, daddy."

The man sighed again, dropping his hands and clasping them behind him. He started walking, Sakura following behind him in the informal ritual they often observed in her childhood days.

"Even though you say that, I am still apprehensive, Sakura. I feel more and more that I should never have agreed to this plan of yours. The men of that clan can be cold and unyielding."

At the sound of Sakura's attempt to protest, Tsuchi waved his hand, quieting his daughter.

"I know you have loved him since childhood, Sakura; but I kept hoping you would give it up. I did want to keep the company within our family as much as I could; however, for you to offer to marry Sasuke-kun to do so… I do not want this to become too huge of a sacrifice for you."

Sakura stopped him then, resting her hand on his arm. "Daddy, everything is going to be fine. I am not some wide-eyed little girl to think it's going to be easy. I know Sasuke does not love me yet; but he cares, and he treats me well. Now that we are together, for him to return my love is just a matter of time."

* * *

"Well, your parents seem apprehensive, to say the least."

Ino fixed Sakura with a look as the two settled into the mostly empty dumpling shop. Sakura blew out some air of exasperation as slid into her seat.

"I wish they would leave the worrying to me. It's my life after all."

Ino shook her head, trying as she had for the past several months to give her friend a dose of reality. "I think they have a right to worry. Sakura, this whole thing could blow up in your face."

Sakura sighed and gave her best friend a look of annoyance and exasperation. "Oh not again, Ino. Please don't start."

"I am going to start. How can I not 'start'? No one was more jealous than me of the fact that you managed to land Sasuke, but at the same time, you know that I want this all to work out for you…"

"And it will. Ino, you should have seen us together on our honeymoon. He did the most romantic things and-"

Ino shook her head, unconvinced by Sakura's arguments.

"Sasuke is treating you well now because he thinks you were led like a lamb to the slaughter into in this marriage; just like him. If he knew you orchestrated this whole thing, what you did-"

Sakura waved her hands, cutting Ino off and trying to allay her friend's fears. "It wouldn't make any difference."

"Sakura, you sold out your father's company to Uchiha Fugaku in exchange for marriage to Sasuke. You think that bit of knowledge wouldn't make a difference in Sasuke's perception of you? Not to mention if your father knew…"

"The writing was on the wall, Ino. Anyone with half a brain could see that Uchiha Corps was going to take over our company-"

"Yes, an inevitable process which you sped up exponentially by giving Fugaku-sama all that inside information."

Sakura rubbed her hands agitatedly over her face. It was done, and she wished Ino would just drop it already.

"Only three people know everything, Ino. Fugaku-sama and I won't say anything, so the only way Sasuke or my father would find out is through you. I feel bad about it- you know I do; but what's done is done, and it wasn't for nothing. So please, you're my best friend; just drop this and keep my one dirty, little secret."

Ino sighed and nodded, squeezing Sakura's hand in reassurance. _Their dirty, little secret..._ Just how much damage could one dirty, little secret do?

**TBC**


	5. Begin the Beguine

**A/N:** All your feedback has been wonderful and I can't wait for more! This story seems to have stirred up lots of emotions and strong opinions, and I believe that's a good thing. Once again, thank you for reading and your lovely reviews.

* * *

"You couldn't last one damn day?"

Naruto was not in the mood for Kiba right now. His friend had taken one look at him when he came into the apartment, and surmised the situation perfectly. Naruto remained silent as he headed into his kitchen, Kiba close at his heels.

"Seriously? You couldn't hold out for another week or two? I figured you might give in, yeah, have a relapse or two or four; but the same damn day he came back?"

Naruto sighed and sat heavily at his dining table. It wasn't like this wasn't tearing him up inside already. He felt drained and miserable- and completely unprepared for the onslaught that was Kiba. He shot his friend a tired, sullen look as his friend took the opposite seat.

"It's complicated…"

"No see, it's not. I don't get you and Sakura, and the hold he has over you two. Well, I kind of get Sakura; chicks seem to dig the whole ice-cold bastard thing- but she should have gotten over that by now. Seriously Naruto, the man is an asshole!"

Kiba shook his head firmly as Naruto moved to protest. "You can't deny that! I have known him just as long as you have, and I can safely say, without fear of valid contradiction, that the man is an asshole. He was an asshole when he was five; he became a gigantic asshole when he was a teenager. Now, he's a gigantic asshole who's also kind of a dick. And I don't care if those are your two favourite body parts; it's a bad thing!"

"You don't understand. It's different with me; he's different-"

"And he picks daisies, rescues puppies and skips with you through a meadow. He's an asshole! And he's definitely not worth it. You're starting to sound like one of those women with Battered Wives' Syndrome. This is not going to end any way but badly for all of you. When are you going to wake up and realize that?"

Naruto opened his mouth, closed it and then opened it again, unable to summon one thing to say to defend Sasuke or what he was doing. Kiba watched as his friend stared back at him wordlessly, sad and defeated. Naruto crumpled then, resting his head on the simple wooden table.

Kiba immediately felt terrible, knowing he'd come across harshly. But he was only thinking of Naruto and his happiness. Someone had to, because Naruto certainly wasn't doing it. Kiba slid to the chair adjacent to the blond head and started scratching behind Naruto's ears, forgetting that the gesture probably wasn't as effective on humans as it was on dogs.

"Naruto, I'm just trying to help. Sasuke's not going to do the right thing. We've seen it before. He's with Sakura and he'll stay with her no matter what his own inclinations may be. If you aren't careful, you're going to be sweet Uncle Naruto, who hangs around their house all the time, and is always alone. Every time you try to form a healthy relationship with someone and move on, he just comes in and destroys it. He's not going to be the one to step back and let you go. It has to be you. You need to end this thing with Sasuke."

* * *

Sasuke sneezed loudly, startling his secretary as she laid reports before him. "Someone's talking about you, Uchiha-sama."

He didn't doubt it, and they were probably plotting his downfall. Sasuke shuffled the papers before him miserably, his head feeling like it was being cleaved into pieces. His throat itched and he was feeling stifled by his clothing, his surroundings and his ridiculous, matronly secretary who was currently eyeing him with evident concern.

"You seem to be having the flu, Uchiha-sama."

"I'm fine." Sasuke bit out tersely. He probably was sick, he figured. With the distractions and efforts of takeovers, being trapped in an insufferable marriage and trying to hold on to a skittish, guilt-ridden lover, Sasuke's immune system was taking a beating, and clearly collapsing under the pressure.

"You should go home, take the day off and get some TLC from the one who loves you most."

She smiled as she inclined her head towards the sole picture on Sasuke's desk- a photo of himself, Naruto and Sakura from their days back in the academy. She was undoubtedly speaking about Sakura, and Sasuke scoffed to himself. He looked at the woman as she nodded her encouragement to him, then looked back to the picture. Suddenly, it didn't seem like such a bad idea. He did feel pretty lousy after all.

* * *

Naruto had just put on the kettle for his ramen when he heard his front door open. A minute later, Sasuke was flopping himself down onto a stool at the kitchen counter and resting his head next to the unopened noodle packets.

"You don't usually leave work for lunch. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing…"

The 'nothing' was said in a way that clearly indicated that it was definitely something, and it was Naruto's duty to determine what that 'nothing' was. Naruto raised an eyebrow, always amused at the theatrics Sasuke could employ. He went over to the man and stood next to him, smoothing away the dark bangs that fell into his face.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"No…" Sasuke snuffled a bit, making Naruto smile. "I work with idiots who can't compile a comprehensible presentation, my laptop's been all glitches and warnings lately, and my head won't stop hurting."

Naruto bent forward and rested his forehead against Sasuke's. He pulled back and continued stroking the feverish man. "You're having a bad day- and the flu."

Naruto left him as the kettle started whistling. Rummaging through his cupboard, Naruto took out a glass jar filled with hand-rolled tea packets. He steeped one of the packets for a few minutes, and then slid the steaming cup towards Sasuke. The pungent odour was enough to get Sasuke's head off the counter.

"Ugh, what is that?"

"One of Baa-chan's home remedies for the cold and flu. Everyone who has ever used it swears by it. I wouldn't know for sure though, since I've never really gotten sick. I don't think I have anyway."

"Yeah, you're a perfect, genetic freak of nature." Sasuke muttered before sniffing the cup with deep suspicion. "What's in it?"

"The bitter tears of widows and war orphans- how the hell should I know? Just drink it."

Cowed, Sasuke took one more sniff before gingerly sipping the tea. It wasn't the greatest thing that he'd ever tasted, but at least it was nowhere as bad as the scent had indicated. He finished the tea as Naruto stood over him, and grimaced to show his displeasure. Naruto rolled his eyes as he put his hand on Sasuke's damp forehead- the hot tea, and the fever causing it to start perspiring.

"You're such a brat- a brat who needs a naptime."

"What?" Clearly Sasuke hadn't been anticipating that turn of events.

"I'd love to know just why you came here. You're sick and pouty and in a minute that tea's going to wipe out the rest of your energy. Come on…"

Taking Sasuke's hand, he pulled the sullen man behind him into his bedroom.

"I'm not tired."

"Yes you are." Naruto ignored the protests as he took Sasuke's jacket, belt and socks. He shoved his friend unceremoniously into the bed and left to get some cool, moist cloths.

"You know, this isn't how I imagined this visit. Well kind of, a little bit…everything up to this point; but now you are going way off course." Sasuke voiced his concerns as Naruto pressed the damp cloths to his forehead and down his chest.

"Oh shut up already."

Naruto stood to leave and tidy up his kitchen, but was stopped when a warm hand grabbed his. "Stay with me."

"Sleep; I'll be right outside."

Sasuke just tugged on his hand and gave him his most piteous look, which was quite effective since Sasuke was in the process of falling asleep. Naruto exhaled noisily and climbed into bed, Sasuke immediately burrowing into him as he settled in.

"You're always such a baby when you're sick, you know that?"

"No, I'm not," came the muffled voice, from somewhere in the vicinity of his collar bone. Sasuke would have protested the libel more, but he fell asleep in the middle of it.

Naruto smiled, and watched Sasuke sleep as he stroked his hair. He guessed even gods had bad days too.

* * *

His entire left side was asleep. Sasuke came to the realization as he blinked into consciousness. Naruto was spooned against his back, sleeping the sleep of the innocent, his right arm holding Sasuke tightly to him. Sasuke reached up and lightly scratched Naruto's cheek- a trick which he had discovered in college. It resulted in Naruto turning on his other side without waking up, or releasing Sasuke- in effect flipping them both over. It still worked, allowing Sasuke to try and regain some feeling into his left hand.

He looked at the clock on Naruto's bedside table, and was surprised to see that it was almost eight in the evening. He had been out for almost seven hours and Naruto seemed to have stayed with him the whole time. Sasuke heard a definite growl from Naruto's stomach and surmised that the blond hadn't even gotten up to eat. He glanced back at the clock again, something about the time bothering him, although he couldn't quite recall why it should. He winced as the pins and needles sensation started moving up and down his arm. He figured he needed to make a ramen run and get some food into the blond before the black hole his friend called stomach expanded with catastrophic consequences. He flexed his fist, surprised at the constricted feeling around one of his fingers. He blinked…it wasn't a numbed nerve, it was his wedding ring. He was wearing a wedding ring, and it was almost eight o'clock.

Crap.

As if on cue, he could hear the low hum of his vibrating cell phone which was still in his jacket pocket. He quickly extricated himself from Naruto and scrambled for the phone. "Hello?"

"_Oh thank God, Sasuke! __Where are you, are you all right?" _

"Yes, I'm fine."

Sakura heaved a sigh of relief. _"Your father called this __afternoon looking for you. He told me you had left work early because you were sick. I've been calling everyone and everywhere looking for you!"_

"I wasn't feeling well enough to drive home. I stopped at Naruto's, and I guess I just passed out for a while."

"_Oh my God, are you sure you're okay?"_

"I just needed some rest and whatever was in that tea Naruto gave me. I should steal a packet for your labs."

"_I don't understand. I must have called Naruto ten times looking for you!"_

"It's fine now. I'm on my way."

Sasuke hung up without giving Sakura any further chance to respond. He looked behind him to see Naruto sitting up, still sleepy and disoriented.

"What time is it?" Naruto yawned, rubbing his eyes sleepily as he tried to focus on the contents of the dark room.

"Late." He answered as he walked over to his friend, resting a hand in the wild, spiky hair. This was always one of Sasuke's favourite moments: when Naruto was trying to shake himself awake- still drowsy and charmingly befuddled.

Naruto looked up, his attention drawn by the gentle pressure on his head. He reached up automatically, remembering Sasuke's earlier illness, and soothingly stroked the man's lower back. "Did the tea work? Are you feeling better any?"

Sasuke nodded, caressing Naruto's face as he finished unbuttoning his own shirt with his free hand. "I've never felt better. Do you want me to prove it?"

He tilted Naruto's head back, kissing him deeply as he pressed him back into the bed.

What the hell, he was late anyway.

* * *

Naruto groaned as the phone continued to ring off the hook. He covered his head with a pillow and turned his back, willing the caller to give up and go away. The phone stubbornly refused to quiet down and he finally relented and picked up.

"_Well, it's about time you answered!"_

"Baa-chaaaan, it's-" Naruto quickly checked his clock. "- seven in the morning here. I'm not awake yet. You're supposed to be gambling away your earnings in Las Vegas."

"_Scoff all you want, but I'm on a hot streak! How are you, Gaki?"_

"Tired and sleep-deprived; you're not calling just because you miss me. What's going on?"

"_Well I certainly don't miss that attitude. Keep it up and I won't bother bringing you that chorus girl I found. I also resent the implication that I only call when I want something."_

"So you don't want anything then?"

"_I didn't say that. I need you to be my proxy and sign some documents for me."_

"Okay, that doesn't sound even remotely legal."

"_Oh will you be quiet! It's all ceremonial; the legal stuff was done ages ago, before I started my vacation. It's just a good-faith document signing with my new partner."_

Tsunade was no idiot. When Uchiha Fugaku was on his takeover rampage, she knew that her company, while not a primary target, was still on the shopping list. She was not about to roll over and lose the company that she had built from scratch with nothing but her willpower and raw talent. She quickly moved to insulate herself from the Uchiha blitz by inking a deal with the Hyuuga Corps. It had cost her a large chunk of her company, but at the end of the day, she was still the majority shareholder, and most importantly, she was still the one in charge; the Hyuuga Family had agreed to remain silent partners. It surprised her that Haruno Tsuchi had not made a similar move to protect himself and his company- especially since she had taught her young protégé, his daughter, far more than just a few research methods.

"Won't they be pissed that you're not doing this yourself?"

"_Hey, Hyuuga Hiashi won't be showing up for that either. They make deals like this every day, and I'm certainly not the biggest fish in the pond anymore. Still, there's a great deal of respect there; he won't be sending just anybody as a proxy, so I can't either. You're my kid now, and you're as good as it gets." _

Naruto sighed, knowing he hadn't a hope of winning this battle. Big business made him nervous, but that had nothing on his adopted mother. "Fine, what do I have to do?"

"_I told you, it's not a big deal. You're just going to sign a few papers and smile and nod as Hiashi's proxy explains some things to you. Oh, I guess it wouldn't hurt to know a few things about him and the deal. So here's what you need to know about Hyuuga Neji…"_

**TBC**


	6. Acute Triangles

**A/N:** All I did was mention Neji once! The maelstrom ensuing was awesome. I can't wait for more. Enjoy and tell me what you think. Thanks for the great response.

* * *

Right now, Naruto wanted to be anywhere but here. He shook his head as he wondered how the people he knew could get him into such ridiculous situations. As he entered the elevator that would take him to Hyuuga Neji's office, he contemplated possible plans of escape. Before he could formulate a good one, the elevator doors opened; and before he could simply turn tail and run, a very efficient secretary had already ushered him into the spacious corner office.

Neji was just as Tsunade described him, and exactly what Naruto would have expected anyway. He was tall, pale and serious, with the intense and distinctive eyes that were the Hyuuga trademark. Naruto marvelled how hair that long could be so neat- not a single strand daring to fall out of place. Neji's persona was definitely meant to be intimidating, but for some reason, it was the thing that finally put Naruto at ease. He was familiar with Neji's type. Naruto knew it like the back of his hand.

They said their obligatory greetings and bowed, and Neji offered Naruto a seat as they prepared to get down to business.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Naruto-san. Tsunade-sama spoke of you frequently during our negotiations."

Neji spoke coolly as he laid out the mountain of papers before Naruto, who for his part started to pale at both the idea of Tsunade talking about him and the extensive paperwork piling up. Just what part of this was supposed to be 'strictly ceremonial' again?

"She did?"

"Yes, and amused us with pictures and stories of your teenage years. It was a quite a treat."

The deadpan manner with which Neji spoke indicated it had been anything but. Naruto was going to kill that woman. She had adopted him when he was thirteen, and for the first time, he was relieved it hadn't been sooner. At least there were no embarrassing baby pictures floating about. At least, he hoped not- he didn't dare ask.

"Once again, we wish to thank Tsunade-sama for the opportunity she has given us to partner and invest in her company. Hyuuga Corps is confident that both parties will benefit immensely from this arrangement."

"Yeah, sure…"

This was not Naruto's thing. He had no idea what to say. The whole wide world of corporate wrangling and big business went right over his head and he certainly didn't miss it. Whenever Sasuke would come to him ranting about some random deal gone wrong or some office issue, he'd just smile and nod until Sasuke wore himself out. That was the plan for this meeting as well.

"All the areas requiring your signature have been highlighted. May we offer you some refreshment?"

Naruto was tempted to look for the power cord which was plugged into Neji, but guessed it would be rude. A man that robotic had to be running off something. Then again, he was probably solar powered- the Hyuugas were a very practical and advanced clan. Naruto simply nodded as he pretended to read the documents. As far as he could work out from the first few paragraphs, he was promising them his firstborn providing that they spun all his straw into gold. Sounded like a fair trade to him. Deciding that whatever it was, wasn't worth the impending aneurysm, Naruto started signing.

Neji looked over Naruto thoroughly as the younger man grew absorbed into his assignment. He had certainly had a growth spurt since those pictures Tsunade-hime carried about. The blond wasn't his type- not in the slightest. Neji preferred his lovers to be calm, collected, dispassionate and adverse to bouts of hyperactivity. He liked to see his own personality reflected as much as possible. That way he avoided any potentially messy break-ups. Based on what Tsunade had been gushing about during the negotiations and the little that Neji had observed so far, the blond would be his polar opposite.

At that moment, Naruto flipped over a page, wrinkled his nose and narrowed his eyes to slits. He then shrugged and signed at the 'X', apparently agreeing to join the Hyuuga Clan on their next quest for the Holy Grail.

Neji had to smile to himself. Naruto was clearly not the brightest crayon in the box either- at least as far as business was concerned. But the man was beautiful; there was no denying that. The wild golden hair, the blue eyes and tanned skin- Naruto was a Sun god, simply put. If there was one thing a Hyuuga could appreciate, it was a good sun reference.

Sensing that he was being stared at, Naruto looked up and raised a questioning eyebrow at Neji.

"Please pay particular attention to article 37, paragraph 3; and say if everything is to your liking. We endeavour for the complete satisfaction of both parties." Neji covered his blank assessment of Naruto smoothly.

"Yeah…sure." Naruto squinted at the paragraph in question, which seemed to state that in case of an emergency, he would trade his kingdom for a horse. Made sense to him; horses were very helpful creatures.

Neji bit back another smile and continued to look Naruto over. Definitely not his type and it would be wisest not to bother. Naruto wet his lower lip slowly in consternation at another paragraph, and Neji found himself reconsidering. What was life without those moments in the sun?

* * *

After what felt like an eternity, and a severe case of Carpal Tunnel Syndrome, Naruto stood to leave, managing to escape this ordeal relatively unscathed. He was almost to the door and to sweet, sweet freedom, when Neji's voice stopped him.

"Naruto-san, there was one other thing that we wanted to discuss with Tsunade-sama. It's very minor, but it would be good if we could clear it up quickly. Since she is unavailable and has named you as her proxy, the onus falls on you."

Naruto's heart sank into his shoes. He was going to kill that woman. He wasn't even sure where an 'onus' should be located. He turned back to face Neji.

"Um, yeah…sure."

"Unfortunately, I have appointments booked solid for the rest of the day…" Neji casually flipped through his blank appointment book, which was only on his desk for show. "Perhaps we could meet after work instead. There's this curry shop that a friend of mine has been wanting me to try."

"You mean the one on the outskirts? The Curry Shop of Life?"

"You've heard of it? Perfect- shall we meet there, say 8 o'clock?"

Naruto nodded miserably. There was no way he would be able to get in contact with Tsunade before then and he knew he wouldn't have a clue how to deal with whatever issue Neji presented. Still, he'd just have to bluff his way through it.

Neji smirked and shook his head as Naruto closed the door behind him. Definitely not the brightest crayon.

* * *

Neji was going to murder Lee the next time he saw him. The 'Curry Shop of Life' was nothing more than a large wooden hut in the middle of nowhere, almost completely surrounded by woods. He had to park at least half a mile away in a clearing and walk up the path to the restaurant. He could only imagine what Naruto thought of him when he suggested this place. He huffed in frustration as he started up the dark path through the woods, fully planning to kill Lee until he died from it. About a quarter of the way in, he found Naruto waiting, leaning idly against one of the trees along the desolate path.

"I figured I'd wait for you. You look expensive and I wouldn't want you to get jumped or anything. It's kind of lonely out here."

It took an effort for Neji not to redden with embarrassment. "I have to apologise to you. When this place was described to me, there was no mention at all of how…rural it was."

Naruto looked genuinely amused.

"Don't worry about it. It's a perfect place for the tawdry, clandestine meeting, right?" At Neji's surprised look, Naruto shrugged. "I figured it out while I was heading down in the elevator. I know I should have picked it up immediately, but sometimes I take a little longer than I should to figure things out. No Hyuuga would do business in a Curry Shop, and what better place not to be seen by any of your colleagues?"

"I didn't ask you to come here to hide you. I chose this place in the continued spirit of trying something new."

Now it was Naruto's turn to look surprised as he tried to figure out just where this was going. "Something new?"

"You're not my type." Neji cringed at the wrong way his words came out, hence his relief when Naruto actually burst out laughing.

"Really? Why doesn't that surprise me? It's ironic though, since you're definitely mine."

Neji straightened a bit, curiosity thoroughly piqued. Naruto finally smiled then, slow and sexy, and Neji's physical response to it was immediate and shocking. This was such a bad idea already, but Neji found himself rooted to the spot.

"I am?"

"Oh yeah, totally. You have the whole tall, pale, intense thing going on. Then there's the aloof ice-prince thing, and the not entirely misplaced sense of entitlement and superiority. I bet you took all the advanced courses in school too."

"I may have skipped a couple grades." Neji responded automatically, finding himself mesmerized by the being in front of him.

"Of course you did, and I bet you're just chockfull of daddy-issues too, huh?"

"Apart from being alarmingly specific, my kind sounds pretty unbearable."

"Unbelievably unbearable," Naruto agreed, nodding sagely, "and totally essential. What can I say; I like what I like…"

The kiss caught them both off-guard. Neji didn't know what happened in the space between listening to Naruto break down his existence, and reaching for him. It didn't matter anyway, because he was pushing Naruto back against the tree, feeling the warm, dry lips against his and revelling in the heat spiralling through him. When Neji finally realized what he was doing, he pulled back, feeling dazed and flustered.

"And that's another thing about my type," Naruto continued seamlessly, as if unaware that Neji had just assaulted him, "you guys just go straight for gold, don't you? What is it with you overachievers and skipping all the preliminaries?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I don't know what came over me."

Naruto shrugged lightly and started his musing. "It's not your fault. There's something hardwired into my DNA that tells people to do inappropriate things to me in forests."

"What?"

"Look Neji, you seem to be a nice guy; and you're hot and everything, but I'm…involved."

Neji recognised the 'shut down' speech, but was far more intrigued by the interesting pause. "Are you? You don't seem to be very sure about that."

Naruto sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets, trying to frame his thoughts carefully. "It's complicated."

"So you're unavailable because of a complicated involvement?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Ah…" Neji looked at Naruto for a moment, still tingly from the kiss and far too amused by the brush off to be dejected. "Care to elaborate?"

"Not really."

"Fair enough. Well, since we are here, we might as well eat; or doesn't your complicated involvement allow for that?"

Naruto watched Neji with deep suspicion, rightly guessing that his polite attempt to derail Neji's licentious intentions was being summarily ignored.

"Why are you looking at me like that? It's just food. A man's got to eat right?"

* * *

"So Hiashi-sama is okay with you being…"

"Gay? I've never discussed it with him. My personal affairs are none of my uncle's concern."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the thinly-veiled hostility. "You clansmen always fascinate me."

"So being a part of a clan helps my allure?"

Naruto couldn't help but smile at Neji's question as they sat at one of the wooden benches in the curry shop. Neji was clearly attempting his version of flirting and it was all Naruto could do not to laugh. The man was clearly more suited to cool business deals than romance, and clearly had little experience with being rejected after a proposition, whether inside the boardroom or out.

"Well, if you had let me finish before you tried to deflower me in the woods, I would have told you that being a Clansman is one of the hottest things about you." If Naruto was being completely honest with himself, he'd admit that he wasn't exactly doing his best in warding Neji off; but it had been a rough year, this one, and he needed the distraction- even if just for a little while.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm serious. When I was in college, one of my psych-grad friends said I was attracted to the structure, discipline and deep sense of belonging that was very much a part of a Clan upbringing. My attraction stemmed from the fact that I was trying to compensate for all those things being missing from my own life. At least I think that's what she said. At the time, I was drunk and pissed off at my boyfr- at a friend of mine."

Neji blinked at the honest and stark revelations that seemed to tumble out of Naruto one second and dry up the next. In a few sentences, he had found out more about the younger man than he had about anyone but a couple close friends. Naruto immediately switched again, brushing aside the naked moment as if it was nothing and started commenting on the quality of the food.

There was some damage there, serious damage; he could see it even as Naruto purposely tried to lighten the mood after the unexpectedly heavy disclosure. Neji knew it was probably in both their best interests for him towalk away after this. Unfortunately, in that one moment, it was the closest he had ever felt to anyone.

"Ask her to make your order extra mild…"

"Excuse me?"

"Your curry, tell her to make it mild. She makes it hot…really hot."

"I can handle a little heat." Neji replied smugly, taking the warning as a challenge.

"Heh, see, you're trying to be all flirty and double entendre-making. I'm not challenging you; I'm trying to save your tongue!"

Before Naruto could expound his point further, the small wrinkled owner of the shop appeared beside them. Still taking Naruto's words as a challenge, Neji simply ordered the special, as is. Naruto rolled his eyes at him before ordering some of her mildest curry. Before long, she was placing two steaming plates of food before them.

Neji hated to admit it, but he was starting to feel nervous. He wasn't fond of spicy food to begin with, and the curry before him was already making his eyes water. And what was with that super-shiny red colour? Naruto wasn't even eating, opting to just stare at him in breathless anticipation. There was no backing out of it now. Swallowing convulsively, Neji picked up a spoon.

"Itadakimasu…" Neji muttered before spooning up a generous helping of his meal and shoving it into his mouth.

Neji chewed thoughtfully. It wasn't bad…it was hot, yes, but not unbearably so. Naruto was clearly exaggerating. He shot a triumphant look at his companion who looked more confused than disappointed.

Then it happened.

It was as if someone had struck a match in Neji's throat, the flame quickly spreading along his tongue and up to his palate. In an instant, his mouth had been replaced with a towering inferno.

* * *

Naruto watched with amazement as Neji swallowed his curry without any ill effect. _'Well I'll be damned; I guess some people do like it hot!'_He was about to concede to Neji's obvious curry superiority and start his own meal when he saw the man start to colour rapidly. A red rash seemed to spread all over Neji's features and beads of sweat dotted his forehead. Naruto was no doctor, but he was pretty sure the veins around Neji's eyes weren't supposed to stand out like that. Before Naruto could shove a glass of water into the burning man's hand, Neji gasped and unceremoniously keeled over.

"Oh dear sweet dango, the curry killed him." Naruto was quickly on his knees, trying to revive the fainted man. "Don't go into the light, Neji! Don't go into the light!"

* * *

Neji sat on the park bench, trying to eat his green-tea ice cream with as much dignity as he could muster up. At least, he thought it was green-tea ice cream. He had no clue on account of the fact that all his taste buds had been burnt clean off in a vicious curry attack. Honestly, if the woman wasn't so decrepit and clearly half-deranged, he'd sue. This was all a sign. Since Naruto had blown into his office, it had been one humiliation after another. The heavens were speaking to him: choose common sense over hormones and leave blond idiots to their own devices. The newest bane of his existence was sitting quietly beside him, trying desperately to control the twitching of his lips as he ate his chocolate-mint ice cream. Neji was steadfastly ignoring him.

"So…you haven't said anything since we left the curry house. Are you okay?"

Naruto stifled his laughter as Neji kept licking his ice cream, continuing to pointedly ignore him.

"Look, you scared the crap out of me back there. I still don't know what happened. So, if you don't open your mouth and convince me that you're fine, I will literally drag you, by your hair, to the nearest hospital. So I'll ask again, Neji, are you okay?"

"Yed, I'm juth fine…"

"I'm sorry, um, what was that?"

Neji straightened his spine and, summoning as much cold dignity as he could, attempted to will away his newly acquired lisp.

Neji tried. Neji failed.

"I thaid I'm fine!"

There was no stopping Naruto then. He burst out laughing so hard, he dropped his ice cream cone. He doubled over laughing as Neji whipped around, heaping all the cold fury of the Hyuuga Clan upon the blond head. A more sensitive soul would have withered up and blown away, but Naruto just howled more. It felt good to laugh; he honestly couldn't remember the last time he had. Neji stood stiffly and started walking away. Naruto ran after him and screeched to halt in front of him, trying valiantly to stop laughing.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at you. It's just…it's been a weird night and a weird couple of months and…I'm sorry."

Neji couldn't meet his eyes, feeling that the balance of power had shifted too far to Naruto's end in a relationship that hadn't even started yet. This had to be one of the most upsetting days of his life, which is saying a lot considering he had a swastika tattooed onto the center of his forehead. Naruto smiled at Neji's obvious difficulty with handling embarrassment. It was actually endearing. He knew it was best to leave him alone.

"It was nice meeting you, Hyuuga Neji."

Neji didn't respond, still focusing on some point off to Naruto's left.

"Get well soon." Naruto yelled out breezily as he walked away, leaving Neji frozen to the spot.

If only things weren't so complicated.

* * *

Naruto was still grinning about the very strange day he had just experienced as he walked into his apartment. The smile faded as he rounded the corner to find Sasuke seated at the kitchen counter.

"Finally, I thought you'd never get home."

"What are you doing here, Sasuke? It's after ten! You can't just come over here whenever you feel like- what did you tell Sakura?"

"I didn't tell her anything. She had an emergency at the lab, so I came over after she left. You know how her emergencies can go; she'll probably be mopping up until morning, so relax."

Naruto sighed and relaxed slightly.

"So where were you?"

"Out." Naruto responded tersely, an indication to Sasuke to drop the subject.

"I bought you dinner." Sasuke offered ingenuously, indicating the bags of takeout behind him.

"You bought me breakfast; I already ate."

Sasuke reached out then, grabbing Naruto's shirt and pulling him close until Naruto was standing over him. "So it's breakfast then. I wasn't hungry anyway."

Standing between his legs and looking down at Sasuke, Naruto could already feel the entire day blurring and fading into the background, almost as if it had never happened, as though he was just awakening. He reached up automatically, stroking the face of the still-seated man. He bent forward slightly, ghosting his lips over Sasuke's, causing the fine hairs on the back of Sasuke's neck to rise with the sexual tension.

"You smell good," Naruto whispered against Sasuke's cheek, feeling the man's body respond to his. "You showered already?"

Sasuke nodded mutely, moving to unbutton Naruto's shirt and inadvertently distracting the blond with the flash of his gold ring. Naruto abruptly pulled away, leaving Sasuke momentarily bereft.

"I haven't, and I need a shower. I stink of curry." Naruto moved away, pulling off his shirt as he headed for the bathroom, leaving a stunned man in his kitchen.

Sasuke expelled a breath of frustration. He hated when Naruto did that, just got him worked up and left. He bit the inside of his cheek as he went to pack away the food into Naruto's fridge.

* * *

Naruto stood and let the cool water pour over him. He closed his eyes and tried to sort out the jumble in his head. He wondered if it was always going to be this difficult, this hard to sort through. As painful as the dilemma was, he had to wonder what it would mean for his soul, his spirit, the day it was no longer a crisis of conscience for him. He remained motionless as he heard the shower screen slide open and Sasuke step in. Maybe he was just kidding himself. After all, wasn't it only a dilemma if you didn't know what the outcome would be?

Sasuke stood for a minute in the shower, watching the rivulets of water run down Naruto's body. He really was beautiful, always had been. It had been the first coherent thought Sasuke had ever had about Naruto, appreciating it even then when they were small children. The feelings had changed, matured and expanded, the meaning was a little different; but it was still the truth. The man was beautiful and, more importantly, Naruto belonged to him. He moved then, pressing his pale body against the length of the tanned one, appreciating the contrast and loving the feel. He gently bit Naruto's shoulder and ran his hands down the ridges of the hard stomach.

"I thought you said you showered already?" Naruto asked softly, gasping as Sasuke slid his hand along the length of his already full erection.

"Hmm, there's no law against being too clean, is there?"

It was only a dilemma when there was a choice in the outcome; Naruto already knew how this tale would go. In a moment he would turn around and pin Sasuke to the shower wall, tasting him and feeling him until they were both far gone over the edge. Soon he would bury himself in Sasuke's body, forgetting everyone and everything else until they both surfaced again. Then all he would be left with would be swirled feelings of satisfaction, regret and longing- until the next time Sasuke needed him again.

He groaned, each sound of his name from Sasuke's lips bringing him to another undiscovered high. He gripped the slim hips tightly, driving faster and harder into his lover until they both exploded, sagging against the wet walls as the water poured over them. Naruto panted, resting his head on Sasuke's shoulder as sanity slowly returned.

It was one thing to be too clean- but what do you do when you can never get clean enough?

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **To clarify the swastika reference, the seal on Neji's forehead in the manga and the Japanese release of the anime contain the shape of a swastika- which is actually a fairly common religious symbol. I was trying to allude to any embarrassment Neji may have felt throughout his life if he encountered anyone who was only aware of the symbol's use in Nazi Germany. The American release of the anime censored the seal to show an 'X' instead of the original symbol.


	7. Rock the Boat

**A/N: **Loving your feedback, it's inspiring me to keep going. Enjoy the chapter and, as usual, please tell me what you think!

* * *

Neji knew he should have just stayed home and worked out there. Instead, he had decided to take a walk and now he was in some random bookstore playing hide-and-seek, hoping Naruto wouldn't spot him. Luckily, Naruto's back had been turned when Neji had seen him, the blond's attention fully trained on a small laughing toddler. That little girl was going to have a blond complex for the rest of her life, Neji mused as he had stood there watching. The little girl's mother giggled as her daughter forcefully shoved her prized lollipop into Naruto's mouth. The man smiled and the child gazed up adoringly. Yep, another one bites the dust.

He didn't think he was ready for Naruto yet as he was still smarting from their 'date' the week before. He had been horrified to find out that in the space of a few hours, he could go from being way too hot, to being too cold- freezing up when Naruto had been trying to comfort him. Naruto probably thought he was some kind of psychopath by now. When it seemed as if Naruto was going to turn around, Neji had quickly ducked into the nearest building, a bookstore, hoping that Naruto would go away.

He moved deeper into the store, hoping to put as much distance between the two of them as possible. He squinted, trying to see if Naruto was still outside until it was impossible to do so anymore. He kept backing in deeper and deeper, feeling ridiculous, but living to fight and flirt another day.

"Looking for a 'Mild doesn't have to be Bland' cookbook?"

Neji almost climbed right out of his skin. He spun around to face the source of the teasing voice.

"Wait…how did you…when did you…WEREN'T YOU JUST OUTSIDE?"

Naruto licked his lollipop thoughtfully. "I was outside- now I'm inside. Fear my elite ninja skills."

Neji sighed. _'So much for a graceful retreat.'_ "How'd you get behind me? I was watching the door."

"Ah, so you're hiding from me. Socially retarded- another hallmark of my type. I came in through the side entrance, so there's no need to call NASA to investigate."

'_Bloody hell.' _Neji narrowed his eyes in exasperation before slumping to a graceless defeat. Naruto was smiling serenely at him, clearly aware of just how infuriating he could be, and probably aware of just how irresistible. Giving thanks for small mercies- at least Naruto was using his charisma for being silly instead of just pure evil- Neji decided to forgo any apologies for his behaviour at the end of their last meeting. This last bit of embarrassment made them even. Even, that is, until Naruto spoke again.

"And hey, your lisp is gone!"

Neji rolled his eyes. "Indeed it is; I'm sorry to disappoint you."

Naruto pouted cutely, clearly hoping that he could extract a few more laughs. "Is it totally gone?"

"She sells sea-shells on the sea-shore."

"Curses!" Naruto muttered, popping his fruit-flavoured gift back into his mouth. The act caught Neji's complete attention, and he watched with shameless sexual interest as Naruto twirled and licked the lollipop.

"For the love of decency man, we're in the children's section. You're not allowed to have dirty thoughts about me and the lollipop that Natsuki-chan gave me."

Neji smirked, feeling relieved that he was back on steady ground and moving on the offensive.

"On the contrary, I was simply being appreciative. It was really brought home, during my convalescence, just what an amazing and intriguing organ the tongue truly is…" Neji's eyes trained deliberately on Naruto's lips and the tip of the pink tongue which peeked out every so often. "…Capable of doing so many wonderful things."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, lips twitching, amusement stamped all over his face. He removed the lollipop, and then proceeded to lick it slowly, holding Neji mesmerized. He leisurely inserted the lollipop deep into his mouth, trailing it along his tongue, watching as Neji's lips parted in anticipation, hearing his breathing grow uneven. With his audience completely captivated, Naruto smiled, before loudly, deliberately, crunching down on the lollipop. Neji winced painfully.

"That was cold. That was just…cold."

Naruto laughed before wagging a finger in front of Neji's nose. "No dirty thoughts in the kids' section. Besides, I told you already. I'm-"

"'Involved', I know. You're in a complicated involvement, and you know, I could go a long way in helping you to uncomplicate things."

"Heh-" Naruto was about to respond when his cell phone went off. He blinked in surprise at the number and quickly opened the text message.

"A message from the complication, I take it?"

'_No, a message from the complication's wife.' _Naruto slipped the phone back into his pocket and shot a smile at Neji.

"Glad your tongue is better. See you around Neji."

Neji smirked as Naruto brushed past him and exited the store. Neji hated to admit it, but there certainly was a thrill to the chase. Romantic scheming would have to come later, however. Right now he had to get the hell out of the children's section.

* * *

Sakura sat on the bed glaring daggers at the black men's suit, which hung innocently on the front of the closet. Right now that suit represented Sasuke: beautiful, unyielding and something she desperately needed to figure out how to change. The cancer benefit was in a few hours, and it would be her first event as Uchiha Sakura.

Held to raise money primarily for children suffering from leukemia, it was one of the social events of the season- one where the rich and business class of Japan could assuage some social service guilt, while wining and dining in style. This year, the benefit would take the form of an evening cruise on a luxury liner, and as one of the newest acquisitions of the Uchiha Clan, Sakura would be on display. It wasn't confirmed, but Fugaku had mentioned that she and Sasuke might be asked to present a donation to some of the children and their families on behalf of Uchiha Corps; a calculated move, no doubt, on the patriarch's part. Her marriage was going to be in the spotlight, and her husband seemed intent on going dressed as the Grim Reaper.

She drummed her fingers on her knees in consternation, racking her brain, trying to figure out how to tone down the severity of the outfit. She had made soft suggestions since he took the outfit out, but to no avail. He had politely and firmly brushed her off, assuring her that the suit was more than adequate. She considered taking an authoritative approach and ordering him to change, basing this move on her right as a wife. She then shuddered as she envisioned the ensuing carnage that would result. She was nowhere near that stage yet.

She sighed as she considered her options. If she couldn't get Sasuke to change a simple outfit, how was she going to get him to accept her and their marriage? She needed to find a way to conquer this small challenge; it would give her hope for the much fiercer one to come. Who was she kidding- this wasn't a small task. The last person to get Sasuke to change his mind about anything was-

Sakura blinked. Why on earth hadn't she thought of that sooner? She needed to find her cell phone and fast.

* * *

Naruto hesitated before knocking on the door of the apartment. He hadn't set a foot in the marital home since it was purchased and wasn't sure if he was ready to, now. Steeling himself, he knocked softly, almost imperceptibly, at the door and was nearly knocked over when it was flung open and Sakura launched herself at him.

"Naruto! I've missed you." Sakura chortled, hugging Naruto so hard, it was cutting off his oxygen. "I can't believe that I haven't seen you since the wedding."

She finally released him just before he started to turn blue, and dragged him inside, not giving him a chance to respond or gather his scattered wits.

"You haven't seen the place at all, have you? I need to give you the grand tour- isn't it amazing?"

It was amazing; Naruto doubted that it would have been anything but amazing. The three bedroom condominium was tastefully furnished and decorated, managing to balance Sasuke's love for the dark, minimalist style with Sakura's penchant for flowers and colour. To the left was the sunken living room, which connected to, among other things, Sasuke's study. As if on cue, the study door opened and Sasuke stepped out, lured out by Sakura's squealing and the distinct sound of Naruto's voice.

For Sakura, it was already a small victory. Usually it would take nothing but the smoke detector being set off to get him out of that room when he was home, and she had already done that twice.

"What are you doing here? You haven't been over here since we bought the place." Sasuke asked lightly as he retrieved a can of tea from the fridge.

"Sakura-chan called me over. Not sure why yet…"

"I called you over because I missed you and haven't seen you for weeks!"

"You were going to see him tonight at the benefit anyway," Sasuke pointed out, watching Sakura with a hint of suspicion.

Sakura giggled nervously, hating how perceptive Sasuke could be and also hating the fact that the one time her husband looked at her, he was trying to figure out what she was up to.

"Hey, he's my friend too, and I wanted to see him. Come on; let me show you around the rest of the place."

At least she wasn't giving him enough time to feel awkward- Naruto was grateful for that. He was grateful, that is, until she pulled him into the master bedroom.

"So, what do you think? Isn't it great?"

Naruto swallowed convulsively, feeling like some wretched interloper. Sakura smiled up at him and he nodded, smiling weakly as he tried to remember what his normal response would be.

"It's awesome, Sakura-chan." He shot her a cheeky grin as he locked his hands behind his head. "If these walls could talk, huh?"

Naruto felt his heart sink at Sakura's blush, misreading it entirely. Sakura, for her part, felt embarrassed at the incorrect insinuation. If these walls could talk, they wouldn't have a thing to say unless to state how bored they were. The Sasuke with whom she lived was an entirely different person from the one on the honeymoon. Since they'd returned, he seemed to have no interest in speaking to her, let alone touching her; and she was completely at sea as to how she could bring honeymoon-Sasuke back.

Looking around the bedroom, Naruto finally did what Sakura had wanted him to, and spotted the black outfit hanging on the closet.

"Is that the suit Sasuke's wearing tonight?"

Sakura gave herself an internal high-five at Naruto's incredulous tone. "Um, yeah. It's what he picked out."

"Seriously? He's going to go to a benefit for sick kids looking like a death god?"

"Well, you know how Sasuke is; I tried to suggest some changes but…" Sakura shrugged, summing up her ineffectualness in the simple motion. Naruto snorted and headed back to the kitchen, where Sasuke now sat, softly swearing at his malfunctioning laptop.

"Hey, Sasuke, is that suit hanging in your room really what you're going to wear tonight?"

Sasuke didn't look up as he waited for this laptop to reboot. "Yes, and what of it?"

"You're going to a benefit for sick kids looking like death. Are you serious?"

"There's nothing wrong with the suit and I'm not changing it."

He was digging his heels in; Naruto could sense it. It was what Sasuke always did when he was criticized.

"Change the damn suit. You look like you're going to a funeral, and it's not going to make a good impression. After all, it's all about public relations with you, right? Maintaining the image?"

Sasuke did look up then, and Sakura shrank back further into the background, feeling the atmosphere in the room suddenly charge to sparking point. She'd seen it a million times before with them- how they could be placid one minute and then trying to beat the crap out of each other the next. She didn't always understand what happened in those moments, like now. She had hoped that Naruto would convince Sasuke to change the outfit without much fuss; instead, apprehension coursed through her as Sasuke's eyes locked onto Naruto's.

"I'm not changing anything. Not the shirt, not the tie, not anything." Sasuke enunciated the last two words almost painfully. "I don't know where you get off offering your opinion where it isn't wanted, but I'm not changing; not for you, not for anyone."

Sakura bit her bottom lip, hoping she could just call this whole thing off, especially when she saw Naruto square his back. She waited breathlessly for the explosion, and then waited some more. Stunned, she watched as Naruto just shrugged his shoulders. Evidently, it surprised Sasuke too, since he was obviously anticipating further argument.

"Fine, Sasuke, whatever- just do what you always do. Be the 'you', you always are. I just don't care anymore. You're seriously starting to bore me out of my fucking skull."

Sakura had been witness to it a million times too, when Sasuke would say something awful and crushing that shut people down instantly. He could be horrible sometimes; she knew that- especially to Naruto. But then, as kids, most people treated Naruto as an outcast. As she grew older, she had grown ashamed of the part she had played in it, although she never reached the point where she could stand up to Sasuke about it. She could only be grateful for the fact that none of the really harsh words had been directed at her, knowing she probably wouldn't be able to recover from them the way Naruto seemed to. She was glad that Naruto had the ability to forgive and forget- that he did so, instead of letting himself be broken down by it.

What she hadn't seen a million times, though, was Naruto's ability to reciprocate the barbs; he didn't have the venom in him and, either way, was more likely to physically lash out than anything when he got to that point. Every once in a while though, it happened- Naruto would say something to Sasuke that hit, and hit hard. You could tell when it happened easily, because Sasuke didn't have the practice Naruto had with masking it.

Just like now.

Naruto's last sentence had been said softly, so it was unclear whether he had intended to be heard or not. But Sasuke heard it, as did Sakura. She watched the hurt flash quickly across his face as he sat motionless, watching as Naruto walked towards the door. He glanced over at Sakura and quickly schooled his features to smooth impassiveness, before focussing once again on his computer screen. His lack of response to the insult was just as telling as that look had been. Unsure of exactly what had just transpired, Sakura quickly followed Naruto to the door.

"Naruto…"

"This whole thing reminded me that I've got to get things ready myself. I haven't even gone through my closet yet." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and quickly shrugged on his jacket.

"Naruto, what just happened? Is everything okay?"

Naruto seemed surprised by the question. "Everything is fine, Sakura-chan. He'll change the suit. Don't worry about it. Now I've got to go. I'll see you guys tonight."

* * *

Sakura finished showering and headed back to the bedroom. She paused at the door as she saw Sasuke staring into his closet with a look of such hopelessness and ignorance; it broke her heart for him. He noticed she was standing there and tried to regain his usual stoicism.

"I, um, decided to change…the suit I mean. But all of my clothes look the same. I didn't even realize it until I looked, but all my clothes look the same. How does that even happen? It's kind of ridiculous right?" He shot her a quick, nervous smile and her heart squeezed in her chest. He looked back to the rows of dark clothes and continued speaking softly- more to himself than to her. "I want to change, but I don't know if I can... I couldn't even if I tried. And all my clothes look the same."

Sakura moved to stand beside him, looking into the closet and running her hands across the rows of clothing.

"Not all your clothes look the same, and the suit's not bad. It just needs a little something to look less severe. I can fix it."

Sasuke looked at her then, and she couldn't help feeling that it was the first time since they got back from Paris that he was really seeing her.

"Then you'll fix it for me. I trust you, Sakura. You're one of the few people I can trust."

She smiled and looked away quickly, her stomach knotting at the soft words. After Sasuke left the room, she quickly got to work.

* * *

The setting was beautiful, the ship was aglow against the moonlit water and the glitterati of Japan were all in attendance. Sakura felt a little like Cinderella at her first ball. That is, except for the brooding and sullen prince at her side. It was taking some clever manoeuvring on her part to stop people from talking to her husband, who had the tendency to be very rude and dismissive when he was in this kind of mood. Well, even more so than usual, that is. Sasuke had spent the last three minutes glaring ice daggers at Naruto, who for his part seemed completely oblivious to all the cold fury he was incurring.

Naruto had to admit that this Tsunade-proxy thing definitely had it benefits. The setup was nice enough, and it was a bit too ritzy for him, but the food was amazing and it was all free. He was just about to zone in on the guy with the hors d'oeuvres, when a now familiar voice stopped him.

"I didn't expect to see you here."

"Yeah, well. Baa-chan is pretty big on charities and she's still stuck in Vegas trying to reheat her hot streak. So it's proxy to the rescue."

Neji snorted his understanding of the situation before glancing around. "So is your complication here or what? Or perhaps you don't like your complications on a boat…does your complication involve a goat?"

Naruto almost spit up his champagne. "Can you get any weirder than you are right now? And how dare you bring Dr. Seuss into this?"

"I guess this is what happens when one gets left high and dry in the children's section of a bookstore. I must keep in mind that there are sickly, impressionable children about."

"Yeah, about that…is it really a good idea having a bunch of ailing kids on a night cruise? Whose idea was that?"

Neji shrugged and cast a meaningful glance about the boat. "You have to understand the reasoning. It looks that much more touching to the press to hand off big checks to the grateful children and their parents than to give it to some appropriate institution. They're just lucky they won't be on a dinghy out of here after the pictures are taken."

Naruto snorted and shook his head- this was definitely not his world. He was about to make another go at the hors d'oeuvres waiter, when Sakura materialized next to him. She greeted Neji politely before asking for a moment with Naruto. Neji raised a questioning and suggestive eyebrow as soon as Sakura's back was turned to him, and Naruto shook his head at the implied question. Close but no cigar…although, technically, Sakura was a big contributing factor to the 'complication'.

"Sakura-chan, you look great! Can you believe how huge this boat is and how many people are here? I haven't even had a chance to come say hi to you guys yet." Not exactly true- he had been avoiding the newly-weds like the plague since they came aboard. Thankfully, playing proxy had him chatting up most of the people on board, giving him a safe excuse.

"Thanks." Sakura smiled prettily. "It complements the wonderful suit my husband decided to wear."

"Heh, I told you he'd change it. How's he handling the party?"

"Well, that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. He's kind of broody."

Naruto was surprised. He didn't think Sasuke would still be pissed off about what happened earlier. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, he was even rude to one of the moms of the recipients tonight. Luckily, she was too happy to realize it."

"Man, he is so high-maintenance, it's not even funny sometimes. Where is he?"

"He stepped outside, onto the deck, I mean. He said he'll be back in a little while."

"Don't worry- I'm on it."

That was just the thing- Sakura didn't want Naruto to be 'on it'. She wanted to be the one to alleviate Sasuke's bad moods. What she had wanted, while it may only be marginally better than Naruto doing it himself, was for him to tell her what to do. Before she could clarify though, Naruto was gone, already in search of his wayward friend.

* * *

The minute Naruto got home he was going to hit Google and remind himself of why gargantuan ships like this one didn't sink. It was taking a year and a day to find Sasuke, who, once he got it in his head to hide, was pretty damn good at it. Just when Naruto was losing hope of ever seeing family and friends again, he found Sasuke aft of the ship, lounging against the wall.

"Oh thank the gods, there you are. I was beginning to think you'd fallen overboard."

Sasuke didn't respond, maintaining an icy silence as Naruto approached him.

"Sakura says you're still mad. What are you still mad about?"

Sasuke did look at him then, with the unique mixture of incredulity and disgust that only Sasuke could really pull off. He rolled his eyes before starting to walk off. Naruto blinked in surprise for a moment as Sasuke walked away. Now determined to find out what the problem was, he quickly caught up and grabbed Sasuke's arm.

"Hey, what's the matter with you?"

Sasuke only shrugged him off, hissing at him to get off him as he continued stalking away. _Now _Naruto was pissed. He quickly grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and shoved him against the wall, Sasuke glaring sulphurously up at him.

"What the hell is your problem, Sasuke?"

"Get the fuck off me."

"I don't know what the hell you're so mad about; but you don't get to be mad- not at me, not now! You don't get to be mad, so calm the fuck down!"

It had to be the most ridiculous demand ever made- simply ordering someone to stop being angry was surely doomed to fail. Despite Naruto's erroneous logic however, Sasuke found himself deflating. For the entire evening he had been buoyed by that one emotion and now Naruto had taken it from him. Sasuke didn't know what the expression on his face was then, but it was enough to rob Naruto of his anger as well. Naruto stroked his face, visibly alarmed by the change in Sasuke's demeanour.

"What's wrong? Did something happen? Tell me…"

Sasuke didn't say anything then, opting instead to drag Naruto against him, pulling him into a kiss. Naruto pulled back quickly.

"What are you doing? Someone could see."

Sasuke wasn't listening, hauling Naruto back against him. "I don't care. I don't care anymore."

"You are really choosing the wrong place to go off the deep end," Naruto muttered as he pulled away from Sasuke and started dragging him away from the high-traffic area. Mercifully, he managed to locate one of the ship's janitorial closets and shoved Sasuke inside. Sasuke wasted no time in trying to continue what he had started, but Naruto kept him at bay.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on with you or what?"

"Nothing; I'm not mad anymore…"

Sasuke bit back his frustration at Naruto's lack of cooperation and slowed his pace, gentling his approach as his arms encircled Naruto's neck. He softened the kiss, sighing as he finally received the response he was looking for. He trailed kisses along Naruto's jaw-line, sliding his hand up Naruto's thighs to cup his groin.

"See?" Sasuke whispered. "You're getting hard already. I know what you like. How can you get bored of this?"

Naruto pulled back so abruptly, Sasuke almost pitched over. "THAT'S what this is about?"

Sasuke floundered a bit, caught, and tried to scoff the accusation away; but it was already too late.

"I don't know what you're talking about-"

"I can't believe it upset you like that." Naruto turned Sasuke's face to his, forcing him to look into his eyes. "I was mad when I said it, and I guess I went too far. You're a lot of things Sasuke, but boring is definitely not one of them. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise, idiot…"

Naruto smiled down at Sasuke, trying to smooth out the ruffled feathers. Sasuke was looking like a kicked puppy, and Naruto would take his arrogant expression over that any day.

"Why not? How would you know I'm sorry if I don't apologise? What's wrong with me apologising just this once?"

Because it made Sasuke feel like shit, that's why. He knew he was overreacting, taking Naruto's goading too much to heart. He wasn't some hysterical woman who needed comforting and he knew he didn't deserve any. The apology brought back all the times Sasuke had said or done something himself that he knew he should have apologised for but never did. Naruto apologising just made him seem that much bigger a person, pulling that much further away, stretching the red thread that bound them that much closer to its breaking point.

"Just don't apologise. It's so stupid."

"I'm not trying to push you away, Sasuke. I'd chase you to the ends of the earth; you know that." Naruto wasn't sure why he felt the need to say this, but he did. Apparently, it was the right thing to do, because the miserable expression on Sasuke's face dissipated. Soon Sasuke was all over him again, rubbing his body against Naruto's- building up the passion again.

They couldn't afford to do this now, not with Sasuke having to make a presentation who knows when. As Naruto tried once more to disengage, he realized that he couldn't exactly send him back to the function in _that_ condition either.

He spun Sasuke around, and the brunet was pressed against the door of the closet. Sasuke rested his forehead against the cool of the door, gasping and shuddering as Naruto unzipped his pants and took hold of him.

"Do not drag this out, or else." Another comical threat from Naruto as far as Sasuke was concerned. But then, the way he was feeling now, with the harsh, fast strokes of Naruto's hand along his hard length, Sasuke wasn't going to last long anyway.

"Aren't you going to-?"

"No, I am not fucking you. I'm taking care of you and that's it. Please don't tell me you're developing a kink for doing it in all the wrong places- because I will toss you overboard, I swear."

Sasuke thrust into Naruto's hand, moaning as he felt his orgasm build. The erotic moment was thrown into panic, however, at the sound of Uchiha Takeru, a family cousin and friend of Fugaku- no doubt leaving the party to smoke one of his foul cigars. Naruto felt Sasuke tense and go quiet as he struggled to keep his voice in. It took Naruto a moment to locate the source of Sasuke's alarm.

"A few minutes ago, you didn't care if they found us or not," Naruto whispered hotly into Sasuke's ear as he ground against him, rubbing the tip of Sasuke's rock hard erection slowly. "You want me to stop?"

_'Bastard.' _Sasuke was shaking with the force of keeping his orgasm in. He could still hear Takeru outside the door, and Naruto was relentless. He couldn't hold it in any longer. Unable to scream, he sank his teeth into Naruto's hand with which he had braced himself against the door as he leaned against Sasuke. He groaned deeply as he spilled into the other hand which still gripping him firmly.

"Very classy, Sasuke." Naruto watched in sardonic amusement as the other man tried to compose himself. At length, Takeru's voice faded, and after tidying up, Sasuke ventured outside the closet. He looked around for a minute before giving Naruto the all clear to exit, and soon they were back to the party.

* * *

Neji sipped his champagne as he watched the scene unfold on the deck below him. From his vantage point, he could see that Naruto hadn't been exaggerating.

Things certainly did look complicated.

* * *

Sakura wasn't the least bit surprised when Sasuke was restored to her in good spirits. She didn't know what Naruto did, but right now, she was just relieved he had done it. Her friend had definitely saved the day for her. When Naruto remerged in the ballroom, she shot him a grateful smile.

Naruto responded with a quick, weak smile before quickly turning away.

"We're very different you know. A lot of people think we're the same- look at the obvious similarities, draw the usual parallels- but we're entirely different."

Naruto blinked at Neji's odd statement as the man drew abreast of him. Neji continued, not bothered by Naruto's obvious confusion.

"The Uchiha and Hyuuga Clans have been rivals for centuries. People think it's because we are too much alike and that causes friction- they couldn't be farther from the truth. The Uchihas hate us because they know we're better; we Hyuugas hate them because they like to consider themselves our superiors. We have always been faster, stronger and smarter, and most importantly, we have better eyes."

"I don't get where you're going with this…"

"The point I'm trying to make is that you're doing that same thing. You don't have a type; you're just looking for a carbon-copy of him." Neji spoke coolly, inclining his head towards Sasuke who stood on the other side of the room chatting to a politician. "I understand the parallels you've drawn, but I can't take kindly to the comparison because, frankly, I'm better than he is…"

It was the first time Neji had had the opportunity to see Naruto get angry, clearly offended on the part of his lover. It was the beginning of a glorious transformation, but Neji didn't have time to be intimidated or entranced; he had a point to make.

"I'm better than him. I'm not some spoiled little boy, angst-filled over how privileged I am and all the responsibilities I have. Oh, and my daddy-issues are so much more interesting than his, too. I'm better than him, because I have better eyes. I've just met you and I see you for who you are a lot better than he does. I just met you, and I already know that you're worth more than some clandestine tryst in a broom closet."

Naruto paled then, coming to the full realization that someone had seen them. "It's not what you think, it's-"

"I'm not judging you, Naruto. I can only guess at the type of history you two have. Don't worry, no one else saw you; but you should tell Uchiha that the next time he transgresses, he shouldn't just look around, but above too. All I'm saying is, you deserve better than this; better than him…and I'm better."

**TBC**


	8. You were all yellow

**A/N:** People have been asking how long this story is going to be. The truth is, I have no idea. ALL my stories feel like one-shots until I start typing and realize it's not going to fit, lol. My stories play like old movies in my head- whenever a scene fades to black, that's where the written chapter ends (corny and strange, but true). I'm surprised it's already eight chapters in. If I had to guess, maybe 'Torrid' is at the halfway point or a little past halfway; but like I said I'm absolutely terrible at gauging chapter numbers and length. All I can do is promise to try and make it interesting to the very end, so stick with it! Again, thanks for the lovely responses! Keep doing it, for it keeps me inspired!

* * *

One day, hopefully in the not too distant future, people would be able to will their phones to not ring when they were trying to sleep. Naruto groaned as he buried his head under the pillow, trying to ignore the shrill sound of his cell phone going off. It refused to stop and finally he was forced to answer, wishing that the appropriate scientists would get off their asses and get to work.

"What?" Naruto was usually a morning person. In fact, he was usually an all-day sort of person; but when are required to make do on a couple hours of fitful sleep as Naruto had been lately, even the best people tend towards being cranky.

"What are you wearing?"

_'He had to be kidding him'._ "My Sailor Moon costume- what's it to you? It is too damned early for an obscene phone call, Neji."

"Granted, but then, when is it an appropriate time for an obscene phone call?"

Naruto yawned and checked his alarm clock. It was almost nine o'clock; he hadn't realized it was so late. He rubbed his face tiredly as he struggled to sit up. Maybe he needed to ask Tsunade about some sort of sleeping herbs, because his insomnia was getting pretty bad. _'What you need is a clean conscience- then you'd sleep.' _Needing a distraction from the needling voice, Naruto turned his attention back to the matter at hand.

"How'd you get my number? I don't remember giving it to you." Another disruption to his morning reared its head as Naruto heard knocking at his door. He kept talking as he tried to find his way out of his bedroom.

"It's not a hard thing to get someone's personal information, Naruto. In fact, it's absolutely disgraceful how easy it is to violate someone's privacy."

Naruto hung up on Neji unceremoniously, without an ounce of remorse either, seeing as the man in question was standing at his apartment door.

"This is stalking. I'm sure this is stalking. I passed that compulsory civics course in college, and I know this is stalking. At the very least, this is sexual harassment."

Neji appeared to think about that for a moment. "While I admit that it might be stalking, I think it's only sexual harassment if the aggressor is unattractive."

"I could have you arrested…"

"In this village? You'd have a better chance of being elected Pope."

Naruto rolled his eyes and stepped away from the door, allowing Neji into his apartment. The latter quickly stepped in and started looking about. It was surprisingly neat. For some reason, Neji had expected chaos to be the most notable thing in Naruto's home. It was mostly as he had imagined it however- lots of space and colour. The plants were another surprise; they were many and placed at strategic points all over the apartment, adding colour and fragrance. Naruto's space was all life and energy, and Neji had to admit, it suited the blond perfectly.

"You have a green thumb. I never would have guessed."

"So you don't know all there is to know about everyone and everything. Imagine that…"

Neji couldn't help but be amused by Naruto's churlish tone. "You're still angry at me about what I said on the ship the other night. Perhaps I should have found a more diplomatic way of saying what I thought, although I meant everything I said. I'm painfully blunt, but I thought you would appreciate that quality."

"I am not mad, and I usually do appreciate it, but you don't know Sasuke, you don't know our relationship and you don't have all the information."

"Enlighten me then."

Naruto decided it wasn't worth the fight, unsure if he'd have anything that would debunk Neji's opinions anyway. Besides, he was at a disadvantage. He had just gotten up and was still a little hung over from the need for sleep. One needed all one's mental faculties to be sharp if one was going to defend Sasuke on any level. Naruto simply shook his head and started going about his morning ritual.

"So, what are we doing today?"

Naruto yawned as he shuffled about his kitchen, preparing his ramen and toast. "_We_ aren't doing anything. _I_ have errands to run. _You _can go take a flying leap."

Neji sat at the counter, not the least bit discouraged by the dry response. "I can do errands. I'm great at errands."

How to solve a problem like Neji? Naruto had to admit that he respected the near-maddening self-assurance. "You're used to getting your way, aren't you?"

"On the contrary, I'm very accustomed to not getting what I want. I'm relentless in my physical training and studies, but in other areas I don't try very hard. When it comes to relationships, I usually don't try at all. I don't know why I'm behaving like this. The person I turn into when I'm around you is both embarrassing and appalling, but he's willing to try and try hard. I thought that was another quality you'd appreciate as well."

Naruto stared at Neji as he bit into his toast. He was convinced that the Nejis and Sasukes of the world were going to be the death of him. He checked his clock and realized three things: he was going to be late if he didn't hurry, there was no getting rid of Neji and, thirdly, he didn't want to be late or to be rid of Neji. Naruto sighed loudly and shrugged, making it clear that he was acting under duress. Honestly, the absolute death of him.

"So how good are you at farming?"

* * *

Honestly, the Uzumaki boy was going to be the death of her. First he brings the Uchiha prince to do her yard work, now he brings the Hyuuga prodigy. What would her neighbours think of her putting Konoha royalty to work on her small farm? Next, he'd be bringing the Queen of England to clean her bathroom.

"And don't be afraid to put Neji to work," the audacious brat was saying. "He might not look it, but he's not afraid to break a sweat, are you, Neji?"

Neji blinked and nodded his assurance. He had thought Naruto had been joking to scare him off for the day; instead, he was standing in a tiny kitchen under the fretful inspection of 'Yuina Baa-chan', realizing that he might just have to touch a cow today.

"Well, there are the usual things to do, Naruto, but perhaps Hyuuga-sama could help me with some floral arrangements and-"

The diminutive old woman trailed off as Naruto crossed his arms and glowered down at her from his impressive height. "Hey, hey, so why does 'Hyuuga-sama' get to sit in the cool house arranging flowers while 'Naruto' goes outside and does all the hard work? You don't think Neji is better than me, do you?"

"Of course not! I-"

"You don't think he's some kind of wimp, do you?"

"I would never say that about-"

"Well, it's all fine then!" Naruto grinned widely and waved as he yanked Neji outside with him. "Make sure you have lemonade for us, Baa-chan!"

Yuina sighed as she watched a helpless Neji being carted off. There really was no winning against that boy. This was exactly what had happened when he'd brought Sasuke with him. At least she had gotten used to the Uchiha prince; now it looked like she would have to get accustomed to the Hyuuga boy too. She peeked through her back window and laughed as she watched a stunned Neji being introduced to her prize cow. The Hyuuga and the Uchiha Clans had always stood untouchable in Konoha, despite their benevolence and community spirit. She didn't think times had changed much in that respect, but now there was Naruto, and he had the amazing power of bringing people together, even the untouchables among them. Yuina shook her head as she went off to make lunch. She wasn't going to chance getting scolded again.

* * *

Neji's eye twitched as he stared at the mountain of logs before him. Why people were still splitting logs in this day and age was a mystery to him. He had a sneaking suspicion that they only did it because it seemed like such a traditional, farm-like thing to do. He looked at Naruto suspiciously as the man handed him an axe.

"And you do this every time you come here?"

"Yep."

"What does she do with all this wood?"

"Beats me. I suspect she's in the underground paper-making trade. I always think I chopped enough to last her awhile, but when I come back, it's all gone."

Neji contemplated the log mountain once more and turned back to Naruto. "Why are you doing all this? Penance or something?"

Naruto laughed at the idea. He'd have to do a heck of a lot more than chop a few logs, for that.

"Heh, no. She and her husband have always been good to me. When he died, she didn't want to lose the farm, so she decided to do everything herself. She's pretty amazing. I just help out when I can."

Neji snorted softly as he gave another look to the massive pile of wood. "This is all very sweet and noble of you, but don't think for a second I don't know what you're doing. You're trying to suck all the sexy out of our date." Neji quieted as Naruto began peeling off his shirt. "Then again, I may have spoken too soon."

"You have a tendency of doing that, and this is not a date. I'm running an errand, and you're helping me."

Neji sat on a stump, watching the muscles of Naruto's body flex and relax. "I find myself developing a new appreciation for the art of wood-chopping."

Naruto grinned and continued with his job. "If you think this is hot, wait until you help me spread manure."

"Hmm, wait…what?"

Naruto only smiled more. They both worked for a while longer in silence, until Neji spoke again.

"So you're really not going to tell me?"

"About what?"

"You and Sasuke…you're not going to tell me the story?"

"There's nothing to talk about."

Neji paused, then, and retook his seat on the stump. "I'm going to spread manure; that isn't worth a story?"

"No one asked you to come, you know."

Naruto kept working as Neji sat staring at him, waiting with Zen patience. Naruto tried to ignore the probing look for a while, before capitulating gracelessly. He could never hold out for long when Sasuke stared at him like that either.

"I used to be a ghost, okay?"

Of all the openings Neji had imagined, he wasn't expecting that. He tilted his head, staring curiously. Naruto sighed, finally stopping to turn and finish his explanation.

"I used to be a ghost; that's the only way I can describe it. When I was a little kid, it's like I never existed. I mean I could see people, touch them, but it's like I wasn't there. I don't know what I did or why it was like that, but the people here treated me like I didn't exist, like I didn't matter. Even if I acted out, it didn't make a difference, so I figured I must have been some kind of ghost. I was five; it made the most sense to me."

Naruto shrugged inelegantly, trying to keep the dark feelings from that time at bay. "I remember Sasuke then too; I used to watch him all the time. All the little girls would hang around him, bothering him all day, trying to get him to eat the lunches their moms made. The teachers and mothers would fuss over him too, wanting him to become friends with their kids. It used to piss him off so bad, and it used to piss me off to watch him. I mean, how could you not want all that attention? I hated him with everything in my gut. He was six and he was such an asshole."

Naruto laughed at the memory. He and Sasuke had always been intense, even as little kids. "Every once in awhile, though, I'd pass him down by the lake; he'd just be sitting there by himself staring out at the water. He'd have this look on his face- and I knew the look because I saw it every time I passed a mirror- like maybe he was a ghost too. But that didn't make sense, because he was Sasuke, and he's the Uchiha prince.

Then that day came. It was after one of the academy's functions, and I was sitting on the swing watching all the parents leave with their kids. Sasuke's hadn't shown up- I guess they forgot or something- so he was still waiting. That's what you do when you're a ghost: You just wait. He sat on the swing next to mine for awhile, not saying anything. Then, he did the stupidest thing. The bastard yanked my hair; and I know we were just kids, but seriously, how juvenile can you get? The bastard yanked my hair," Naruto repeated softly, completely transported back to that time.

"And that was all it took. That one idiotic thing, and suddenly I wasn't a ghost anymore. Granted, I spent the first few minutes of my newfound awareness trying to kick his ass; but the point is, I was alive and Sasuke was the first person to make me feel that way. We've never really been apart since then, not for long anyway, or not because we wanted to."

Naruto looked at Neji intently, as if trying to will the understanding into him.

"He always saw me, even when no one else did. He acknowledged my existence, and I don't expect you to understand what a huge thing that is, but it is huge…it's everything. I'm not saying that he was all there was to saving me, because I grew up with a lot of pain and a lot of rage; and if the right people hadn't stepped in at the right time, who knows what I'd be. But Sasuke brought me to life; and for the longest time, he was the only thing that kept me that way. How do I walk away from that? How do I deny the person that let me know I really existed?"

Neji sat in silence, trying to form an answer. He had guessed the ties that bound Naruto and Sasuke together would be strong, but he hadn't been expecting the depth of the bond. Still…

"You don't need him to validate your existence anymore, Naruto."

"I know that. That isn't the point."

"I'm not sure you do know that. You say I don't know Sasuke, and maybe I don't. I can, however, tell you what I think. I think Sasuke's still that six year old kid pulling your hair on the playground, and you've moved beyond that a long time ago."

Naruto could only smile wryly at the comment. "You just haven't met him yet…"

"Who, Sasuke?"

Naruto shook his head slowly. "No, that important person- the one who'll become the other part of your soul... When you meet him, you'll understand that you don't get to choose; not always. You don't get to choose the way they are, if they're a bastard or not- if they're good or evil. You don't even get to choose if it's okay for him to not love you back. You only know you need him like you need air in your lungs, and that you'll do anything, give up anything, bleed yourself dry if you have to, to keep him with you."

Neji was beginning to realize just what an uphill battle it was going to be to get through to Naruto. It was incredible how a person who seemed so rational about everything else could be so hopelessly irrational when it came to love. Neji closed his eyes, trying to arrange his thoughts carefully. Finally, he opened them again.

"Tsunade-hime thinks you're going to change the world one day. She honestly believes it. By the end of the partnership discussions, she had most of us believing it too. She told us that even though you had just about the worst start a child could have, you survived and came out the better for it. She told us how you inspire people to change their lives and be better people, the same way you inspired her. I just can't reconcile that person she told me about, with the man who has convinced himself that what Sasuke is giving him is adequate. It's not enough, Naruto."

Naruto sighed tiredly, not wanting to argue the point anymore. "Yeah? What else is there?"

Neji wasn't sure and hadn't thought there was anything else beyond that to which he was already accustomed. But standing there, looking at Naruto, feeling the way he felt, Neji was as sure about this as he had been about anything in his life.

"There is more, Naruto, and you deserve better."

Naruto snorted as he picked up the axe and resumed chopping logs. "Who knows…maybe. Just imagine what the world would be like if everyone got exactly what they deserved."

* * *

Sakura refilled the dropper and watched for awhile as the small mouse drank thirstily. She had nicknamed him Napoleon since he had been the smallest of his litter, but still managed to bully everyone about before he was isolated. She checked Napoleon's clipboard, satisfied that all his tests for the day had been completed. She was distracted from her rodent friend by the sound of tapping on her lab window. Ino lifted the small basket containing their lunches and impatiently pointed to her watch. Her friend got cranky when she was hungry or made to wait. Soon, they were seated on one of the benches on the manicured grounds of Haruno Pharmaceuticals, now a subsidiary of Uchiha Corps.

"So, how's life in the wonderful world of make believe?"

Sakura ignored the barbed question as she accepted her bento box.

"I have a plan."

"Oh?"

"I got distracted by the honeymoon. I thought that since it was so great, it would automatically continue after we came back and that I wouldn't have to do anything. I realize now that that isn't the case. Sasuke needs to be guided into accepting me and our marriage, and I haven't been doing that. "

Ino chewed thoughtfully, wondering just how deluded one person could be. "And you have a plan?"

"Yes."

"Which is?"

"Naruto."

Now that came straight out of left field. Ino raised an eyebrow, curious to see just where her friend was going with this. "Go on…"

"I realized it the night of the cancer benefit. The only person whom Sasuke really connects with on any level is Naruto, right? He lets his guard down around him, he confides in him, listens to him- all the big relationship stuff. Now, I figure all I have to do is just work out how Naruto gets him to do all that and then...do it."

Ino choked on a piece of sushi. "'All you have to do?' How exactly do you plan on figuring all that out?"

"I'll watch them, obviously. I'll call Naruto over sometimes, see how they relate and how Naruto behaves towards him. I'll put it all together with my prior knowledge and understanding of them and crack the code. I've always been watching them, Ino, but I never really made an attempt to understand just how they work."

Ino now faced an interesting dilemma. How do you tell a person she's going off the deep end?

"So let me get this straight. You want to put Naruto and Sasuke in a controlled environment like a couple of your lab mice, watch them interact and make a series of observations that should lead you to make informed deductions, after which you'll be able to make a fitting conclusion, thus salvaging some semblance of a marriage?"

"I'm a disciple of the scientific method, okay? It's what I know. Don't knock it until you've tried it."

Ino put down her chopsticks and clasped her hands. Sakura needed some sort of intervention, and obviously it was up to her to do it.

"Permit me, if you will, to point out a few things. Firstly, you want Sasuke's best friend- his very male, masculine best friend, by the way- to teach you how to be his wife. I'm just going to end that point right there, because it's just that good. Secondly, you want to 'crack the code' of Sasuke and Naruto's relationship? Why? That is their relationship, Sakura. It's unique to them and works the way it does because of the way they are. You want to be his wife, not his buddy. For gods' sakes, up until their senior year of the academy, they'd get into fist fights with each other every other week. I'm fairly certain you don't want to relate to Sasuke, physically, the same way Naruto does. And my final point? It's Naruto. You either love him or you hate him, and he makes hating him painful and physically exhausting. The fact that Sasuke loves him simply means he's human like us and not fond of pain or physical exhaustion."

"You're being ridiculous."

"I am not! Have you met Naruto? He's like this hyperactive, blond ball of charisma that goes around sucking people in. Obviously, Sasuke, for all his specialness, is not immune. No one has been able to resist for long. I'm sure that in about twenty years or so, the entire world will be one nation united under Naruto. Ramen will be declared a perfect food, ne'er-do-wells will be converted from their dark paths with a passionate speech… He'll probably want us to all wear orange jumpsuits, though, but I'm sure we can talk him out of it. I'd like to think that Naruto will be a benevolent dictator who'll-"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

Ino blinked and coughed. "Sorry, when you talk to plants all day, you kind of develop a stream of consciousness thing, and it's hard to stop yourself. My point is, it's not feasible to fashion a blueprint for your relationship off the one Sasuke and Naruto have together. It's doomed to fail."

Sakura knew it wasn't the perfect plan, but right now it was all she had.

"Unless you have a better idea, Ino, Naruto might just be my only hope."

* * *

Naruto had been standing outside their door for the past five minutes. He didn't want to be here, and he prayed earnestly that Sakura wasn't going to make it a habit of inviting him over. He felt his stomach twist into knots as he tapped lightly at the door, perfectly willing to turn and head straight home if it didn't open within twenty seconds.

Sakura opened the door in ten. She quickly tugged him inside. "There you are. It took you long enough to get here. You can help me finish dinner, and get Sasuke to help too."

"Look, Sakura-chan, you don't have to ask me over all the time. I know you're worried about me feeling left out and whatever, but I'm fine, really."

Sakura gave a brittle smile and shook her head. "I want you here. It's not just for you; it's for me too. I miss being Team Seven sometimes and…having you around makes me feel better. So, don't feel guilty about coming over, okay?"

"Yeah…okay."

It was a double-edged sword for the both of them who stood there smiling at each other as guilt cut through them. They were finally distracted from the awkward moment by Sasuke exiting his study, muttering angrily.

"What are you so ticked off about?" Naruto quirked an eyebrow as Sasuke brushed past him and headed into the kitchen.

"Stupid thing keeps crashing in the middle of downloads…"

"Sasuke, you live in the technological capital of the world. Stop freaking out about the stupid laptop and dump the piece of junk."

Sasuke glowered at Naruto and only muttered about all his files and settings being exactly the way he wanted them to be. Naruto was unmoved.

"Back up all your files, and duplicate your precious settings on a new system. Do you have to make a federal case out of everything?"

Sakura could only giggle at the sulky look Sasuke sent his friend. "I've been trying to tell him to get a new one, but I think Sasuke's sentimental over it."

Sasuke reddened immediately, which meant Sakura had hit the nail on the head.

"I am not sentimental! It's just a hassle transferring all the data and getting used to a new system. I would have tossed it a long time ago if it wasn't for that."

Naruto squinted and scratched the back of his head as Sasuke tried unsuccessfully to defend himself against his wife's slanderous accusation.

"Wait…is that the same laptop I bought you from my royalty cheque?"

He was referring to the royalties he'd gotten from ghost-writing for Jiraiya. At sixteen, they were the most money Naruto had ever seen, let alone had, in his life; and the job had been entirely accidental. All Naruto had wanted at the time was for the old pervert to teach him taijutsu, but the man had been more interested in 'researching' for his next novel. Acting on his initiative, Naruto had completed a few chapters when the old man had passed out once and emailed them to Jiraiya's editor. Jiraiya hadn't known what horrified him more: the fact that Naruto had done such a thing, or that the editor was completely fooled into thinking it was the real deal. But it had been the beginning a lucrative arrangement, since a few months later, Jiraiya officially had Naruto penned into his contract. The only thing that had horrified Naruto was that he obviously had all the talent of a perverted fifty year old. The first thing he had done with the money was to buy his closest friends gifts. Sakura's designer boots had cost almost as much as the laptop and Kiba's newest kennel combined, go figure.

"Sasuke, that laptop is over eight years old, and it wasn't the best there was either. Dump it already."

Sasuke only pouted more, obviously not pleased with Naruto's willingness to toss the piece of hardware aside.

"I told you Naruto, he's sentimental."

Before Sasuke could take Sakura's head off, Naruto intervened with a compromise. "I'll buy you a new one then; how about that? We'll back up your files, copy your settings and you won't suffer from high blood pressure anymore. Fine?"

"Fine, whatever, it's your money," Sasuke muttered huffily, giving in to Naruto's suggestion just like Sakura imagined he would.

It was easier than they could have anticipated- slipping back into their old Team 7 routine. It not only made Sakura's plan flow much more smoothly but also, for the first time in weeks, made Sasuke actually relate to her the way he used to. For a little while, Sakura forgot she was desperately trying to make her marriage work, Naruto wasn't a dirty mistress and Sasuke wasn't trapped in the middle trying to keep it all together.

Sakura offered Sasuke some Daigaku Imo she had made, momentarily forgetting how much Sasuke hated sweet things. He politely refused the candied sweet potatoes until Naruto picked one up and abruptly shoved it into his mouth. Sasuke's face darkened comically at the overwhelming sweetness of the food.

"Eat it and don't be rude. Sakura-chan worked hard on those. I don't know how a person can hate sweets anyway. I'm pretty sure that's what is responsible for all of your personality problems."

Sakura hid her amusement as Sasuke shot Naruto a dirty look but finished swallowing the treat. She couldn't imagine the day when she'd be able to do a thing as forward as that, but then, it was all about baby steps. The moment was interrupted by the sound of Sakura's cell phone ringing.

"_Haruno-sensei! You have to come to the lab!"_

"Damn it, Karin, what now?"

"_Test subject #26 is tachycardic and showing signs of distress. Numbers 17 and 31 also seem to be having reactions to the latest dosage of the antibiotics."_

Subject #26 was Napoleon, who appeared to be having an adverse reaction to the experimental antibiotics her labs were to develop. She quickly reeled off some instructions to Karin and assured her she was on her way. Hopefully, she'd be able to come back before Naruto left.

* * *

"How long does she expect me to wait? Just what is going on with Sakura-chan anyway?" Naruto flopped down on the coach in the living room, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he waited obediently for Sakura's return.

"Who knows? Maybe she needs a buffer sometimes. I don't pretend to understand women."

Sasuke watched Naruto as he settled into the couch, still running his hands tiredly over his face. He knew Naruto hadn't been sleeping well. He kept watching his friend keenly as Naruto sighed.

"What's the matter with you?"

"I'm blocked."

"Hn, you need more fibre in your diet."

Naruto removed his hands from his face slowly and looked incredulously at the very serious Sasuke next to him. "What?"

"I'm serious. You have a crappy diet and it's catching up to you. Adequate fibre definitely works. I haven't been constipated since before we were seniors in the academy…then again, maybe fibre had nothing to do with it; maybe I just have you to thank for that."

Naruto's left eye had been twitching during Sasuke's spiel. "I meant writer's block, you gross bastard! Oh my god, you can be so disgusting sometimes, ugh!"

"Oh, sorry." Sasuke smirked at Naruto's convulsions. "I didn't know the dirty novel industry was so stressful."

"It's not the so-called dirty bits that are giving the problems; it's the story. The kinky stuff is just the icing on the cake; people buy Icha-Icha for the love story, the heroics and the drama, and I'm just not feeling any of it. My deadline's coming up and our editor's going to murder me if I'm not on time. Too bad he's able to figure out now who's who by the writing, or I'd ask Ero-sennin to cover for me."

At the mention of Naruto's editor, Sasuke snorted his disdain. "I don't know how or why you put up with that guy. He's irritable, unreasonable and you can probably find better elsewhere."

Naruto reached up to gently stroke Sasuke's cheek with the back of his hand. "Because, despite all of that, he brings out the best in me. I can't imagine being with anyone else."

Sasuke didn't say anything, finding himself trapped in Naruto's soft expression and the gentle brush of the hand along his face. He caught Naruto's thumb between his teeth. He sucked lightly for awhile, watching the blue eyes darken in that way they always did. At length, Naruto pulled away, not wanting the moment to turn into a passion-pit situation that Sakura might walk in on.

"Well then, what you need is a muse. It's the fibre of creativity. Since you're in a bind, pun intended, I guess I'll have to volunteer."

"Excuse me?"

"I said I'll be your muse." Sasuke sat up straight, crossed his arms and nodded sagely. "Look upon me and be inspired."

Naruto rolled his eyes and snorted rudely. "You're such an idiot. I'll have you know that there's more to being a muse than sitting on your ass, looking pretty. If you want the job, you've got to do the work. You want to be my muse, do something amusing. 'Amusing', get it? See what I did there?"

Now it was Sasuke's turn to roll his eyes. "So quickly you move to reclaim your 'idiot' title. But fine, come on."

Naruto followed Sasuke into his study and sat down on the black, leather couch. He watched curiously as Sasuke opened the closet and hauled a large, bulky case out. His eyes immediately lit up with recognition.

"Betsy!"

"It's a world-class cello. Please stop calling it Betsy!" Actually, it was Betsy the second, Sasuke having outgrown 'Betsy, the first' years ago.

"I haven't heard you play in months now." Naruto sat up eagerly as Sasuke took his place on a chair before him and put the cello in position.

"That's because you don't come around anymore unless someone forces you," Sasuke mumbled, barely audible. "And I'm not dragging her up to your apartment."

Naruto had discovered Sasuke's cello lessons soon after they became friends, and had teased him mercilessly about it. Teased him mercilessly, that is, until he heard him play. It was one of the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard, and of course, Sasuke was a natural at it, even though it embarrassed him. Sasuke was good at everything. From the first note Sasuke played, Naruto had been captivated by it, falling in love with the unlikely genre of classical music and the cello. It seemed to be just one more way Sasuke managed to find to help suppress that caged beast Naruto always felt was trapped within him, and he would convince Sasuke to play for him every chance he got.

"What are you going to play, Bach?"

"No, I learnt a new song for y-" Sasuke caught himself. "I learnt a new song. One of those classical crossover pieces. It's called 'Explosive'."

Sasuke tried to settle, feeling the familiar shyness that always accompanied playing for Naruto. Sometimes he felt more exposed playing the cello for him than he did lying naked underneath him. He inhaled and then swept the bow across the strings in his opening salvo.

Naruto watched and listened, mesmerized as the music took off soaring around the room. Sasuke seemed to blend seamlessly with the cello, his speed and precision almost inhuman. The music did justice to its name, wild and tempestuous; it rose and crashed around him as Sasuke seemed to pour his soul into it. Just as the song reached its crescendo, it fell away suddenly, gentling to a sweet lull before it was abruptly taking off again, mirroring its start. When Sasuke finished with a flourish, Naruto cheered and applauded.

"You liked?"

"Liked? I loved! That was amazing."

Sasuke smiled then, wide and genuine- a smile that was reserved only for a very particular blond audience. "Really? I thought maybe I was a bit off near the middle…"

He was blatantly fishing for compliments and Naruto didn't mind giving them. "I don't know about that. I do know that I had to restrain myself from throwing my underwear at you."

Sasuke grinned wider, trying to hide his obvious pleasure by scratching his nose with the bow still in his hand. The little kid inside him, who was starved for approval, gorged himself on Naruto's sunny smile and appreciative words.

"That's our song."

Sasuke stared in confusion. "Huh?"

"'Explosive', right? That's us…it definitely sounds like us. That's our song."

Sasuke looked at Naruto for awhile, wondering what the best course of action was to a statement like that. Finally, he smiled again, nodding slowly.

"Yeah, it's definitely us. I guess it is our song. You want me to play it again?" He could kick himself for how shy and timid he sounded; but in those moments, he couldn't help himself.

"I don't know…that was quite the physical effort. You sure you're up to it again?"

Sasuke sniffed haughtily, adequately challenged and stirred into action. "Hn, watch me."

Naruto sat back, sighing as Sasuke transformed into a virtuoso again. He wished he was able to translate these moments into words, because then it would be easier to explain why he loved Sasuke the way he did, and why he couldn't bear to leave. But in the end, it didn't matter if he could explain it adequately or not, because he knew what he felt. Besides, he couldn't worry about people not understanding them now; he was being inspired and Sasuke was playing their song.

* * *

Napoleon and his ilk had managed to detain Sakura for hours. She was surprised to see Naruto's car still in the parking lot when she got home. She remembered she had ordered him to stay and felt bad that her first observation attempt hadn't panned out and she had only managed to keep Naruto hostage in her home. She opened the door expecting to hear the two men playing video games, or chatting, but only heard the soft strains of classical music emanating from her husband's study.

She tip-toed to the door, which stood ajar, and peeked in. Naruto was fast asleep on the coach, sleeping so deeply, he barely seemed to be breathing. Sasuke's back was to her, and luckily he hadn't noticed her coming in. She stared in surprise as Sasuke sat playing Brahms' Lullaby, the soft music filling the room. She hadn't known that Sasuke was still playing. She had found out about it when they were children through Naruto's teasing, but she had never heard him play, and thought he had abandoned it years ago.

She watched for a while longer, until an odd feeling that she was intruding came over her. She quietly backed away and headed to her room. It had been a long day, but she found herself with a fledging new resolve: Her husband played the cello; and maybe, one day, he'd play it for her.

**TBC**


	9. Cellophane

**A/N: **See, I didn't take the full week- just a couple of days, you slave-drivers. I just wanted to thank all of you again for the lovely response to the story. I was so apprehensive about posting my first, non-humour fic. It has really encouraged me to open my range and fuels me to keep writing. A little support goes a heck of a long way. So again, thanks- you're all made of love and all the other good stuff. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Regarding the chapter- don't ask how a Hyuuga rolls his eyes. I figure, if any of them could portray a good eye-roll, it's Neji.

* * *

_True realization is hardly ever instantaneous- especially when it comes to the big things. It can be tortuously slow; and yet, when it does come, it still manages to hit with the crushing impact of a freight train._

_Sakura felt herself numb after the bomb dropped. She blinked slowly, wondering if she had misheard Sasuke's off-hand statement. The moment she had received her acceptance letter, she had raced to tell him the news. Only, his news was so much bigger, so much worse._

"_You…you're not going to Harvard?"_

"_Hmm? Oh, no. I'm going to Hitotsubashi."_

_Sakura struggled to understand how this could have happened. Uchiha Fugaku had decided a long time ago that Sasuke would go to Harvard. He had always been impressed with the school's highly regarded business program. Anyone who knew Sasuke at all, also knew the near-desperate lengths to which he would go just to receive his father's approval and affection. It had been a foregone conclusion: Sasuke would be going to Harvard._

_It had been a golden opportunity. She and Sasuke were the only ones from their batch who had applied. They would be together in a new place, with an opportunity for Sakura to start fresh and to get Sasuke to see her in a new light. She was relieved that the school's medical research programs were as highly respected as their business ones._

_She hadn't hesitated. She had poured her heart and soul into making sure that her application was such that Harvard couldn't even consider rejecting her. It would be no issue for Sasuke. Even if his grades hadn't been as high as they were, his Uchiha name would pave the way. She hadn't thought to apply to anywhere else; that was how sure she had been about her acceptance and Sasuke's attendance to the distinguished school._

"_But, how is that possible? I thought your dad wanted you to go?"_

_Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly, poking idly at his meal with his chopsticks. He always hated eating in the school's cafeteria. "Exactly- my father wanted me to go; I didn't. It took some doing, but I managed to convince him that it would look far more acceptable, and patriotic, for me to attend a local school. Besides, what do the people at Harvard know that Hitotsubashi doesn't? Oh, but it's great that you got in, though. You should have lots of fun."_

_Sakura didn't know what to say. She sat stunned, staring incredulously at Sasuke. Her hands fisted, unconsciously crushing the acceptance letter she had been so excited about just a few minutes before. This had to be some kind of twisted joke. How could he not have told her he was staying in Japan? What was she supposed to do now? Why on Earth would he stay?_

_Her thoughts were interrupted by Naruto flinging himself down carelessly into the chair next to Sasuke's._

"_Just a few more weeks and our days of the Academy will be over. Man, as weird as it sounds, I'm actually going to miss this place. I hope Hitotsubashi won't take up all my time with the actual 'school' part of things."_

_Sakura's head snapped up. She was being slammed from one shock to another. "You got in?"_

_The university was one of the top schools in Japan. Naruto had told her that he was applying, but she didn't think he'd had a prayer of getting in._

"_Yeah…I don't believe it myself. I'm sure it's thanks to Sasuke and Baa-chan, though. The bastard wouldn't let me touch any of my own application forms, and I'm pretty sure Baa-chan pulled some strings…"_

_Sasuke smacked Naruto hard upside his head. "I didn't pad your forms; I just made sure they were completed properly, and I don't lie on essays. I took over because it was approaching the deadline and you were screwing around, thinking you wouldn't get in_._ I don't know if Tsunade-sama pulled any strings or not, but I doubt it. You got in because you have 'future diplomat' written all over you and you had a crap load of recommendations."_

_Naruto and Sasuke would be staying in Japan, attending college together, while she would be half a world away. It was beyond surreal and she couldn't help but feel stupid, having completely banked on Harvard without having any local back-ups. Only, she had been so sure, and Sasuke had been resigned to going. She couldn't imagine what could have convinced him to stay, let alone motivate him enough to approach his father and go against his wishes. This was supposed to be their season- hers and Sasuke's- and yet, it had turned out like this. She looked up, drawn back to the present by Sasuke casually informing Naruto about her acceptance into the ivy-league school._

"_As expected of Sakura-chan! That school is a big deal, right? I know how excited you were about going. If Sasuke hadn't changed his mind, the two of you would be leaving me here. I'm glad for you, Sakura-chan; but it's sad that Team Seven is going to be breaking up- at least for awhile."_

"_Oh will you shut up about 'Team Seven'!"_

_Both Sasuke and Naruto stared in surprise at her sudden outburst. It shocked her too, but once she started, she couldn't stop herself._

"_All you can go on about is 'Team Seven, Team Seven, Team Seven'! Just shut up about it already! We were in that stupid group for a year to do community service, and the only reason you were even with me and Sasuke was that we were the only ones smart enough to balance your deadweight. So just shut up about it!" The cafeteria was silent as she fled the room, leaving the flabbergasted boys behind._

_She didn't know what to do after that. If she decided to stay, she would be at least a semester behind when she got into a school, and Harvard seemed too good to pass up. While she struggled with the decision, she avoided Sasuke and Naruto like the plague- humiliated and ashamed about the unwarranted outburst. The days leading up to the end of school were being quickly exhausted, and at this rate, she would be leaving without saying goodbye to two of her closest friends. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to do it. It finally took Naruto coming to her, to bring her back into the fold._

"_I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. I thought you knew."_

_She only stared, uncertain what to say as Naruto stood there looking sad and awkward, trying to smooth things over._

"_I thought he told you about changing his mind. I told him to tell you. I guess he forgot, or maybe he didn't want to dampen your excitement about going. We both knew how much you were looking forward to it."_

_Maybe Sasuke just hadn't cared either way. Sakura stared at Naruto's shoes, still at a loss. She had been excited about being with Sasuke, and it appeared that the fervour to start a new adventure together had been solely on her part._

"_Don't apologise, Naruto. I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have said any of those things to you…"_

_Naruto gave her a reassuring smile. "Hey, Sasuke told me as much a long time ago and didn't use language nearly half as decent. I know you guys did a hell of a job dragging me up with you. My grades were in the toilet, and I was a menace. If I had been paired with anyone else but you and Sasuke, I'd probably be pumping gas for a living. That's part of the reason I loved our being Team Seven so much. It was only for awhile, but you challenged me to be better."_

_Sakura suddenly found herself enveloped in a hug._

"_I know it's scary going away by yourself. You were hoping you'd have that one friend with you when you started a new part of your life. I felt the same way when I thought you and Sasuke would both be leaving to go to America. You're going to be okay Sakura. You'll be back home in no time, you'll see…and we'll be waiting for you."_

* * *

"_You know, say what you will about the Academy, but I know I'm going to miss the way these boys look in their uniforms." Ino gave a forlorn sigh as she watched her schoolmates from her seat on the swing set. She blew a kiss to a passing boy and giggled with contentment as he promptly smacked into a tree._

"_They've grown so much."_

_Ino followed Sakura's gaze to where Naruto and Sasuke stood chatting._

"_Tell me about it. I'm starting to feel like a Bonsai tree, standing next to those two. I didn't even realize it, but Naruto's even taller than Sasuke now. When did that happen? He used to be the runt of the litter. Stupid boys and their unpredictable growth spurts."_

_That wasn't the growth Sakura had been referring to, but she definitely shared Ino's last sentiment on several levels._

"_So, are you going to tell him?"_

"_Tell who what?" Sakura asked softly, feigning ignorance._

"_The Archduke Ferdinand that you're carrying his baby. Sasuke, you dolt. You aren't seriously going halfway around the world without telling him about your feelings, are you?"_

"_What's the point?"_

"_The point is, one outcome or another, you'll know. No agonising, no 'what ifs'. He might surprise you and confess right back, change his mind about staying in Japan, and then you two can spend the next four years doing the horizontal mambo in an ivy-league dorm room. Worst case scenario, you're off to a new world as a hot, single woman surrounded by guys with huge…brains. It's win-win, as far as I see it; but at the very least, you'll know where you stand."_

_It was the end of the final day of school, and the 'now or never' moment for Sakura. Ino skipped forward, grabbing Naruto and pulling him away- leaving a surprised and annoyed Sasuke alone in the tree-lined pathway of their school. Before Sasuke had a chance to go after them, Sakura drew up beside him._

"_They're kind of cute together, huh?" she asked shyly, still trying to summon up her courage. "They could have lots of blonde, bubbly kids together."_

_Sasuke snorted and began heading purposefully in Naruto and Ino's direction. "It wouldn't work."_

"_Sasuke-kun…" Something in her voice stopped him, and he turned to face her. Sakura breathed in; for the first time in a long time, maybe ever, Sasuke was really looking at her. All his attention was focused on her, and she couldn't let this opportunity pass. She finally found her courage, and her voice. "I love you, Sasuke-kun…"_

_She told him everything: how long she'd loved him, how deeply. She told him how she had been willing, was willing, to give up her family and her friends just to stay by his side. Her own tears surprised her. She hadn't expected that she would actually cry when she confessed. She didn't want Sasuke to see her as someone to be pitied, but there was no staunching the flow._

"_You're my dream…" she finished haltingly. When she looked up, she didn't know whether to be devastated or encouraged by the expression she saw on Sasuke's face. There was no pity, no disdain- but there was no slow dawning of tender feeling either. He only appeared to be listening. Finally, his expression softened a little, and a small genuine smile formed._

"_Thank you, Sakura. I'm very flattered, but I cannot accept your feelings."_

_She felt her blood freeze in her veins. She recognised that speech. Naruto had been horrified at Sasuke's usual method of rolling his eyes and walking away from whichever decimated girl who had just confessed to him. He had forced Sasuke to memorize the simple, tactful speech, hoping it would at least soften the blow._

"_Do well in America, Sakura."_

_She was his friend, so he had been kinder, more genuine than he had been with most. But at the end of the day, she was just another one of the dozens of hopeless girls who had poured out their love, only to be summarily rejected. She watched, bereft, as Sasuke simply turned and walked away, catching up to Naruto. He grabbed Naruto by the sleeve and hauled him firmly away from a startled Ino._

_Sakura remained rooted to the spot as her friend ran over to her. Ino didn't have to ask- Sakura's face said everything. They stood for awhile, silent._

"_Well…at least, now you know. If it helps any, you should have seen Naruto's face when he realized what you were doing. He thought you were over Sasuke years ago. It looks like he still has feelings for you."_

_Sakura shook her head, not even wanting to think about that possibility. Ino shrugged and wrapped her arms around her friend._

"_The world's a tough place for people like you and Naruto. When you guys fall in love, you fall in love forever."_

* * *

Back then, Sakura couldn't understand why things had turned out that way; she couldn't see how she had fallen so far behind. Somewhere along the way, Naruto and Sasuke had outstripped her, growing far beyond her and out of her reach. She had taken too long to hit her stride in the Academy. Her grades had been excellent, but she hadn't found her niche. She had floundered, being just another smart girl while Sasuke was being groomed for his destiny and Naruto was turning everything around- becoming the loud, daring hero of Konoha. By the time she had found a mentor in Tsunade, they were so far above her that she couldn't touch them anymore. No wonder Sasuke had rejected her.

She spent her time in college trying to figure out where she had fallen back. It didn't take long. Sasuke and Naruto were risk takers. Neither of them missed a chance to improve themselves. They never hesitated; they kept pushing themselves, each using the other as a rival to keep himself motivated. It had made them equals and had left her in the dust. She had vowed then and there under the large oak tree, a world away from her dream, to not be that girl anymore. When the chance came, whatever form it took, she'd jump at it. She would prove herself, and she would never stop pushing.

So, when that chance came in the form of a potential Uchiha takeover, it had been a sign- kismet. It was her chance to grasp that brass ring, and she had taken it. It had been the right thing to do, hadn't it? Wasn't that what they would have done?

Only, sitting at the dinner table, looking at her dream, she wasn't so sure anymore. He was so close, but as far as she was concerned, he might as well be a million miles away. She didn't believe he was trying to hurt her, nor was he trying to be cold. She simply wasn't a part of his universe. Yet, she couldn't help but keep reaching out.

"Sasuke…" She lost her nerve when he looked up. "I thought you'd want an update on some of the projects being carried out."

Sasuke folded his newspaper and put it aside. "I forgot there are advantages to being married to the lead scientist. I was waiting on the progress reports to hit my desk. What's the latest?"

"Well... The cystic fibrosis clinical trials should be able to start soon. We've managed to isolate and suppress most of the immune-responses to our virus vector. The broad spectrum antibiotics are also surpassing expectations."

"That's excellent. I'm looking forward to the first new product to be released with the Uchiha seal on it. It sounds like it will be soon."

Satisfied with what he'd heard, Sasuke once more picked up the newspaper. Sakura moved quickly before the door slammed shut again.

"What about you? How's work? You never say anything about it."

"The world of corporate finance isn't nearly as fascinating as medical research. You're the one saving lives; I just make sure we profit from it. I'm sure hearing about my day would only bore you." Sasuke's voice trailed off as he flipped another page of the business section.

"Nothing about you is boring, Sasuke. I think you're the most fascinating person alive," she said softly, watching helplessly as Sasuke tuned her out.

"Thank you, Sakura," Sasuke mumbled distractedly before checking his watch. "Hmm, it's not so late. I have a few phone calls I could still make. Thank you for the meal, Sakura. You don't have to cook, you know. I am aware of how busy you are."

"It's not a problem. I love doing-" The door to the study slammed shut and Sakura stared down at her untouched dinner, feeling the tears well up and spill over. "I love doing things for you, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

"Remind me to stop asking you about your day, Sasuke. What the hell is a 'bear market'?"

Sasuke smiled as he shifted the phone and watched his laptop boot. "All you have to know is that it's not good. I thought you said you were buying me a new laptop."

"I am, but you're the one who said you wanted to be there. Every time I am supposed to take you shopping, you distract me with…other things. Maybe you should just tell me which one you want."

"No, you'll only be convinced to get something I'll end up hating. We'll go together."

"Fine, fine…stop being so horny all the time then."

Naruto stretched out on his bed, listening to Sasuke complain about his effective but creepy sales force. Sasuke was sure Suigetsu was exchanging sex for business; but he didn't mind, since the odd man's numbers were sky high.

He sighed as Sasuke started getting technical again, and his mind wandered back to the events of the morning. He had run into Neji, and their conversation, if it could be called that, had been bothering him all day.

They had bumped into each other at the Ichiraku ramen stand, and Naruto had tried to shake off the residual awkwardness that remained after baring his soul only a few days prior. He felt he'd divulged too much, but then, he always did that.

"_One of our clients is holding a gardening expo at her estate next Saturday. I have to make sure she sees me there. Would you like to go?" _

"_Um, I can't…"_

Neji had rolled his eyes, snorting his frustration. _"Not everything I do or say is a calculated attempt to get into your pants, Naruto. I just thought you'd enjoy the expo. I was being friendly. But I guess you can't make new friends either, because that would be cheating on your married lover."_

"_I explained to you about that-"_

"_Yeah, I know…loyalty. I can't even get to my car without tripping over all the misplaced loyalty in this town. You're loyal to Sasuke, he's loyal to his family, and his hapless wife is loyal to their sham of a marriage. So, who's being loyal to you, Naruto?"_

He couldn't say anything, discomfited as Neji stalked off only to stop and turn back.

"_It's going to happen eventually. You're going to wake up and realize the impossible situation you're keeping yourself in. It's going to happen. The problem is, you might just take too long, and you're going to find yourself alone with no way to fix it. Ridiculous… You don't have to worry about me bothering you anymore; I'll rescind any further offers of my company."_

Neji had been pissed. Naruto rubbed his hands over his face as Sasuke yawned on the other end of the line.

"Hey, Sasuke…"

"Hmm?"

"Do you remember that day on the playground? The day we officially met?"

Sasuke sniffed. "What- when we were five? Who remembers a thing like that? It was like twenty years ago."

"I was five, you were six and I remember it like it was yesterday. I thought you would too."

"I would, if I was an overly sentimental freak."

Naruto stared at the ceiling, the scene replaying vividly in his mind almost nonstop since he had related it to Neji. "You pulled my hair, remember? I always wondered why you did that."

"Who the hell knows or cares?" The sudden spark of annoyance and anger crackled across the line. "God, do you have to romanticize every damned aspect of your existence? I was six, I was probably bored and you have bright, yellow hair. The math is not that hard to do, Naruto."

The ensuing silence seemed to stretch indefinitely, before Naruto stirred himself.

"Okay…" For a moment more, that was all he could get out. "I have to go."

"This is stupid, Naruto. Don't get upset over this-"

Sasuke's voice cut off abruptly as Naruto hung up the phone. He hadn't known what he was expecting, but hearing that the defining moment of his life was born of a simple act of boredom wasn't it. He tried to reason the stinging sensation away. They had only been kids; he couldn't honestly expect Sasuke to attach the same deep, emotional meaning to the moment as he had. The reasoning was sound, but it didn't help. Realization, no matter how slow in coming, can still hit with a crushing impact.

* * *

Sakura squinted as she carefully applied her eye-shadow. Ino was the one with the expertise; and for that purpose, Sakura wished she were here. But this could be viewed as another low point. Just imagining the pity and frustration on her friend's face was enough to dissuade her from calling for help. Still, she thought she had done a great job. It had been exasperating when it occurred to her that she had no clue what her husband's type was. Did he like Goth girls, the bookish types or the glam ones? For all she knew, he liked bouncy, blonde cheerleaders. She stepped back and examined herself in the full length mirror.

She looked hot. That's what Ino would say. She was wearing her little, black miracle dress- the one that clung tightly to her body and enhanced her modest curves. The strappy stilettos seemed to lengthen her legs, and her eyes stood out in contrast to the subdued make-up. She tousled her hair for the final effect then toyed with the idea of dying it. She loved her hair, but did Sasuke find pink ridiculous? She squinted again and moistened her lips. It was show time.

She knocked softly on the door to Sasuke's study and opened it slowly when Sasuke's brusque 'yes' came. "Sasuke?"

He looked up at the husky tone and saw his wife leaning casually against the door frame. He kept watching her, obviously waiting on her to say something. There was no double-take, no stunned, entranced look; there wasn't even curiosity about why she was dressed the way she was. He tapped his pen impatiently on his desk.

"Do you need something, Sakura?"

That was an understatement of immense proportions. Sakura straightened up as yet another plan seemed to go horribly awry.

"I, um… I'm going out tonight. I'm not sure what time I'll be back."

"Oh, alright." Sasuke returned his interest to his computer screen. "Make sure you have your key."

She stood awkwardly, smoothing the imaginary wrinkles out of the ridiculously tiny dress. "Um, okay…goodnight then."

"Goodnight."

* * *

"I got your 911. Is this going to be a long crisis? I ask, because I'm going out with Chouji later and I need to know if I have to cancel."

Ino slid into the bench opposite Sakura at the dumpling shop. "You're so lucky I have an understanding boyfriend, who respects the urgency of the 'Sakura-signal'. So what's up? Is everything okay? Ooh, you look kind of hot; was there a celebration at the lab or something? Oh you bitch; I have been looking for those shoes everywhere."

While Ino chattered excitedly, Sakura wordlessly opened her purse and took out her birth control dispenser and a bottle of Ginkgo biloba tablets. The ginkgo tablets were nearly identical to the birth control, and Ino immediately stopped talking at the sight of them.

"Sakura, you haven't said a word yet, and I already don't like where this is going."

"He watches me when I take them…every morning. He doesn't know that I've caught on. It's the only time he pays any real attention to me- whenever it's time to take those pills. I don't think he trusts me, imagine that." Sakura laughed ruefully. "Sometimes I drag it out on purpose, just so he can keep watching me, until I realize he's starting to get annoyed. I don't know why he bothers…it's not like you can get pregnant from sharing a condo."

"Sakura…"

"You were right about using Naruto. It would never work. He wasn't the missing ingredient, and there was no way I could use him to bridge that gap in our marriage. But there is someone else who could."

"Sakura, this is insane. There is no way you're doing what I think you're thinking. The first thing he told you when you got engaged was that he wasn't ready for kids."

Sakura shook her head. "It'll be a surprise. Something you didn't know you wanted until you got it. A baby would be something we created together. He would love his son or daughter, I believe that."

"And love you by extension? Sakura, you can love your kid and still completely screw up his life. The man you want to father your baby is living testament of that. Sasuke is nowhere near ready to be a father. He wasn't even ready to be a husband! You forced that and look what it's doing to you."

"But the honeymoon was so-"

"Enough with the damn honeymoon! I still can't see what was so mind-blowing about it. He fucked you a couple of times and gave you his credit card to shop. I got the impression that he spent the entire time either trying to get rid of you or making sure the two of you were never alone."

"Why are you being so vicious?"

"Because I am trying to wake you up! How do you think you're going to get away with this? Sasuke may know he's exceptional, but I doubt even he thinks he's in that 0.01% that the pill warns us about."

Sakura sighed, fighting back more tears as she tried to sort out the mess in her head. "I need something, Ino. I don't know what. But he doesn't see me. I don't exist; I'm nothing to him. I dress like this and tell my husband that I'm going out, don't know when I'll come back, and…nothing. What am I supposed to do? What's left?"

Ino felt her heart break for her friend. She reached out and squeezed the sobbing girl's hand.

"I know it's hard, but just wait, okay? This isn't the way. We'll figure something else out. Just wait."

* * *

Naruto was not in the mood for company; but judging from the loud, frantic knocking on his front door, it was either opening it, or having it kicked in. He opened it to find a very flustered Ino.

"We have to do something." She stormed past him and then wheeled on him abruptly. "And by 'we', I mean you. He's your friend, and he'll listen to you. So this is me doing my best. My best is to get you to do your best. I know it's not really your business, and I know it's kind of impossible- but that's your specialty, right? Do something amazing and 'Narutoesque'.

Naruto scratched his nose and looked askance at the strange, heaving girl before him. "Oookay…what are you on about?"

"_Your _friend is fucking with _my_ friend. And not in the good, wholesome way that is enhanced with the use of toys, as nature intended; but in a bad way."

"And by friends, you'd be talking about…"

"Sakura and Sasuke, you Ken doll. Sasuke is screwing with her head, and you need to stop it."

Naruto stiffened, realizing that Ino was being serious. "What's wrong with Sakura-chan? I thought things were going okay."

"Okay? You thought... Naruto, nothing is okay. You and I both know that this marriage was a mistake; but she doesn't, and she's not letting go. She's not just miserable- she's snapping. I am starting to think she's going crazy- and I might be waxing euphemistic here. Because this is not just a little crazy; I'm talking 'One Flew over the Cuckoo's Nest, Glenn Close' in 'Fatal Attraction', 'I will boil your rabbit, if it will make you love me'- crazy."

Ino expelled a breath, descending from her adrenaline rush. She looked at Naruto, who stood frozen and stricken.

"She's breaking down, Naruto; and I feel powerless to stop it, so I'm asking you. I know there may be nothing you can do, but please try. She's our friend; we can't let this destroy her.

* * *

More knocking and Naruto wondered why he even bothered with a door anymore. Ino had left only a few minutes before, leaving him shell-shocked and torn. Just when he thought the evening had already hit its low point, he opened the door to find a flushed and atypically dressed Uchiha Sakura.

"Sakura-chan! Wow, you look…wow."

Sakura gave a flustered toss of her head as she stormed past Naruto. "Yeah, yeah, I'm frigging hot. Now where's your damned sake?"

She immediately started rifling though his cupboards, giving a small cry of triumph when she found his stash of alcohol. Naruto raised an eyebrow as his friend unscrewed the bottle and took a swig. She promptly wheezed and coughed.

"Oh my goodness, that's strong."

"Yeah, you don't usually swig sake, Sakura-chan. Maybe you ought to slow down a bit."

"I don't want to slow down! You know what I want? What I want is a marriage; what I want is to not be invisible!"

Sakura took another burning swig of the premium sake and fixed her laser stare on Naruto after she finished sputtering.

"And what I _need_ is for you to tell me what the hell is going on between you and my husband."

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **For those of you who got the 'Chicago' reference from my title: tell me I'm not the only one imagining Sakura framed in a single spotlight, dressed as a sad clown, singing 'Cellophane'. *sigh* You should come live in my mind…it's yaoi and Broadway all day, every day. Hope you liked!


	10. Bad Romance

**A/N: **Long but necessary a/n, so buckle up. My comp is clinically dead. I have it on life support, but I fear it's only a matter of time. It's a gamble every time I turn it off for the night, since I fear I won't be able to turn it back on. Why should you care, you ask? Well if I can't boot up, I can't type, and if I can't type…well you get the picture. I update fairly frequently and at regular intervals, so if two or more weeks pass without an update, someone please play 'Taps' for my computer. In the mean time, keep your fingers crossed that my inner tech genius keeps on shining and my computer doesn't give up the ghost.

Also, I got a surprising number of reviews ('surprising' being more than zero) expressing concern that I might get upset about getting too many reviews from a particular reviewer or about the review being inarticulate. Are you kidding me? I've never met an author complaining about getting too many positive reviews, and if such people exist, I'm sure they're pretty rare! I don't mind if you want to review every paragraph- in fact, please do! *waggles eyebrows*  
Now about any review being 'ineloquent'; you took the time to actually drop a line whether it was criticism and/or encouragement, and that is the world to an author. You could've just 'read and run', but you didn't, and I'm grateful for that. All reviews are welcomed, loved and given warm cookies and milk before bedtime!

Now go enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Naruto felt his heart stop. There was a moment of complete silence, before it started racing again. He struggled to breathe and stay calm under Sakura's eagle gaze.

"What are you-" Naruto stopped and swallowed, trying to keep his voice even. "What do you mean?"

Sakura took another generous sip of the sake and closed her eyes against the burn. "I've been trying to figure it out, you know? Break it down to its base components and then try and put it back together. I've been trying to work out the mechanism and construct the formula. That way, I can reapply it under different conditions."

Naruto's brow furrowed as he tried to make sense of Sakura's technical speech, his heart still thudding in apprehension. "What?"

"I don't understand it, Naruto. I'm missing some component- the catalyst or something." She huffed in frustration at her friend's obvious confusion. "I'm trying to figure out how you and Sasuke work. So I need you to tell me what happens between you two. What do you do that makes it work? What is the formula?"

Naruto felt nearly dizzy with relief as Sakura put the bottle down on the kitchen counter. For a moment, he had been so sure that it was all over. His relief was short-lived, however, as he looked up to see her approaching. Her desperation was evident on her face and in her agitated movements, and Naruto felt his heart sink.

"Tell me what you do to make him see you. I don't know how, and I need to find out. He doesn't see me, Naruto- I'm nothing. I can't be 'nothing' to him, so I need you to tell me how to make it work. Tell me why he sees you."

Naruto stood in silence for a moment as he replayed the question in his mind. He looked sadly at the broken girl before him and felt bitter empathy tighten his chest.

"I don't know how it works, Sakura. It's just the way it is. I don't think he sees me either- not really; and I honestly have no idea how to change that."

Sakura searched Naruto's face, trying to figure out if he was simply holding out on her in her moment of need. But his look convinced her that he spoke the truth- that the answer she was looking for wasn't there. She stared in silence for a moment longer before she suddenly started snickering. She didn't know if it was the alcohol, her exhaustion or just the insanity of the situation; but at the moment, Naruto's ignorance seemed like the funniest thing in the world. The concern on his face only sent her into peals of laughter that much faster.

"You don't know? Really? Well, if you don't know, Naruto, how the hell is anyone else supposed to figure it out?"

Naruto stood dumbstruck at Sakura's wild laughter, becoming frightened by the touch of hysteria in it. He was at a loss for a moment before acting on his instinct and grabbing her. He gave her a quick, hard shake, yelling at her to stop. The sudden action startled Sakura into silence, and she stood shocked as Naruto gripped her.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Are you really falling apart over this?" Naruto felt like shaking the stunned girl again, but restrained himself. "Since when is being Uchiha Sakura all there is to you? You're supposed to be smart, the one who has it all together!"

Sakura stared, wide-eyed, as Naruto let go of her. She was still reeling from the unexpected act but was more distracted by the thought that she hadn't seen him look this upset in a long time. He shook his head as he ran a tired hand over his face.

"This isn't you, Sakura. You're not supposed to be the person who builds an entire life around someone else. You're not the person who goes to pieces because the person you love can't love you back. Only a pathetic person does that, someone who doesn't know better, someone who-" Naruto's voice broke for a second, and he struggled to contain the raw emotions coursing through him. "-someone who probably doesn't deserve anything else. But you're not that person; you're supposed to be better than that. You're…"

_Supposed to be better than me._

"I know you feel like you're nothing now, Sakura, but you're not. There's more to you than this. There's more to you than being Sasuke's wife and getting him to love you. You can be sad that this is happening, and you can be angry; but you can't fall apart. Try and remember who you are."

Sakura took a shuddering breath before bursting into tears again. She was getting tired of crying, but it seemed to be the only outlet she had anymore. "I don't know what's happening to me."

For Naruto, the crying was worse than the manic laughter. He hugged the sobbing girl tightly to him as she bawled against his chest. The more he tried to hush her, the more she seemed to cry. Finally, he picked her up and walked into the living room, cradling her against him as he sat on the sofa. It took awhile, but finally, the wracking sobs reduced to sniffles.

"It's not supposed to be this hard, Naruto. I thought that if I loved him enough and tried hard enough, eventually he'd love me back. But it's not supposed to be this hard, is it?"

Naruto had been wondering the same thing himself. He kissed the top of Sakura's head and held her closely, trying to soothe her. He then told her the same thing he'd tell himself whenever he felt the way she did.

"I think that some people might have a painful type of love, where the challenges in the relationship just seem kind of insane. But then, that's the type of love that makes up the legends, right? All the really great and epic love affairs had the painful type of love at some point. Romeo and Juliet had it, Antony and Cleopatra…so, okay, those didn't end so well, but you get my drift. Maybe we have it hard because we're meant for epic loves."

Sakura didn't respond, having fallen asleep a good while ago. Naruto sighed as he shifted to settle into a more comfortable position. Either he was meant to have an 'epic' romance with Sasuke, or Sakura was- and he knew it couldn't be both. It was time to find out once and for all.

* * *

Naruto had been rehearsing the scene all day and had no confidence in any of the happy endings he had planned. Sasuke didn't respond well to ultimatums; so when the man showed up in his apartment, Naruto tried to brace himself for the worst.

Sasuke felt Naruto's unblinking stare the moment he stepped through the door and took his shoes off. It continued as he went to the fridge for something to eat and didn't break as he sat down at the table.

"What?"

"Sakura was here a couple days ago. She was really upset."

"Hmm…"

Naruto waited for further comment from Sasuke, but he seemed far more interested in his cold cereal. Naruto decided to try again.

"She was really upset- crying and everything. It took her a while to calm down, no matter how I tried to comfort her."

For some reason, that got his attention. "Really, what comforting methods did you end up using?"

"I'm trying to tell you that your wife was here, going to pieces, because she thinks she's a non-factor in your marriage."

"We both know Sakura tends towards the histrionic. Our marriage, considering the circumstances, is fine. Besides, I've told you time and time again that it is none of your concern."

"When it lands on my doorstep, it becomes my concern. You said you could handle it."

"I am handling it."

"Well, then you're not doing a very good job!"

Sasuke only glared in response as Naruto tried to keep hold of his temper.

"Obviously everything is not okay, or she wouldn't have shown up here. She's in love with you, Sasuke, and she thinks she's nothing but wallpaper."

"Sakura's in love with the idea of love. It seems to be a common delusion in this town. I'm sure the state of affairs leading up to our marriage has taken its toll on her. There's not much I can do about that." Sasuke sucked on his spoon in deep contemplation. "She should get a lover…maybe that's why she was really here. Just how did you comfort her again?"

The man was a sociopath- that was the only answer Naruto could think of that explained Sasuke's nearly absurd nonchalance to obvious crises.

"I didn't sleep with her, Sasuke! Where the hell do you get off implying that?"

Sasuke shrugged, apparently unaware of how close he was to having his bowl of cereal forcibly shoved down his throat.

"What can I say? I was curious. Are you telling me you haven't thought about it? From your point of view, I would think there'd be a level of poetic justice to it if you were screwing both of us. After all, you said you loved her too at one point. Maybe that's the answer to all our problems. You won't feel guilty, she won't be so hysterical anymore, and both of you can get off my back."

Naruto could only look at Sasuke, completely dumbstruck by the statement.

"I can't tell if you're joking or not, Sasuke. That's where we are now- that's the point we've reached. I can't tell if you really believe that's an option." Naruto sighed heavily and massaged the bridge of his nose. "You know what…screw this, I'm done. Get out."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and gave a longsuffering sigh. "You keep blowing everything out of pro-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY APARTMENT!"

One minute the table was in front of Sasuke, and the next, it was flying across the kitchen and crashing into the wall.

Sasuke blinked slowly- having fought hard to keep down his startle response. He was well aware of the potential depth and intensity of Naruto's temper, and judging from the blue steel in Naruto's look, now was not the time to test it.

"Do I have your attention now? Try listening to me when I say something. I said I'm done, and I don't want you here. I'm sick of having this conversation with you, Sasuke, so I'm not having it anymore."

"You don't want me to walk out that door, Naruto." Sasuke spoke softly and deliberately, as if trying to get through to a stubborn, petulant child. It wasn't helping his case.

"Either you walk out of your own volition, or I can put you out- your choice."

Soon, Naruto heard the door closed softly behind Sasuke, and he expelled a breath he hadn't known he was holding. He waited for the feelings of devastation and finality, but they never came. He knew Sasuke, and he could tell from that look the man had given him that this wasn't over.

Now all he could do was to wait for the other shoe to drop.

* * *

"Breakfast is almost ready, so come and get it!"

Naruto squinted in confusion at his telephone receiver. Sakura's cheery voice on the other end of the line surprised him on several levels. He hadn't seen or heard from her or her husband for almost a week.

"Breakfast? Does Sasuke know you're inviting me?"

"Yes, why- are you guys fighting or something?"

Naruto ignored the question. "Look, Sakura-chan, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Naruto, please? Just come over. I have lots of food!"

For his second surprise of the morning, Ino was the one who flung the door open to greet him. She grinned as she waved him inside.

"You got the breakfast invite too, huh?" She quickly yelled back to Sakura, "Naruto's here!"

Sakura waved from the kitchen, the picture-perfect embodiment of domestic happiness. "I'm almost done- just hang on a bit."

"Ah, do you need any help, Sakura-chan?"

Ino snorted and hauled him aside. "Let the tramp cook; we have things to discuss."

Naruto allowed himself to be pulled into a corner, all the while looking around for Sasuke. He didn't see him, and he wasn't surprised. Even if Sasuke was actually willing to see him, it usually took superhuman effort to get the man out of bed on a Saturday morning.

"So, just so you know, you're my religion now."

The odd statement distracted Naruto from his futile search. "Huh?"

Ino grinned up cheekily at him. "I don't know what you did or what you said, and frankly, I don't need to know. My faith is strong, and I know your ways are superior and mysterious. I never doubted you! Okay, maybe a little bit at one point- but I _mostly_ never doubted you. I, for one, will welcome you when you become our new blond overlord."

"All right, Ino, not only are you confusing me, you're starting to creep me out a little. What are you babbling about?

"Sasuke and Sakura, or should I say Ward and June Cleaver. Sakura didn't give you the rundown?"

Ino rubbed her hands together gleefully, relishing the opportunity to give the scoop.

"Well, she told me that a few days ago, Sasuke came home and did the unimaginable." Ino waited patiently for Naruto to either guess or urge her to tell, so she was a bit annoyed when all he did was stare blankly.

"You said it was unimaginable…" Naruto muttered in defence against Ino's pointed glare.

"She said he apologised." She nodded excitedly at Naruto's incredulous look. "Yep, said he had no idea he was being so inattentive to her and promised to do better."

"Sasuke did?"

"Uh huh- said he also knew that circumstances leading up to the marriage couldn't have been easy for her either, but now that they're in it together, he wanted to at least try and make it work."

Naruto gave a weak, disbelieving laugh. This was the farthest thing from what he was expecting. As Ino continued to cheerfully recount the resurrection of Sasuke and Sakura's marriage, he felt as if his air was slowly being cut off.

"Um, are you sure? I don't think I've ever heard Sasuke apologise for anything…ever."

As if on cue, Sasuke emerged from the master bedroom. He coolly inclined his head in greeting to Naruto and Ino, before wandering into the kitchen to greet his wife. The two blondes in the room stared, mouths agape, as Sasuke stood behind his wife and slid his arms around her, quite effectively startling Sakura.

"See, I told you," Ino whispered conspiratorially as they watched the couple. "She says he's been doing things like that all week. And, well, maybe he didn't say 'I'm sorry' in so many words, but she swears his tone was apologetic. She says he's making a serious effort. I wouldn't have believed it either if I hadn't seen it for myself these last couple of days. I guess that's why we're both here- the official unveiling of the new and improved Uchiha marriage."

"That's…great," Naruto replied hollowly.

"Heads up." Ino elbowed him in the ribs as Sakura called them both into the kitchen's dining area. "It's show time."

* * *

It was the performance of a lifetime. The key to the whole thing was to not oversell it. Sasuke didn't have his hands all over Sakura. He wasn't hand-feeding her fruit, and he wasn't complimenting her with every other breath. That would have been cheesy and way too obvious. Besides, absolutely no one would have bought that. It was the subtle things that were supposed to do the talking for his alleged new attitude. Naruto took a small sip of orange juice and watched the farce unfold.

He kept his attention on her the entire time- responding with casual ease to whatever she said. There were small, not-too-hidden smiles, and Naruto had to admit, the accidental meeting of hands when reaching for something was a singularly brilliant touch. Sakura had been pulled back into the role of the blushing bride. She was clearly still a little off-kilter by this dramatic turnaround on Sasuke's part, but despite her obvious uncertainty and skittishness, she was already won over. She had to remind herself that she had guests to whom she owed her attention.

"Naruto, are you okay? You barely touched your food."

Naruto smiled awkwardly. "I'm fine, Sakura-chan. I guess my body just hasn't woken up yet. Besides, you made enough to feed an army."

She really had gone all out. Naruto only saw breakfast spreads like this on buffet tables in hotels. There was everything from natto to bacon and eggs. Even if everything he ate didn't taste like ash in his mouth, Naruto would still be hard-pressed to make a dent in all the juices, tea, jam and toast. All this production was a testament to Sakura's nervous energy and excitement, and Naruto struggled to appear as if he were enjoying himself.

The breakfast dragged on, and it took Ino's initiative to bring it to a merciful end.

"Okay, let's go!"

"Go where?" Sakura asked blankly as Ino clapped her hands on the table and stood purposefully.

"Shopping! You need a break from the emotional rollercoaster, and I need shoes- since you apparently have no intention of returning mine."

"Ino!" Sakura was horrified at Ino's blatant lack of diplomacy towards Sasuke. Her friend wanted to make it clear that in her eyes, Sasuke was still on rocky ground. "We'll go, but let me clear the table first."

"Naruto and Dr. Jekyll can do it. It's the weekend, and there are sales; and by mid-day it will be like competing in the Iditarod, so mush!"

Sakura's face reddened at Ino's rudeness. However, it was Sasuke who had the final say.

"It's fine, Sakura. I can clear a table. It happens to be one of my many talents."

Sakura's blush deepened as she nodded. "Naruto, I didn't call you over just so I could ditch you…"

"It's okay, Sakura-chan. Thanks for the meal."

* * *

A few minutes later, the chattering women were out the door, and a deafening silence settled over the condo. Naruto stared at his plate, feeling Sasuke's eyes boring into him.

"So, you wash while I dry?" Sasuke asked lightly.

Naruto pushed away from the table. "Clear your own damn table."

Sasuke snorted at the brusque response and remained seated, waiting until Naruto had drawn abreast of him before speaking again.

"You were right, you know. I was being unfair and close-minded when it came to this marriage. I did need to take a different approach."

"When I told you I was done screwing around with you, Sasuke, I meant to include the mind-fucking." Naruto continued towards the door. "I'm not playing this game."

"You think this is a game?" Sasuke was on his feet then, his words halting Naruto. "You've known me forever, Naruto. So you should know better than anyone, that I don't play games."

Naruto turned back, raising a disbelieving eyebrow at Sasuke's statement. "Then what do you call this? What you're doing with Sakura?"

"I'm making the effort. That's what you've all been telling me to do. I'm just trying to make everyone happy. I'm doing what you want."

"You don't have a fucking clue about what I want," Naruto muttered softly before turning heel and attempting to walk away again.

"It wasn't nearly as difficult as I thought it would be," Sasuke called out, the edge of desperation barely concealed in his voice. Naruto halted again, against his better judgement. "After I got over the initial uneasiness, I actually found that I was enjoying myself. After a while, I realized that this might just be able to work. Maybe it was only a matter of not having enough exposure and experience. I was surprised at just how right it felt."

"Shut up." Naruto still hadn't turned back, but the quiet warning came across clearly.

"I'm not going to say which is better: being with you, or being with my wife, because that would be juvenile, right? Besides, I find that to be a pointless endeavour, since it would be like comparing apples and oranges, or in this case, oranges and cherries."

"I swear to God, Sasuke…"

Sasuke continued recklessly, feeding off the growing tension in the room, knowing he was pushing all the right buttons.

"But you know how that goes, don't you? You keep having one thing over and over, eventually it starts losing its flavour; but you keep at it, thinking that's all there is. Then you follow some sage advice and try something new, suddenly you find just what you've been missing. Makes you wonder just what you've been doing- wasting all this time on the wrong path-"

Naruto closed the distance between them almost instantly. He grabbed Sasuke's shirt and slammed him against the wall so hard that for a moment, all the man could see were stars.

"Shut up, shut up! I'm not going to let you stand here and-"

"And what? Tell you what you don't like to hear, even if it's true?" He grinned up malevolently at Naruto's rage, looking unflinchingly into the narrowed eyes. Naruto's face was barely a breath away from his, and he could feel the heat radiating off the body pressed against his. His body responded automatically, his arousal already chafing from the material of his pants.

"I don't understand what you're getting so upset over, Naruto. I thought you'd be ecstatic that it's working out so well. After all, Sakura and I may just be able to live happily ever after."

Naruto crushed their lips together to silence him. Sasuke had figured it would be a toss-up between that or being throttled. Luckily, his gamble paid off. Sasuke responded eagerly, the rough kiss deepening as Naruto ground against him. He didn't hesitate for a moment- immediately pulling up Naruto's shirt so he could feel the hot skin underneath. He dug his blunted nails into the tanned back as he thrust his tongue against Naruto's and bit at his lower lip. He was panting as Naruto broke the kiss and moved to his throat, groaning as he felt Naruto's teeth graze against the sensitive spot at the base of his neck. He thrust into the hand groping his crotch and hauled Naruto by his hair, pulling him into another eating kiss.

They finally paused, oxygen deprived, and Sasuke rested his head on Naruto's shoulder. He ran his tongue over his bruised lips and began nuzzling Naruto's neck. He trailed kisses along the smooth jaw-line and sucked lightly at the other man's ear lobe.

"Then again, it's kind of hard to lose appreciation for a good piece of citrus." He didn't want the anger to ebb, not yet, and he felt satisfaction course though him as Naruto stiffened at the loaded remark.

"I thought I told you to shut up."

He would have gloated about just how easy it was to rile Naruto up, had he not been busy getting his fix. He felt as if he was on fire as Naruto pushed him onto the dining table, sending several dishes crashing to the floor as his pants and underwear were yanked down. His erection was almost painful, and he desperately needed relief. He turned, bending over the table, and hissed at Naruto to hurry up. It had been an awful week, and he needed this badly. He almost came when he heard Naruto unzip his pants.

"Ugh, will you hurry up already!" He tried to remember not to tense and make it harder on himself. It was never easy without the lube, but as with all those moments before, they were both too far-gone to care.

Sasuke cried out in surprised pleasure as Naruto's slickened fingers entered him. Trust Naruto to do something like that even after losing his temper. Sasuke couldn't keep back a smile- his lover was such a boy scout.

"You're always such a nice guy, Naruto," Sasuke gasped as the fingers scissored deep inside him. "How has that been working out for you?"

He didn't have to look back to know Naruto's eyes were darkening at the taunt. Abruptly, the fingers disappeared, and a heartbeat later, Naruto was inside him.

Sasuke's hands fisted into the tablecloth, tipping over the tea and the orange juice. Naruto drew back and plunged into him again, hitting with perfect accuracy the spot that made Sasuke's pain and discomfort dissipate on impact. Sasuke moaned Naruto's name brokenly as the speed and power of the thrusts built. He clawed at the table, Naruto's harsh breathing above him muting the sounds of breaking plates and tinkling glass.

"Oh God, Naruto, don't stop." His vision flickered wildly as Naruto's hands dug into his hips. He groaned wantonly as his legs were kicked further apart and Naruto continued to pound into him, the force of their movement inching the heavy table forward. "Yes…so good, don't stop…please."

He grunted as Naruto's hand fisted into his hair and yanked him backwards. He reached back automatically, tangling his own hand into the blond hair and half-twisting to initiate another kiss. He shuddered as Naruto stroked the length of his turgid erection, the pace of the thrusts not slackening.

"Is it better than this?" Naruto whispered hoarsely as he rubbed the head of Sasuke's dripping member.

Sasuke had no idea what Naruto could be taking about. How could something else be better when there wasn't anything else? Only they existed- just him, Naruto and the inferno surrounding them.

"It wasn't a rhetorical question, bastard. Is it better than this?"

"No…" Sasuke responded honestly, all plans and strategies having scattered from his mind the minute Naruto entered him. Nothing could possibly be better.

"Do you belong to me?" The question was soft and uncertain, and it belied the hard, authoritative thrusts of Naruto's body into his. Sasuke only gasped wordlessly, fighting against the oncoming rush of his orgasm.

"Do you belong to me?" Naruto demanded again, pumping Sasuke's weeping erection.

"Yes, god, yes…"

Later, Naruto would kick himself for not asking _that _question; but at his limit, he found himself confessing yet again.

"I love you, Sasuke." Naruto buried his face in Sasuke's neck, feeling his own climax rapidly approaching. "I love you so much."

There was no stopping it then- Naruto's words destroying the last vestiges of his self-control. Sasuke's body locked up, and his orgasm hit hard- spilling through Naruto's fingers and splattering wetly onto the table. He whimpered, riding the waves of pleasure as Naruto continued to move inside him. He clenched around Naruto, milking him through his climax, before they both collapsed onto the ruined table.

* * *

Naruto tried to catch his breath as he stood up, momentarily distracted by the sound of Sasuke's exhausted moan as he pulled out of him. He tried to get his bearings as he leaned against the wall and pulled up his boxers and pants. He blinked as he surveyed the dining area.

It looked as if a small hurricane had hit. They had shoved almost everything off the table. What hadn't fallen off, or been smashed, sat or lay at precarious angles. The tablecloth now looked like some sort of freaky modern art piece. Splotches of colour from the natto, jam and sauces stained the material- not to mention the effect of Sasuke's own contribution. The spilled tea and orange juice soaked the cloth, which slouched pathetically to the floor, one edge remaining on the table since it was trapped under Sasuke's prone body.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid…_

Why was he always so stupid? Naruto looked around, a bit panicked, half-expecting to see Sakura march through the door and catch them in this very indelicate position. He quickly shifted to damage-control mode and tried to figure out what he should do first. Despite the mess, he was certain finding her husband slumped over the kitchen table, naked from the waist down, would be the biggest shock to Sakura. He dragged Sasuke to his feet, since the man seemed to have no intention of ever moving again.

"Will you cooperate just once in your damned life?" Naruto hissed in exasperation as he half-dragged, half-carried Sasuke to his bedroom. After he dumped him onto the messy bed, he quickly headed back into the kitchen to clean up the dining area.

The amount of broken cutlery horrified him, but all he could think to do was to dump them in the trash. The tablecloth went into the bin as well. Even if all the stains could be washed out, the idea of Sakura or anyone else eating off it was simply too much. The unbroken things were placed in the sink, and he then switched his attention to cleaning the floor. Eventually, the area was clean again- significantly more bare than before, but clean. He finally headed back to the bedroom to take care of Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke awoke to the sensation of Naruto's fingers lightly skimming over his hips and backside. It was a wonderful feeling, and he sighed to show his appreciation.

"Did I hurt you?"

"What, you mean the sex? We've done it like that a lot of times, Naruto."

"That wasn't an answer…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned over so he could look at Naruto. "No, you didn't hurt me. Probably because I'm not a paper-doll. You like to play rough sometimes; I do too."

Sasuke smiled suggestively as he pushed his foot under Naruto's shirt and used his toes to caress the abs beneath it. Naruto captured the foot and pulled it from under his shirt.

"Rough sex is one thing; doing it while I'm in a rage is another. I don't want to hurt you, Sasuke. I'm not supposed to be with someone when I get like that."

"Your sentiment is moving, but again, I'm fine." Besides, he was the one who put him in that temper, and for that exact purpose. Naruto was always afraid of losing his temper or self-control around people, including him, and Sasuke sometimes went out of his way to trigger it. He wanted every part of Naruto- not just the nice, normal bits, but the darker, hidden sides as well. It irked him whenever he felt that Naruto was holding back from him.

"You can see where all ten of my fingers were on your hips. I marked you everywhere- you look like a freaking tiger. Even the table made an impression," Naruto muttered as he trailed a finger across the dark imprint of the table edge. "Your skin shows everything. I'm such an idiot; I gave you hickeys all over your neck."

Sasuke smiled again, revelling in all the fuss and attention after being deprived for nearly a week. He didn't mind the marks and was usually disappointed if they all faded entirely before being replaced by new ones. Since the marriage, Naruto had been especially careful not to mark him, yet another idiotic compromise he had been forced to make.

"I can never mark you, no matter what I try. Your bruises always seem to fade in minutes. It's kind of unfair," Sasuke remarked quietly as Naruto continued the physical assessment, not hearing the musing. He recalled sucking on Naruto's neck for nearly an hour once when they were in college. He had waited until Naruto had fallen asleep, feeling a little like a creepy vampire. It had been necessary, since he'd been about to leave Naruto alone for the weekend to attend a family conference and had needed a mark of ownership. He had been so pissed to find Naruto completely bruise-free when they had gotten up the next day.

"You're sure you're okay?"

"I don't know…maybe it'll hit me later." Sasuke decided to capitalise on all the useless and unwarranted guilt Naruto was feeling. He took hold of Naruto's shirt and slowly pulled him towards him. "Why don't you make it up to me then?"

* * *

The next time he awoke, the mid-day sun was streaming into the bedroom, throwing light everywhere. Naruto sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the wedding picture on the night table. Sasuke sat up slowly, trying to shake off his lethargy.

"You know, when you told me that you were marrying Sakura, I promised myself that I would end this, because it wasn't just us anymore, and I didn't want to hurt a friend. I held on for a while until your wedding. That night, I felt so miserable and hollow, and all I wanted to do was reclaim you, even for a little while, even if it was on the worst possible day at the worst possible time. After that, I said that I would never allow myself to be the other person in the marriage." Naruto chuckled ruefully. "We both know how long that resolution lasted."

Sasuke remained silent, unsure of what he should do or say. Something was happening, shifting, and he felt powerless to stop it, as if he were trying to grasp at water flowing through his fingers.

"After that, I said I would never be with you when I knew Sakura was home waiting for you, but I couldn't keep that one either. I just kept making resolution after resolution and kept breaking them, because I was just that weak. The last resolution was that I would never do it in this house, not in this bed. At the very least, I thought I could keep that one promise to myself. I'm out of resolutions, Sasuke. I don't think I have much further to sink." Naruto turned to look at him over his shoulder. "I noticed the bed wasn't made when I brought you in here. Why was that? I know you can be kind of a slob sometimes, but Sakura-chan isn't. Were you still sleeping when I came, or did you tell her to leave it alone, in case you needed to show me some evidence of how 'close' the two of you got last night?"

Sasuke didn't respond, choosing to simply stare back until Naruto turned away to look towards the window.

"You were working me from the second you got Sakura to call me over here, weren't you? It was a good plan; you always know just how to play me. I didn't even manage to hold out for you to show me your trump card." Naruto nodded slowly and sighed.

"It's not 'nothing', Sasuke, when someone loves you the way I do. It's not 'nothing'. I know you don't want it and won't return it, but that doesn't mean you can't respect it. If you knew what it meant to grow up without it, to think you would never have it or experience it, you'd know it wasn't 'nothing'. If you had any concept of it at all, you wouldn't use it as a weapon against me. It wouldn't be a means to an end, so you can have your way or make your point. If you had even the slightest idea what it was, you'd care that I feel less than human and that I can't look myself in the mirror anymore. I love you with everything I am, Sasuke, but you need to know that it's not 'nothing'; and neither am I. So I think it's time I stopped acting like it."

Naruto stood up and moved towards the door, pausing as he opened it. "You're no longer welcome at my apartment, Sasuke, and please make up a plausible excuse for the condition of the kitchen."

* * *

He stared at Naruto's front door for a moment, hesitating, wondering if he should be there or not. He hated how they'd left things before, but he also figured Naruto probably wouldn't be in a place to hear from him right now. Still, nothing ventured…

He knocked and was surprised as the door pushed open with the minimal force. He hesitated for a moment and stepped in. "Naruto?"

He moved through the silent apartment, looking about as he walked through the kitchen. He finally came to a stop at the bedroom door. He found Naruto lying on the floor, staring blankly at the bedroom ceiling.

"Naruto, are you okay?"

"I think I may be dying…" Naruto said softly after a while. "I think something poisoned me. Everything hurts. It hurts to move, it hurts to think, it hurts to breathe. Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm dying."

The man stood silently in the doorway, trying to think of the right thing to say.

"You ended it?" Neji asked softly, and sighed as Naruto nodded- the small movement barely discernible.

He stepped into the room and lay in the opposite direction next to Naruto, momentarily distracting the latter with the flow of dark hair. He looked at Naruto for a moment, the other man still staring unblinkingly at the ceiling.

"You're not dying… You're just heartbroken. It only feels like dying."

"Oh…" Naruto whispered back. "So that's what this is?"

Neji felt his heart squeeze painfully at the broken catches in Naruto's words.

"Heh, I think I preferred it when I was just dying." Naruto held out for a second more before covering his face with both his hands.

Neji didn't say anything, couldn't say anything. He opted instead to simply stare at the ceiling. He would spend the rest of the night in the dark, listening to Naruto cry.

**TBC**


	11. It's the End of the World

**A/N: **My computer hangs on for dear life and I get another chapter in! The response to the last chapter was so overwhelming, I would cry great salty tears of melodrama if I was that type of girl. Keep doing it! I love you all.  
The chapter title and the influence for Naruto's speech are taken from the Skeeter Davis song 'Don't they Know (it's the end of the world)?' A song that broke my heart even before I knew what the heck she was singing about. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Naruto was not the least bit startled by the sound of his door crashing open. A moment later Kiba appeared and trotted past him, laden with grocery bags, Akamaru right behind him. The giant dog came over to Naruto and rested his head on the man's knee, staring up at him sympathetically. Naruto smiled at the canine concern and scratched behind the dog's ears.

"I bought food," Kiba yelled from the kitchen. "You hungry?"

"Not really."

"Fuck yes, you're hungry. You have any idea how many people I had to drop-kick to get these packages of limited release ramen? You're hungry."

While the water boiled, Kiba came and dumped bags of chips and candy onto the table before Naruto. "What are we watching?"

"'_My Best Friend's Wedding'. _Do you think Julia Roberts and her giant lips ever found real happiness after that?"

"Yeah, that's not healthy." Kiba picked up the remote and flicked off the movie. "No worries, though. I came prepared."

He sat next to Naruto and started rifling through his backpack. He quickly produced a stack of DVDs. "I brought _'The Ring', 'The Grudge', 'The Exorcist'_ and a couple of those _'Omen'_ movies!"

Naruto stared at his friend incredulously, momentarily speechless with horror. "_That's _your big plan? You're trying to terrify the heartbreak out of me?"

Kiba blinked, nonplussed. "What, too scary?"

Akamaru rolled his eyes, saying as clearly as a dog could 'I tried to tell him, but he just wouldn't listen.'

"No problem- I also bought all the _'Final Destination' _movies they've released so far. What's better than watching dumb people getting killed in hilariously over-the-top ways?"

He had a point there. "Fine, pop in the first one."

As the carnage on his television ensued, Naruto gave a sideways glance at his friend and then looked at the dog that was still resting comfortingly on his knee, cutting off his circulation.

"You know, I'm okay. I don't need a babysitter…"

"Oh, screw you! You think I have time or patience to sit here babysitting? Get over yourself- I came here to pig out and watch movies!"

"Oh…" Naruto responded, quite chastened. "I was just saying, in case."

After a few more minutes of body parts flying across the screen, Naruto heard Kiba mumbling.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry things didn't work out. I was really hoping you and Sasuke would make it…honestly."

"Yeah, thanks," Naruto replied softly. "Me too."

Kiba swirled his ramen for a while, an awkward silence descending over the room.

"You want me to go kick his ass?"

Naruto cracked a smile. The images that formed in his head were just a little bit awesome. "Nah, I'm good."

"Tell me if you change your mind."

* * *

Naruto finally got Kiba to leave that night after giving endless reassurances that he was okay. He collapsed into bed soon after that, feeling tired and drained. The next morning, he awoke fully intending to get on with his life. Only, he found that his body refused to move. His limbs were leaden, and he had never felt this exhausted in this entire life. His mind, however, rebelled against the inaction.

"_This is ridiculous. Get out of bed and go seize the day. Carpe diem!"_

But his physical side refused to cooperate, and soon the false bravado of his psyche followed suit. He groped blindly for his stereo's remote to turn on the morning news, hoping it would give him a little inspiration to rise, even if he couldn't shine just yet. Instead, he clicked on the radio only to hear Sinead O'Connor moaning about how nothing compared to some asshole who left her- even as she acknowledged that the person was kind of a difficult prick to live with and that she was probably better off on her own. Naruto abruptly turned off the stereo.

'_Damn you, Sinead O'Connor. Damn you to hell…' _Naruto rolled over and buried his face in his pillow. The rationale was that he did have a lot of sleep to catch up on, but he knew that the truth was, it was simply just too hard right now. At least there was always tomorrow.

Maybe then, it would be easier.

* * *

"_I love you, Naruto. I always have and I always will."_

_Naruto looked up at Sasuke, feeling happier than he ever thought possible. "Really, you mean that?"_

"_Of course I mean it. I don't know why it took me so long to realize, or why I was so afraid to admit it…but I love you, Naruto."_

_Naruto smiled at the man straddling him, scarcely believing his good fortune. This was everything of which he had ever dreamed. Only, something was a little…off._

"_Sasuke, are you okay?"_

"_Never better. Why?"_

"_Nothing- it's just that you seem to have, um, gained a little weight." To be more precise, the man appeared to have stacked on a few hundred pounds. It felt as if an elephant was sitting on his chest._

_Sasuke sniffed, obviously a little offended by the sensitive question. "Maybe a little. That's not a problem, is it?"_

_Naruto hastened to soothe ruffled feathers. "No, of course not, it's fine, it's great. You know nothing could ever change the way I feel about you."_

_He reached up to stroke Sasuke's cheek and was surprised at the mass of hair he found there. Naruto suddenly realized that the love of his life now looked like a cross between Paul Bunyan and a grizzly bear. He decided it was best not to question this- Sasuke could be very touchy about his personal grooming. It did appear that he was forgiven for his earlier faux pas, since Sasuke leaned forward and gave him a long, wet lick up the side of his face. The action was repeated with gusto._

_It was then Naruto also realized that Sasuke really, really needed a breath mint._

"Oh, gross, Akamaru!" Naruto sputtered as he tried to get the dog off him. Akamaru responded with a yip and jumped down to the floor with a thud. His departure revealed a glaring Kiba, standing over him with arms folded.

"What the hell is this?"

"What?"

"Have you been lying there for the past two days?"

"Technically, it hasn't been two days. I went to bed late the day before yesterday, because you wouldn't leave, and it's only-" Naruto checked his clock. "-two p.m. now… Okay, I didn't realize it was so late- but it still hasn't been two days. Not technically…"

"I can't believe this! You said you were okay, you said you didn't need babysitting! Have you moved? Have you even eaten?"

Naruto was about to defend himself when his traitorous stomach growled loudly, clearly appealing to Kiba for salvation. Naruto decided it was best not to speak lest he incriminate himself.

"Ugh, I know for a fact you haven't bathed," Kiba continued, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "You're totally unbelievable. Get a hold of yourself, stop wallowing and get out of bed!"

Naruto sighed deeply and rolled over unto his side. "I will…eventually."

"Unbelievable. Akamaru, emergency manoeuvres."

Akamaru promptly bit down on a pyjama pant leg and started hauling, while his master started shoving from the other side.

"What the hell are you- hey, quit it! Will you STOP?"

There was a momentary cessation of action, and Naruto tried to restore some semblance of peace to his home.

"Look, I know I said I'm fine, and I am, to an extent. But you have to admit, this is kind of a rough time. I just ended a relationship with the person I believe is my soul mate. We both know that it's a sad, sad situation, and I'm a sad, sad man."

"You got that right."

"Oh, lay off! It hasn't even been a week yet. I'll feel better when I feel better. I just need a little time, so just give me a break and- and," Naruto groped for the right words, "-and let me wallow!"

With that, Naruto folded his arms and glared defiantly up at his now silent friend. After a short while, Kiba sighed.

"You're right, you're right. It's a tough situation, and maybe you do need a little time. I understand…"

"Really, you do?"

"No. Get your hygiene-challenged ass out of bed!"

On his master's cue, Akamaru resumed hauling Naruto off the bed, while Kiba landed some well-placed kicks to the ribs.

"Ow! Fine, ouch, I'm going! Will you stop with the kicking?"

* * *

This was how Naruto found himself in the shower, warm water streaming over him, while Kiba and his dog sat outside the shower door. Soon, Kiba was tapping on the glass.

"You okay in there? You need shampoo? I've got shampoo."

"You know what I'd like, Kiba? I would like you to take that bottle of shampoo and shove it up your-"

A more sensitive soul would have been horrified at the vitriol being thrown at him. Despite being thought up on the spur of the moment, Naruto's curses were thorough and all-encompassing. They touched on almost every aspect of Kiba's life, from the professional to the romantic. Disparaging remarks were made concerning his mental health, his manners and the unfortunate destinies of his offspring. Not even Akamaru emerged unscathed. A more sensitive soul would have huddled in a corner in terror and cried. Kiba was not, as a rule, a sensitive soul.

"So, no shampoo then?"

"Bite me!"

Kiba shot a wide grin at Akamaru. "I think he's going to be just fine."

* * *

Balking at the prospect of being mauled by an oversized dog, Naruto got out of bed without much hesitation the next morning. Surprisingly, Kiba wasn't around, but he resisted the nearly overwhelming urge to climb back into bed and hide under the covers. Instead, sleepy and feeling somewhat battered, he headed into the kitchen for breakfast. He was halfway through his scrambled eggs and toast before he realized he'd been staring at Shikamaru for the past fifteen minutes. This also appeared to explain from where the hitherto magical eggs and toast had actually come.

"Man, you really are out of it."

"Shikamaru, when did you get here?"

Nara Shikamaru snorted and took a sip of his tea, assessing the bleary-eyed and dishevelled man sitting across the table from him.

"About an hour ago. Kiba called me last night and told me you were going through a pretty nasty breakup, and that you were depressed and half-mad with grief."

Naruto rolled his eyes. All his friends were turning out to be closeted drama queens.

"I told him I'd take over today, since I had a day off. Besides, if he keeps skipping out on his duties at the kennel, his sister will hunt him down and inflict some grievous bodily injury. Also, I figured you need a break from his special brand of tough love."

Shikamaru had a gift for understatement. Naruto simply nodded and turned his attention back to his breakfast.

"So you and Sasuke finally hit the skids, huh?"

Naruto nearly choked on a piece of toast. "You knew? Did Kiba tell you?"

"About you and Sasuke? I knew about you and Sasuke before you and Sasuke knew about you and Sasuke."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I figured it out when we were about fifteen. All the other guys would be watching Hinata jog around the field- Sasuke would be watching you. After a while, I figured there had to be more than just rivalry to it. I'm curious though: Just how did Kiba find out?"

"He barged in on us in college. You'd think that after that, he'd learn to knock."

Silence reigned as Shikamaru waited for a moment to see if Naruto would keep up the dialogue, still not sure if Naruto was in the mindset to vent. When they were children, it used to surprise Shikamaru that he was willing to go out of his way to engage Naruto, but he soon discovered there was something about the man that made you want to talk to him- especially now, when the man was in such a bad place. He sighed as he watched Naruto shove his leftover eggs around his plate, remaining quiet.

"I brought my Shogi set- do you want to play?"

It was always easier for Shikamaru to open up while playing, and he was hoping it would do the trick for Naruto. In any event, it would be a good match. The blond turned out to be a surprisingly good opponent. He had yet to beat Shikamaru, but he'd come close on several occasions, countering the opponent's highly advanced, calculated forward planning by simply playing recklessly throughout before coming up with some genius, spur-of-the-moment strategies. It never ceased to amaze the Shogi master.

With the game laid out before them, Shikamaru made his first move.

"So, you want to talk about it?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, eyeing the game with only mild interest. "What's to tell? We screwed around, he got married and now it's over. It wasn't even a real relationship anyway. It was supposed to be casual, no mess."

"But it didn't turn out that way?"

"What can I say? Sasuke stuck to the rules; I didn't."

Shikamaru had nothing to say to that. They played in silence for a while, and it was Naruto who finally spoke again, appearing to muse out loud.

"You know, everyone thinks the end of the world is going to be this huge, fiery blockbuster type of event. I think it happens one person at a time. You wake up one day, and boom, it's the end of the world. Only no one else realizes, because it's just not their time yet."

Shikamaru chewed his lower lip thoughtfully. "Naruto, did you just compare your breakup to a small, localized apocalypse?"

Naruto blinked, thought over the question for a while and gave a small, sheepish smile. "What, too over the top?"

"No, no, not at all! I would love it if when I broke up with someone, they had visions of the four horsemen coming to get them."

In spite of himself, Naruto burst out laughing. "Shut up!"

"I mean you may not angst a lot, but when you do, boy, you angst _hard_!"

"Give me a break!" Naruto defended, still laughing. "I think I'm allowed to be a little melodramatic."

They both snickered, the laughter finally trailing off as Naruto sobered up.

"It's been kind of a bad year, Shikamaru."

"Yeah, I know," he replied quietly. "It'll get better."

Shikamaru stared at the game set, wanting to offer some sort of solace to his friend. "I believe that some loves are for a season. They come in, change your life, put you in a different place from where you were before, maybe some place you needed to be. Then they end, because they weren't meant to last forever."

"You think Sasuke and I were just a season?"

"I don't know: maybe, maybe not. I just think that if that love was meant to only last for a while, it might get easier to move on. Then again, it could be one of those everlasting love types. It that case, even though you've stepped back, it's the type of love that will always manage to work itself out."

Naruto gave a lopsided smile. "Shikamaru, you're kind of a romantic, aren't you?"

"Shut up and pay attention," Shikamaru muttered, reddening slightly as Naruto grinned wider. "I'm taking your knight."

* * *

"_What's he doing now?"_

"The same thing he's been doing all week, Shikamaru- he's moping. He usually mopes in the living room, but sometimes, for a change of pace, he'll go mope in the kitchen. I've never seen him like this. Do you think there's something we should do? He's like a puppy that's lost its master. I know, because Akamaru was the same way when I first started dating Hinata."

Shikamaru sighed and checked his watch. He needed to get back into the boardroom soon. _"Just don't push him too hard. I know you want to fix him, but this is going to happen at his pace. Besides, this is just stage one of the process. You might miss this when stage two starts."_

"Stage two? What's stage two?"

* * *

'Stage two' began with four of the most innocuous words ever to be used in a given language.

"I need to clean."

Kiba blinked at the odd statement. "Um, okay…"

Naruto stood framed in the doorway of his bedroom, a grim look of determination on his face as he surveyed his home.

"Do you need any help?"

Kiba's question was completely ignored. Instead, the man watched dumbstruck as Naruto attacked his living space with unmatched fervour. Nothing was left untouched. In what appeared to be mere minutes, the kitchen was transformed from being merely clean, to surgical theatre immaculacy. Kiba and Akamaru stared wide-eyed as Naruto zipped from one end of the apartment to the other, cleaning, scrubbing and rearranging everything in sight. Odds and ends deemed superfluous were dumped into the trash or storage boxes. The living room was manically feng shui'd even as the guests sat immobilized on the couch, getting tossed about. Even the plants got whipped into shape, and there was a terrifying moment when Kiba got fluffed with the couch cushions. For his grand finale, Naruto kicked in the bathroom door- commando style- and entered. For the next half hour, all that could be heard were the sounds of running water, intense scrubbing and Naruto swearing indecipherably.

When he finally re-emerged from the bathroom, Naruto surveyed his home, clearly looking for something else to attack under the guise of sanitation. He found nothing, however, having exhausted everything in the apartment. Everything that is, except a pair of stunned guests. Naruto's gaze fell on them with a thud, and both man and dog swallowed nervously.

"When was the last time Akamaru had a bath?"

"Uh, um, a couple of days ago, I think? He's fine though, I-"

"He needs a bath." Naruto spoke with an air of authority and finality that brooked no argument. Soon, Akamaru was neck deep in suds, being cleaned within an inch of his life. He was then dried and coiffed and was finally able to exit the bathroom, tossing his head and swaggering with all the confidence of an international supermodel. Of course, Naruto then deemed the bathroom dirty again, and attacked it with renewed gusto.

"Kiba…"

"I had a bath this morning, I swear!" Kiba cut in quickly, clearly panicked at the prospect of being hosed down. Naruto simply rolled his eyes at the idiocy.

"I was just going to say it's close to dinner time. What do you want to eat?"

"Oh, look, why don't you relax for a bit? I'll make something." It took a little convincing, but Naruto left the food preparation to his friend. Only, he didn't relax. He had to keep moving, having all this excess energy he needed to burn off. Unable to think of anything else on the spur of the moment, he went into the living room and started doing push-ups.

* * *

It became apparent to Kiba that, eventually, Naruto was going to get tired of shoving the ground away from him and that soon, he was going to give in to his true desire and start hitting things. It also occurred to Kiba that, given his proximity, he would be the most obvious and convenient target unless he provided a ready alternative. Which was why the following day, he presented Naruto with his standing punching bag.

"What's this for?" Naruto asked with suspicion as Kiba shoved the piece of equipment into the designated workout area.

"No reason, just figured maybe you might want to hit something. Something that preferably isn't yours truly."

Naruto fell into the suggestion with an enthusiasm that was positively uncanny. He went after that heavy punching bag as if it were the bane of his very existence. Kiba could only watch in alarm as the blond, quite literally, beat the stuffing out of his brand new punching bag. Without even being conscious of it, both he and Akamaru surreptitiously selected the farthest, and safest, corner of the apartment, and sat huddled in it, watching in fear and awe as Naruto punished the piece of equipment.

"How long is stage two going to last?" Kiba whispered into his cell-phone as Naruto executed a devastating cross kick to the suffering bag.

"_Heh, missing 'stage one' already, huh? Who knows? Stage two definitely seems more fitted to Naruto's personality, so he might be there for a while. It's better than having him lethargic and depressed, feeling like the world's going to end, isn't it? Let's hope nothing happens to send him crashing back down to that level."_

Shikamaru certainly had a point there, though at the same time, he wasn't the one witnessing the decimation of an innocent punching bag.

"I know, I know, but you should see him! He's like a crazy person!"

"I'm like a **_what?_**"

At the sound of the sharp question from the kitchen, Kiba hurriedly slammed the phone shut and shook his head frantically as Naruto eyed him with deep suspicion. Akamaru whimpered and immediately assumed the submissive stance. Naruto rolled his eyes, decided to ignore them and went back to his kickboxing routine.

It took almost the entire day, but eventually Naruto lay on the floor, panting heavily. A moment later he was asleep, having exhausted himself from the hurricane force activity. Kiba and Akamaru finally found their courage and crept over to him. They poked the sleeping body gingerly; half-afraid Naruto would awaken abruptly and start waling on them.

"Sometimes I don't think this guy's human," Kiba huffed as he dumped an unconscious Naruto onto his bed. "I wonder if I'd be this bad off if Hinata and I broke up."

Akamaru whined as they exited the room, indicating he expected Kiba to be in a far, far worse condition. Kiba sniffed at the implication.

"Well, I'm an Inuzuka! We're a passionate people and we feel things deeply!" Before Kiba could finish his sentence, Akamaru began growling. The dog continued snarling as he edged towards the front door. Kiba sighed as he observed the alert. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me."

* * *

Sasuke wasn't the least bit surprised to find Kiba outside Naruto's apartment, lounging casually against the closed door.

"Sasuke, fancy meeting you here."

He was not in the mood to tolerate Kiba today, nor any of the knights of Naruto's round table. "Where's Naruto?"

"Naruto's not in right now, but if you leave a message after the beep, I'm sure he'll get back to you. Beeeeeep."

Sasuke took a breath and counted to ten. He was running on an extremely short fuse. "I know he's here."

"Oh, Uchihas are psychic now? Is there no end to your clan's embarrassment of riches? I said he's not here. You just missed him actually- said something about going to hell. If you hurry, you may just catch him."

Sasuke was through entertaining this idiocy. "Move."

Kiba raised an eyebrow and gave an incredulous laugh. "Yeah, you might want to rethink your little strategy. The 'I'm a big, bad Uchiha' thing doesn't work so well around here."

Kiba watched as Sasuke assessed him, clearly trying to determine the best way to remove his obstacle with the minimum amount of effort and fuss. Kiba felt it was a little unfortunate that he'd completed his tenure at the Academy without getting into an altercation with Sasuke. He had always wanted to, but a situation had never arisen. Still, there was no time like the present. He had been grudgingly respectful of Sasuke's skills back then, and he knew that the man had kept honing them since. Sasuke could still intimidate the crap out of most people without even trying; luckily, Kiba wasn't one of those people. He loudly and deliberately cracked his knuckles.

"You see, this is one of the things I could never stand about you, Sasuke. You don't just act- you have to think everything into the ground. Now, me and Naruto, we just go with our guts and take the shot. Granted, it's not always the best strategy for a given situation, but it hasn't let us down yet." Kiba stepped forward, getting into Sasuke's personal space. "Just take the shot, Sasuke. You know you want to. I'm giving you a free hit here; how can you pass that up?"

Sasuke stared back unblinkingly, obviously tempted by the offer. Yet, he remained unmoved, trying to resist being goaded into acting detrimentally. Kiba rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Look, I need you to make the first move, okay? That way, I'll have a rock-solid reason for knocking you the fuck into next week."

That would have done it. Kiba saw the look he had been waiting for flash in Sasuke's eyes and could almost feel the man's energy shift from defence to offence. At that moment, Kiba would have given worlds to know just what was driving Sasuke. Was it merely annoyance at being openly defied, or a real desperation to see Naruto? Kiba wondered if he could manage to find out. Unfortunately, Akamaru chose that moment to start growling once again behind the closed door, alerting Sasuke to his presence. Getting into it with Kiba was one thing; engaging a nearly three hundred pound, virtually-rabid dog was another. Sasuke backed off, and the brief look of bitter disappointment and defeat that crossed his features caught Kiba momentarily off-guard.

"Tell him I came to see him."

"Um, yeah, sure," Kiba responded awkwardly, not quite sure about what just happened. He scratched his cheek, watching uncertainly as Sasuke turned heel and walked away- stoic as ever.

* * *

When he reentered the apartment, Naruto was standing in the living room, Akamaru blocking his path to the front door. The dog was growling at the blond, warning him that there was no getting past him.

"You trained him to attack me if I tried to talk to Sasuke?" Naruto asked quietly, watching as Kiba told the large dog to back down.

Kiba grinned sheepishly, still feeling a little off-kilter by his earlier interaction, and immediately recognizing the same sad defeat in Naruto that he had just witnessed a few moments before in Sasuke.

"Not 'attack'- Akamaru wouldn't do that to you. He would just knock you down and sit on you," Kiba muttered uncertainly, not understanding at all why he suddenly felt so guilty, when he hadn't done anything wrong. Akamaru trotted up to Naruto and nuzzled him, licking the man's fingers in apology for the drastic action he had taken.

"What did he say?" Naruto asked casually, trying to sound as if the answer didn't matter, when everyone in the room knew that it did.

Kiba shrugged inelegantly. "Nothing new, Naruto. Nothing new… I'm sorry."

Naruto simply nodded and turned away, heading into his bedroom and quietly closing the door behind him. Kiba sighed and slumped despondently before patting his canine companion.

"Looks like we're back to stage one."

**TBC**


	12. Earth, Wind and Fire

**A/N**: I'm back again, and I come bearing a gift of over 6000 words (eep!). The question about estimated length of the story has come up again. I had thought this story would be the same length as 'Role Play', but I certainly guessed wrong. Again, I suck at estimating these things!  
Hm, but looking ahead, I suspect I may hit the twenty chapter mark. It's improbable that I'll go more than a couple of chapters beyond that. Improbable, but not impossible, since I initially thought I'd be winding down to my epilogue by chapter 12. Heh.

Now please enjoy the chapter. As always, I can't wait to hear what you thought!

* * *

"_You are so drunk." Naruto looked up at Sasuke, grinning his amusement as his friend's body slumped after his orgasm, his eyes going soft and unfocused._

_Naruto reached up and stroked his cheek, grinning wider as the man responded eagerly to it, rubbing his face against the warm hand, only to lose his balance and topple gracelessly from his perch atop Naruto's hips._

"_So drunk." Naruto turned over, propping himself up on his elbow to look down at the stunned and flushed man next to him._

"_I'm not drunk," Sasuke defended. He would know if he was drunk, and he wasn't. Sure, it was his first real encounter with alcohol, and maybe he had indulged in copious amounts, but he instinctively knew his limits. Yes, he did feel a little giddy, and the world was spinning, a lot; but then, that always happened when Naruto was around anyway. He wasn't drunk, he was a man._

_At least according to Japanese tradition, since it was his twentieth birthday. He hadn't intended to celebrate it, having been taught a long time ago that birthdays were frivolous, self-indulgent things. But then, Naruto had gotten so excited about it, babbling about the stupid non-event incessantly; so, soon, Sasuke had gotten a bit excited too. Inevitably, he became convinced that the day was important after all, and maybe it was worth celebrating. In that spirit, he caved under Naruto's boundless enthusiasm and pledged to try to make the day special._

_As it would turn out, 'special' didn't take that much at all. Naruto readily agreed to blow off all his classes to spend the full twenty-four hours with him. They spent most of the morning making love in the double bed of Sasuke's apartment, until it approached late morning and Naruto decided that they should spend some time in the sunlight._

_By Sasuke's estimation, they did random, silly things as he followed Naruto's lead, having absolutely no clue what a man should do for his birthday or the proper way to mark his entrance into adulthood. Today, he simply followed without argument, happy because Naruto was so happy, and it was infectious enough to keep him buoyed all day. He eventually realized that Naruto was simply doing his own favourite things, from visiting the ramen stand to sight-seeing, capitalising on Sasuke's agreeable mood._

_Naruto had rounded off the afternoon with a visit to the botanical gardens, and there in the semi-privacy of heavily wooded paths, Naruto had hazarded intertwining his fingers with Sasuke's and pulling him along. Just this once, Sasuke decided that he wouldn't pull away. It was his special day and he would reject reality, just this once._

"_I'm so glad you were born in the summer, Sasuke," Naruto said softly as he pointed out trees and flowers Sasuke really had no interest in. He had a feeling Naruto would have said that no matter the season he had been born in; and not for the first time, Sasuke felt lucky to have been born at all._

_He was treated to dinner too, Naruto having saved up to afford the swanky restaurant. He then spent most of the evening lording the fact that he was now legally allowed to imbibe alcohol over an appropriately jealous Naruto. Sasuke wouldn't develop much of an appreciation for drinking, though, since it turned out he was a sloppy and chatty drunk._

_How he ended up back in his apartment from the restaurant was a pleasant blur. He smiled goofily at his best friend and his sporadically appearing clones, loving every moment of the day. It was such a far cry from the awkward, strained dinners with his parents and the bittersweet moments, as a child, when Itachi would sneak extra treats into his room for his birthdays. As if reading his mind, Naruto brushed the hair out of his face and asked casually:_

"_What did your parents say when they called?"_

_Sasuke wrinkled his nose, clearly not drunk enough to find the topic bearable. "Nothing new…"_

"_Yeah? What did your mom say?"_

_Sasuke shifted uncomfortably, knowing there was a build to the line of questioning. "She wished me a happy birthday and said I should have a nice day. What else is there to say?"_

"_Well, what did your dad say, then?" Naruto prodded gently._

_Sasuke huffed, fidgeting under Naruto's stare. "If I recall correctly, he said that I was to remember who I am and my responsibilities. 'You are a man now, Sasuke, and I expect you to put aside childish indulgences. Our clan has invested much in you, and much return is expected. I continue to trust you will not be the disappointment your brother has been.' Yeah…that was pretty much it." Sasuke gave a short, bitter laugh. It was nothing to complain about- the 'greeting' had been a lot better than he expected._

_He heard Naruto sigh, knowing that his friend held on to some insane hope that his father would one day turn into this warm, affectionate man, who would show his son the love he desperately craved. Sasuke had no such delusions- at least he felt he didn't. His father was what he was, and 'affection', for want of a better word, would have to be earned. The sooner they all accepted it, the easier life would get- maybe. He felt himself frown, but soon the unpleasant thoughts were blown away as Naruto kissed him along the side of his face._

"_Your father loves you, Sasuke. More than anything. He just doesn't know how to show it yet- not the way you'd want."_

_Sasuke ignored the pointless sentiment. What did it matter anymore? He would much rather forget about his family and focus on more pleasant things. He leaned up, pressing his lips to Naruto's. As the kiss deepened, Sasuke couldn't help but wonder what his father would think if he knew that his investment of a son had spent much of his milestone day with his best friend's cock in two of his major orifices._

_Maybe he was drunk after all, because instead of feeling the usual crippling anxiety at the thought of his father's appalled and disappointed face, Sasuke could only manage to find it a little funny._

"_What?" Naruto arched a brow as Sasuke started snickering._

"_Pfft, nothing." He was this close to giggling, imagining his father in the throes of a gay-induced conniption fit._

"_Come on, share the joke already!"_

"_It's nothing…"_

_Naruto snorted, annoyed at being left out of the joke. _"_Tch, drunk bastard."_

"_Not drunk," Sasuke retorted, ignorant of the fact that he was slurring his words. "I'm not a bastard either. I just play on one stage."_

"_Yeah, I know," Naruto murmured, trailing a hand over the contours of Sasuke's body._

_Tingling warmth continued to spread through him, bolstering his sense of safety and well-being. Sasuke decided it was the sake, although he'd always heard that alcohol was depressive. He looked up at Naruto and felt the heat expand, coursing through his veins._

"_You know what I am, though? I'm fire."_

_Naruto rolled his eyes at the cryptic statement, wondering if he should pledge to get Sasuke drunk on a regular basis, or to keep him away from alcohol at all costs. His friend was a bizarre type of drunk._

"_Fire, huh? Whatever you say, Sasuke."_

"_All Uchihas are fire," Sasuke continued flippantly, not the least bit offended by Naruto's blatant patronization. "At least we're supposed to be. I guess there's always going to be that oddball with a different elemental affinity."_

"_Elemental affinities? Do people still talk about those things?"_

_Sasuke scoffed, finding Naruto's cultural ignorance laughable._

"_Are you joking? Fire is what made the Uchiha Clan legendary." Sasuke sighed at Naruto's dubious, though indulgent, face. Clearly it was up to him to inform and educate. "Back during the Heian Period, when the military power of clans was taking root, our elders had the idea to build on the legends of elemental affinities. By the time the Mongols invaded, rumours about our ability to breathe fire had spread all across Japan."_

"_Yeah, how'd they manage to sell that load of manure?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at Sasuke's exaggerated look of shocked indignation._

"_I'll have you know that with a little practice, any Uchiha worth his name can breathe fire. I could turn you into ash right now!" Sasuke puffed out his cheeks and glared at Naruto with narrowed eyes- his prey merely rolled his, clearly not intimidated. "Okay, fine, so maybe we needed a little help. A couple packets of flammable liquid in the cheeks, a spark and a little bit of good timing… Before they knew what was happening, our enemies would be engulfed in flames. Soon it got to the point where they'd turn and run at the sight of the Uchiha symbol on a banner."_

_Naruto was clearly impressed. "That's actually really cool. How come you've never told me this story before?"_

_Sasuke shrugged. "It doesn't sound as impressive when you've heard the legend a million times, lumped in with a sermon about why the Clan must perpetually strive to reinvent and sustain that greatness. I can tell you from personal experience, though, that the real skill lies in not poisoning yourself on the gasoline, or setting yourself on fire."_

_Naruto stared, mouth agape, as he took in his friend's outrageous claim. "You've done that?"_

"_Yeah, it's our clan's initiation ceremony. You're only an Uchiha in name until you do it. Itachi did it when he was eight, so I tried to do it when I was five."_

"_Didn't it hurt?"_

_Sasuke shrugged inelegantly. It had, but not nearly as much as the look on his father's face each time he tried to execute the Great Fireball technique and failed. When he had finally pulled it off, after weeks of enduring the burns and bitter taste, his father's satisfied look and official words of acceptance had made everything worthwhile._

"_So cool, though," Naruto mused as he flopped unto his back. "I wonder what my nature affinity would be."_

"_That's easy." Sasuke yawned idly as he moved to sprawl across Naruto's chest. "You're wind."_

_Naruto was unenthusiastic about his newfound designation. "Wind, seriously? I was thinking something like lightning or even water."_

"_I could see you as __lightning, maybe, though you're not. You definitely can't be water."_

"_What, why not?"_

"_Because I'm fire…idiot," Sasuke enunciated, feeling as if he were talking to a block of wood._

"_Oh," Naruto responded before the full implication of what Sasuke said hit him. He grinned down at the top of Sasuke's head. "Oh… Well, fine, I guess I'll just have to make do with 'wind' then."_

"_Ugh, you still aren't getting it!" Sasuke felt irrationally annoyed at Naruto's blasé attitude towards his given affinity. He sat up abruptly and glared down at the surprised blond. "You're **wind**, you're air; that's…that's everything!"_

_Naruto only stared up, confused, and Sasuke felt like throttling him._

"_Can't you imagine what it was like back then for my clan, going into a battle with the wind behind them? Their flames went further, they burned hotter; and if the wind was against them…"_

_Sasuke sighed. His brain was definitely getting fuzzier around the edges, but he struggled to maintain his point, not stopping to wonder why he was suddenly so passionate about convincing Naruto about the merit of being wind._

"_There's no fire without air. You can't imagine how scary it is when the wind is gone. It feels like your flame is going out; you can't breathe, you can't feel, there's just…" Sasuke squinted, trying to remember and form the words. "There's just cold and quiet."_

_Naruto blinked up at him, stunned. "Sasuke…"_

"_It's totally different when you're here, when there's wind." Sasuke tried to focus properly, realizing belatedly that he was starting to fall in and out of his own metaphors. Yet, he also found himself powerless to stop. "When there's wind, the flame grows; it's warm and it's bright and it leaks into your blood, threatening to incinerate you from the inside. That's scary too, but it doesn't matter, because you're fire and you need wind."_

_Sasuke sighed again, exhausted. His train of thought derailed completely, and he was already forgetting just what he was talking about. He glanced over at the clock- it was well past midnight, his birthday having ended hours before. The special day was done, and it was time to return to reality._

"_Sasuke, do you really mean all that?"_

_Sasuke squinted, confused at the soft, hopeful look on Naruto's face._

"_I'm tired," he said abruptly and stretched out on the bed with his back to Naruto, willing himself to sleep, knowing that at some point, somehow, he had said too much._

_Before he could escape into unconsciousness, he felt Naruto's arms encircle him, the length of the always warm body pressing against his._

"_Hey, Sasuke, one day, tell me that story again," Naruto whispered, holding Sasuke closer. "Doesn't have to be tomorrow or anytime soon. But one day, when I need it the most, remind me that I'm the wind."_

* * *

_It was no surprise that Naruto's birthday was the polar opposite of his. Sasuke tamped down his frustration as yet another girl broke away from the crush of bodies to hit on him as he stood leaning against the wall. Tsunade-hime had spared no expense planning her adopted son's special day. Despite the impressive size of the hall, people seemed to be jammed in from one corner to the next, everyone seemingly a close, personal friend of the guest of honour._

_Sasuke steadfastly ignored the droning girl before him, opting instead to keep his gaze on the tall, blond beacon in the roomful of people. The party was loud and raucous with almost everyone drunk- since Naruto was one of the last of their age group to hit the milestone. The only sober people in the room appeared to be himself__;__ Kakashi, who sat in a corner with his nose firmly jammed into an advanced copy of Naruto's Icha-Icha publication; and Kiba's painfully shy girlfriend, who had her hands full keeping her boyfriend in line. Tsunade sat in a corner, drunkenly swapping stories with Jiraiya-sama, the most prominent and revered member of Naruto's ever growing collection of father-figures._

_Sasuke hated the crowd and the boisterous party. He was especially annoyed that he hadn't even been able to say two words to Naruto all day, the knights having kidnapped him the evening before. He was tempted to just leave- it wasn't as if Naruto would notice or care anyway. Still, he stayed, knowing that Naruto would notice and would care and that the least he could do was stay and endure the stupid party._

"_Naruto-kun!"_

_Sasuke was distracted from his brooding by the sound of a woman's voice climbing over the noise of the celebration. He identified the girl as Sasame, another of Naruto's special interest cases. Back in the Academy, Naruto and Sakura, with Jiraiya's help, had managed to get the girl out of an abusive relationship. Why Naruto was always the primary focus of her gratitude was a question that always managed to irk Sasuke. He watched as the girl stumbled towards Naruto on unsteady legs- the fault of either her ridiculously high heels or the liquid courage she had been knocking back all night. She wended through the crowd, calling to Naruto until he finally heard and __turned around._

_Sasuke stiffened as the girl threw herself at Naruto, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately while the crowd hooted its encouragement. He did leave then- only stopping when he was a safe distance from the party to breathe in the cool night air and try to stop seething._

_It bothered him sometimes, more than he cared to admit, just how different they were from each other. He understood that Naruto thrived in the company and affection of others and that he needed other people to help keep him happy. But then, that wasn't strange at all- it was human nature and perfectly normal. He was the freak whose entire world boiled down to one person. What bothered him even more was that he knew he would always have to make that compromise, for if he had learnt anything from his own life, it was that he was never enough for the people who meant the most to him._

_Before he could start sinking to a low point in earnest, Sasuke was startled by arms suddenly encircling him and squeezing him tightly._

"_I've missed you," Naruto murmured into his ear, the scent of sake wafting from him. "Why'd you leave? Is it because of what Sasame did? She didn't mean anything by it; she's just a little drunk…"_

_It wasn't fair that one person had the power to affect his mood this much. Sasuke shook his head, his annoyance and angst evaporating as he disengaged from Naruto, concerned that someone might see them despite being in the thick of the gardens._

"_I'm sorry I haven't seen you all day, Sasuke. They haven't been giving me a chance." Naruto apologised gently and sheepishly, flushed from the sake, as he scratched the back of his neck. "I kind of wanted a day like the one we had for your birthday, you know."_

"_We'll do it the day after tomorrow," Sasuke said abruptly, surprising even himself. He relaxed at Naruto's hopeful smile._

"_Really? Yeah, I'd like that."_

_Sasuke suddenly remembered what he was supposed to do. "I have your present."_

_Naruto's smile turned vulpine and the blue eyes darkened. "Yeah, I've been looking forward to it all day."_

_Sasuke rolled his eyes and fished around in his jacket pocket. "An actual gift, you total moron. Here."_

_He __unceremoniously thrust the small, unwrapped item towards an astonished Naruto, who immediately inspected it. "It's a CD…"_

"_I know what it is, idiot. I made it- it's a compilation of the classical songs you said you liked."_

_Naruto smiled widely at him, and he covered his increasing fluster by frowning darkly._

"_Sasuke, you made me a mix-tape? How eighties of you!"_

_If it hadn't been his birthday, Naruto would have been a dead man. Sasuke simply remained silent as Naruto carried on his scrutiny of the disc. "Thank you, Sasuke. Did it take you long to track down the songs?"_

_Sasuke shrugged as he always did. "I had most of the sheet music- the rest weren't hard to locate. The most trouble I had was finding a quiet place where I wouldn't be disturbed and that had halfway decent acoustics."_

_Naruto froze for a moment, staring at the CD "You're the one playing on this?"_

"_Well, yeah, I mean, it wasn't a big deal."_

_They both knew that wasn't true. It had taken Sasuke weeks to find the ideal secret spot to record his performances during his limited free time. His drive for perfection had him playing each song obsessively until he finally deemed its performance adequate. Naruto ran his fingers over the disc, handling it almost reverently._

"_I can't believe you went through all this trouble."_

_Sasuke felt his face burn and was __grateful for the deepening cover of darkness. "Whatever, just try not to lose it immediately, because I'm not going to do this every time you're careless, and if you show it to anyone I'll-"_

_Sasuke was cut off as Naruto yanked him into a crushing hug, burying his face into the older man's neck. "I-idiot, you're cutting off my air, and…are you crying? Why are you crying?"_

_Naruto refused to raise his head from Sasuke's neck, muffling his explanation into the man's collar._

"_I don't know! This is so uncool of me right now; I'm supposed to be an adult." Naruto hiccupped "I'm just really, really happy right now!")_

_Sasuke hesitated for a moment, glancing furtively about to make sure there were no interlopers. He finally succumbed, hugging Naruto back tightly as his idiot sniffled in his shirt. He'd give in just this once. After all, birthdays only come once a year._

* * *

Naruto sat on the edge of his bed, staring blankly into a box he had filled during one of his activity flurries. He had unconsciously packed everything of Sasuke's into the brown container, all the little knick-knacks and conveniences the man had invariably left in the apartment. He reached down, rifling slowly through the miscellaneous items- a bottle of aftershave, a cell phone charger, a toothbrush; he hadn't even noticed how many little things Sasuke had quietly moved into the apartment, subtly making it his home as much as it was Naruto's.

He chewed his bottom lip, dropping Sasuke's razor back into the box before rubbing his neck tiredly. He felt hollow, and he wasn't surprised, since half his soul was gone. Somewhere, somehow, they had miss-stepped. They had started off the wrong way entirely, but that could have been fixed, couldn't it? But every so often they'd take another wrong turn, veering even further from the path that would have kept them together. He was as much at fault as Sasuke; he figured maybe even more so. He couldn't help but start dialling back- maybe if he'd said something at another time, or been more insistent... Why hadn't he tried to force Sasuke's hand sooner?

_Because you would have lost anyway and you needed more time._

Shifting through the contents of the box again, he retrieved Sasuke's cologne. He idly sprayed a few puffs into the room and realized immediately that it was a mistake, because in a flood of scent, Sasuke was there again, filling his room, filling his head. He contemplated calling one of his friends to hear a distracting voice of reason. Only, he didn't want to talk to or see anyone but one person. He didn't want to break down or do something stupid either- not after he'd finally convinced his friends it was safe to leave him on his own once again. Naruto groaned and ran his hands agitatedly through his hair as he contemplated the box. He paused, hesitating only briefly before getting up and preparing to go out.

It was only polite to return someone's personal possessions.

* * *

"Sasuke, may I come in?"

Sasuke opened his eyes, squinting against the harsh glare of the computer screen. He had fallen asleep on his desk again; lately, all his energy seemed to be abandoning him. He rubbed his face tiredly, sitting up awkwardly as his body protested the movement. He was twenty-six years old, but right now, he felt ancient. His limbs were heavy and cumbersome, and lethargy plagued him no matter where he was or what he was doing. He looked around his study, momentarily confused about what had awakened him.

"Sasuke?"

It took him a second to place the voice. "Oh, come in, Sakura."

She pushed the door open tentatively, peeking around to find him seated at his desk. "Am I disturbing you?"

Sasuke almost burst out laughing at the enquiry. Now that was a trick question if he ever heard one. "No, of course not."

She smiled and entered the study, with all the confidence of a mouse entering a snake pit. It occurred to him that maybe he should offer a warm, encouraging smile to his still skittish wife. He decided against it, knowing that even if those underused facial muscles could pull off such a valiant effort, he'd only manage to scare himself and terrify her.

Once he began his research, he had been overwhelmed by the amount of information available about being a good husband. Apparently he had been sorely lacking. Unfortunately, all the advice sounded either tedious or impossible. The fact of the matter was that though she had always been a good friend, his wife simply did not interest him. Outside the context of their childhood friendship, she held no attraction whatsoever. With every passing day, it was becoming increasingly obvious just what an uphill task this marriage was going to be.

Still, he had promised himself that he wouldn't punish Sakura for a situation to which she had also fallen victim. A promise he had promptly forgotten in his attempt to keep Naruto with him, only to have it blow up in his face. His father also kept exhorting him to 'honour' her and treat the marriage as a love match, since Sakura doubtlessly did. Sasuke was still surprised at his father's consideration for the woman's feelings. He knew Sakura was infatuated with him, but he doubted she was thrilled- no modern woman would be- at the prospect of being thrown into a marriage of someone else's design.

He watched as she sat on the couch adjacent to him, knowing she was testing the boundaries of his renewed pledge to make an effort. He wondered what would have been any different if he felt something, anything, for her. He was also starting to wonder if it had been a mistake, digging his heels in against Naruto's advice.

_*** "Sasuke, you don't have to go through with this, you can't go through with this! Just tell her. Hell, I'll tell her for you! Sakura-chan will understand, and she'll help you figure a way out of this that won't piss off your dad or make the acquisition fall through! Just tell her about us, tell her that you're-"_

"_That I'm what? That I'm gay? Is that what you were going to say?"_The quietness of tone belied the sharp edge to it- an edge that remained no matter how many times they rehashed the stale argument.

"_This is me, Sasuke. There's no one else here. You don't have to pretend to be something you're not. I know you don't want to tell your dad, and I'm not saying you should. But it's Sakura-chan- you can trust her, and you know she won't judge. She's our friend, and for something like this, you have to tell her; she deserves to know."_

"_What I do with you doesn't make me one way or another. Sakura can't know and you're going to swear to me that you won't tell her!" ***_

"Sasuke?"

He blinked, dragged out of his reverie.

"Are you okay?"

When had she gotten there? "I'm fine, just a little tired."

"I'm not surprised- you're in here working all night." Sakura smoothed her skirt, brushing away imaginary lint. "And then you're up before me in the mornings. It's like you never come to bed."

He didn't go to bed, choosing to spend the nights in the study or the guest bedroom. He discovered that his pledge was nowhere near strong enough to sustain a physical relationship with her on any level. The last few trials had been dismal failures, as he was unable to recapture that 'lightning-in-a-bottle' moment he had had in Paris. The instability of his relationship with Naruto and his increasing physical repulsion to his wife had combined to completely defeat his libido within the context of marital relations. Even now he could feel his patience with his wife's presence wearing thin. Something about her sapped both his patience and his tolerance. Thankfully, she gave him a quick out.

"I was thinking of going to Ichiraku's to get us some ramen. Does that sound good to you? What would you like?"

He wondered if that was what she had really intended, or if she simply needed to escape as well. "That sounds perfect. Miso will be fine."

After she left, Sasuke slumped onto the table, surprised he had stayed both civil and upright for as long as he had. He stared broodingly at his screensaver, all the while running his hand over the worn-out laptop.

"Sasuke?"

For a second, he thought he'd fallen asleep and had started dreaming. He sat up abruptly, locking eyes with his newest visitor. They were both silent, simply staring at each other, until Sasuke's gaze fell to the box in Naruto's hands. It didn't take him long to recognise the items- apparently there was a part two to the eviction.

"Sasuke…" Naruto began hesitantly, and Sasuke turned his attention to his laptop, bringing up the next quarter's budget projections. In his peripheral vision, he could see Naruto shift uncertainly. "I just came to…"

Naruto trailed off lamely, and Sasuke felt himself snap under the strain of waiting. "What? Why are you here? If you want to return my stuff, just dump it and leave."

Bolstered by Sasuke's attention, Naruto finally spoke up. "You came by my apartment the other day. Why, what did you want to say?"

Sasuke leaned back in his chair and regarded his guest with an icy look. "Maybe I came by to pick up my things, but your watchdog was having none of it; so thanks for doing me the favour."

"So that's it then? Everything ends, our friendship, everything? It's been twenty years, Sasuke, and you're saying we can't salvage something because I won't sleep with you anymore? You said it was separate."

"IT WAS SEPARATE!" Sasuke hissed, unable to block Naruto out any at all. "I tried to keep it separate, but you wouldn't let me. You walk back in here hoping to 'salvage' our friendship? I wasn't aware there was room for that by the end of the little oration where you barred me from your life. All after you'd finishing fucking me and moaning about how we belonged to each other."

"You forced this situation-"

"Bullshit, you knew! You always knew. I have never lied to you once about anything- you know exactly who I am, and I told you exactly what this was from the very beginning. You accepted, you knew the conditions and you accepted!" Sasuke was on his feet, buoyed out of the chair by his anger, hurt and frustration. "You aren't satisfied with the arrangement anymore, so you're ready to quit and blame me. I am sick of playing the villain in this little drama you and Sakura seem to have concocted. You're the one who accepted, and you're the one who ended this!"

Sasuke stopped and tried to breathe before pinning Naruto with a glare. "You left me! Not the other way around. So what gives you the right to walk back in here wanting to 'salvage' a friendship?"

"Things changed, Sasuke. You know that as well. Don't pretend things are the same as they were back in the Academy. Back then, I accepted what you offered, even though it was less than I needed, because I wanted to be with you. But the conditions changed. It wasn't just us anymore. There was no way I could sustain this."

"Well, now you're done. So there's no need to concern your pretty head about that anymore, is there?" Sasuke sat down and gave his full attention to the flickering screen. He could see Naruto pause, uncertain of how to proceed, before placing the box on the sofa and turning to go.

"I want to be with you, Sasuke; but I need things to be different, and I can't compromise anymore."

Sasuke watched as the door clicked shut, leaving him sitting in the yawning, cold silence of his study. He waited, feeling his heart slam against his ribs and hearing the sound of his own ragged breathing. His fingers bit into the arms of his chair as he tried to fight down the panic clawing away at his insides. It was better this way, to let it end before the damage became catastrophic for the both of them.

* * *

"Don't go."

The simple plea stopped Naruto in his tracks, midway across the living room.

"Just wait," Sasuke whispered, coming up behind him. He stopped just short of holding him, his hands hovering over Naruto's shirt, itching to feel the heat beneath it. "Wait, don't go, you're not supposed to go."

Sasuke inhaled deeply, trying to figure out a workable solution. "I can do better, Naruto; I can make all this work. You were right when you said I wasn't managing everything properly. I didn't realize just how much effort I needed to make with Sakura, and I didn't find the right balance. But I know now, and I can make it all work."

He rested his head on Naruto's shoulder, giving in to the need to touch him, already feeling himself getting a little high off his scent. "I need to put in more effort. I understand that now. Just give me a chance to prove it to you. I can make this all work."

"You're not enough, Sasuke."

Sasuke's blood froze in his veins. He felt as if he'd been slapped in the face. He stepped away, thoughts scattering. "For a second there, you sounded just like my father."

Naruto turned quickly, grabbing him before he could retreat to the safety of his study. "That isn't the way I meant it. You know that."

He cradled Sasuke's face, forcing him to stop his withdrawal and look at him. "Sasuke, it's not supposed to be this hard- not for Sakura, not for me and definitely not for you. You can't do it all. It's not about finding a balance or putting in more effort; it's about being who you are and being with the person you're supposed to be with. Sasuke, you can't please everybody."

"I'm trying to do what _you_ want."

"I want you to choose!" Naruto said desperately. "Just choose to be with me and be happy. Why is this so hard for you?"

Sasuke shook his head, stepping away from the one thing that always clouded his judgement. "You want me to choose between you and my family. I can't do that. I won't do that."

"But Sasuke, I'm your family too…" Naruto said softly, shoulders slumping tiredly as he watched Sasuke begin to shut himself off.

"No. No, you're not. You don't know what a family is- you've never had one. You go around collecting all these people and you call them your family, but they're not…not really. Family is bound by blood and duty. My parents are my family; Itachi is my family, my clan is my family and now, so is Sakura. A person doesn't get to choose his family, but he accepts the way they are and honours them and their ways. I don't expect you to understand this, but it's just the way it is. I won't be forced to choose."

Naruto stared at the expensive carpet before looking up at Sasuke. "That's the thing- you always choose, Sasuke. You just never choose us."

Any further dialogue ended as Sakura breezed through the door, laden with food. Startled, Naruto turned abruptly, knocking a decorative vase off the mantle. It smashed before he could catch it.

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed as she quickly put the food on the table and ran over to where the man was trying to pick up the pieces. "Seriously? First you destroy my kitchen, and now you smash my vase. Are you purposely trying to wreck my home?"

Naruto stood, looking helplessly from the broken pieces to Sakura to the silent, avoidant Sasuke. "I should go… I'm sorry."

"I wasn't being serious… Naruto!" She watched as Naruto left without a further word. She looked at Sasuke, bewildered. "I didn't mean anything by it."

"It doesn't matter, Sakura. It's fine." He turned away and went into the study, closing the door firmly behind him.

She stood alone in the living room, standing over the shattered vase, looking from one closed door to the other. "What just happened?"

* * *

Naruto wasn't even sure how he made it back to his apartment. He sat on the edge of his bed, staring blankly at the spot where Sasuke's box had been. If it wasn't for that one bit of evidence, he could have told himself he'd never left the room. Now the last bit of crushing finality descended, and all he had left was a half-finished bottle of cologne that he had forgotten to put back into the box. Well, that, and one other thing. He walked around to his night drawer and quickly located his treasure. He popped open his CD player and inserted the disc, randomizing the playlist. A second later, Sasuke's rendition of Beethoven's 'Moonlight Sonata' filled the room. He reminded himself to transfer the songs before the CD gave up the ghost from overuse. He lay on the bed, devoting himself to listening to the soothing music for the rest of the night- all the wind knocked right out of him.

* * *

In the quiet of his study, Sasuke opened the bottom drawer of his desk and quickly sifted through a few papers to find his treasure. It was his graduation photo, not the noble, stoic, official one, of course; but the one Naruto had crashed, waiting at just the right moment to run up and throw an arm around Sasuke and grin mischievously into the camera, flashing a peace sign.

He had known Naruto was going to do it, too. He'd seen the boy fidgeting about on the edge of the set, just timing the whole thing. Later, he had approached the photographer, asking for a copy of the picture. He had been surprised at how great it had turned out. They had both looked happy, just with different volumes of expression. He trailed a finger over the widely grinning face and reminded himself that he needed to get it reprinted soon. The photo was starting to get a little frayed from all the handling.

He looked over to the picture of his family on the desk; in it, his mother stood out as the lone image of smiling cheerfulness- his brother and father looking strong and silent, while he did his best to imitate at four years old. He filed the graduation photo away into its secret slot and looked back to the family picture, focussing on his brother. His father wasn't the only one who wished he was more like Itachi.

His brother was different from them, always had been. His brilliant mind seemed to always resist conformity to the clan. Even though he was the golden child, eventually he'd fallen out of favour for being too much of an iconoclast within a clan built on legend. Before long, Itachi had left. It was inevitable, what with the strained relations between him and the clan heads, including their father. Suddenly, Sasuke had found himself receiving an odd, stilted version of the attention he had always wanted.

His brother was still his hero, despite their father's continued attempts to discredit him in Sasuke's eyes. He wished more than anything that he was that brave. Itachi was never afraid to incur the displeasure of their father, and he was never afraid to go after what he wanted. If he had been more like his brother, he wouldn't be here now, trapped in a loveless marriage, struggling to gain the approval of a father who seemed to have no interest in giving it.

If he had been like his brother, he'd have chosen Naruto and run, clinging to the true happiness at which his father had only hinted. If he had been like Itachi, he would have been smart enough to have done all that- instead of sitting here alone in the dark, feeling his flame go out.

**TBC**


	13. One step forward

**A/N: A**s usual I hope you enjoy and I look forward to your comments. I am so grateful for all the feedback you've given so far.

* * *

_Sasuke hated the cold. Once it __got in, it seemed impossible to get out again. It crept into his bones as he walked home, head ducked down as he manoeuvred through the packed streets. He stopped for a moment, trying to remember if he was coming or going, and was promptly distracted by the loud laughter of a small boy, running full speed in his direction. The brown-haired child got within a few meters before tripping gracelessly over his own feet. Sasuke almost smiled- he had a soft spot for spastic klutzes, even though his favourite one had quickly grown out of that stage._

_The small boy stood gingerly, peeking around self-consciously to see if anyone had noticed his fall. Sasuke appeared to be the only witness, and for some reason, the child didn't take note of him. Satisfied that he had been spared embarrassment, the boy brushed himself off and started looking about in earnest. That's when Sasuke felt himself freeze, arrested by the bright blue eyes of the small boy. He'd know those eyes anywhere._

'_Jiraiya!'_

_Both the boy and Sasuke snapped to attention immediately, and the latter felt his breath stop. Naruto moved easily towards them, the crowd appearing to part naturally in order to let him through. His entire attention was held by the small child and he seemed to take no notice of Sasuke._

"_Brat, how many times have I told you not to run off like that?" Naruto scooped up the child, who was grinning at him with a smile as characteristic as the blue eyes, obviously trying to charm his way out of trouble. Clearly, the Namikaze genes were strong._

"_I fell down, daddy. I don't hurt, though. Mommy won't even have to put a Band-Aid on it."_

_What the hell was this? Sasuke stared at the pair, and their striking resemblance was undeniable. This couldn't be happening- there was no way this was possible. Hadn't they just ended things? How much time could have passed? Sasuke stood dumbstruck, unable to believe this was now his reality. He had hoped- thought - that they would have worked things out eventually and that Naruto would have come around with a reasonable compromise. But this? There was no way Sasuke could hope to compete against a wife, let alone a child._

_He swallowed convulsively before he could find his voice._ "_Naruto?" _

_Naruto did not turn around, as he was totally focussed on tickling his son. Sasuke tried calling to him again, only to be left confused as Naruto put the boy down and began walking away, listening to the small boy chatter nonsensically beside him._

"_Are you serious- you're just going to ignore me? You have nothing to say? Naruto!"_

_Man and son continued heedlessly, slowly being swallowed by a crowd also oblivious to the Uchiha prince screaming his lungs out among them. Sasuke stood for a second, panting heavily as he decided what to do. He started moving forward, shoving against the endless sea of people pushing back at him. He kept shouting Naruto's name, hoping the man would finally turn and acknowledge him, but it never happened. At long last there was a break in the crowd and Sasuke sprinted forward, trying desperately to catch up to the man casually strolling ahead. He was close now, so very close. He stretched out his hand, fully intending to yank Naruto backwards. Instead, to Sasuke's intense surprise, his hand simply phased through Naruto's jacket, the blond becoming intangible. His forward momentum was too much for him to stop, and Sasuke found himself falling right through his closest friend. And once he started falling, he couldn't stop._

"Ah!" Sasuke sat bolt upright in his bed, heart thudding furiously as he blinked against the darkness of the room.

"Shh, Sasuke, it's only a bad dream." Sakura, who had been startled awake by her husband's strangled shout, quickly moved to soothe him. She was surprised by the clamminess of his skin and the fine tremors she felt beneath it. "It was only a nightmare."

Sasuke stared about in confusion as he tried to slow his heart rate. He shifted, recoiling slightly from Sakura's touch as he tried to will away the residual negative feelings from the dream.

"What was it? What were you dreaming about?" She asked softly as she heard his breathing slow.

"I don't know." He muttered the lie dazedly. "It's gone already. Please go back to sleep; I'm sorry to have woken you."

Reluctantly, Sakura lay back in the bed, and soon, she dozed off. He waited until he heard the steadiness of her breathing before stretching out next to her. He tried to go back to sleep, praying it was only just a nightmare and not a self-fulfilling prophecy.

* * *

It was always a marvel to Shikamaru how any person could go from zero to manic in the space of a few seconds. One moment Naruto was passed out in bed, sleeping the sleep of the innocent, and the next he was bouncing off the walls.

"Ack, I have an econ exam in two hours and I didn't study! Where are my textbooks?"

Shikamaru sighed and flipped his magazine closed. "You don't have an econ exam; you haven't been inside a classroom in over two years. You were dreaming, you psycho."

Naruto paused in the act of yanking the sheets off the bed to squint at Shikamaru. He heaved a sigh and dropped back down. He really hated back-to-school nightmares. As he glanced back over at his friend, it occurred to him that everyone in his life had boundary issues. What the heck was Shikamaru doing in his bedroom at nine in the morning?

"And what's with the fruit?" Naruto asked out loud, staring at the basket next to the bed.

"Oh, here. Kiba told me you had a relapse. Fruit helps, I think. That's what my family does- we give fruit or deer horn salve." Shikamaru shrugged unapologetically. "I figured you'd appreciate the fruit more."

Naruto snorted as he picked an apple and rubbed it on his pyjamas. "I didn't have a 'relapse'. I just went to give Sasuke his stuff back."

"Indeed."

Naruto ignored the blatant scepticism and headed out to his kitchen, Shikamaru slouching after him. Of course, Kiba was there, in the process of eating him out of house and home.

"Seriously, don't you guys have lives, homes and families- any interests outside my personal life?"

Kiba only munched his food in reply. Shikamaru, however, delved into his pockets and produced a piece of paper.

"Naruto, the Civil Service Exams are in a few months. Do you plan to take them again?"

Naruto sighed as he put on the kettle. "Hell, yeah, although I've flunked them miserably two years running. Third time's the charm, right?"

"I don't get what it is with you and this exam," Kiba piped up. "Weirdly enough, you're one of the smartest persons I know, except where it concerns putting your dick…"

"Thank you, Kiba. That was beautiful."

Kiba ignored Naruto's dry comment and continued voicing his thought. "And I mean you graduated with honours from Hitotsubashi. The civil service exam should be gravy for you."

It wasn't as simple as that, and Naruto wished he could figure it out himself. Both of the times he had attempted the exam, he had frozen on the tests, his thoughts refusing to form coherently. Once he was outside the test, though, the answers were easy and obvious. He had been fortunate during college, where the bulk of his grade had come from coursework. By the time he walked into an exam, he had already passed and there was no pressure. The CSE, on the other hand, though far easier, was still on a totally different level.

"He suffers from Test Anxiety," Shikamaru added as he carefully unfolded the paper. "It's pretty common and the reason Naruto keeps blanking out in the tests. Personally, I think they should have a variety of ways to test people. If Asuma-sensei hadn't figured out new ways to test me, everyone in the Academy would still think I'm some lazy-ass moron."

"As opposed to realizing what you really are- which is a lazy-ass genius." Kiba grinned as Shikamaru contemplated pelting him with grapefruit.

"Anyway, Naruto, right now the government is using only the CSE as an entrance exam to some of its posts, so you need to find a way around it, and fast- no pressure, though." Shikamaru handed the missive to a curious Naruto. "A couple days before the exam, the Minister of Foreign Affairs is going to advertise for an Attaché. Usually, these posts are just for show, and the job is filled internally, but I'm figuring with your qualifications, connections and all the recommendations you can pull in, you can be a shoe in for the job. You just need to figure out a way to pass this exam."

Naruto eyed the smuggled paper carefully, while Shikamaru watched him.

"This is the job you've been holding out for, Naruto. It practically has your name on it. All of your skills, talent and charisma will be used, and with the Ministry, you just need to get your foot in the door. Knowing you, you'll probably be the Foreign Affairs Minister in a couple of years."

"Hey, you're singing to the choir- I definitely want the job. Icha Icha is a hobby after all, not a career- I've got much bigger plans, and this is definitely a great way to get them started."

Shikamaru gave a small smile of satisfaction as he saw the look of determination on his friend's face. That job was as good as his.

"Just need to pass that exam." At Kiba's dose of cold water, they all slumped dramatically.

"Thanks for the heads-up, Shikamaru."

"No problem, just securing my spot in the new world order."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Ino's gotten to you too?"

"She's gotten to everybody," Kiba informed him gleefully. "All of Konoha will soon be rushing to get on your good side. If you don't pull this off, people might actually be pissed. My sister now thinks you're a benevolent reincarnation of Hitler."

"What?"

"It kind of makes sense, if you think about it." Shikamaru nodded sagely as he thought the concept through. "Hitler would want to look like you the second time around. You do have the whole tall, blond, blue-eyed, master race thing going on. Plus, you're all nice and charming-like. Obviously, he would have figured out that people don't really go for the screaming, cranky dictator shtick. If you're really nice about it, people won't mind so much when you annex their countries."

It was clear to Naruto that he was surrounded by idiots. "Please don't go around telling people you think I'm Hitler-reborn."

"Heil, Mein Fuhrer," the two morons replied in unison, and Naruto threw fruit at them. He looked on as Kiba took his food into the living room and Shikamaru opened up the balcony and lay down outside in the sun. It was clear that he would be saddled with two babysitters today. He smiled to himself as the thought came that he should consider charging them rent. He was lucky though and he knew it, because he might not have been able to cope without them. Now he couldn't help but wonder how a certain person was managing on his end.

While his friends were distracted, Naruto slipped into his bedroom and picked up the phone.

* * *

"Uchiha-sama, there's a call on line one for you, and you also have a visitor here; he's, excuse me, what was your name again? Sir, sir! You can't just barge in there like that-"

Sasuke raised a cool eyebrow as Kakashi appeared in his office with one of Uchiha Corps' harried secretaries close behind.

"I'm sorry, Uchiha-sama, he just walked in, I tried to stop him. Should I alert security?"

"That's quite alright, Nana. I can get rid of him myself."

Kakashi plopped down into the nearest chair, smiling widely at the apathetic Sasuke. In his tenure as an Academy teacher, he had never come across a group like the one Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura had made, and wondered if he ever would again. That aside, Sasuke was always a special case. It used to be eerie to him just how much of himself he always saw in the younger man. He had tried to counsel him numerous times about the dangers of getting swallowed up by the duties and expectations of his clan and about the importance of the friends around him. Honestly, he doubted much of anything he had said had gotten through, but luckily, there had always been Naruto, and that had been enough…up to a point.

"Is there something you need, Kakashi?" Sasuke asked mildly as he ended the call with a client.

"I just thought I'd drop in and have my favourite student treat me to lunch."

"I haven't been your student in close to a decade, and it's two in the afternoon."

Kakashi glanced over at the clock and shrugged. "Well, that doesn't mean that you're not still my favourite, and I meant to get here sooner, but there was this little old lady-"

"I'm not particularly interested and I'm very busy right now. Another time, maybe."

Kakashi remained silent as the young man turned his full attention to his work. He was sure that as far as Sasuke was concerned, he had already gotten up and left the office. Sasuke had an excellent skill of closing people out. The older man drummed his fingers thoughtfully on his knees and went about recapturing Sasuke's notice.

"So I received an interesting phone call from Naruto a few days ago." Kakashi was not the least bit surprised when Sasuke's pen scratched to an abrupt halt. Sasuke was still frozen, staring down at the reports before him, but the teacher knew he now had his former pupil's complete attention. "So about lunch?"

* * *

Sasuke shifted impatiently as Kakashi downed another serving of miso soup. He felt his irritation rising and tried to control it because he knew the man was stalling on purpose, trying to make him sweat. He glared as his former teacher gleefully downed his canned coffee, and knew he was fighting a losing battle.

"Before anything else, Sasuke, my congratulations on your marriage. I should really make the time to see Sakura as well and pass on my well-wishes to her personally. I need to get you both a gift."

Sasuke only shrugged. "It's not a big deal."

"How can you say a thing like that? If marriage is nothing else, it's a big deal. I have to admit, I was very surprised to hear about the nuptials." Dark eyes snapped to his so fast, it almost made Kakashi a little nervous.

"Why? What was so strange about it?"

"Nothing, really, it's just that you never seemed to have much of an attraction to Sakura, though your friendship was strong. Besides, you always seemed more interested in…other things." Kakashi smiled pleasantly. "But then, what would I know?"

"Exactly. I'll pass on your congratulations to my wife."

"And it was such a remarkable thing for Haruno Tsuchi to do, passing on the business as a gift like that," Kakashi continued mildly. "Such an old fashioned thing to do in this day and age. Still, family traditions, eh?"

"What did he say?" Sasuke gritted out, finally at the end of his patience and causing Kakashi to look curiously at him. He could almost see Kakashi wondering whether or not he should feign ignorance, and Sasuke was having none of it. "What did Naruto say to bring you out here?"

"He didn't say much actually. It's very unlike Naruto to be so vague; all the same, I got that the two of you appear to have had a little falling out. He seemed to be a bit concerned as to how you were coping."

A rude snort cut off any further explanation. "Naruto seems to be of the opinion that people shrivel up and die without the blessing of his company. When you report back to him, Kakashi, try and convince him otherwise."

Kakashi leaned back in his seat and contemplated the belligerent man before him. "So it's really serious then, this falling out? Usually the two of you work through your rough patches without any input from anyone else. Perhaps I phrased it wrong before. He was just concerned about you not having a support system in case you needed one."

"So he recruited you to be my shoulder to cry on?" Sasuke stood abruptly. "Then he's wasted both your time and mine. He's the one who needs 'support systems'- I'm fine without them. Feel free to tell him as such."

"You haven't forgotten what we once talked about, have you, Sasuke? About breaking and keeping bonds?"

Sasuke had already started walking away, when the poignant question stopped him. "I am in no mood for a lecture."

"I impressed upon you then, the importance of your friends and maintaining and strengthening your ties to them…"

"And what about the bonds to your family? What do you do with those?"

"There are limits, Sasuke." He trailed off as the young man turned to face him.

"You have no idea what is going on, so you have no right to come here in some vain attempt to lecture me on how everything I do is wrong."

"That isn't what I'm implying; but you're right, I don't know exactly what's going on, and I hoped you would tell me. I do know that you and Naruto need each other, and to simply walk away- Sasuke!"

But it was no use; Sasuke had already turned heel and walked away. Kakashi sighed; that boy could be so stubborn.

* * *

"So what do you think?"

Naruto tilted his head and squinted at the swirls of colours in the painting. Beside him, Sai was waiting expectantly for an opinion as the many guests perused the artist's collection, filling the gallery with appreciative murmurs.

"It doesn't look like anything you've done before," Naruto offered hesitantly.

"I know- I decided to try abstract art for some of my pieces. I read that it allows people to draw their own conclusions and project their own feelings about the art better. What do you think I was trying to represent- what do you see?"

Naruto stared at the painting for a while. "I see man's futile attempt to continue living dark lies while the world crumbles around him."

Sai scratched his cheek thoughtfully and squinted at the painting. "Really? I was actually trying to draw a puppy."

"Oh, well, that was going to be my second answer."

The painter wasn't so sure he believed his friend and continued squinting at the work of art. People certainly came to some weird conclusions.

"Farming, plant cultivation and now art appreciation- you seem to be a man of eclectic tastes, Naruto."

Neji turned his attention to Sai and bowed politely before Naruto could respond. "Sai-san, it's an honour to finally meet you and be present for one of your exhibitions. Many members of my clan are fans of your work."

The man should come with his own oil slick. Naruto eyed Neji dubiously, wondering if he was genuinely interested in Sai's artwork or if this was just another business requirement. Sai immediately quizzed Neji about his thoughts on the abstract piece.

"A caged bird perhaps?" Neji responded at length.

"It's a puppy!" Sai fumed as Naruto stifled a laugh.

"Sai, you said the whole point of trying your hand at abstract painting was to give people the chance to make their own interpretations," Naruto reminded him.

"Well, a puppy would have been my second choice. You have to forgive me, Sai-san; I have a tendency to see caged birds everywhere."

Neji took a cursory glance around the gallery and was immediately struck by a painting in a far corner.

"Naruto, is that…you?"

Naruto and Sai turned to spot the painting in question. "Oh, yeah, Sai likes to draw me. How the heck did you see that? It's almost fifty meters away!"

"I told you, I have good eyes. I also can't help but notice that you're a bit…nude." Actually, he was extremely 'a bit nude', but Naruto seemed fine with it.

"I am nude; the pervert likes to draw me naked. When we met in college, he used to draw me fully clothed, and the longer I knew him, the fewer clothes I got to keep."

Sai smiled genially and promptly cuddled him. Naruto shrugged at Neji's raised eyebrow. "He has boundary issues; who doesn't in this town?"

Neji took another surreptitious look back at the painting. "So, how much is that going for?"

"It's already sold. Naruto's paintings tend to go fast."

Naruto sighed. "Konoha is filled with perverts with nude paintings of me. I feel so dirty sometimes."

"It's a handful of people, and it's art!" Sai reminded him mildly.

Neji would have no arguments with him on that point. "So anymore left?"

"You have got to be kidding." Naruto's eyes narrowed as Neji regarded Sai with blatant hope.

"Maybe one, though I doubt it. If you're really interested, maybe I could let you have one from my private collection."

"NO! No private collection pieces. It's bad enough you have them." Naruto stood firmly in between the two negotiating men and wagged a finger at Sai.

Sai's private collection included paintings that Naruto refused to let him show, calling them pornography at best. He remained unmoved even as Sai reminded him that he was supposed to encourage creativity instead of stifling it.

"Private collection pieces?" Neji peeked around the tall blond, hopelessly intrigued by the promise of this new revelation.

Naruto decided that it was time for him to go, having been at Sai's side all afternoon, and said his goodbyes to the artist. Neji bid Naruto a cheerful adieu as well and turned to talk with Sai about a private viewing, only to feel himself being yanked out of the gallery.

"You're coming with me, Neji."

Neji smiled and bowed his apologies to a slightly befuddled Sai. The artist shrugged and returned to his exhibition. No matter how much he learnt, people still remained a mystery.

* * *

"So you dragged me away from an exhibition I have been looking forward to for weeks, interrupted my riveting conversation with the artist, and then sabotaged my attempts to procure some new art pieces. However will you make it up to me?"

Naruto contemplated the smug man before him and began to realize that he'd inadvertently gotten himself into some trouble. Then again, inadvertently was the way he'd always gotten into trouble. He chewed his bottom lip and thought for a moment.

"Want some curry?"

"Again, you're so cold."

Naruto bit back a smile and started ambling towards the park, Neji falling into step with him.

"So you're friends with Sai-san. Your connections are very impressive. I'm surprised you were able to have a friend like that at all. Didn't that cause some problems?"

"You mean with Sasuke? Heh, yeah, you could say that."

Naruto had actually hoped for a short time that Sai and Sasuke would become fast friends. Besides Sai's preference for belly-shirts, he and Sasuke had so much in common, seeing as how they were both prodigies with all the social skills of a crazed bull. As it turned out, what had happened was the exact opposite of what Naruto had been envisioning. Sasuke hated Sai with a loathing Naruto hadn't seen since he'd introduced his best friend to Gaara. Sai, for his part, had regarded Sasuke with his trademark placidity until Naruto began to detect that he wasn't exactly fond of Sasuke either. The penis jokes certainly hadn't helped, nor had the 'artistic nudes' Sai was fond of drawing. Soon, Sasuke would simply go into 'mine' mode whenever Sai was about, who only aggravated matters by either completely ignoring Sasuke or making sweetly venomous remarks about various aspects of Sasuke's personal life and appearance. Frankly, Naruto was relieved they had made it through college without bloodshed.

"Still, Sai's a great guy. He's had a pretty tough start, which will have him trying to figure out social skills and emotions for the rest of his life. It's a good thing he had his art. I'm guessing it was one of the few outlets he had that kept him from going nuts growing up in Root. Since you don't want curry, I guess you'll get takoyaki."

Naruto bought the snacks from one of the park vendors and headed for a seat. They ate in silence for a while as Neji decided whether or not he should broach the sensitive subject.

"So," he began hesitantly. "How has life been post-breakup?"

"Well, I've been obsessively cleaning my apartment and all who enter it, my friends think I'm going off the deep end, and I've come up with a brilliant theory shedding light on the fact that some of us may already be living in a post-apocalyptic world. Other than that, it's been all gravy."

Neji blinked for a moment before slowly nodding. "So I'm guessing you didn't see the puppy in the painting either?"

In spite of himself, Naruto burst out laughing. "No, I certainly did not see said puppy."

It was Naruto who finally broke the ensuing stretch of silence. "You know I'm not going to sleep with you, right?"

Neji almost choked. "I have to tell you, this relationship is just one first after another for me. I don't think I've ever had someone spontaneously declare his intentions to not have sex with me. I thought I was just sitting here, eating my food. Did I unconsciously proposition you?"

Naruto smile sheepishly at Neji's stunned face. "I'm sorry, that came out kind of wrong. I just meant that I know you wanted to, I mean before you said… Okay, I'm feeling a little embarrassed now."

"Don't be: I'd still love to do very sexually graphic things to you and have every intention of doing so." Neji smiled easily as Naruto's jaw slackened. "But if I was simply interested in sex, I'd have taken advantage of you the night you broke up with Sasuke. I didn't though, and you know why?"

"Because I was the human equivalent of a train wreck and taking advantage of me at that time would have been disgraceful. So you couldn't, because you still have your scruples?"

Naruto blinked in surprise as Neji actually started laughing. It wasn't a bad look on the man at all.

"Listen to how cute you are- scruples. You might be able to get through your first business degree with them intact, but no halfway decent MBA programme is going to let you in with your scruples still attached."

"Ah, I see. Well, is it because there's something horribly unsexy about a grown man crying like a five year old?"

"Normally, that would have been a turn off, yes; but I found you brought something new and oddly appealing to the table."

Naruto couldn't help grinning and shaking his head. How to solve a problem like Neji? The man seemed impossible.

"I'm not a rebound guy, Naruto. There is no way I'd be stupid enough to step in right after the breakup you just went through. I'm not an impatient man either, and even though you believe you'll never be able to get involved with anyone again, you'll get there. You'll get there even sooner than you may think. There is life after Sasuke you know?"

Naruto smiled cheekily. "And let me guess, it's an even better one?"

"I'd say yes, but you know I don't like to toot my own horn. Oh, what the hell? Beep!"

The insane confidence was both maddening and a little irresistible. Naruto could only shake his head incredulously. What was he getting into?

"So, what happens until then?"

"Until then we're friends. I can do the friendship thing. But out of fear of being trapped in the 'friend-zone', I implore you to always be cognizant of my desire to do sexually graphic things to you."

"I'm not likely to forget, Neji."

"Good." Neji nodded his satisfaction as he leaned back on the bench and smiled sweetly at an exasperated Naruto. "That's great to know, O pal of mine."

* * *

Neji soon found himself on the receiving end of a 'Naruto's friendship' crash course. It simply involved tolerating a lot of people he'd otherwise have no interest in dealing with, and at one point, even finding himself empathising with Sasuke's frustration over sharing. Having been seated in Naruto's kitchen for most of the afternoon, Neji had counted no less than ten people simply dropping in at random intervals. Every time he thought they'd be able to leave, someone else would show up and eat into his time. It was getting annoying. Neji sat fuming at the kitchen counter when Naruto's latest visitor barged in, without even knocking.

"Oi, Naruto, do you have an- Aaaah!"

Neji closed his eyes against Kiba's grating scream and opened them once again when the interloper had gotten a hold of himself.

"Neji?" Kiba cleared his throat and tried to bring his voice down to within a reasonably masculine vocal range. "You're here, in my friend's house. Why?"

Kiba realised belatedly that it sounded a little like a complaint. Neji didn't answer, instead deciding to take a deliberate drink from his canned tea and stare Kiba down. He was doing the alpha dog thing, because he knew Kiba hated it. Kiba was well aware that Neji knew he hated it, but what was he to do? The Hyuuga Clan had him by the short and curlies. Naruto walked in from his bedroom, completely oblivious to the weird tension in the room and Kiba's doomed attempt to beat a Hyuuga in a staring contest.

"Kiba, when did you get here? Have you met Neji yet?" He quickly began the introductions. "Kiba, Neji-"

"We've met," the two men answered in unison, and Naruto was left looking from one to the other. Mercifully for Kiba, Neji's phone went off, heralding a summons from Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Damn it." Neji muttered darkly as he read the terse text. He sighed and turned to Naruto. "I'm going to have to take a rain-check."

"Oh, really? I'm sorry about today. My apartment gets a little crazy sometimes."

"I can see that. I'll call you later." Neji sent Kiba one last glare before heading out. "Inuzuka."

Kiba didn't exhale until the door was closed firmly behind Neji, and Naruto eyed him curiously.

"What's with you?"

"Me? What the hell is the giant, cock-blocking, wrecking ball of dreams doing here?" Kiba flailed about as Naruto took a seat at his kitchen table.

"The 'who' now?"

"Neji, you sock puppet! Neji! What's he doing here?"

"Oh, new friend- met him when I was doing the proxy thing for Baa-chan. Very cool guy who's also trying to get into my pants. As it turns out, he's not a bad kisser."

Kiba stared at Naruto as if the man was sprouting a second head. "Why the hell don't you tell me these things? Why am I only hearing all this now?"

"There was nothing to tell. Plus I was kind of focused on managing things with Sasuke at the time. What's the deal with the two of you anyway?"

"That's Hinata's hell-spawn cousin, who thinks I'm not good enough for her."

"Oh." Naruto recognised the problem immediately. All of Hinata's relatives made Kiba extremely nervous. "He actually said that?"

Kiba sniffed haughtily. "Well, of course not. But you know he's thinking it. He's always around…judging me."

"The only person who thinks you're not good enough for Hinata is you. Neji's a nice guy; he just smells your fear."

Kiba only sniffed some more and took a seat. "So, is he the rebound guy?"

"No, he is not. I am not going to use anyone as some desperate attempt to get over Sasuke. Besides, Neji's fine with being just friends."

Kiba snorted rudely. "Yeah, 'friends'; I saw the way he looked at you just now. Neji wants to tap you like an oil rig. You know I'm usually willing to indulge your self-delusions, but I don't want him taking out his frustration on me when he's mad at you."

"Your concern touches me deeply." Naruto yawned as he moved to rifle through his fridge.

"I bet not as deeply as Neji wants to touch you," Kiba muttered impishly, and quickly ducked to avoid a spoon thrown at his head. "Nee-chan is bringing down the whip on me."

"I'm not surprised. You've been dumping all the work for the veterinary clinic and kennel on her, to babysit me. A completely unnecessary thing, as I keep reminding you."

"Yeah, well…"

"Kiba, I'm fine. I'm getting my shit together, so please stop worrying and get back to your life."

Naruto's friend eyed him dubiously. "Is this the 'false bravado, bullshit' stage? It's kind of hard to keep track without Shikamaru."

The blond rolled his eyes. "It's the 'I'll kick your ass if you keep up the mother hen act' stage. I promise you, I'm good. Fuck Uchiha Sasuke- I'm moving on."

* * *

While sitting on the edge of his bed, staring at nothing, Naruto was seriously regretting returning Sasuke's stuff. The contents of Sasuke's bottle of cologne were considerably less now, and Naruto wondered how pathetic it would be to get another when he finally finished emptying that one. He counted it a small blessing when his phone rang, breaking into his thoughts. He was wrong.

"_Naruto?"_

Naruto felt his chest constrict at the husky voice that came across the line. They hadn't spoken since he'd left Sasuke's condo that day, and it felt like ages had passed. How long would it take before the sound of his name from Sasuke's lips no longer affected him like this?

"_Naruto, are you there?"_

The voice was low and the words were slurred, but it didn't lessen their impact whatsoever.

"Yeah, I'm here, Sasuke. You sound like you've been drinking."

"_Heh, a little."_

"You hate alcohol and you know you can't hold your liquor."

"_I hate the cold more," _Sasuke replied cryptically. _"You sent Kakashi to nag me; he's annoying."_

Naruto shifted uncomfortably, feeling the territory grow more dangerous as the conversation lengthened. "I needed to know you were okay."

He heard Sasuke scoff gently before there was a rattle of movement. "Hey, what just happened?"

"_The stupid room is spinning." _Sasuke grumbled as he made his way to the couch in his study and flopped into it. _"And no, I'm not okay. Nothing is okay. If you wanted to find that out, there were a hell of a lot better and more direct ways of doing it than siccing Kakashi on me."_

There was an awkward silence as for a moment, neither knew what to say; but finally Sasuke spoke again, his voice deceptively soft and cajoling.

"_I've been thinking about what you said the last time, about salvaging our friendship. I think I want to do that, Naruto. I want us to be friends again."_

Naruto closed his eyes as he lay back in bed, trying to fight the temptation of the snake and his apple. "No you don't, Sasuke. Neither do I. We haven't wanted to be just friends since we were seniors in the academy, and you know that."

"_But that's all that can happen for now, right?"_

* * *

In his condo across town, locked in the privacy of his study, Sasuke licked his suddenly parched lips and tried to manoeuvre logic through the fuzziness of his brain. Although he had been desperate for some escape from reality, he was already regretting the drinking. He didn't want Naruto to disregard his offer simply because his synapses may not be firing at their usual rate. He needed this to work; he needed Naruto to say yes to some form of contact before he was slowly driven insane.

He'd had no way of anticipating how hard was to be apart like this, feeling as if his soul was torn in two. Listening to the sound of Naruto's voice and his breathing was the closest Sasuke had come to feeling human in weeks, and he was getting desperate enough to acquiesce to a strictly platonic relationship- for a while. He just needed his friend back, and the rest would come later, once he and Naruto had fallen back into some kind of rapport. Still, it only took a moment for his mind to flood with images of tanned skin moving against his and warm hands touching his body. He tried to block them out and focus on the task at hand, but over the phone, Naruto's breaths came short and unevenly and the voice was like silk. He raked his nails over the leather of the couch and buried his face in the softness of the seat as unbidden, erotic memories continued flooding him, causing his body to react and tighten almost painfully. Friends, they could be friends again. Just for a little while- just until Sasuke could make Naruto his again.

"_Don't do this, Sasuke."_

Oh God, he couldn't help himself anymore. Still, he tried to concentrate and struggled to surface from his torrid thoughts. "Don't do what?"

"_The drunken phone call to the ex. You're too cool for a cliché like that."_

"I'm not drunk, not really. And you aren't my 'ex', you're my best friend," he reminded softly as he heard Naruto sigh.

"_Plus when you're drunk, you say things you don't mean, or at least, won't own up to when you're sober. You know we've gone too far down this road, Sasuke."_

"Fine, we'll just have to start over then." Sasuke hated when the desperation got hold and threatened to swallow him. He hated that everything seemed to have spiralled entirely out of his control and he was simply left grasping. But he could forget the rest; he just needed this one thing. "Let's meet somewhere."

"_Sasuke…"_

"It's just to talk; we won't have to do anything else, if you don't want to." Sasuke mumbled as he added on the last part. He heard Naruto's hesitant sigh and he felt hope blossom in his chest just a little.

"Naruto…" He paused for a moment. "Please."

He was suspended, breathless as he waited for Naruto's answer, feeling hopeful anticipation thrum through his body as he listened to Naruto shift in his apartment.

"_Sasuke…"_

His heart squeezed painfully at the wounded brokenness and resignation in Naruto's voice, but it would only be for a little while. Soon, he'd be in a position to make it right again. This time, he would make it work. "Yeah?"

"_Please don't call me again."_

Sasuke could only listen helplessly as the line went dead.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed. I crave your thoughts.


	14. Scar Tissue

**A/N:**Yeah…*looks about furtively* Um, yeah…enjoy and tell me what you think! *skitters away*

**Points of interest**:  
The Chapter title was taken from 'Scar Tissue' by the Red Hot Chilli Peppers.  
**Koshijutsu**: the skill of attacks to muscle and nerve points in Japanese martial arts.  
**'To say uncle':**to admit that you have been defeated.

* * *

"With a million channels, you'd think there'd be something good on TV."

Ino simply yawned and snuggled closer to her grumbling boyfriend as he continued to channel-surf. She was engrossed in flipping through her Ikebana book as Chouji finally settled on some old game show rerun. All was quiet and peaceful bliss until her cell phone chirped and she flipped it open to check the message. She giggled nervously as she prepared to break the news.

"It's a Sakura 911."

"Oh, for the love of… What now?" Chouji had been getting rather intolerant of these 911s lately and Ino couldn't rightfully blame him.

"Look, she just needs to talk. You know she and Sasuke are having a tough time in their marriage."

"No, _we're_having a tough time in _their_marriage. Sakura, for one, seems perfectly content just whining to you about it. We didn't marry Sasuke, Ino, she did. Why she's surprised to find out that Sasuke isn't the warmest, most communicative person on the planet remains a mystery to me."

She tapped a finger against her teeth, wondering how Chouji would respond if he knew the whole story. She knew how frustrating it was for her boyfriend. The more time passed, the more issues Sakura seemed to have and the more it was cutting into their own private time. It was frustrating for her too. But she also knew her friend wasn't doing it consciously, and Ino couldn't just leave her floundering alone in this farce play she called a marriage. It was worse now, simply because Sasuke had actually been making the effort to be a half-decent husband. At least before, Sakura could have blamed the impossible gap between them on Sasuke's lack of cooperation. But now that he was trying to reach back, it only served to emphasize the ever broadening distance between man and wife.

"Ino, have you considered that Sakura and Sasuke may need more professional help? Like a marriage counsellor or a support group…" _Or maybe even an exorcist_, Chouji thought wryly, since that marriage seemed to have an additional spirit or two hanging over it. "I don't know if you're equipped to handle everything she's burdening you with…"

"It's not a burden- she's my best friend. You'd do the same thing and more for Shikamaru."

"If Shikamaru ever got involved in a one-sided marriage with Uchiha Sasuke, I'd perform the mercy-killing myself. They aren't normal, Ino. I just don't want her souring you on the idea of marriage before we've even had a chance to take a swing at it."

Ino grinned and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Am I hearing the promise of a proposal in there?"

That was enough to take the combativeness out of Chouji, who promptly began sputtering nervously. It was short work getting him out of her apartment following that little episode, and not long afterwards, Sakura was seated on her couch instead.

* * *

"He's sad, Ino. I don't know why, or how to help; but he's just so sad. It's like something has shifted in his universe, but I can't help because I'm not a part of it."

Frankly, Ino was surprised that Sakura had finally noticed. The paradox that Sakura was so focussed on Sasuke, yet frequently failed to perceive his moods and thoughts continued to amaze her. She had noticed Sasuke spiralling some time before and had been waiting in vain for Sakura to mention it.

"He and Naruto still aren't talking?"

"No, and it's so awful because neither of them will say what's wrong. Naruto called on Sasuke's birthday and left a message on the answering machine, even though he knew Sasuke would be at work. I honestly think it would have been better if he hadn't called, but you know Naruto couldn't possibly bring himself to ignore Sasuke's birthday. It's probably the first one in years they've spent apart."

"You think it's just over him and Naruto falling out, though? I mean, I know how close they are, but it just feels like there has to be more to it to bring Sasuke down this much."

Sakura shrugged. "Whatever it is, undoubtedly reconciling with Naruto would go a long way to fixing the problem. I'm surprised and a little pissed off at Naruto too; he's usually the one to extend the olive branch. I thought he'd have tried to make up by now."

Ino nodded pensively. Without the haze of righteous indignation on Sakura's behalf, she was starting to feel genuinely sorry for Sasuke and what he was going through. This rough patch with Naruto was well into its second month and it was beginning to feel disturbingly permanent. The world didn't seem to make sense without Naruto and Sasuke being best friends in it. So, if she felt that way, she didn't want to imagine what the two men must be feeling, especially Sasuke who seemed to be losing his only real friend. For weeks, Ino's curiosity had been burning to know just what could have caused the crash of the friendship, but Naruto wasn't talking. She had backed off when she realized that she was only depressing her friend further, who clearly was taking it just as badly behind the mask of cheerfulness.

What the hell had happened?

"So, how do you plan to cheer him up? Maybe you should get out the lacy lingerie or something."

Sakura snorted and shook her head miserably. Sex was but a distant memory to her now. To say Sasuke wasn't interested was an understatement, and any attempt to arouse him only led to embarrassment for the both of them.

"Maybe Sasuke just doesn't have a sex drive? To be honest, I've never seen him express an interest in anyone," Ino had offered as a bittersweet comfort to an increasingly frustrated Sakura.

She wouldn't have minded that so much, because then she could have figured out a way to fix it. However, the honeymoon had proven otherwise, and she was positive she had heard her husband masturbating in the shower and his study…on several occasions. Each time, she couldn't bring herself to stick around long enough to determine what drove his passion. Not only did that show Sasuke's sex drive was alive and well, but that the fault clearly lay with her. She didn't tell Ino this, since her ego was already battered beyond belief. The last time Sakura had felt this unattractive and unwanted, she had been a school girl, being coolly rejected by the boy she would eventually marry. Talk about reopening old wounds.

"So what are you going to do?"

Sakura shrugged again and stared broodingly into her teacup. She thought for a while and tried to spin it in a more positive direction. Maybe she had been looking at this all wrong. Sasuke and Naruto's friendship breaking up didn't have to be an everlastingly catastrophic event, did it? Even though he was Sasuke's closest friend, Naruto had probably been too much of a looming and impeding presence in Sasuke's life and subsequently, their marriage. Clearly the dissolution was breaking Sasuke down, but wasn't that just an opportunity for her to build him right back up?

Maybe this time, for once, she could be the hero.

* * *

Naruto stared around awe-struck at Chiyo-sama's extensive green house. It was far more impressive than what Neji had tried to describe and was well worth the long drive into the Wind Country. The sunlight streamed in, highlighting the rare and beautiful plants. Naruto blinked as he took in the wide variety.

"They're so diverse," Naruto mused as he flitted from one plant section to another like some kind of manic yellow butterfly.

Neji could only smile and nod. Plants were not usually his thing. "Different sections of her greenhouse have very particular light and temperature settings, so she can diversify. She was very impressed when I told her how avid a botanist you are, and she happily consented to the private viewing. Although I shouldn't have invited you again after you turned me down when I asked you that first time."

Naruto grinned widely. "Get over it- I had drama. Her Vanda Orchids are so amazing. I tried growing these at home, but I could never keep them warm enough when winter came. So cool. I heard about her garden of medicinal herbs too. Good thing I didn't tell Baa-chan I was coming here; she would have made me steal some."

Neji dutifully followed Naruto about as the blond went on excitedly about the various plants. At length, they appeared to have exhausted everything the huge automated greenhouse had to offer- no small feat- and Naruto reluctantly consented to leave and browse the surrounding gardens instead. Neji finally got Naruto to pause under a magnolia tree; not that he was exhausted, but honestly, where does one person find all that energy?

"Baa-chan talks a lot about Chiyo-sama and her plants and how protective she is of them. Just how did you get her to let us run around her greenhouse like a couple of tourists?"

"I asked politely. I'm quite charming when I have to be, you know." When Naruto raised a disbelieving eyebrow at him, Neji relented. "And maybe I pretended not to notice when she 'accidentally' groped me a few times."

Naruto exploded into shocked laughter. "I always heard that old woman was a bit of a horndog. Neji, you unbelievable man-whore."

"Those who wish to visit greenhouses should not throw stones," Neji reminded crisply.

Naruto's smile gentled. "You're right. I should thank you properly instead."

Neji shrugged inelegantly. "No thanks necessary. For some bizarre reason, it's not a complete pain doing nice things for you. I rather like it actually and-"

The kiss took Neji by surprise, and he froze for a moment at the gentle pressure against his lips; but only for a moment. He leaned into it, shivering at the delicious sensation of Naruto's tongue finally sliding against his own as the man's arms encircled him. It was slow and soft, and over far too soon, leaving Neji reeling just a little bit.

"Thank you, Neji." Naruto grinned easily at him before marching off towards the car without further ado. Neji had no idea exactly what Naruto was thanking him for, but he was extremely glad the blond was grateful.

"Hey Neji, are you coming or what? You're kind of my ride back to Konoha."

Neji fully intended to follow him as soon as he remembered just how his legs were supposed to work. "Coming… You know, I've heard about some other award-winning botanical gardens I could track down. How grateful would you be if I chauffeured you around to them?"

"Yeah, now you're just pushing it." Naruto rolled his eyes and smiled as Neji started the car.

Well, you can't really fault a guy for trying.

* * *

A couple of weeks later, Naruto would find himself trying to observe the setup of the Hyuuga compound. Each of Konoha's many clans had their own share of land in the village, and Naruto had become familiar with all of them except one. Somehow, he'd never managed to integrate with the Hyuugas the way he had with the other clans of the village. Even the foreboding Uchiha Clan had been quite accepting of him, outside the icy, upper echelons of the clan's hierarchy.

As Neji drove through his clan's compound, Naruto was careful to take it all in. It lacked the wide open communal setting that was characteristic of clans such as the Nara or Aburame. Each of the homes was surrounded by high, elaborate fencing that was definitely intended to block inquisitive eyes. It wasn't until he walked up to Neji's home that he could really appreciate their chosen style of architecture. The house was large and spacious, with distinct Chinese influences in the make and design. As Naruto slipped off his sneakers, he could see that Neji took the minimalist approach to decorating. There were just sunlight, space and the bare essentials in furnishing. Neji seemed to suddenly take stock of his home through a visitor's eyes.

"I don't have much of anything. I don't entertain much. Actually, I never bring anyone here- except a couple of my old academy teammates and Gai-sensei, and that's not very often either."

Naruto blinked and nodded, following Neji wordlessly as he was led through the living room and past a sliding door which led to a seemingly empty room, surrounded by bamboo walls.

"You have a freaking dojo?" Naruto gaped, fascinated at the very idea.

"Most of my clan have dojos or huge yards to practise our fighting style. We take it very seriously. You claimed to have some skill of your own. Let's see how it holds up against the Koshijutsu of the Hyuuga Clan."

"So you really brought me here to kick your ass?" Naruto looked rather dubious at this premise.

Neji smiled deprecatingly. "I brought you here to try. I doubt you'll succeed."

"Heh." Naruto took off his shirt while giving another cursory glance around the room. His gaze fell on the far wall, which was lined with an insane assortment of weapons.

"We're not using those, are we?"

"Don't worry about them. They're mostly for Tenten, who's sort of a weapons specialist. She leaves them here because they make her family very, very nervous."

After a quick warm-up, they took their place at the center of the room. Neji immediately assumed the opening stance of the Hyuuga Clan's exclusive technique. Naruto was intrigued.

"What the hell are you doing? You look like you're miming being trapped in a box."

Neji sighed. _'Here we go'._This had the potential to be the most embarrassing conversation yet. Sometimes, he really hated his ancestors.

"This is the opening stance of the 'Gentle Fist'."

Naruto's eyebrow shot up so quickly, it disappeared behind his spiky bangs. "The 'Gentle Fist'… Be honest now, is this some type of weird sex thing?"

A muscle in Neji's jaw twitched. "No, it's our fighting style, developed over the centuries by the main house of my clan."

"Are you sure? Because it sounds like some type of weird sex thing. The type of thing you'd find in a ninja supplement of the Kama Sutra."

"I assure you, it is a legitimate method of ruthlessly defeating one's opponent."

Naruto folded his arms, obviously not convinced. "Well, so is sex."

Neji had no answer for that. "It's called the 'Gentle Fist'. I know it sounds a little odd, but I had no say in the matter. Besides, it has a very deep and poignant meaning behind it. That doesn't matter now. It is what it is."

"Why aren't you forming a fist then?"

"Because it's…well…it isn't… Can we just get on with it?" Neji snapped irritably.

Naruto's arms were akimbo now. "It's not like I'm not an open-minded guy. I think I'm pretty liberal. But the idea of having anyone, gently or not, shove his fist up my- oof!"

Neji, having tired of this inane conversation, took full advantage of Naruto's exposed chest to deliver a heavy open-palm strike to his rib cage. Naruto lay on the ground momentarily bewildered- that is, until he got up sputtering.

"What the hell? Did you just slap me?"

This was yet another example of a 'Gentle Fist' misconception rearing its noisy head. "I didn't slap you. The 'Gentle Fist' utilizes palm strikes to-"

"What the hell kind of technique teaches a man to slap another dude? And it fucking hurt! That is not right. I have half a mind to-"

Naruto didn't get the chance to finish his sentence, as Neji launched into some ridiculous, frenzied poking attack. The speed and force of the thrusts were remarkable, and he could feel himself being pushed back with each strike. Before he could even form some type of defence, Neji was pulling back, looking rather smug about the whole thing. Before Naruto could ask what the heck he was smirking about, his body suddenly went leaden, and he dropped to the floor like a rock.

Neji was about to concede that he probably went overboard, striking Naruto thirty-two times when sixteen was probably more than sufficient; but honestly, the man had been asking for it. Too bad he had ended the fight before it even got started, but he was sure Naruto would be game for a rematch eventually. He was about to help Naruto, when to his intense surprise, the man started getting up, swearing profusely.

"Now you're poking me? First with the slapping, then with the poking; I'm beginning to think this 'Gentle Fist' technique of yours has been purposely misnamed."

Neji's jaw slackened; he was positive that his opponent should have been paralysed for another ten minutes at least. Neji eyed his own fingers curiously. Either he was off on the pressure points, or he didn't jab hard enough to cause paralysis. Naruto was anything but paralysed. In fact, he seemed a little upset.

"I am going to kick your shampoo commercial ass!"

Well, maybe more than just a little upset. Neji was really wishing he had stopped at sixteen strikes now. Naruto came at him with a speed that was both impressive and not just a little unsettling. He prepared to block, anticipating a hit to the face or torso, but was surprised instead when Naruto slid at the last minute, executing a leg sweep to knock him to the floor. Neji fell heavily, the wind knocked out of him for a second. There was a sudden movement on his left side, and he quickly rolled to his right, his excellent reflexes saving him from being on the receiving end of a crushing axe kick. Maybe he should have clarified earlier that this wasn't a fight to the death.

As it turned out, Naruto's fighting style was not an insurmountable problem. It was an impressive and interesting mix of several styles, as the blond incorporated elements from former opponents, and judging by the combo kick that floored Neji a moment ago, Naruto had obviously come across Lee at some point. No wonder he knew about the curry house.

It wasn't very difficult circumventing or neutralizing most of Naruto's attacks. It was as if the blond had never heard of the term 'defence', and spent the entire fight in all-out attack mode, thus giving Neji plenty of opportunities to land some hard hits of his own and drop him numerous times. It was going to take far longer than he had anticipated, but Neji had no doubts he would win. Naruto, though executing some brilliant misdirecting moves, seemed to simply be making everything up as he went along; and everyone knows you can hardly win without a strategy.

Only, a half hour later, Naruto was landing more and more body blows, and Neji couldn't find an answer for them. After dominating the first part of the fight, it was now clear to Neji that he was actually losing, and it didn't take long to figure out why. He was exhausted. Naruto had been running him ragged around the dojo the entire time, and now he could barely catch his breath. His opponent was bouncing about a couple metres before him, in the same maddening way Lee did whenever he got the upper hand. Apparently, there had been a strategy after all.

'_Damn it.'_Neji took another deep breath and resumed his stance since Naruto was obviously waiting on him to recuperate a little. The yellow-haired bastard didn't even seem to be breathing hard. "Let's go."

That same bloody misdirection was what finally got him. Naruto executed his opening move once more, and Neji was determined not to get caught by the same trick twice. Naruto charged, all indication that he was going to hit at a high point, so naturally, Neji prepared for a low attack, leaving himself wide open for the uppercut that ultimately felled him. He lay on the floor, staring haplessly at the sun-roof.

"That's what you get for poking me. Do you say uncle?" Naruto toed Neji's ribs gently.

"I admit defeat; let's not bring annoying relatives into this."

Naruto grinned and sat down next to the exhausted Hyuuga. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I think. I don't appear to be in any more pieces than what I started with; I'm just trying to get my second wind."

"Well, you're in luck," Naruto responded softly. "…Since I have it on good authority that I happen to be the wind."

"Huh?"

Naruto shook his head. "Forget about it- it's nothing. You're sure you're okay?"

"Never better," Neji scoffed, already feeling the dull ache beginning to spread throughout his body. He was going to pay for this tomorrow. "You hit like a girl."

"You should be very careful saying a thing like that. The hardest hitter I know is a pink-haired girly-girl. She will mess you up, given half the chance." Naruto grinned down at the battered Neji. "You know, I have to ask, for future reference- you don't always need some violent form of foreplay, do you? Because, while I am willing to kick your ass if you need me to, I personally prefer the more traditional approaches."

Neji was immediately huffy, before the full meaning of the sentence sunk in. "I was not trying to…what?"

"I really thought you brought me here to have your wicked way with me." Naruto skimmed his hand lightly over Neji's abdomen, feeling the taut muscle immediately twitch beneath his fingers. "…So I was pretty surprised when you actually started a fight."

"Oh," Neji exhaled, scrambling to gather his scattered thoughts as Naruto trailed a very distracting finger along the elastic waistband of his pants. He failed. "Oh."

"But we can wait a little longer, until you recover a little more."

It wasn't a bad idea, but Neji was having none of that. He had been playing the respectful waiting game for over two months now. At this rate, his entire body would turn blue.

"I'm fine," Neji reaffirmed as Naruto looked at him dubiously. "I'm fine, you're fine, we're both fine- no need for any more recovery time."

"Are you sure?"

Neji finally moved then, deftly flipping Naruto onto his back and straddling him. "You have a tendency to worry too much. It's very sweet, but totally unnecessary."

But then it was Neji who paused for a moment before daring to make the next move. "Naruto, are _you _sure about this?"

The man beneath him did not answer, opting instead to reach up to stroke Neji's face before pulling him down into a kiss. It was soft and hesitant, as Neji was bracing himself for Naruto to lose his nerve and back out. He finally succumbed to the gentle pressure at the nape of his neck, though, sighing as Naruto loosened the tie in his hair and ran his fingers through cool tresses.

At first, the kiss was thorough and exploratory. Having waited as long as he had, Neji intended to take his time, savouring every moment of it. But then, nothing had gone quite as planned since the moment he had met Naruto, so why had he expected this to be any different?

Slow and savouring became fast and hungry as the kiss deepened and Neji stretched out along the length of Naruto's body, revelling in the feel of the growing erection sliding against his own. Naruto's hands moved down Neji's back and tugged at his pants, exposing the man to the warm air and squeezing his ass possessively. Neji shifted away long enough to pull Naruto's pants down to his knees, groaning as Naruto pulled down at his hips to grind against him. Neji reached in between them, doing his best to wrap his hand around them both as he thrust reflexively.

"That feels, ha, kind of good." Naruto panted appreciatively as the firm hand started pumping at his throbbing erection and Neji continued grinding against him.

"Yeah," Neji murmured as he licked at Naruto's throat, his hips starting to move a little faster than he intended. "Really good..."

It was feeling a hell of a lot better than he had been imagining, and his body switched to autopilot, rocking against Naruto as the blond thrust upward, matching his pace. He braced his hands on either side of Naruto's head, focusing entirely on simply rubbing their cocks together.

"Really good." He was usually more eloquent than this, but it was hard to focus on forming thoughts right now. He was going way faster than he wanted, and could already feel his body starting to tighten in warning.

"Neji…"

_'Damn it'._Naruto just had to choose that moment to say his name like that. Neji could only pant and groan as his orgasm hit, his body convulsing as he spilled right onto Naruto's chest. He slumped against the blond and tried to catch his breath. '_Damn it'._

"You didn't come yet," Neji mumbled sheepishly into Naruto's neck.

"Heh, don't worry about it; I intend to."

Neji didn't answer, and Naruto realized that the man had dozed off on top of him. Naruto wiggled a bit to dislodge Neji and managed to roll him back onto the floor.

Neji had only closed his eyes for a second, but somehow when he opened them again, he was sprawled on his back on the floor of his dojo, with Naruto sitting quietly beside him- all cleaned up and eyeing the contents of Neji's bottle of lube with interest. '_Damn it'. _

"I'm usually a lot better at this. I'm not one of those inconsiderate guys who pass out right after sex," Neji muttered defensively, despite evidence to the contrary. If Naruto heard him, let alone believed him, there was no indication.

"I hope you don't mind, I went into your bedroom to get some stuff." Naruto indicated the lube and a box of wipes. "But you're kind of hardcore, Neji. You had everything just sitting right there on your night-table."

"There's little need for modesty when there's no one around, is there?" Neji sat up and finished shrugging off his pants and underwear, relieved that Naruto had already done the same. Luckily, it seemed that he hadn't been written off just yet.

He had just managed to toss them aside when he felt those hands on him again, pushing him back and making him lay on the floor. Without any hesitation, Naruto reached down and cupped his testicles, squeezing lightly as he rubbed his thumb against Neji's perineum. The latter had no idea his mind could vaporize so fast. Naruto shifted, continuing the genital stimulation as he positioned himself between the older man's legs, bending forward to take small, focussed licks at Neji's nipples. Neji's left hand twisted in Naruto's hair, pulling him into another passionate kiss while his other hand worked to stroke Naruto back to full turgidity. They both moaned as the mutual masturbation continued, tongues thrusting against each other as the heat quickly rebuilt.

At length, Naruto pulled back and reached for his long-discarded track pants, unzipping the pocket to pull out a condom. Neji watched with unabashed and unblinking interest as Naruto slowly rolled it on.

"You didn't strike me as the type of guy to carry protection on the off-chance he got lucky," Neji mused as Naruto reached for the lube. His brain, in its aroused state, was failing to understand just what was unfolding before him.

"I'm not; I told you I didn't really think you invited me here to fight." Naruto gave a lopsided grin as he squirted a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. Neji wished Naruto had told him that before. That way he could have skipped the painful, agonising defeat and gone right to the good stuff.

He remained propped up on his elbows, watching Naruto and feeling his breath quiver as a tanned finger trailed lightly up the length of his hardened penis. Neji would soon recognise it for what it was- another bloody distraction technique; because while Neji was intently focussed on the exquisite action of the one finger, another was rudely sliding into him. Neji startled, his electrified reaction shocking both of them.

"What the hell was that?" Neji gasped at the feel of the finger firmly entrenched inside him.

Naruto blinked his surprise, quickly putting two and two together. "Neji…you've never received before?"

No, he had not. He lay back panting, still reeling at the alien feel of Naruto's finger, which was now starting to move while Naruto continued his musing.

"You know, I shouldn't really be surprised," Naruto mumbled softly, clearly having no intention of removing the offending digit. "Man, I'm sorry, but I thought you'd already figured out where I was going with this. I mean, by the time I put the condom on, I thought you were fine with it. I guess I really should have asked first."

The cognitive dissonance between Naruto's apologetic concern and the movement of his finger was not lost on Neji, who was now surprised to find that the weird, discomfiting sensation was starting to fade a little and was actually beginning to feel kind of…nice. Before this, Neji had been careful to select partners who either only wanted to receive or didn't mind being receivers. Frankly, he had avoided being in such a position up until now mostly because it would involve a level of intimacy that he was unwilling to share with anyone; and also a little because he couldn't fathom, theoretically, how it could possibly feel good. Apparently Naruto was intent on showing him.

"Neji…"

Neji looked up at the soft sound of his name.

"Do you trust me?"

The answer was surprisingly easy. "Yes."

"Should I stop? I mean if it's too weird for you… Can I go on?" It wasn't a fair question, since you'd think he'd remove the freaking finger which was actually starting to feel good and make Neji unbearably curious, before asking.

"You don't have to stop. I don't mind." He had a sneaking suspicion that Naruto had no intention of stopping anyway.

Just as he had acclimatized to the first finger, another was added, bringing back the painful, uncomfortable feeling. Naruto quickly started stroking Neji's wilting erection, rubbing his thumb over the sensitive head until Neji was writhing again.

"You know, I'm kind of glad you've never done it like this before, Neji. That means I'll be the first person to see that look on your face when I find it."

"What look? Find what?" Neji exhaled shakily as he started thrusting into the warmth of Naruto's palm. The latter answered immediately by brushing against the very sensitive bundle of nerves that was Neji's prostate. "Fuck!" Neji's body locked up, frissons of raw, hot electrical energy flowing through him.

"I'm guessing I found it then," Naruto whispered as he brushed his fingers over the spot again for confirmation.

Neji clenched his body around Naruto's fingers as he whimpered. "Fuck yes." Neji was not fond of swearing- he rarely ever did it, not even during sex- so the profanity spilling from his lips now was incredible to him.

Between Naruto continuing to pump at his leaking cock and the frequent pressure against his prostate, Neji felt like he was either going to erupt or fly apart, whichever came first. The third finger slipped in unnoticed as the stretching continued.

"You're so hot, Neji." Naruto panted as he withdrew the fingers and used both hands to spread Neji's legs better.

The brief cessation of stimuli allowed Neji to open his eyes and stare dazedly up at the sun roof, watching the birds fly overhead as he started to feel more and more like a ragdoll caught up in some kind of wonderful hurricane. He clawed ineffectually at the smooth floor as Naruto slowly entered him. The blond didn't stop until he was completely embedded, making Neji feel like he was overflowing.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked, breathing short and ragged.

"There's, ah, a whole lot of you… Move," Neji commanded and Naruto didn't ask twice, rocking back to thrust deep into Neji as the latter's legs came up to wrap around his waist. He started moving faster, bending low over Neji to trail kisses along the flushed jaw-line and over his lips.

God, he was ruined now. The weird, wild thought floated across Neji's tattered consciousness as Naruto gripped his hips and plunged harder and faster into him, slamming relentlessly against that one spot that had Neji keening. He was ruined for anything and anyone else, because how could there be anything apart from this? He slid his legs down from Naruto's waist to his thighs so he could grip and knead Naruto's buttocks and further urge him on. They stopped their frenzied kissing for a moment to breathe, and Neji looked up at the man moving above him. It was a hell of a vision, the sun pouring in and bouncing off gold hair and tanned skin. He could only appreciate a second more before something inside him snapped and had him coming hard against Naruto's stomach. As his body pulsed and constricted around Naruto, he could feel the force of the man's own orgasm overtake him, feel him? rolling his hips as he rode it out. They both collapsed into a sweaty, heaving heap.

"Holy fuck," Naruto muttered dazedly, and Neji believed it might very well be the understatement of a lifetime.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked a few minutes later, after the earth stopped moving.

"I swear on my Zen garden, if you ask me that one more time, I'm going to seriously, permanently hurt you."

Naruto snorted dubiously as he helped clean up the signs of their tryst. "I think we've already proven how that attempt would go. You know, this has the potential to be a great 'Penthouse Letter'. 'Dear Penthouse, a friend of mine took me to his dojo for some sparring, or so he claimed. Little did I know what would ensue…"

Neji smirked as he took his place next to Naruto, who now sat propped against one of the bamboo walls. "I shudder to think of how many of those you've written while outlining your numerous conquests."

"Pfft, now you're making me out to be some kind of loathsome Lothario. I can count the number of people I've been intimate with on one hand, and still have enough left over to give a thumbs-up." Naruto wiggled four fingers lightly before giving a wonderful impression of Lee and Gai-sensei's 'nice guy' pose.

"Four? You've slept with four people?"

"Yes, and why are you making it sound like such a bad thing? Plus, you're only the second guy I've been with."

There was an odd, unpleasant sensation in the pit of Neji's stomach that he eventually identified as jealousy. He had never experienced it before, at least, not as it pertained to romantic matters. He knew the girls had happened the few times Naruto had made a genuine attempt to break away from Sasuke's hold and tried to have real relationships. Frankly, Neji was surprised those two women had managed to get that far past Sasuke.

"Hyuugas don't like coming second, let alone fourth overall," he said drily as Naruto raised an eyebrow at him, looking a little amused.

"Is that right? So where do I fall on the 'conquest' list then?"

Neji did a quick tally in his head and realized that the figure would make him sound a little promiscuous, especially when compared to a ridiculous number like the single digit 'four'. Up until now, he hadn't wanted or had much faith in the idea of monogamous relationships; but that was then.

"You're the first one I let in, in more ways than one." '_And the only one that matters.'_ He wished he could just erase Sasuke's existence in Naruto's life entirely. He couldn't believe how much it bothered him that Naruto might not have been the person he was now without Sasuke, and it bothered him even more that the Uchiha bastard had been Naruto's first everything…maybe.

"Hey, Naruto, have you ever received before?"

The question seemed to surprise Naruto, and the answer cruelly crushed Neji's fragile hopes. "Well, yeah, a few times."

Although, it had been a long time ago, back when he and Sasuke were still experimenting and trying to figure out what worked for them; but it still counted. It would always count. Being with Sasuke in that way had been special- kind of good, though definitely not great. Each time they had done it like that, Sasuke would put himself under this ridiculous pressure to make everything perfect and try to be this world class lover when they were both just a couple of untried kids, messing around. As a consequence, Sasuke never really relaxed, which meant Naruto didn't relax either. So, it had been okay, but not like when the roles had been reversed- then, it became magic.

Naruto had been a little surprised that Sasuke hadn't made more of a fuss as they seemed to assume their new roles automatically and permanently, and began experimenting around that as a given. He had thought his friend's pride would have been more of an issue; however, it seemed that Sasuke had figured out even before he did that it had nothing to do with being dominant or submissive- it was simply how they fit together. Either that, or he had been enjoying himself way too much to give a damn about such concerns. Besides, Sasuke didn't know the meaning of 'submissive', and Naruto was willing to bet Neji didn't either. Naruto pushed away the intrusive thoughts to see Neji eyeing him carefully, watching for something. Naruto could only guess at what, until he realized what the line of questioning had been about.

"Neji," Naruto spoke quietly, but firmly. "What just happened, what is happening, it's just between us. It's real and I'm not regretting it or backpedalling. This is about us, just you and me, and I promise to try my best not to let anyone else intrude on it."

Neji stared at him for a minute before finally smiling and visibly relaxing. "You want a tour of the rest of the house?"

Naruto would spend the night in Neji's bed, appreciating the way Neji's hair fanned out around his face like some kind of cool halo against the warm sheets and how the man would moan his name every time he brushed against that special spot.

"I think I've created some kind of monster." Naruto panted as he thrust deeper into his new lover.

"Shut up and fuck me. You made me wait so long."

Naruto grinned down as he did what he was told. He didn't think about returning to his apartment that night, or to the ghost that dwelt there.

* * *

Sasuke hung up the phone in frustration as Naruto's cheerful voicemail chimed in for the umpteenth time. It was almost midnight, and he had spent most of the day hanging around Naruto's apartment waiting for him to show up. After he had given up and gone home, he had started calling. Still, there was no answer and Sasuke didn't know whether he should be pissed or worried.

It had taken him this long to get past the hurt and anger Naruto's rebuff had caused. When he had finally surfaced, he had been shocked to realize that he had been stupid enough to let so much time elapse without finding a way to make amends. He couldn't afford to be stupid any longer- not when he had this much at stake. He tried calling again, letting out a hiss of frustration as the call went unanswered. Where the hell was Naruto? And more importantly-

Who was he with?

* * *

Neji found himself in a bit of a problem the next morning when he woke to find that he was pretty much paralysed. Granted, paralysis may have been a bit of an overstatement, but he fucking hurt. He hurt everywhere. He hurt in places he didn't even know he had- up to his hair hurt. He blinked, and his eyelids protested the movement; he tried to roll over, and his back screamed in disapproval. Clearly he had gone a little overboard with the all night lovemaking after having the daylights beaten out of him only a couple hours before. Guessing he would be unable to roll onto his back without crying like a little girl, he swivelled his head to look for Naruto, who undoubtedly would be in almost as bad a shape as he was. Naruto's side of the bed was empty. Maybe the poor man was on the floor, writhing in agony.

"Hey, you're awake. I made you breakfast." Naruto walked in and set down the tray on the night-table before sitting on the bed, smiling sunnily at an incredulous Neji. "Hungry?"

Dear lord, the man wasn't human. "Um, thanks… I'll get to it in a minute."

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Neji lied blatantly. "Never better."

"Because I'd understand if you weren't. I didn't go easy on you during the fight, and I didn't go too easy on you last night either. I know Sasuke took a while to acclimatize, and-"

"I'm not Sasuke, I'm not hurt and I'm totally fine."

"Really? Because you haven't moved an inch since I came in."

Neji wiggled his fingers. "There, I moved."

"Ah, well, good to know." Naruto's hands slid under the sheet to trail up Neji's thighs and rest firmly in between his legs. The smile aimed towards a suddenly nervous Neji was positively vulpine. "In that case, you want to do it again?"

Neji's dick, which he just noticed was the only part of his body not requiring traction, eagerly responded to the suggestion. The rest of Neji's body, however, recoiled in terror. For the first time since he awoke, Neji found inspiration to move and wriggled away from Naruto. "Get away from me, you android."

Naruto rolled his eyes and reached for the massage oil to see if he could ease a little of Neji's suffering. Really, these clan boys and their pride. He looked over at the lump hiding under the covers and poked it.

"Get over here, you idiot."

* * *

"So, you and Neji, huh?" Kiba asked as he watched Naruto pummel another unfortunate heavy-bag at their gym.

"Yep, me and Neji," Naruto affirmed as he poured all his energy into knocking the innocent bag around. He continued mindlessly for a while before abruptly stopping and snapping at Kiba, who was simply sitting there silently, looking at his fingers. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing! It's great, it's fine. Neji's good for you. He's an awesome guy. It's- it's great."

"It's just that what?"

Kiba opened his mouth and closed it again before shaking his head. "Nothing, it's awesome, really. You're moving on."

"Yeah," Naruto muttered as he renewed his punishment of the bag. "I'm moving on. I'm not waiting anymore."

'_It's just that what?'_Kiba sighed as he watched his friend go mindless again. It's just that he could still smell Sasuke's cologne whenever he dropped by Naruto's apartment, and that his friend had spent the past couple of months hovering over his phone hoping it would ring. He knew Naruto was trying to do the healthy, normal thing and move on, and he knew how much the man had come to care about Neji; but at the same time…

Kiba sighed again. He had been thinking a lot about Sasuke too. Without the haze of righteous indignation on Naruto's behalf, Kiba couldn't help remembering another time when Naruto and Sasuke had fallen out- back in the Academy. It had been a major fight, and back then, everyone thought the friendship was pretty much over. It had been the first time Kiba had realized just how much the relationship must mean to Sasuke. During that period, when it had gotten to the point where they'd pass each other in the cafeteria without either boy acknowledging the other, Sasuke had seemed lost and intensely unhappy, though he had hidden it well. It only showed in those few unguarded moments that Kiba had been unlucky to see, like the pathetic look on Sasuke's face when he'd stare across the classroom at Naruto, unconscious that he was doing it at all. People always thought you missed out when you sat at the back of the class. As it turned out, you see far too much.

The separation had ended when Naruto had taken his lunch and sat next to Sasuke under the oak tree in the school yard. He hadn't said a word to the dumbstruck and staring Sasuke as he stole the sweet dango out of the older boy's bento, the way he always did. The dango that Sasuke never wanted because he hated sweet things, but still took to school every day. Unfortunately, Kiba noticed things like that too. With that one act, Naruto had blown the tension and awkwardness away, and the world had seemed to right itself for everyone. He also remembered how happy and relieved Naruto and Sasuke had been after that and how Sasuke had followed Naruto around like some sort of imprinted duckling. Well, even more so than he usually did. Of course, Kiba hadn't imagined that the boys' relationship would take on an added dimension later on, but even then he couldn't help thinking that maybe, they kind of belonged together.

Kiba twiddled his thumbs as he watched Naruto work out, weighing everything and finding no right or obvious solution to the whole mess. He shrugged and headed to the neighbouring heavy-bag. This was why he hated thinking.

* * *

"I cannot believe you've never watched a Bruce Lee movie. It's almost criminal. It's…it's 'un-Asian'!"

Neji scratched his nose as his boyfriend scolded him and inserted the first DVD from a rather formidable stack.

"How could you have gone through life not knowing you aren't supposed to concentrate on the finger?" Naruto flopped down beside him and dramatically pointed to the heavens.

Neji raised a sceptical eyebrow. "Huh? So this is some kind of weird sex thing? I kind of like concentrating on your fingers. Besides, I thought he was a martial arts expert, not a porn star."

Naruto turned a funny shade of shocked and indignant purple. "Blasphemy!"

Neji squinted at the stack of DVDs, the popcorn and the sputtering blond next to him. "Naruto…you're kind of a dork, aren't you? I thought Lee and Gai-sensei were the only ones."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and shot him a pointed glare. "You're watching the movies, you will love Bruce Lee and you will follow his teachings. He's the only man to own Chuck Norris' ass for cripes' sake."

"Chuck Norris is a porn star too?"

"Argh!"

Neji did learn a few things that day. For one, it turned out that one of his closest friends and his mentor were both a couple of Bruce Lee knockoffs; another thing, if you move to stick your hand down your boyfriend's pants quickly enough, he doesn't mind too much that you're distracting him from the wonder that is 'the Dragon'. Soon, they lost all interest in the kung-fu movie marathon and were having sex on Naruto's couch. Neji figured he could apologise to Bruce Lee later.

Neji woke up to find that he was alone in the apartment, having fallen asleep at some point. He had barely registered when Naruto pulled a sheet over him and whispered that he was making an Ichiraku ramen-run. He yawned and sat up when he heard the door open, rubbing his face tiredly and trying to push his hair back.

"Hey, I hope you locked the door when you decided to go out and leave me lying naked on your couch. If one of your knocking-impaired friends had shown up, I would have-" Neji trailed off, suddenly cognizant that whoever he was talking to was certainly not Naruto. He finally looked up and locked eyes with a visibly stunned Uchiha Sasuke.

This was going to be interesting.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:***Waves from a safe distance* I hope you enjoyed. I look forward to your feedback!


	15. My World

**A/N:** *for your viewing pleasure, KK3X will be dressed as the White Rabbit (rawr)* I'm late, I'm late for a very important date!  
Ah, I took a little while; I'm sorry. It's not my computer- it's actually being a real trooper lately; but work has been kicking my ass. It hasn't even been a close match either. I am being owned epically. Although, in retrospect, I may have been spoiling you all with the weekly updates! *nod nod*  
Man, your response has been phenomenal. I was bracing myself to lose quite a few readers after the NaruNeji début. Maybe I have, but I couldn't tell. I'm so freaking grateful, I'm just going to wiggle my fluffy bunny tail a bit.  
You aren't even reading this, are you? You're skipping my sexy author's note to check out the face-off! Well, I never! *hops away in a huff*

Chapter title is taken from SR-71's 'My World'; because if that's not Sasuke's anthem right now (and maybe Neji's too), I don't know what is.

Enjoy!

* * *

Well, this was awkward.

Neji sat still and waited for some sort of reaction from the apartment's newest visitor. Sasuke only stared, obviously viewing Neji as some type of ridiculous aberration of time and space. Perhaps if he stared at it long enough, the universe would realize how absurd it was being and quickly move to realign itself and sit once again within acceptable standards. However, Neji remained solid matter and refused to dissipate.

Taking advantage of Sasuke's stunned immobility, Neji casually reached for his jeans which lay crumpled next to the couch and tugged them on. He couldn't see where his shirt and boxers had gotten to but refused to scrounge around looking for them like some type of guilty interloper. He could feel Sasuke's eyes burning into him the entire time, still waiting for the unsettling hallucination to disappear. He finally stood, no longer feeling at a disadvantage by being naked, and walked over to the kitchen entrance. He turned to face Sasuke, who still stood frozen before the front door, and decided to extend the first greeting.

"Sasuke, it's been a while."

And it talks too. Sasuke could hardly contain his surprise at the astonishing phenomenon. He had been steeling himself for any number of unpleasant things each time he had opened Naruto's front door, looking for him. A naked, blushing girl was at the top of the list; a naked, deadpan Hyuuga Neji was not. He wasn't on the list at all.

Logically, Sasuke knew it shouldn't matter whether or not it was a man or a woman. It shouldn't have made the slightest bit of difference. Only, it did, and if the twisting in his gut was any indication, it made a huge bloody difference. Naruto had never gone to another man before, and it had never occurred to Sasuke that he would, or even _could_ be with another man. Naruto had crap taste in women, always drifting to the soft, nurturing doll-types- easily broken and disposed of when Sasuke finally got serious with them. They had pissed him off to no end, but they were never a threat. This, on the other hand, was another matter. Looking at Neji staring back at him, waiting and unflappable, Sasuke couldn't help the sinking feeling that this was a replacement.

"Look, I can see that you're experiencing a lot of 'feelings' right now, and I understand and respect that. However, would you mind feeling those feelings somewhere else?"

The cool, condescending tone snapped Sasuke back to the reality of the situation. Despite his best hopes, Neji wasn't about to vaporise and needed to be dealt with, with the most ruthless efficiency possible. Still, Sasuke needed to be careful. Neji was a respected and well-known member of the financial community, and did not have nearly as much to lose as Sasuke did.

"Where's Naruto?"

Neji could see Sasuke jerk awake at his own antagonising request. He wasn't very surprised when smooth impassiveness settled over Sasuke's features.

"He's gone out. Who knows when he'll be back?"

Sasuke checked his watch. "More than likely in a few minutes, since he's probably on a ramen-run… I'll just wait."

This arrangement was not going to work for Neji at all. He knew Sasuke was being cautious and taking his time to figure out how best to handle the sensitive matter, but it was time to get the ball rolling.

"It's best if you just leave. He doesn't want to see you, and he's not going to change his mind about that. Perhaps you have some other willing friends to harass for sexual favours."

It was there for a second, the flash of shocked disbelief and anger, before it was smoothed out to blandness once again. If one blinked, one would have missed it; but in the Hyuuga Clan, a lot rode on the ability to accurately read a flash of emotion before it was stifled and hidden, and Neji was a master of it. He watched as Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment in thought before he reopened them, one corner of his mouth hitched into a small smirk.

"Oh, so you know a little of the situation then?"

Neji shifted to lean against the dividing wall. "I know what I need to."

"That's a little annoying to me, but it does make things easier. Yes, I guess the normal thing would be to move on to another partner, but I'm a lot more discriminating than Naruto seems to be." Sasuke fixed Neji with a look as if seeing him for the first time. "So, what exactly are you supposed to be?"

"I thought it would be obvious. Naruto and I are lovers, for want of a better term."

Sasuke blinked for a moment before erupting into laughter that grated Neji to his very core. It was grating, simply because it appeared to stem from genuine amusement. Sasuke finally tried to get a hold of himself.

"I'm not trying to be offensive, Neji. I don't want to be rude, but it's just the way you said it- as if you actually believe that. Like it's supposed to mean anything to anyone but you."

Neji's eyes narrowed as Sasuke sighed and began to explain how the universe worked.

"You don't know Naruto, but this is what he does. He collects people the way another person might collect stamps or coins. He always makes a huge fuss over his newest acquisitions too. Eventually, though, the novelty ends and they fade back into the masses. You need to rethink this alleged relationship, because there isn't one. You're a rebound- an inadequate, carbon-copy stand-in for me until Naruto and I work things out. You're the equivalent of…" Sasuke paused for a moment, making a show of trying to find the right, diplomatic words. "…Naruto getting up in the middle of the night to take a leak. It's a convenience and a relief and it probably feels good, but ultimately, all he wants to do is get it over with and come back to bed."

Neji attempted to keep his temper in check. He saw Sasuke's smirk hitch a little higher and recognised a gleam of satisfaction in the dark eyes. He realised belatedly that he had shown, however briefly, that the barb had hit home. He wasn't the only one who had mastered the art of reading barely-there flashes of emotion. Still, he had no intention of losing this game. He had been preparing for it since the moment he had seen Naruto and Sasuke together on the ship and recognised that the Uchiha heir was never going to let go of his lover easily. So, unlike Sasuke, he had had time to prepare and was perfectly willing to press all his advantages. The timer was now set, and the only question was just who would be pushed to the breaking point first.

"Your concern for my welfare is touching, Sasuke. However, flavour of the moment or not, Naruto actually wants me here, which is a hell of a lot more than I can say for you. He's through with you- he doesn't want to talk about you, he doesn't want to think about you. I know that the Uchiha Clan is a master executioner of the art of self-delusion, but has it really never occurred to you that maybe your time in the sun has ended? Perhaps you managed to last far longer than most, but your new toy shine might have finally worn off. You may simply be fading into the masses now, Sasuke."

He noted with grim satisfaction how Sasuke stiffened, a gamut of emotion reflected in the intense gaze, and knew he had hit on a raw nerve. "I'm simply saying that it might be in your best interest to leave now and preserve what dignity you might have left."

All traces of plastic civility left Sasuke's demeanour as he grasped that Neji was as cognizant of his insecurities as he was of Neji's.

"This gets funnier by the minute." He fixed his gaze squarely on the tribal tattoo on Neji's forehead. "If you think I'm going to let one of the Hyuuga Clan's second-class, second-rate members tell me about dignity, you're the one with delusions. I'm here to speak to Naruto, not hold some kind of conference with his latest half-naked, ephemeral fling. So, this 'thing' you have with Naruto is done, and I'm also done talking to you. Get out."

As much as Neji had anticipated Sasuke bringing his heritage into the mix, it still managed to cut right to his core. However, he was not without a few trump cards of his own.

"I haven't been able to take a look at Naruto's lease yet, since we've been busy with…other things. But I'm willing to guess your name is nowhere on it. Your name is nowhere on Naruto either, and believe me, I've checked thoroughly." Neji smiled suggestively. "So, you have absolutely no right to order me away from either the man or his home."

Sasuke was clearly nearing the end of his patience, and Neji dropped his arms to the side, relaxing his body as he readied himself for the mini-explosion his next words were going to cause.

"And speaking of second class and second rate, Sasuke, just when is Itachi-san going to come back and take over? That way your clan can have its true son back and you can stop pretending you know how to be a real, properly functioning Uchiha."

There was a second of stunned silence before Sasuke took off towards him like a cannon-blast.

* * *

Naruto was never particularly good at reading emotional situations. He was definitely better at it than Sai, and maybe even better than Kiba sometimes; but he was worse off when compared to, say, everyone else. A lot of times, the subtext of a given moment would totally escape him. However, it was impossible to misunderstand the absolute powder keg tension he slammed into as he opened his front door. It was like some kind of stand-off at the O.K. Corral.

Clearly, he had missed most of it, but he entered just in time to hear something about Itachi and then see Sasuke start towards the waiting Neji like a bat out of hell. His free hand shot out instinctively, fist closing around the material of Sasuke's jacket. He yanked him backwards, and the force of Sasuke's body against the door slammed it shut. The young man hardly seemed phased, only bouncing off the door, ready to sidestep Naruto and make another go at Neji. Naruto flattened his palm against the struggling Sasuke's chest and shoved him backwards once again.

"SASUKE!"

Naruto's voice was loud and sharp enough to startle Neji, making him jump a little, as he was unprepared for that tone from the blond. Sasuke had no such issue, but it was more than enough to pull the Uchiha's full attention to Naruto. Once Sasuke set eyes on the latest addition to the volatile scene, Neji was promptly forgotten.

This development did not sit right with Neji in the slightest. Everything about Naruto and Sasuke being anywhere in proximity to each other put him on edge. The look on Sasuke's face bothered him the most. That expression did not belong on the face of one of the members of the impassive, unfeeling Uchiha Clan. The way Sasuke was staring at Naruto was not unlike some lost puppy that had finally found his way back home, and the expression wasn't being smoothed away as quickly as it should.

Neji stared at the back of Naruto's head, unable to see and discern his expression. He couldn't tell if Naruto was angry, upset, or worst of all, mirroring that same pathetic look currently etched into Sasuke's features. Neji didn't know, and honestly, he didn't want to know. What he did know was that he needed Sasuke to leave. He needed Sasuke to leave _now_.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Naruto's voice was low and tense as he continued pressing Sasuke back into the door, even though the latter was no longer struggling.

"I came to see you. You're never here when I show up." Sasuke's hand came up automatically to cover the one pressed against his chest. Naruto moved it away quickly as if burned.

Before either of them could say anything further, Neji shifted, catching Sasuke's peripheral vision and serving a sharp reminder that he was still there. He watched Sasuke's eyes narrow as his rage rushed back. The dark eyes snapped to Naruto's angrily.

"What the fuck is he doing here? What is this? And you told him about us…about me?"

"Naruto didn't tell me anything." Neji interjected his response smoothly, before Naruto could even formulate an answer. "I saw the two of you together on the cancer benefit cruise. For a man as deeply closeted as you, Sasuke, you'd think you'd be a little more discreet."

The look Sasuke sent him promised endless pain and torment, but Neji didn't mind in the least.

"He won't tell anyone, Sasuke." Naruto's quiet statement pulled Sasuke's attention yet again. "He gave his word and I'll vouch for it. I didn't tell him anything that wasn't already obvious either. You don't have to worry about anyone finding out, or about your reputation getting damaged."

Sasuke cursed silently as the softness in Naruto's face vanished and the blue eyes became more remote and guarded. He hadn't been around Naruto for five minutes and he was already fucking things up. Sasuke struggled to regain some of the ground he was rapidly losing.

"I… I don't care about that."

Naruto didn't bother to dignify the blatant lie with a response, and Sasuke swallowed convulsively. Again, he detected the slight movement beyond Naruto as Neji shifted once more. Sasuke knew Neji wasn't the fidgety sort and that the movements were calculated ones, made solely to piss him off while affirming Neji's presence.

"Get rid of him," Sasuke ordered, unable to find a more cajoling way of stating his request despite Naruto's visible disbelief at his audacity. He couldn't help it; it was taking all of his self-control just to keep from going across the room and smashing the smug bastard's face in. "We need to talk, Naruto, and we can't talk with him here."

Naruto hesitated, precious moments slipping by as Neji and Sasuke were held in suspended animation. At length, Naruto shook his head.

"There's nothing to talk about, Sasuke, not anymore. Plus, you have no right telling me to make Neji leave. He's here at my invitation- he has a right to be here, and-"

"And I don't?" Sasuke finished Naruto's sentence pre-emptively. He glared at the blond, angry hurt and betrayal marring his usually stoic features. "You can't seriously be choosing him. I'm trying to make things right."

Naruto shook his head again, trying to keep confusing and disruptive thoughts at bay. "Sasuke, you can't just-"

"This is why I haven't seen you these past months? I've been struggling to find a solution to make you happy, and you've been cavorting about with this?" Sasuke shot a condescending and dismissive glare in Neji's direction, his growing temper making him oblivious to Naruto's own shortening fuse. "You've scraped the bottom of the barrel before, but this time, Naruto, you've-" The hand that smacked into the door right next to Sasuke's ear startled him, bringing his increasingly vitriolic rant to a sudden end.

"That's enough, Sasuke." The voice was low, but the dangerous edge to it was unmistakable. "Where the hell do you get off coming into my home and badmouthing the people I choose to be with? Do you really want to talk about the mistakes I've made, Sasuke? Because I don't mind getting into it."

Neji could only observe as Sasuke went quiet, staring miserably at the man before him, less than an arm's length away. It was like some kind of weird, perverse circus act, with the lion tamer and his dangerous, but well-trained, pet.

"How can you replace me?"

Neji almost didn't hear the question, it was so hushed. Sasuke's query was frank and discomfiting to Neji in its stark sincerity; and even without the visual cues of Naruto's expression, Neji could tell it affected the blond too. Naruto straightened up and looked back at Sasuke, who was standing defiantly with his chin raised, as if daring Naruto to come up with a halfway decent excuse.

"I'm not replacing you, Sasuke, or even trying to. I'm just-" Naruto shrugged ineloquently "- I'm just moving on."

Naruto didn't look him in the eye as he spoke the last part, and something about the avoidant behaviour bolstered Sasuke's hopes just a little.

"It's not going to work. You know it, I know it, and even he knows it." Sasuke sent a pointed glance in Neji's direction. "It's never going to work because we're the ones who are supposed to be together."

"Sasuke…" The edge of warning was back in Naruto's voice, but Sasuke only shook his head.

"He's not me, Naruto."

"I know that," Naruto responded quietly, and Neji and Sasuke stared at him in surprise. "He's not you, and I think that's maybe just what I need."

Sasuke's mouth open-and-closed for a moment as he stared in hurt disbelief at the soft statement. Neji finally left the room and went into the kitchen, not wanting to wind up feeling like a vulture awaiting the official death of the relationship.

"You don't really mean that." Sasuke's tone came off as gentle chiding before dissolving into an insecure question. "Do you?"

"Sasuke, please don't force me to keep ending this."

Naruto's face and voice were tense and anguished. It was enough to buoy Sasuke just a little more. He reached for Naruto, hands fisting into the material of the blond's jacket, and pulled him closer.

"You don't have to keep ending anything, Naruto. I promise you, we can work this all-"

The shrill sound of Sasuke's cell-phone made him jump a little, as he immediately recognised his father's assigned ringtone. He felt Naruto tense, evidently watching to see what Sasuke would do. The latter clutched Naruto's jacket even tighter, his lips going dry as he fought the knee-jerk reaction to answer his father's call. The phone eventually silenced, and Sasuke could feel sweat prickling the back of his neck as he envisioned his father's impatient frown. Before long, the phone rang again, and Sasuke couldn't bring himself to ignore his father a second time. He tried to tamp down his panic as Naruto sighed his disappointment and pulled out of Sasuke's now one-handed grasp.

He barely got his greeting out before his father started issuing his orders- Uchiha Fugaku's flat voice slicing cleanly through his turbulent thoughts like a cold blade. At the first natural pause, Sasuke attempted to salvage a little of the situation.

"Yes, Father, I'll get right on it as soon as possible. Now? Um, can it wait a little, perhaps? I'm kind of in the middle of something…"

No, it couldn't wait, and whatever Sasuke had to do could be done another time. Sasuke licked his dry lips as his father coolly reissued his orders. When Fugaku had said his piece, the call ended, leaving Sasuke in a precarious situation. Naruto, with mask now firmly in place, had crouched down to check on his ramen and regain some composure. He looked up at Sasuke's anxious face.

"Got to go?" It was less a question and more a statement. Sasuke stared down silently, unable to think of a single thing to say. He had vowed he wouldn't be stupid anymore. If he left now, rushing off to fulfil his father's request, he'd be leaving Naruto even more disappointed and alienated than before. That would be the epitome of stupid- something Sasuke couldn't afford, with his replacement lurking menacingly in the kitchen.

Still, with each passing minute, Sasuke could feel his father's annoyance increase, and it made his heart thud jerkily and his palms slick. Pissing off his father would be the epitome of stupid too. He continued to stare wordlessly into Naruto's uncharacteristically blank face, feeling as if he was being ripped into pieces. Finally, it was Naruto who made the decision for him.

"You should go," Naruto stated matter-of-factly as he stood. "You know how your dad gets when you make him wait."

Sasuke tried to form some kind of response, but was cut off as Naruto shook his head firmly. "It's not going to make a difference now, Sasuke; and it's not worth it, pissing off your dad for nothing."

Before Sasuke could process just what was happening, he was on the other side of a closed door with the phone starting to vibrate in his hand. He dazedly answered and switched to autopilot as he negotiated contract terms with one of Uchiha Corps' newest clients. He watched the elevator doors close as the client droned on tonelessly, barely audible over the sound of screaming in Sasuke's head.

Inside his apartment, Naruto nearly lost track of the time he stood staring at the door he had just closed. He shook himself and headed into the kitchen, where Neji was waiting, leaning pensively against the partitioning wall.

"I didn't spill the ramen, luckily. I hope the noodles aren't bloated. You hungry?"

Naruto had pumped so much lightness and airiness into his voice that it felt like a balloon about to pop. It was in stark contrast to Naruto's dark and hooded expression. Neji waited for a while before nodding mutely, deciding to leave the unsaid just that- unsaid. He kept replaying the earlier scenes in his head as he went through the motions of eating his still warm ramen. Evidently, he had some more strategising to do, because he was positive he hadn't seen the last of Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

"Holy crap! Was there blood, was there carnage…was either of them wearing a thong?"

Naruto rolled his eyes as he contemplated hanging up on Kiba. He really needed to rethink telling the man certain things.

"You are getting far too much enjoyment out of this. This is serious. Besides, as a straight guy, you're supposed to only like girl fights."

"Please, professional wrestling is way gayer than anything should be, and I still enjoy that. Hmm, not even some hair-pulling, huh?"

Naruto shifted the phone for a second to stare at it incredulously. "You seem to be missing the whole point!"

He could literally feel Kiba shrug through the phone.

"What point am I missing? Sasuke showed up, almost got into it with Neji and then left when daddy called. It's not exactly an M. Night Shyamalan movie, is it? We both knew Sasuke wasn't going to take the new boyfriend thing well. He's the jealous, possessive type. Hell, we all are. But I haven't heard anything new or surprising happening. Unless you haven't told me the whole story. What's happened- are you thinking of seeing Sasuke again, maybe patching things up?"

"No!" Naruto replied a little too quickly. "No, I'm not. Like you said, there's nothing new, and even if there was, I'm with Neji now. It's too late for me and Sasuke."

"Yeah…" Kiba muttered, unsure of just who Naruto was trying to convince. No matter how many times Kiba explored the possibilities, the fact remained that things weren't going to end well for at least one person. He wasn't a gambler, but listening to Naruto's bravado puffing through the phone, he could only pray that Neji wasn't the lashing out type when he was heartbroken. He had his own skin to consider. "Yeah, I still want to know which would emerge the winner- the Hyuuga "bitch-slap" technique or the Uchiha "frustrate you with your own moves" method."

Kiba relaxed as he heard Naruto snicker.

"It would be kind of awesome to see." Both men grinned as they imagined a cross between a martial arts video game and a Jerry Springer catfight.

"Yeah, it's going to be epic." Neither man noticed that Kiba had inadvertently spoken in the future tense.

Later on, after Kiba brought Shikamaru up to date on the latest developments, they argued about just who would win in a Sasuke/Neji matchup. Kiba ended up backing Neji, having seen the 'Gentle Fist' in action on numerous occasions. Shikamaru figured Sasuke would eventually get the upper hand, although he figured that it might not really matter in the end.

After all, not all wars were decided on the battlefield.

* * *

"Is there something on my face?" Naruto rubbed at his cheeks self-consciously as Neji blinked himself back to the present.

He wasn't really staring at Naruto. He had just been thinking- trying to gauge if what he was planning to do would constitute as moving 'too fast' in a relationship. Neji had no clue how relationships were supposed to go, and he didn't take much comfort in knowing that Naruto didn't really know either. They hadn't been dating even a month yet, and those barbs from his confrontation with Sasuke still stuck in his mind, unsettling him. Even if the relationship had been set in ideal conditions, he'd still be worried that his latest thought would be pushing things a bit far. He didn't want to scare Naruto off with being too intense. He knew that if the roles had been reversed with anyone else but the man sitting across from him, he'd be running screaming for the hills.

"No, seriously, what's on my face?"

They sat around a small picnic table in one of Naruto's favourite garden parks. Naruto slurped a milkshake, one leg propped on Neji's seat. It was so cosy and idyllic- with the trees and flowers around, birds singing, the moments of companionable silence and Naruto's increasingly paranoid expression; Neji knew he wasn't going to find a more perfect place or time to do it. He sighed and decided to bite the bullet. He fished into his pocket until his fingers came in contact with the cold metal. He pulled it out and unceremoniously slid it across the table.

"Here- this is yours."

Naruto took another gulp of his milkshake as he contemplated the silver key. "Ah, your house key?"

Neji gave a stiff nod, watching Naruto carefully as he waited for some type of telling reaction.

"Awesome… I brought a key for you too. I'd have given you one earlier, but all my duplicates are gone; I had to get more made."

Neji blinked as Naruto took a single key out of his pocket and handed it to him. The blond then unzipped his gym bag and proceeded to pull out the biggest collection of keys Neji had ever seen in the possession of a private citizen. All right, maybe he was overreacting a little. His eyes narrowed as Naruto struggled to get his key onto the bulging set. No, he wasn't overreacting. Those were a lot of fucking keys.

"Please tell me you're moonlighting as a janitor in your spare time."

Naruto blinked at him, all confusion and blue eyes. "Huh?"

"Why, in the name of all that's decent, do you have all those keys?"

Naruto looked down at his key set and grinned sheepishly. "It kind of looks like a lot, doesn't it? I never carry them all at once. It's just because I had a long to-do list- I couldn't bother to stop and figure which key belonged to which person, so I just grabbed them all. It's not that much, really. It looks worse than it is. Kiba has like three keys in it for his apartment and the kennels and the clinic. There are keys to Sai's loft and his studio, so I can make sure he doesn't sneak in any of those porn paintings before a showing. Baa-chan and-"

Neji decided to stop Naruto's listing before his hair started to go grey. "You mean to say that for the past week, I've been agonising over whether or not a key exchange was too big a step, and all this time you've been opening half the doors in Konoha?"

Naruto swallowed nervously. Neji was starting to look pissed off and scary. Before he had a chance to save himself, the diatribe continued.

"I give you a key to my home, something I never do, something I never imagined I'd do in this lifetime, and your response is 'Awesome' as you try to do the mathematically impossible and squeeze my key onto your set?"

Neji was actually ranting his way into a standing position, apparently preparing to reach across the narrow space and throttle Naruto. Blue eyes got impossibly wider as Naruto abandoned his task of adding Neji's key to the bulging key chain.

"But it is awesome! I was just putting it there to transfer it to my real set later. You know…the one I actually walk around with everyday? It would only have my own apartment key, and now your key, and the key to my gym locker, and- and…I'm just going to put away the other keys now." Naruto quickly dumped the set in his bag and zipped up. "See, all gone! And it really is awesome that you-"

The vein next to Neji's eye twitched dangerously. "It's not just 'awesome', you giant, warbling canary. It is _supposed_ to be a huge freaking deal! You just took what was supposed to be a defining moment in our relationship and made it a check-off item on your 'to-do' list!"

"Let's start over!"

The odd statement caught Neji off guard, and he squinted at Naruto's intense, eager face. He sat slowly and regarded his boyfriend with blatant suspicion and scepticism. "Do what?"

"You're right. It's a huge deal, and I realize it's not easy for you to do something like this."

Neji snorted, unwilling to be easily placated.

"I'm sorry I took it for granted. I really am, Neji. So, let's start over." Naruto slid Neji's key back to him and picked up the one he had tried, unsuccessfully, to gift to Neji. "Let's just do the whole thing again. I'll do it right this time."

Neji stared at both Naruto and the key dubiously but was too curious to see how this 'do over' would play out. He slid the key across the table once again. "Here- this is yours."

Naruto stared at the shiny metal with reverent silence. "Really? For me?"

His bottom lip trembled and his eyes went as wide as dinner plates. Neji's lips twitched as Naruto slowly picked up the key with kid-gloves. There was the tiniest hint of a shimmer in the blond's eyes as he stroked the key tenderly against his cheek. "Oh, Neji."

Neji bit down hard in an effort not to laugh. "Just take the goddamn key, you fucking moron."

Naruto grinned widely and nodded, before sliding the key to his apartment over to Neji. "Thank you, Neji. Really… I'm happy you did this."

"Yeah, whatever…" Neji pocketed Naruto's key and tried not to show just how good he was feeling at the end of it all. However, a thought hit him. He immediately pinned Naruto with a hard, sharp look.

"So wait, just how many people have keys to your apartment?"

Naruto smiled nervously. "Well, the thing about that…"

* * *

If Sasuke was in the mood to find the humour of his situation, he'd think it was a little funny how he went from being completely ignorant about Neji and Naruto's relationship, to finding them to be the most annoyingly ubiquitous couple in Japan. They seemed to be everywhere, from Ichiraku's to the garden spots to which Naruto used to love dragging him. He could only manage to duck out of sight whenever he spotted them, and watch from afar like some sort of masochistic stalker. They also invaded his nightmares in full force, Neji now replacing Naruto's child and phantom wife. Sasuke scoffed as he leaned back in the large leather chair of his study. He needed to work, but it felt impossible to think about anything else but the fact that Naruto was in someone else's life and in someone else's bed. He wasn't sure what to do anymore. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the cool of the desk. His plans all failed him. The more he tried, the more they seemed to backfire and blow up in his face.

A small part of him wondered if it would be best to just leave the whole thing alone, if perhaps it would be the unselfish thing to just let Neji be with Naruto since maybe the man could make Naruto happy in ways he couldn't. Everything in Sasuke's being was repulsed by the idea. Naruto belonged with him. He was sure of it. Besides, he could make Naruto happy again; he just needed to restore the balance somehow.

_Who says he isn't happy now?_

Sasuke snorted at his own thoughts, pushing away from his desk in irritation as he tried to get a grip on himself. He didn't want to admit how much it shattered him every time he saw them together and how Neji's taunts still dug into his skin. Naruto had said he loved him, more than once. Sasuke didn't hold to such fairytale sentiments. The emotion was fickle and fleeting, and only served to make people weak and blur their common sense. Sasuke would never believe in or submit himself to such a thing. Still, Naruto had said he loved him, and he knew Naruto believed in the feeling. So if Naruto had really loved him, why wasn't he suffering the way Sasuke was? Shouldn't it be just as bad or even worse for him?

'…_has it never occurred to you that maybe your time in the sun has ended?'_He felt his stomach twist painfully at the possibility.

He quickly pushed all thoughts out of his head, shutting down his errant emotions as he moved purposefully towards his desk. He booted up his laptop and zoned in on the flickering screen, intent on using budget reports and quarterly projections to keep the debilitating thoughts at bay. Soon, he was online and downloading the reports one of his employees had emailed him. He waited impatiently for the virus scanner to complete its task and for the document to open. Suddenly, there was a flicker and his entire screen disappeared. A moment later, his screen was nothing but solid blue with tiny white words of warning.

'_A problem has been __detected…'_

Sasuke automatically executed a hard reboot of the ancient laptop, but instead of quickly heading to the start-up screen, the monitor remained black and only continuous, low beeps indicative of some internal problem could be heard.

Something inside him snapped.

Unthinkingly, Sasuke raised the offending piece of outdated technology and slammed it hard onto the unforgiving cherry wood desk. He picked it up again and started slamming it repeatedly into the table, hearing and feeling the metal and plastic crack and splinter in his hands.

"Fucking piece of shit!"

He didn't even realize he had been yelling and swearing the whole time, finally sailing the battered laptop across the room and watching it crash into the door of his study. He stood panting, the wild exertion taking most of the sudden rage out of him. He braced himself tiredly on his desk, still breathing hard as control and sanity slowly returned. Finally, he straightened up and looked over at the broken laptop lying crumpled at the foot of the door.

"Oh no…" He quickly skirted the desk and headed over to the irreparable mess, keys with stark kana scattered all over the dark carpet. "Oh no, no…"

He picked up the precious thing, trying to find out if there was any hope of restoration. The screen was badly splintered and the body cracked to pieces. He spent a few futile minutes trying desperately to fit some of the keys back into their slots.

"Damn it!" He finally gave up and threw down the piece of broken machinery, softly swearing as he lay back on the carpet, another little bit of his world falling apart. "Damn it."

* * *

He lay there for a while, trying to find a reason to get back up. His mind floated back to the reports he had tried to download, and he was suddenly determined to get them. He ventured out of the study and into his bedroom where Sakura's ridiculous pink laptop sat charging on the bed. It was better than nothing, he guessed. He'd have to buy a PC for the condo tomorrow, and another laptop…maybe. Sakura was over at Ino's again, much to his relief, and he couldn't see how she could mind him using her machine to do some work. He sat on the bed and started it up.

Despite the painfully girly exterior, the laptop was sleek and fast, putting Sasuke's now busted machine to shame. He was daunted, however, by the password protected login. On a whim, he typed in his own name, 'Sasuke', and was pleasantly surprised when the computer buzzed angrily. He was about to shut down and leave it alone, when he decided to try one more time: 'Sasuke-kun'. He rolled his eyes as the laptop chirped and he was awarded with the desktop, along with a huge background of their official wedding picture. The wireless internet service was quickly detected and Sakura's messenger signed in automatically. He was about to close it and head into his own email, but reconsidered and opened his wife's account instead- one distraction being as good as another at this point.

Nothing in the inbox either surprised or intrigued him, and her folders were boring and innocuous at best. He did raise an eyebrow at the 'negotiations' folder and idly clicked it, only to be surprised to see his father's email address all over it. He stared for a moment, stupefied, and quickly deduced from the dates that Sakura and his father had been exchanging emails frequently in the months leading up to the wedding. Shocked and confused, Sasuke opened the first message.

* * *

Sakura staggered into the house, laden with groceries and supplies, to find Sasuke apparently waiting for her in the dining area.

"Oh, Sasuke, you're home. How are you feeling today? I was thinking I'd make us a really nice dinner and-" Sakura trailed off, feeling the atmosphere in the room turn dark and threatening. She put down the bags, disconcerted, and turned to Sasuke who stood staring at her, clutching a bunch of papers in one hand. She swallowed apprehensively. Something was not right.

"Sasuke, is everything okay?"

Sasuke glanced down briefly at the freshly printed pages in his hand before fixing Sakura with a stare that had her quaking nervously.

"Sakura, we need to talk."

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** So, I received quite a few strongly worded reviews, which revealed to me that many of you do not like cliff-hangers. I was educated on the fact that they are evil things and only evil, evil, authors use them. You could well imagine how appalled I was to find this out. I vowed then and there that if I ever employed this despicable plot device, I'd put myself in a corner, give myself a stern talking to, and uh, not eat chocolate for a week! *nod nod, chomps a Snickers bar* What? That wasn't a cliff-hanger! It's an, um, semi-climatic ending! Yeah, that's it. *hops away quickly*

Once again, I hope you enjoyed, and I can't wait to hear from you!


	16. Until We Bleed

**A/N:**I'm not even going to put on the bunny suit, I'm so late. I'm so sorry, you guys. It's been a rough time, I'm afraid. After the last post, there was a death in my family. So the past couple of weeks have been a combination of coming to terms with it, making the funeral arrangements, and dealing with crazy relatives, while managing some other drama. Even though the story is all wrapped up in a nice bow in my head, I would start typing and just run out of steam before I got through a paragraph. I should take the advice I've received from some of my reviewers and post more sporadically, but the writing has been an excellent distraction as well.

But bah! On a far happier note- even while I've been away, you lovely people have been spoiling me! I have received some amazing fan-art, a fan-ficlet, and now 'Torrid' has trailers! (Squeee). Most of the lovely, lovely gifts I've received can be found on my y! and LJ accounts. To view the trailers, just head to YouTube and search 'Torrid NaruSasu', and the two amazing videos should be at the top of the results. Here's to hoping you'll go take a look and that you'll love them as much as I did. Thanks to everyone who has made a 'Torrid' contribution. Your talent and efforts keeping blowing my proverbial socks off. As thanks to all the contributors, I named this chapter using a song from one of the trailers, which turns out to be a perfect description of the story as well. (Song: Until We Bleed, Artist: Kleerup ft. Lykke Li)

Last thing, a couple of people were asking me to clarify the setting of the story. It's an AU, as stated, taking place in modern day Japan, no ninja business here. I think Neji's fighting style may be throwing people off, but Koshijutsu (nerve strikes and such) is a real fighting style that Kishimoto supersized for the manga. Other similarities are just homage to the series.

Please enjoy, I can't wait to hear what you think! I wuv you. X3

* * *

Sakura was squirming under her husband's heavy stare. She couldn't understand what could have happened since she left the house earlier that day. Her eyes shifted to the papers in Sasuke's hand, noting the vise-like grip as she tried to swallow her sudden nervousness and communicate with the man glaring daggers at her.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?"

The tight control in his voice was evident as he began to speak. He inclined his head coolly as he lifted the papers up, drawing her attention to them.

"My laptop was broken and I needed to use yours for a little while. Your password was surprisingly easy to determine, Sakura. That's not a very smart thing in this day and age."

Sakura stared wordlessly, her mind moving at warp speed as a myriad of possibilities presented themselves. Her eyes fell once again on the papers before looking up at Sasuke. The cold anger in his eyes made her want to flinch each time.

"You used my computer?" Her voice sounded scared and hollow, even to her own ears. Her pulse was quickening, and she already knew exactly where this conversation was heading.

"I'm afraid I browsed through your messages too. I suppose that was wrong of me- I'm not usually so inquisitive, but I thought I'd make an exception for once." Sasuke started shuffling through the papers, with an idle nonchalance that belied his dangerous aura. "I came across some emails between you and my father. You can imagine how surprised I was, seeing that you two were in such frequent correspondence, and so long before the wedding too. Funny how neither of you mentioned that to me. Why is that, Sakura?"

She remained silent as her breath came in stuttered gasps. Sasuke didn't seem too bothered by her non-responsiveness and slowly began to advance, eyes still trained on the papers. For every step he took forward, she unconsciously took a step or two backward, until her back collided with the partitioning wall, cutting off further retreat.

"I'm confused about a few things. For example, I get the idea that you and my father were negotiating some terms. This is odd to me since you didn't handle the business side of Haruno Pharmaceuticals. Also, you agreed to hand over some pretty crucial information about your family's company- right in the middle of a corporate takeover." Sasuke looked up at his wife, his look being a mixture of mild curiosity and befuddlement. "Now why would you do such a thing? You would have been selling out your family. What were you asking for, Sakura?"

Sakura's hands opened and fisted repeatedly, trying to get her quaking under control. She stared back at her husband and straightened, her chin lifting defiantly in false bravado. "What do you want me to say, Sasuke?"

"I want you to say it." Sasuke's voice was so soft and low, it only served to put her more on edge. "Tell me what you did."

She swallowed convulsively, fighting the reflex to run and ensure self-preservation. "I convinced Fugaku-sama to agree to our marriage, providing I gave him some key inside information to acquire my family's company."

Sasuke took a step closer, barely a foot away from his wife. His calm façade was still in place, though Sakura felt her mustered courage already deserting her.

"When you say it like that, it sounds so technical and smooth…even innocent. But let's just call it what it really is, Sakura- you bought me."

Sakura shook her head quickly. "Sasuke, I was only-"

"YOU BOUGHT ME?"

Sakura yelped in fright at Sasuke's sudden movement as the printed emails rained around her like damning confetti. She quavered, certain for a moment that he had hit her, though he had only thrown the sheaf of papers instead. The dark rage surrounding him did not reassure her that he wouldn't get violent eventually. She remained frozen against the wall as Sasuke's barely restrained anger became almost tangible.

"You bought me from my father like I was some sort of cattle?" Sasuke roared, even as he struggled to regain some modicum of control; still, he was determined to vent his fury. "This whole time I thought you were an innocent in this, that you were sacrificed like I was out of old men's needs to either acquire power or save face. You planned this whole thing? You?"

He stared at her as if he was really seeing her for the first time. "How could you do something like this? You're supposed to be my friend!"

Sakura finally pushed off the wall, her appeal already stamped over her face. "You don't understand, Sasuke. I know that it looks bad, but I just wanted us to be together. I did it because I love you!"

The look of incredulity on Sasuke's face was almost comical- there was that word again. "You 'love' me? Are you serious?"

Sasuke gave a half-laugh, managing to find some dark humour in the completely absurd situation.

"This is what your love is, this is what it does? I really wish you people would stop 'loving' me." Sasuke started counting off, enunciating his words as bitter disgust filled him. "You love me, so you buy me like an expensive whore. My father loves me, so he sells me for a company to a two-faced, lying freak. Itachi loves me, and he just abandons me to this hell called 'my family'; and Naruto loves me, so he just leaves when he doesn't get his way and replaces-"

Sasuke's voice broke and he stopped to take a few deep breaths before turning once again to address the glassy-eyed woman before him. "I'm going to leave for a while, Sakura, because if I stay, I might do something I'll regret. I want you gone by the time I get back. I want no trace of you here. Pack your things and get out."

Sasuke seemed to immediately slam the door shut on her as he stooped to pick up the papers that lay scattered on the floor. Sakura stared in shock at the dark head for a second, unable to process the ease at which he could dissolve their marriage. It hadn't been ideal, but they had been making slow and painful progress. She thought there had been something there, something that was finally building a connection between them. The fact that after all that, he could still disconnect so easily seemed impossible. She wasn't about to let it end like this. She began her appeal softly but firmly, hoping she could reason with him even a little.

"Sasuke," she addressed the bent head, as he ignored her steadily to pick up and arrange the print-outs. "I know it looks bad, and it seems horrible and evil of me. I know you're angry, and I don't expect you to forgive me for what I did anytime soon. But Sasuke, you need to understand that I did what I did because I thought it was the only way. I just love you so much, and I believe we can have a life together-"

"**A life together?**" Sasuke stood with a suddenness that had her scurrying away from him. The papers fluttered to the floor once again as he advanced on her, dark rage etched into his face as the last bit of the mask of self-control fell. "You want to have a life together? **_You ruined my life, you stupid bitch!_**"

Sakura retreated to the kitchen table, circling it in agitation and being careful to stay on the other side from Sasuke's. The man seemed intent on hurting her now and edged around the table slowly, leaving the emotionally estranged couple locked in a tense dance around the heavy piece of furniture.

"Everything was fine before you came along and ruined what little happiness I had."

Sakura continued to circle around the table until Sasuke finally stopped the looping chase. Her breath came short as Sasuke seemed to zone in, pouring all of his negative energy onto her.

He could almost see himself doing it: strangling her until she turned purple, or backhanding her so hard, he'd hear her neck snap. Control over his raging emotions was hard to come by, though he stopped himself from continuing to advance on her like a predator cornering his prey. "If love exists, you don't have a clue what it is. You and my father act as if I'm nothing but merchandise, or some type of commodity to be traded. You ruined everything, you destroyed my life-"

"**_What life, Sasuke?_**" Sakura's exclamation startled them both, and it was enough to end the man's stream of venom. She knew what she did was wrong, maybe terribly twisted too; but it had been born of desperation and love, and she'd be damned if she was going to stand there and take the abuse for everything Sasuke perceived had gone wrong in his life.

"What life did I destroy, Sasuke-kun?" she asked plaintively, taking advantage of the stunned silence of her husband. "You had no life! You didn't exist beyond your family until Naruto came along and forced his way in. After that, you couldn't exist beyond him either! I wanted to build a life with you, to give you your own family and some other purpose besides being Fugaku-sama's second choice."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he stared in disbelief at the frantic girl across from him- the dining table serving as her only flimsy shield against his stalled wrath.

"I love you! I love you with everything I have, and I tried to show it to you every way I can. I offered it to you so many times, and you just rejected it or overlooked it, like my feelings were nothing- as if I were nothing. I tried to give you everything I am, and you couldn't even bother to take time and register my existence."

She panted, the tears fighting their way out. "You accuse me of betraying our friendship; what kind of friendship could we possibly have had if you didn't even have the slightest regard for me?" Sakura asked earnestly as he stood gaping at her in muted horror.

"Despite everything, no matter how many times you turned me down, no matter how cold you were, I just couldn't stop loving you. I couldn't snap out of it, I couldn't get over it or outgrow it. I don't think I'm a masochist, Sasuke-kun, so maybe the reason I couldn't stop loving you was that I was the one who was supposed to rescue you, to wake you up. So that's what I tried to do. But I'm not your father, I'm not Naruto…there was no way I could get you to see me. So, when that opportunity came, I didn't think, I just- I just did it. An opportunity came, and I went for it; because that was what your father and Itachi would do, and that was what Naruto would do, and those are the only people you see. I had to do something, Sasuke. I had to get you to see me!"

For a second, just for a second, green eyes became blue and pink hair turned blond, and it was enough to throw Sasuke off-kilter for a moment. But this newest wound came deep, and soon the anger and the dark resolve came flooding back. The killing intent was gone, however, and his feelings towards the morose, desperate woman before him vacillated wildly among rage, empathy, pity and disgust. He saw too much of himself in her, saw too much of Naruto too. What the hell was wrong with all of them?

"It's obvious that one can't create something out of nothing. We were fools to try, Sakura. I want you gone by the time I get back." Sasuke repeated his earlier order as he went back to retrieve the papers. He then added softly, "Creating something out of nothing is impossible. I hope the reverse is also true."

Sakura made one last ditch effort to stop the fallout. "Sasuke-kun, please…"

"Don't test the limits of my patience, woman. This is over, the marriage, the friendship, everything. You will not be here when I return. If you are, I cannot be held accountable for my actions."

A second later, the door slammed shut.

* * *

Sasuke's car screeched to a halt outside the main house of the Uchiha compound. Despite the breakneck speed at which Sasuke had driven to get there, he had still found plenty of time for the blinding anger to build. He pushed the front door open, automatically kicking off his shoes as he entered the living room. At the small commotion, Uchiha Mikoto stuck her head out of the kitchen and blinked at her younger son.

"Sasuke, honey, is everything ok-"

"Where's father?" Sasuke asked abruptly, not really waiting for an answer as he headed towards the sunroom where his father spent most of his free time.

"Sasuke, what on earth is the matter?" Mikoto quickly followed after him, the look on her son's face filling her with apprehension.

Uchiha Fugaku sat quietly in the sunroom, seated on a cushion behind the low table as his son entered. The noisy and abrupt entrance did not detract his focus from his calligraphy, and he continued the firm and deliberate brushstrokes across the paper.

"YOU SOLD ME?"

Fugaku didn't look up as Mikoto finally entered the room, an image of bewilderment as she looked with agitation to her son and stoic husband. Sasuke stood heaving before his father, staring down at the bent head. Having completed his latest character to his satisfaction, Fugaku finally spoke while carefully dipping his brush to begin the next character.

"Your wife called me just a short while ago. She was very upset about your behaviour this evening. It will not do to antagonize your spouse, Sasuke."

The elder Uchiha spoke softly and clearly, his voice filling the spacious room without any real effort. Fugaku never raised his voice, never yelled or screamed- he never needed to, not even with two boys in the house. Sasuke couldn't remember a time his father had ever done such a thing, but the calm demeanour now only served to grate on Sasuke's raw nerves.

"You told me this was for the family, something that was vital and necessary for the future of the clan. You made it sound as if she were as much a sacrifice to this as I was, and all this time, it was nothing but some kind of sick trade-off?"

Another deliberate brush stroke, and the elegant kanji continued to take shape. "When you return home, you will apologise to Sakura. There is no call for such behaviour."

Mikoto stepped forward, trying to calm her son as she tried to make sense of the heated allegations. "'Sold you'? What do you mean by this?"

Sasuke had no time to address his mother's ignorance, his full attention on the seemingly unflappable man seated before him. "Apologise? Are you even hearing me?"

A dip of the brush into the inkpot, and Fugaku continued his advisory. "I'm sure your wife will be forgiving of your temper. You do have the tendency of getting overemotional sometimes-"

Sasuke gave a short, incredulous laugh while calling to the heavens to observe the injustice done to him. "This is unbelievable; I'm standing right here in front of him and he doesn't hear me…"

"Sasuke, honey, please calm down," Mikoto soothed her son while her husband ignored the mounting explosion before him.

"He doesn't see me…"

The gentle slide of brush against paper, and Fugaku tilted his head to scrutinise his work. "Whatever problems you and Sakura may have can be worked out with calm and rational dialogue. There is never any need for violent temper or language, especially when you have neighbours a wall away."

"Why don't you ever hear me?" Sasuke asked plaintively.

"If you really displayed the type of behaviour Sakura described, you should know that it's quite unacceptable…"

"Am I some kind of ghost that haunts this place?" Sasuke mused quietly as Mikoto looked impotently from one man to the other. "Why don't you ever see me?"

"A man handles the problems of his own household…"

"WHY THE FUCK DON'T YOU EVER SEE ME?" There was a sudden movement and the small table and its contents went spinning across the room, the ink splashing in a sable arc across the hardwood floors. Mikoto gasped, covering her mouth with her hands as her husband sat blinking, still holding his brush as it hovered suspended over the place his table ought to be.

Fugaku sighed as he placed the brush on the floor and smoothed the front of his yukata. He stood and fixed his son with a quelling look. Sasuke had to fight the urge to immediately back down as his father's displeasure was clearly summed up in a single glance. The younger man stood defiantly, even as he fought the quaking in his chest.

"Mikoto, if you could excuse us for a moment. I believe Sasuke wishes to speak to me."

She ignored her husband's request and stood her ground, trying to determine exactly what was happening here. Somehow, for some reason, her husband had chosen to deliberately misrepresent some facts to their son, and she wanted to know why. Sasuke's obvious pain and anxiety tore at her, and her instinct to protect, even if it was against her husband, came in full force. Too often, Fugaku simply went too far, even with the best of intentions.

"Mikoto," Fugaku repeated firmly. Was every member of his family determined to test the limits of his patience? Her sharp and ready response to Fugaku's urging was aborted by Sasuke.

"Mom, please."

She looked over at her son and hesitated for a moment. "Is that what you want?" When Sasuke nodded, she sent another pointed glare in her husband's direction before quietly exiting the room, sliding the door shut behind her.

There was a short period of tense silence following her exit, which seemed to stretch on for a tortuously long time. At length, it was Fugaku who broke into the quiet.

"I don't know what you think has given you the right to come into my house and behave in such a disgraceful manner. I will not tolerate this insolence in my home, Sasuke."

Sasuke refused to be cowed. "You sold me, traded me away like I was stock or disposable assets that you didn't need. For what, Father? Was the company really worth that much to you, or am I just worth that little?"

Fugaku raised an eyebrow at the query. "You ask questions like a child, you think as a child does, and you behave the way a child would. After your behaviour with your wife and your display here, I'm not convinced that you aren't still a child. I will not discuss my decisions with children."

With that, Fugaku retook his seat on the cushion while Sasuke shook his head wryly.

"Your decisions? It's my life, Father, and I'm supposed to be your son."

"Exactly, and as your father I expect you to trust that I would only do what is best for you. You are supposed to trust and accept the decisions of your elders. It is the way, our way- of both our clan and this country. As your father and elder, I know what is best for you."

Sasuke didn't know if this conversation was becoming more hilarious or tragic. "You have no idea what's best for me, father. You don't even know who I am. No matter what I do, or say, or try, you just keep looking right through me hoping to see Itachi somewhere in the background."

"You believe I don't 'see' you, Sasuke?" Fugaku asked, annoyed and incredulous at the mantra, as he rose from his perch on the cushion a second time. "It's a ridiculous assumption. You are my son, my child. I see you very well and I see everything. I have done nothing but my best to try and keep you safe, to protect you even from yourself. It is a thankless and arduous task, considering how perfectly willing you are to throw away every opportunity afforded to you in the blind pursuit of this perverse obsession you have with the Uzumaki boy."

Everything seemed to stop for a minute for Sasuke- his thoughts, his heartbeat, everything.

His father knew.

Apparently, he had known for some time. Sasuke couldn't seem to process the idea as the dangerous stillness continued. He was almost surprised at the sound of his own voice, and the conviction within it.

"There's nothing perverse about my feelings, Father. There's nothing perverse about Naruto either, or whatever we had…have."

The quiet, determined statement had Fugaku sighing his ongoing frustration with the whole matter. "I knew the very day you brought that boy into my home that he would be trouble for you and our family. The boy was born under a cursed moon, Sasuke, destined to be nothing but-"

"**_You don't get to talk about him!_"** The sudden ferocity was enough to silence Fugaku as he blinked in surprise at his glowering son. "You don't get to say anything about Naruto. He's my friend, and he cares about me. You don't get to look down on him, because unlike you, he actually gives a damn."

Fugaku could only stare in surprise before folding his arms and closing his eyes in contemplation. "You seem determined to think the worst of me, Sasuke. You and your brother are so unlike the way I was as a child. I tried to raise you both the way I was raised, and yet, it has turned out so differently."

It was déjà vu for the elder Uchiha, finding himself in a face-off with an angry and resentful son. He tried to think of some appropriate way to proceed without having to share too much of his own motivations and private thoughts. There had to be some distance between a parent and child- it was the way he was brought up, and it had worked for the generations until now with reasonable success. It seemed wrong to breach the old ways simply to appease a wayward child. Still, he didn't want to lose another son, and it was clear that some concession had to be made to prevent Sasuke from becoming even more alienated from him. Fugaku sighed heavily and decided to capitulate just a little.

"You can't possibly believe that I needed that girl to obtain her family's company, Sasuke."

Sasuke frowned and watched silently as his father walked past him to the glass doors leading to the gardens, his hands clasped behind his back.

"When the decision was made to acquire Haruno Pharmaceuticals, it was essentially a done deal. There was very little Haruno Tsuchi could do to prevent the takeover. He's a scientist, not a real businessman, and the most he could hope for was to hold up the proceedings until he was offered some position of lasting power or influence in the company, which I was perfectly willing to offer him. Sakura's offer to guarantee total control in exchange for marriage to you was almost laughable, and I would have sent her away; but I reconsidered."

Fugaku paused for a moment, and Sasuke waited with rapt attention- completely unused to his father speaking to him for such a long time on any topic at all. Still staring out into the moonlit gardens, his father continued his monologue.

"The world is not a kind place, Sasuke. Not for anyone, but even worse for those who are…different in any way. It's even more pronounced here in this town, within our culture. People are crude, intolerant and unforgiving; here, long after transgressions have been forgotten, their shame still remains. I tried to explain this to your brother, but he was headstrong and chose to leave instead. You and this boy…" Fugaku paused as he tried to wrap his mind around the idea. He sighed again as he shook his head. "The world may have changed drastically, but it hasn't changed enough. I do not want my children shamed, Sasuke; I will not have them ridiculed and set upon, not while it is within my power to prevent it."

Fugaku finally turned to face his dazed son, who still stood quietly listening, his eyes wide and staring. "I reconsidered Sakura's offer, for I realized that it might have been a blessing in disguise. You have tunnel-vision in regards to that boy. You are stubborn and reckless and nowhere near as careful as you think you might be. It isn't ideal, but a marriage is a good shield. It offers you some protection while giving you some freedom to…pursue your real interests. I do not understand the inclinations you have, but I understand he brings you happiness. I told you before to cling to that happiness, and I meant it. This marriage was my gift to you, Sasuke. Go back to your wife and reconcile. Find a way to make it work. Do not squander my gift."

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke sat alone in his car just outside the gates of his clan's compound. His eyes were closed as he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel in deep contemplation. The day had given him a lot to process, leaving him feeling almost lightheaded. His father's revelations nearly blew the rest away.

His father cared.

The confirmation left him a little shaky, raw elation and confusion mixing together to keep him off balance. He still didn't know where he stood as a son or as a clansman; he still didn't know just how much his father did care, but the affirmation he received tonight was enough to make him feel almost human again. Plus, he was still running on the adrenaline from actually daring to stand up to the man, something Sasuke couldn't have envisioned himself doing even in his wildest fantasies. If he had known it would have led to this, instead of crushing expulsion and estrangement from his family, he might have done it ages ago...then again, maybe not.

He heaved a sigh and slumped forward, resting his head against the steering wheel as he tried to figure out what he should do next. Before he spoke to his father, it had been clear-cut, but now the conversation had perplexed everything. He opened his eyes, the sheaf of papers on the next seat catching his attention. He sat up abruptly and twisted the keys in the ignition. Soon, he was roaring off.

* * *

He jammed the elevator button of Naruto's apartment building repeatedly, frowning as the doors refused to open. He looked up and discovered that the elevator was slowly on its way from the top floor and would probably get to the lobby sometime next year. Sasuke hissed his impatience, 's_crew this',_and took off towards the stairs.

Why the hell he hadn't just waited on the stupid elevator, he'd never know. Why he'd decided to run full-speed the entire way up so many flights of stairs was an even bigger mystery. He might have been in the best shape of his life, but it was a little ridiculous. By the time he burst into Naruto's apartment, he was flushed, wheezing and bearing an uncanny resemblance to a crazy person.

Naruto flew off his couch in surprise as Sasuke barged in like a black-clad version of the Spanish Inquisition. Before he could protest the sudden intrusion, Sasuke doubled over panting and Naruto blanched, thinking the man was hurt. He climbed over the couch and skidded to a halt in front of the exhausted man.

"What's wrong?"

Sasuke could only shake his head as his body struggled to repay his oxygen debt. Naruto clamped a hand to the other man's forehead and tried to do a cursory inspection.

"Sasuke?"

Naruto could be so noisy and impatient sometimes. Sasuke thrust the papers into the blond's abdomen, which resulted in a soft _'oof'_as Naruto automatically grabbed the documents.

"What's this?"

Naruto eyed Sasuke dubiously as the man straightened up. Satisfied that he was okay, he gave in to curiosity and scanned the papers. He recognised Sakura's email immediately, and it was fairly obvious to whom the other straightforward, no frills email address belonged. Naruto raised an eyebrow, giving another glance at Sasuke, who stood silently, offering no explanation. Seeing that he was going to be left alone to puzzle out whatever it was, Naruto turned his attention back to the emails.

It was a fairly difficult task- the emails were out of sequence, and most of the legalese and technical language went right over his head. Sakura could be such a wordsmith, especially when she was trying to make a good impression on someone- which was what she was clearly trying to do with Uchiha Fugaku. Naruto squinted, wishing Sasuke would just tell him whatever the hell it was that he should be noticing; but the bastard just stood there watching and waiting.

He finally came across some of the earlier emails, void of business wrangling and complex terms, where Sakura was simply laying the groundwork for her case. Naruto frowned as he read these, feeling a growing unease with the language and nature of the messages. Something wasn't right. He checked the dates, and the discomfort twisted in his gut.

"Sasuke…" Naruto trailed off, doing another check of the emails. "What is this saying?"

"What does it sound like?" Sasuke responded blandly, not wanting to colour Naruto's opinions until the man had absorbed all the information for himself. Naruto gave a nervous half laugh, afraid of making a fool of himself by arriving at the wrong conclusion.

"It sounds as if Sakura-chan was…" He licked his lips and squinted at the papers once more before fixing Sasuke with a stare. "It sounds as if Sakura was offering to sell out Haruno Pharmaceuticals in exchange for marrying you."

Naruto snorted derisively at the outlandish idea. "I'm reading this wrong, aren't I? You know I'm no good at playing this detective crap, Sasuke. What is this really? Am I misunderstanding this whole thing?"

Sasuke shook his head slowly. "No, you're not wrong. Not about this, anyway."

Naruto deadpanned, staring wordlessly at Sasuke before frantically shuffling the papers, apparently looking for the joke. "You can't be serious."

"I found the emails earlier tonight and confronted Sakura and my father just a while ago. They admitted it- Sakura bought me using inside information on her family's company."

Naruto's brow furrowed as he looked at Sasuke, unable to digest this new twist. "Sakura-chan couldn't do a thing like that."

"She can, and she did. I told you she admitted it already. The truth is right there," Sasuke said simply, gesturing towards the papers hanging loosely in Naruto's hands.

The blond stared at the emails, seeing damning words and phrases jump out at him from the missives sent between the Uchiha patriarch and his daughter-in-law. His fist tightened around the already abused papers as his vision began to blur. It was finally sinking in.

"I'm going to kill them."

It was a short, simple statement made powerful by the sheer dark intent behind it. Sasuke almost smiled, understanding the sentiment perfectly. "Yeah, I felt that way too."

Naruto's eyes snapped to his suddenly. "You said you confronted them. What happened? What did they say? What did you say?"

Sasuke felt himself treading into dangerous territory now, unsure of just how much he should tell Naruto, and what he should leave out. "I told Sakura to leave, but my father…"

Sasuke trailed off lamely, the unspoken words speaking volumes to a disbelieving and enraged Naruto.

"You're kidding; please tell me you're joking. This is…you're not going to just let this go because of something your dad said, right? There needs to be some kind of retribution, Sasuke. There should be blood on the walls!"

"I know, I know," Sasuke said soothingly, not wanting the situation or Naruto to spiral out of control. "It's just that my father had his reasons, and resolving this whole thing won't be so easy…"

Naruto felt like howling in frustration. Sasuke's relationship with his father continued to mystify him.

"What fucking reasons? You're a person, Sasuke, a human being. You're not something to be bartered and bargained for! You're worth everything- why can't you understand that? How can someone just sit there and let another person just use them…"

Sasuke had never seen Naruto deflate so quickly, all the impetuous rage seeming to ebb out of the blond as he quickly drew parallels to his own situation with his former undefined lover. The sudden change alarmed Sasuke. The last thing he wanted was for Naruto to recall their own turbulent affair and the negative feelings the blond harboured about it and his friend. He stepped forward, sliding a hand up Naruto's torso and stopping to massage his neck. He tugged the blond forward slightly, forcing Naruto to maintain eye contact- their faces barely millimetres apart. He was relieved and heartened that Naruto made no move to recoil or push him away.

"I will take care of this, Naruto. You can believe that. I can handle my father and Sakura now. Besides, the important thing is that we both know the truth. She bought the marriage with her family's company; she's not some wide-eyed innocent in this. Don't you see? This changes everything!"

Naruto blinked slowly, his features softening as he looked into Sasuke's eyes. "How Sasuke? What's changed?"

"Yes, I'm rather curious about that myself."

Naruto jumped back guiltily as Neji nonchalantly slipped off his shoes and placed them next to the door. He dropped his overnight bag on the floor and looked up with faux-innocent curiosity at the two men in the room. "What did I miss?"

Sasuke could barely contain his anger and irritation at the interruption, and the glare aimed at Neji said just as much.

"How long have you been standing there, Hyuuga?"

Neji smoothed his hair back, contemplating whether or not Sasuke was worth a response. "Longer than you might think. You were both too preoccupied to notice my entrance, it seems."

"Sasuke was just telling me some things he found out this evening," Naruto offered awkwardly as Neji sent a cool look in his direction.

"Indeed, I got the gist of it. Something about Sakura-san buying the marriage to Sasuke, was it? Hardly seems like a fair trade, does it? I hope Fugaku-sama at least threw in some office supplies to sweeten the deal."

"Neji!" Naruto bit out, anger sparking at the seemingly insensitive comment. Neji's own anger and impatience flared right back.

"What, Naruto? What exactly are you protesting?"

Naruto's mouth clamped shut as Neji rounded on him.

"And what the hell is this? Is this going to be some kind of ritual now? If you believe that I'm going to play the role of the chump boyfriend, who sits around biting his nails while you waffle about taking Sasuke back, every time he finds a new lure for you, you're as deluded as he is!"

Neji folded his arms as he glared the discomfited Naruto down. "I recall you promising that you were going to try your best to not let 'other' people interfere with our relationship. I have news for you: **_this_**_,_" Neji stressed, giving an angry toss of his head towards a glowering Sasuke, "this is interference, and in case you're wondering, you don't seem to be trying very hard. I'm not playing this game with the two of you, Naruto. You choose, and you choose now. So quit waffling and make a decision. Either he goes now, or I do."

"You should finish reading the emails, Naruto. They are very enlightening." Sasuke knew that as things stood, Naruto would invariably choose Neji and kick him out. He wasn't about to give the smug, pale-eyed bastard the satisfaction. He opted instead to leave on his own terms, simultaneously robbing Neji of whatever victory he had been hoping for. Before Naruto could even form some kind of response, Sasuke was heading out the door, brushing past Neji with barely concealed hostility. A moment later, the door clicked shut.

Neji waited for a while, arms still crossed as he gave Sasuke enough time to get to his car and exit the lot. Naruto stood sheepishly in the silence, squirming a little under Neji's heavy stare.

"Neji, I wasn't-" Naruto blinked as Neji silently picked up his bag, slipped on his shoes and headed out the door. "Neji, wait, don't be like-"

The door slammed firmly, cutting Naruto off in mid-plea. The blond let out a loud grunt of frustration and ran his hands agitatedly through his spiky hair.

Was it really too much to ask for a little less drama?

* * *

The condo was dark as Sasuke stepped inside. As his eyes adjusted, he finally spotted Sakura sitting on the kitchen floor, leaning against the wall with her knees drawn up. She must have cried herself to exhaustion, since she dozed lightly, her head resting on her knees. She was startled awake by the sound of the door clicking shut. She quickly scrambled up, smoothing her dress and hair as she swiped at her face. She watched him expectantly, breathless as he eyed her and turned towards the sunken living room in order to get to his study. He paused before the steps leading down into the alcove-like room.

"Smart move, calling my father… I suppose you have him on speed-dial by now. You're still here, so clearly you had faith in his influence over me. It wasn't a bad gamble, Sakura. Not a bad gamble at all. I'm not going to throw you out. You can stay here as long as you want. That is, as long as you're able."

Sakura felt a chill run through her at the words, knowing full well that Sasuke was promising her a cold war if she dared to stay. Her heart thudded painfully in her chest as he continued- this time he was heading slowly and purposefully towards his study. He flung the words carelessly over his shoulder.

"As far as I'm concerned, this sham of a marriage is over. Find someone else to play 'house' with, for all I care. If you thought you were nobody before, just wait for a while. I'll show you what it's really like to be a ghost."

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:**A reader left a review hoping there would be 'blood on the walls' by the time Sasuke was through with Sakura. The phrase was so brilliant, it stuck in my head and I just had to work it into my story. I love you guys something fierce, lol.

I hope you enjoyed. Tell me what you think and stay tuned. I eat your reviews for fuel (nom nom).


	17. A Caged Bird Sings

**A/N:**Am I early, on-time, or late? (Dons bunny suit just in case.) Time has no meaning for me right now. It's the World Cup, and the beautiful game is being played by beautiful men, and I and the rest of my country are having productivity issues. There's a television set every twenty paces, and people who are usually terrible at multitasking are learning to do it pretty darned fast. Still, I persevered to bring you the longest freaking chapter I have ever written. My brain hurts x.x;; You guys are so worth it though, because you have been awesome and supportive. I hope you enjoy.

Note: The chapter title is taken from the poem 'Sympathy', by Abby Lincoln. Maya Angelou used it as the title for her brilliant autobiography.

_I know why the caged bird sings, ah me,_  
_When his wing is bruised and his bosom sore,_  
_When he beats his bars and would be free;_  
_It is not a carol of joy or glee,_  
_But a prayer that he sends from his heart's deep core,_  
_But a plea, that upward to Heaven he flings –_  
_I know why the caged bird sings._

* * *

Naruto peeked around the wall into Neji's dojo, where the man sat meditating in the center of the room as sunlight poured in through the open roof. He had apologised profusely for how events had unfolded the couple of nights before; but despite Neji's apparent acceptance of his apologies, Naruto couldn't shake off the feeling that the older man was still a little mad.

"How long do you plan on standing there, staring at me, Naruto?" Neji got to his feet in a single fluid movement and Naruto edged into the room, wary of the man's mood.

"Are you sure you're not mad?" Naruto squinted at his lover as Neji tied back his hair and began his stretches.

"You keep asking me that, and I keep telling you 'no'. I'm not sure what else I can do to reassure you." Neji stopped speaking as he continued his warm-up exercises. At length, he looked over at the nervous blond and asked his next question with disarming breeziness. "Want a rematch?"

Naruto scratched his cheek as his eyes narrowed to slits, surprised at the suddenness of the request. This didn't seem like the wisest thing. "A rematch? Now?"

"No time like the present. I'm eager to try out some new countermeasures I've developed."

Naruto didn't really see how he could say no, despite his apprehension about Neji's frame of mind. The blond sighed as he peeled off his shirt and began his own warm-ups.

"And you're sure you're not still mad?"

"No, I'm not mad. Can we start, please?" Neji sighed long-sufferingly as he assumed his opening stance. "Ready?"

Naruto bounced in place, trying to get his muscles loose. "Um, yeah… It's just that I can't help but feel that-_OOF!_"

Neji's hand shot forward, sinking a heavy-handed palm into the vulnerable area just underneath Naruto's ribcage. Before the man could recover, the blow was followed by a hard jab to the abdomen, which left Naruto doubled over, heaving. He was soon flat on his back after a quickly executed leg-sweep and was about a second away from being decimated by a swiftly descending punch, aimed for his chest. He managed to roll out of the way in the nick of time. Neji moved back as Naruto rolled into a kneeling position and finally got to his feet.

"Should I have asked for a safety word before we began this match?" Naruto panted, still feeling the sting of Neji's blow beneath his ribs.

"After my defeat, I had to scrutinize the fight and rethink my strategy in order to secure a different outcome. Obviously, I need to end the match in as short a time as possible. If I allow you to settle into the fight, your advantage in stamina will ensure that you outlast me."

With that, Neji surged again, catching Naruto, who had been listening to the strategy, flat-footed as he landed four high precision strikes to pressure points in the blond's already abused abdomen. Neji was rewarded for his efforts with Naruto's pronounced grimacing as the blond shrank back, out of range.

"So that's how it is?" Neji said cryptically.

"Huh?" Naruto edged back, knowing he needed to buy a little more time to come up with a counter.

"I wasn't striking your pressure points accurately enough. Some minute adjustments were necessary." Neji flexed his fingers as he continued to muse out loud.

"When did you figure that out?" The question came more out of self-preservation than curiosity as Naruto tried to quickly formulate a contingency plan.

"During sex," came the matter-of-fact statement. It was enough to stop Naruto's cogs from grinding for a moment.

"Are you serious? All this time I thought you were feeling me up, and all you were doing was casing the joint?"

The momentary lapse of concentration was all Neji needed. He sprinted towards his target, quickly erasing the gap Naruto had deliberately created, and immediately landed a flurry of heavy jabs to his opponent's body. At the end of the blitz attack, he jumped back and waited.  
Naruto stood in pained bewilderment for a second, before heavily falling backwards to the floor. This time, however, there was no speedy recovery. He blinked up at the glass ceiling, unable to comprehend why his body absolutely refused to move. At length, Neji finally took a seat on the floor, next to the immobilized man.

"Do you concede defeat?"

He couldn't bloody move. In Naruto's opinion, the concession of defeat was a bit moot at this point. Still, he nodded, and there was a flare of satisfaction in his lover's pale eyes, before Neji sighed and contemplated his blunted fingernails.

"In retrospect…I might have still been a little angry."

"Really? No shit," Naruto muttered as he struggled with the odd sensation of seeing his pinkie move when he was sure he had tried to wiggle his toe. Neji observed the movement and sighed again. Apparently, he was still a little off- Naruto wasn't supposed to be able to move at all for another three minutes. They sat in silence as Naruto tried to get his body back online.

"I'm sorry." At the sounds of a soft sigh and a mumbled apology, Neji's gaze was pulled to the miserable face. "…For everything. I haven't done my best and I know that."

Naruto stared up into the bright skies. "It's harder than I thought it would be, Neji. It's not like I'm trying to screw things up on purpose. It's just that it's harder than I thought it would be- to shut the door."

Neji sat in silence as he contemplated the apology. "So, what happens now? What do you want to do?"

It was a loaded question, and not the easiest one to answer. Naruto licked his lips as his body twitched in its recovery.

"I want to do the right thing. I don't want to make stupid mistakes anymore." He looked over at Neji, who remained silent and waiting. "I want to do what's right by you too."

It wasn't the most reassuring thing Neji had ever heard, but he appreciated that Naruto was going for honesty over platitudes. Still, it didn't answer his most burning questions- questions that Neji was quite frankly afraid to ask. He stared wordlessly into the clear sky as the midday sunlight streamed in brilliantly. The summer months were behind them now, though the heat and sunshine held on, not quite ready yet to accept the end of their season. Neji expelled a breath in a short huff and stretched out alongside Naruto, turning on his side to trail a hand down the naked torso.

"Checking for more pressure points?" Naruto asked suspiciously as Neji licked apologetically at the red palm print outlined on the blond's abdomen.

"I shouldn't make a habit of doing this with you in my dojo," Neji mused as he untied the drawstring of Naruto's pants. "I'm starting to get used to the idea of sex after a fight. That would not bode well if I entertain an opponent who is not you."

Naruto grinned widely at the idea. "Shocking- still, I can think of worse things."

"So can I," Neji spoke under his breath as he responded to the soothing sensation of Naruto's fingers running through his hair. "So can I."

* * *

If anyone had told Sasuke he would find himself here without being unavoidably summoned, he would have thought the person was making a bad joke. But with everything that was going on, with all the thoughts constantly bombarding him and his emotions dragging him all over the place, Sasuke finally came to the realization that he needed help. Since his usual sounding board was at the root of his troubles, he came to another frightening realization- that he would have to reach out to someone else. That was how Sasuke came to find himself at his present location, already feeling the overwhelming urge to chicken out. Before he could turn tail and run, however, the door swung open.

"Coming in?" Kakashi asked pleasantly. He didn't wait for an answer as he reached out and dragged Sasuke inside. "It's always nice to get a visit from a former student."

It wasn't long before Sasuke was ensconced securely in one of Kakashi's living room armchairs as his host brought out refreshments. If his sensei was surprised to see him, he wasn't showing it in the least.

"I figured you'd show up eventually, Sasuke," Kakashi offered as if mindreading. He took a seat on his sofa, opposite Sasuke. "No man is an island, you know, and all that jazz. What's up?"

Sasuke hesitated, contemplating whether or not he should say anything at all. He couldn't believe he was actually considering the idea of confiding in anyone but Naruto. The many horrifying ways it could blow up in his face flashed quickly across his mind.

"Naruto and I have been sleeping together since we were seniors back in the Academy." The coolness with which he spoke belied his near frenetic anxiety.

He had taken the plunge and actually said it. He ignored the instinct to cringe as he waited for some type of nuclear fallout. It didn't come. Instead, Kakashi munched a cracker, apparently waiting for him to continue. Sasuke's eyebrows lifted incredulously. Perhaps Kakashi hadn't heard him.

"You…you aren't surprised?"

It was then the teacher realized that Sasuke had been expecting a far bigger reaction from him. He immediately stopped munching. "Oh, oh yes. Surprised… I'm very surprised. Yes, that's the feeling I'm having- surprise."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in blatant disbelief. "You knew?"

Kakashi shrugged lamely as he reached for his lemonade. "I had my suspicions. I suspect more people know than you may think, especially the ones close to you."

The possibility was worrying, and Sasuke put it aside. "Sakura doesn't."

"Sakura is blinded by her feelings for you. I doubt she would accept it even if irrefutable proof were put before her," the sensei mused as he sipped his drink. "Love's a strange and mentally debilitating thing; obsession, even more so. It doesn't let you see the forest for the trees."

"She struck a deal with my father to sell out Haruno Pharmaceuticals if he got me to marry her."

Now the genuine surprise came from Kakashi. He stared, wide-eyed, as Sasuke divulged everything in a relieved rush, not having realized how badly he had needed to get the whole sordid detail off his chest. By the time the young man had petered out, Kakashi was dumbstruck.

"Sakura astonishes me. I could never imagine her going to that extent, but then she was always an amazing girl."

Sasuke shrugged, irritated at the very thought of her. "My father wants me to stay married to her as a shield, but Naruto wants me to end the whole thing and be with him. At least he did… I'm not so sure what he wants anymore."

Kakashi nodded slowly as he took in the situation.

"What do you want?" he asked mildly, as he leaned back in his chair and observed the young man before him. Sasuke seemed nonplussed by the question and stared blankly at him. "Well, you've talked a lot about what your father wants and what Naruto wants, and I understand why these are pressing concerns for you; but things might be a lot clearer and easier if you think about what you want. What is that, Sasuke?"

Sasuke frowned, not entirely sure he was grasping what was being said. Kakashi was not the type to ask redundant questions, and shouldn't the answer be obvious? "I want to find a balance..."

"So you can make both your father and Naruto happy without sacrificing either of their affections." Kakashi scratched his nose in contemplation. "I've told you this before, Sasuke, that there is a world beyond your father and your family. You've found Naruto, but you need to know that there's a world beyond him, too. There's a lot more to you than just being the Uchiha son, or Naruto's lover, and you should think of this aspect of yourself a little more."

"What I am supposed to do then?" Sasuke asked desperately, because he was totally out of answers and he knew it.

"I told you already; ask yourself what it is you want. Don't think about pleasing your father, or Naruto- at least, not right now. Just think about what it is that would make you happy."

It was more difficult than he thought it would be, since the request sounded simple enough. But Sasuke was unused to that framework of thinking and kept slipping into wondering what he could do to avoid some type of backlash from either his father or his best friend.

"It's harder than it sounds," Sasuke admitted after some time.

"It is. Familial obligations can dig into you like a hook. I know just as well as you do. It's not easy stepping outside of that. It was impossible for me, once upon a time. I got caught up in trying to recreate one part of my father's legacy while erasing the rest."

"How'd you finally figure it out?"

"I didn't." Kakashi shrugged as Sasuke's face fell. "What I meant is, I wasn't the one who figured it out. It took someone else, a friend, to show me the way. He showed me that there was more to life than living up to your family's expectations and living down their sins."

Kakashi sighed as memories of long lost friendships came back.

"I guess if I think about it, Obito would have been my Naruto. Well, without the sex, although he died before puberty had time to settle in, so who knows how that would have gone?" Kakashi smiled warmly at the brooding Sasuke. "You see, I always told you we're more alike than you could ever imagine."

Sasuke shrugged, refusing to admit to such a ridiculous thing. "I can't believe I'm having this conversation with a former teacher. I'm sure there should be laws against such things."

Kakashi crossed his arms and appeared to think about that small problem. "Well, if that's difficult for you, maybe you shouldn't think of me as your teacher. You could always consider me a friend, Sasuke. You're allowed to have more than one, you know."

Sasuke only snorted in reply, but still Kakashi smiled pleasantly, knowing the idea would eventually take root.

"Are you any closer to working out what you want?"

Sasuke knew what he wanted; he always knew. He wanted Naruto back. He also wanted his father's love and respect. It was never a matter of being unaware of what he wanted- it was just how to go about getting it.

* * *

Kiba swallowed at the sight of Neji's shoes lined up neatly next to Naruto's front door. He wondered if it was his destiny to have the members of the Hyuuga Clan continually putting the fear of God into him. Honestly, being in a relationship with Hinata was going to shorten his life. He headed towards the kitchen, and found Neji seated at the table, eating _his_ cereal.

"Ah, Neji, good afternoon..."

He gave a nervous half-wave as Neji chewed the cold cereal thoughtfully, clearly wondering whether or not he should acknowledge Kiba's existence. At length, Neji gave a muffled grunt and went on with his snack. Kiba could hear the shower running and decided he'd at least try to stick around to greet his friend. He sat on one of the stools at the kitchen counter and tried to distract himself from the awkward silence. Unused to this kind of atmosphere in Naruto's house, he tried to engage Neji in a little conversation.

"So, autumn's here already, huh? The summer was over so fast!"

One cold, hard glare was enough to tell Kiba that Neji was in no mood to discuss the weather or the seasons. Kiba faltered for a bit and tried again.

"My family's coordinating an adoption drive for some of the dogs in our kennels. I was thinking of asking Hinata to help out. You don't think she'd mind, do you?"

Kiba had thought it was a safe question, having expected no other answer but a dry 'I'm sure she won't', so he could tell Hinata that he'd made a genuine effort to get along with her cousin. That wasn't exactly what happened.

"It never ceases to amaze me how perfectly willing you are to subject a gently-bred woman like Hinata-sama to whatever little activities you think up. Do you really think she has nothing better to do than run around with you and your pack?"

Kiba's jaw slackened as Neji finished up his food and moved to the sink to clean up. "But I'm sure she'll say she won't mind, even if she does. Hinata-sama is very accommodating to the ones she cares for. Still, try not to abuse it, Inuzuka."

With that parting shot, Neji headed into Naruto's bedroom just as the blond was coming out, hauling a t-shirt over his head.

"Kiba, when did you get here?" Naruto asked brightly as he headed to his fridge and started rummaging.

"Ah, not long…" Kiba felt as if he'd just gotten his ass kicked. "I think I'm going to go, actually. Something's come up. I'll catch up with you later."

The subdued, mumbled speech alerted Naruto to something being wrong. He straightened up and looked at his friend with concern. "What's up with you?"

Kiba shook his head mutely and headed for the door. "Nothing, I'm good. I just forgot to do something. I'll see you."

Naruto frowned for a bit, staring at the closed door as the possibility of what may have just happened dawned on him. Only one thing could put Kiba in a weird mood like that. Naruto finished downing his orange juice and headed back to his room.

Neji sat meditating on the bed, eyes closed as he remained perfectly still and evened his breathing. Naruto had discovered that, after slapping people silly, meditating was the man's favourite past time. He went over and pressed his lips to Neji's, satisfied at the immediate response. He broke the kiss and stretched on the bed as his lover immediately turned towards him.

"I thought you were meditating," Naruto teased lightly, as Neji nuzzled him.

"Inner peace isn't going anywhere. I'll get back to it later."

Neji trailed his hand down to the top of Naruto's jeans, ready to unbutton them until a sharp rap to his knuckles dissuaded him from going further.

"What was that for?" Neji asked startled as he nursed his abused hand.

"You were mean to my friend. How can one so Zen be so mean?"

"I was not mean!" Neji defended stoutly.

Naruto rolled his eyes in disbelief. "You didn't say or do anything that might have put Kiba in a mood worse than the one he came in with?"

Neji didn't have an answer for that.

"What is with you Hyuugas? I know Hinata's a big deal in the clan and everything; but Kiba really loves her, and she loves him back. He's done so much to help her confidence, and-"

Neji snorted his impatience, cutting off the glowing recommendation Naruto seemed eager to give. "Do you honestly think I give a damn about who her Highness dates or what she does with them? She could come home with grimy paw-prints all over her unmentionables; you couldn't pay me enough to care!"

Naruto blinked at the sudden flare of anger as Neji settled into an angry pout. "First you're mean, and then you're mad. I'm starting to think you aren't as Zen as you'd like me to believe."

Neji snorted rudely before flinging himself down on the bed and turning his back to Naruto, clearly intent on throwing a silent temper-tantrum. Naruto observed these proceedings with great interest and immediately sidled up to Neji and started poking him.

"Hey, what's the deal?" There was no response forthcoming, and Naruto continued poking Neji's back, irritating the hell out of him. "Tell me, Neji."

Three hard jabs to his spine was enough to flip a glaring Neji over. "Stop doing that!"

"What's with the Hinata issues? I thought everyone liked her. Plus, you're her cousin. Kiba says she looks up to you like a brother."

"Only, I am not her brother, and she is doing me a disservice by pretending that I am." Neji sighed as he automatically rubbed his forehead. "Do you know what this is?"

Naruto looked at the tattoo and shrugged. It was something he'd always seen, but never really thought about. It was unique to the Hyuuga Clan, and he had already figured that the members wouldn't divulge any information about it. Neji continued rubbing the seal, eyeing Naruto as he considered whether or not to share anything with the curious blond.

"The Hyuuga Clan is separated into two houses: the Main House and the Branch House," Neji began cautiously, deciding to take a chance and share the bane of his existence. "The Main House contains the masters of the clan; they are the ones who safeguard all the secrets and make all the executive decisions. The Branch House, on the other hand, is made up of the lesser Hyuuga members. Branch House members are little more than servants and bodyguards to the members of the Main House. That's the way it has been since the inception of the clan."

Neji sighed as he sat up, and frowned down at Naruto, who by now was a captive audience.

"In the old days, it was believed that the Main House had the power to kill a member of the Branch House at will, by activating a cursed seal placed on their foreheads at birth." Neji pointed a thumb at the tattoo on his forehead and sneered. "It made sure that the Branch Members always remembered their place and that they didn't dare overstep their bounds. Of course, everyone knows that the idea of a cursed seal is rubbish now, but after all this time, the clan still practises it, placing the seal on all Branch House members. They say it's just a differentiating mark, but the master-slave mentality still endures."

Neji grit his teeth as he warmed up to his topic. "My father and my uncle were identical twins, separated at birth by mere minutes. My uncle was born first, so he became the head of the Main House; my father, consequently, was to lead the Branch House, which is why I have a cursed seal on my forehead and why I have been ordered by my honourable uncle to safeguard his precious daughter and scare off the suitors he deems unworthy."

In a sudden movement, Neji straddled Naruto, staring down at the man with surprising, raw intensity.

"Do you know why I'm even an employee of Hyuuga Corps? It's only because I'm just that good, the Main House couldn't help but make use of it. They won't admit it to me or to themselves, but I am the absolute best our clan has to offer. If there was such a thing as a 'Golden Child', I would be it. I'm a…I'm a…"

Neji groped to find the correct word to encapsulate his greatness, and Naruto provided him one readily.

"You're a rock star."

This seemed to satisfy Neji. "Exactly, I'm a rock star."

"And modest too…" Naruto grinned up his admiration.

"That's just the thing- there's no point in modesty, because the whole thing is futile. That token position I have now is the furthest I will go. It doesn't matter how gifted a member of the Branch House may be; it's his fate to be nothing more than the hired servant, subject to the whims of his 'superiors'. For all of Hinata-sama's sweet, ingénue-like ways, she has no place as the Hyuuga heir. I am the real future of this clan, but I am caged, because of this thing." Neji rubbed worryingly at the seal, as if it were causing real, physical discomfort. He then glared down at Naruto, as if the situation were somehow his fault.

"So what you're saying is" –Naruto's brow was furrowed deeply in thought as he squinted at Neji- "not only are you nowhere as Zen as I thought you were, you're also kind of a whiner?"

If looks could kill, Naruto would have exploded on impact. Neji rolled off the blond in an infuriated huff, but didn't get far before Naruto caught him and pinned him to the bed. Neji glared up at him and seriously contemplated kneeing him in the groin. Naruto kept Neji's hands pinned above his head as he wedged himself in between Neji's legs, most likely guessing the dark intent in the man's thought process.

"Has it ever once occurred to you, Neji, that your dad may have done you and your clan a favour by coming in second?"

The utter absurdity of the statement was enough to cut through Neji's indignation and properly focus his attention. "What?"

"Think about it." Naruto released Neji's arms, gambling that the killing intent had dropped below danger levels. He remained poised over the dubious man and gently trailed a finger across the facial tattoo. "If you had been born into the Main House, do you think you'd be as concerned about the injustices experienced by the Branch House?"

Neji frowned, intrigued in spite of the futility of the question. "Maybe, maybe not… What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm saying that you need to retool your thinking. Maybe the reason that a Branch House member has all these amazing gifts and talent is because it gives the opportunity to effect a change and gives a chance to make things better."

Neji's frown deepened, he being entirely unused to this way of thinking.

"You read Shakespeare, right? You know a lot about it?" At Neji's suspicious nod, Naruto grinned. "Well, I don't. We had to read the stuff, and I forgot everything as soon as the assignment was handed in. The only thing that stuck with me, though, was this quote about greatness. It was talking about how some people are born great, some will achieve it somehow, and others will have it given to them. The only group I respected were the ones who made it themselves, especially if they would have been denied, otherwise. You reach out and you take it, because you know it's yours- no matter what anyone else believes, or whatever they tell you to keep it away from you."

Naruto stared down at Neji, taking in the seal before locking eyes with the older man. "If you really are the greatest thing in this clan since the invention of the rice-cooker, then why don't you prove it, instead of accepting fate?"

Neji didn't even blink, mesmerized. The build was nothing short of hypnotic. Naruto stroked Neji's face gently, belying the grim determination in the blue eyes.

"I don't believe in fate, Neji. I'll make my own destiny; we all should. This," Naruto emphasized as he ran a finger across Neji's forehead, "doesn't define you. It's not who you are, and it's not who you have to be. If you are as great as you know you are, make them see it, force them to acknowledge it. Find your own way out of the cage. It's not just about complaining about it. It's about knowing what you want and trying your best to get it."

* * *

Kiba was always apprehensive about entering the Hyuuga compound. It always felt as he if he was slinking in, or some kind of dreadful interloper. He was relieved when he was able to close Hinata's front door behind him, and he quickly slipped off his shoes and headed for her dojo.

She was in all out training mode, as he leaned against the door frame, watching. Her discipline always impressed him, especially since he couldn't understand why she always pushed herself so hard when she really didn't have to. He smiled as she executed a barrage of palm thrusts into the thin air, very glad he wasn't on the receiving end of them. She executed a sharp turn, and squeaked when she lost her balance and tumbled heavily to the floor.

"Hinata!" He was next to her instantly, on his knees and already giving her a quick check to see if she had hurt herself. "Are you okay?"

She huffed her frustration as she sat up and flexed her ankle gingerly. Thankfully, she hadn't twisted it. "Gah, I still can't get that move right. My father keeps chiding me for my weak footwork; I wanted to have that one move perfected at least."

She smiled sweetly at him as he helped her to her feet. She gave him a quick kiss and pushed him away playfully to resume her training. A few minutes later, she was frightening Kiba again with another hard fall.

"Ah, Neji nii-san is so amazing. He perfected all these techniques without anyone teaching him a thing, and I can't even get the foot placement right." She frowned in concentration as she threw herself back into her routine.

Kiba watched with growing concern and confusion as Hinata kept trying and falling and trying again. "Hey, Hinata, you know you shouldn't push yourself so hard. You're pretty amazing as is."

He nodded his confirmation, feeling a deeper kinship with Naruto in the effort to understand the relentless motivation of their lovers to please their fathers. Kiba's mother simply wanted him and his sister to be happy and industrious. Wasn't that enough for other parents? Hinata smiled sunnily at him, jogging over in order to lean up and give him another kiss.

"Kiba-kun's always so sweet and concerned, but I have to get better. A lot is expected of a Hyuuga heir, and I cannot disappoint." Her father already seemed ready to abandon her altogether to focus on her sister.

"Okay…" Kiba muttered dubiously, still at sea over this masochistic compulsion. He sat and watched as she resumed her training. It was crazy, but it was still beautiful to see.

"Oh, by the way-" Hinata panted in between spins. "My father wants to have dinner with us tonight at 'Le Papillion'. I'm sorry for the late notice, but he just called me about a half-hour ago. You have a tux, don't you?"

Kiba stared at her wide-eyed as she flitted about the dojo. _A tux?_

* * *

Neji woke up to find that he was alone in bed, and was a little surprised at the darkness in the room. It was already dusk, the evenings now coming even quicker. He didn't have to go far to find Naruto, who was seated outside on the apartment's balcony, looking out on the town and its lengthening shadows. He padded out and sat on the floor, next to Naruto's chair, and leaned his back against the cool stone wall. Naruto looked down on him for a moment before staring back out on Konoha.

"I've been thinking some more about your situation- of the Houses and cursed seals and all. Sasuke says I tend to get all caught up in a passionate speech and never really think about the 'practical reality' of things. I usually tell him to go blow it out his ass, but sometimes I do get caught up in idealistic rhetoric."

At Neji's raised eyebrows, Naruto stuck his tongue out at him. "I crashed some philosophy courses in college, okay? Shut up! The point I'm trying to make is, even after I've thought about it a little more dispassionately, I still think you ought to go for it, Neji. Force the shakeup and make them acknowledge you and the rest of the Branch House."

Neji swiped at some imaginary dust on the knees of his jeans. "You make such an interesting and convincing argument that I'm compelled to try. I just never imagined that being proactive would be met with anything but frustration. Still, I promised I'll try; it may not work, but I'll try."

"It will work, believe it."

Neji snorted softly before looking up and smiling at Naruto's intense and earnest expression. "If it does work, I'll admit you have better eyes than mine."

Naruto grinned, already looking forward to the admission. He looked out on the town once more, where the crescent moon was already visible.

"I was born under a bad moon; did I ever tell you that?"

The odd statement startled Neji and he blinked at Naruto in confusion. The blond continued breezily.

"The night I was born, it was raining shit in Konoha. I'm not sure that happened really, because it varies wildly depending on who you ask. I'm fairly certain that it was a freak storm or something like that, although if you ask some people, a demon visited." Naruto snorted his derision at the ridiculous superstitions that held root in the town. "Whatever it was, there was a death toll that night, something the good citizens of Konoha were distinctly unused to. Now, if I were born anywhere else, chances are the only thing I could be accused of is bad timing. But no, this is where I ended up."

Neji's spine straightened a little when Naruto locked eyes with him again, as he was surprised at the flash of disgust and resentment he had spotted there before it disappeared.

"So there I was, this blond, screaming kid in the middle of a hurricane or something, with his mother fading fast, and funny marks on his cheeks"- Naruto shrugged as he continued- "in a silly, superstitious town, filled with silly, superstitious people. It only took one crack-pot fortune teller to decide that I was either the cause or effect of the hell breaking loose around them. Didn't take long for that idea to catch on."

Naruto sighed, not wanting to get caught up in the stale bitterness that was threatening to well up. "People aren't going to get up and accept you just because you wish they would, nor are they going to wise up just because you're supposed to get smarter and more evolved with time. You have to work at it, make them see you, and drag them into a new reality if necessary. I believe that… I have to, or else I'll always be that demon-brat, and you'll always be a bird in a cage. We can make people see us in a new light, Neji. We can make our dreams happen. It just takes work and determination."

Naruto nodded and Neji was beginning to wonder if this town produced any happy, normal, well-adjusted people. They sat in heavy silence for a while, before Neji decided to take advantage of Naruto's openness, before the event expired.

"Why do you have all those keys?"

The surprising question had Naruto laughing, dispelling the heavy atmosphere for a moment.

"Wow, that really bothered you, huh?" Naruto shrugged again and smiled disarmingly. "They're proof, I guess."

Strangely enough, that was just the type of remark Neji was expecting.

"I don't even use most of them. I mean, they're just tokens for me. I kind of force people into giving me their keys as proof of their friendship. I don't know why I do it; it's not even always intentional. If there's ever a mass robbery in this town, I'm sure I'll be the prime suspect."

"You shouldn't need proof. You should trust in your friends more. Their affection for you is genuine." He couldn't believe he was the one who was saying that. For the first time, Neji was genuinely glad that he had at least had his father long enough to inherit a strong sense of self-worth. It amazed him how someone such as Naruto who had such a strong sense of self could have these lasting vestiges of a low self-esteem. "Besides, you say you love them, and they love you. How can there be love without trust?"

Naruto smiled ruefully at the sentiment. "That's a piece of naïve idealism that I never bought. I don't think love needs anything to survive. It doesn't need trust, or reciprocation or any sort of encouragement; it can exist entirely on its own. Love feeds off itself. If anything, it only depends on the person doing the loving, and after a while, not even that. It doesn't even have much to do with the recipient sometimes. It can exist in spite of anything. That's why some loves will last forever."

Neji stared wordlessly at Naruto as the man resumed his silent contemplation of the town. Before he could ask the burning question, Naruto's telephone started screaming.

* * *

When Naruto stepped inside Kiba's house, Akamaru was there to greet him, looking as grateful as a dog could look. Behind the massive dog, a flurry of activity was taking place, as a Kiba-shaped dynamo busied himself with tearing his closet apart.

"I have no tux! What kind of adult male doesn't own a tux?" Kiba appealed to the heavens as Naruto edged into the room cautiously. The blond hung the suit on the door frame and waited patiently for Kiba to finish his episode. The man whirled on the blond immediately. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME I NEEDED A TUX?"

"I brought you a tux," Naruto pointed out mildly, inclining his head towards the suit bag hanging serenely on the door. "It's brand new and everything, never been worn. It's yours."

"That is not the point, you Swedish meatball!" Kiba cried as he promptly grabbed Naruto and started shaking him. "The suit is not the point; the suit is irrelevant; there is no suit! The point is that Hyuuga Hiashi is going to hate me. He's going to rip me into tiny, bite-size pieces for his easy consumption. In three to four hours, you'll be picking little bits of me out of his stool, and all you can say to that is 'I brought you a tux'?"

Kiba paused for a split-second to make a dramatic statement. "I think I just felt my testicles retreat protectively into my body."

By this point, Naruto was turning green from the incessant shaking, and opted for immediate evasive action. So he slapped his friend- hard- and then again for good measure. "Damn it, man, pull yourself together. I'm a human being, not a rattle."

"Ow, what was that f- OW!" Kiba whined as he nursed his abused cheek. "What the hell was that for? Did you really just slap me? What kind of man goes around slapping people? I should kick your ass!"

"God, I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that. Neji must be rubbing off on me in more ways than I thought," Naruto mused as he smiled apologetically at his friend.

"Oh, dear lord, like I really need that kind of imagery in my head before I have dinner with his uncle. Who looks a lot like him, by the way!" Kiba threw up his hands in disgust as he went to examine the suit.

"What are you freaking out about?"

"Did you not hear me talking about Hyuuga Hiashi treating me like a chew toy?" Kiba muttered, exasperated, as he unzipped the suit bag.

"At the pitch you were screaming, only Akamaru and other nearby dogs could understand you. So what if Hiashi-sama hates you? He's supposed to; it's natural and expected. You want to defile his pure-as-the-driven-snow daughter, you penis-owning fiend."

Kiba snorted and choked on a bark of laughter that had tried to force its way out. "You moron…"

"Seriously," Naruto asked quietly as his friend rubbed an idle hand over the suit, "what's going on?"

"We're just so different," Kiba admitted at length, resting his head against the door as his angst came rushing on. "She's totally at home at some swanky restaurant with a nightmare place setting, and I have to call my best friend for a suit. She's the Hyuuga heiress, for crying out loud. I'm surrounded by flea-bitten mutts all day."

Akamaru yipped his indignation at the slanderous implication.

"Present company excluded, Akamaru," Naruto soothed as he patted the dog's head. Akamaru licked the fingers of his new favourite person and went off to take a nap in Kiba's bed. Naruto went over to Kiba and rested a comforting hand on the stooped shoulder, before smacking him upside the head.

"Again with the hitting! Life post-Sasuke has made you a violent and hardened individual, Naruto!" Kiba complained as he checked his head for brain-damaging, excuse-giving bumps.

"You're being an emo idiot. Hinata loves you. It's the real deal. And you love her back; you know that shit's supposed to conquer all. Besides, you've been together for (all of?) six years. If there were any deal-breaker type obstacles to come, one would have reared its head by now."

Kiba hated to admit it, but he was starting to feel better. Still…

"It's okay for now, because we're young and she still thinks I have maturing to do. What's going to happen a few years down the road, when her friends want to take her to the opera, and all I want to do is hang out with you guys and try to break our old 'dance-dance revolution' records?"

Naruto's eyebrow shot up incredulously. Clearly, Kiba was reaching; they hadn't been on a DDR machine in years. Still, for his friend's peace of mind, he'd address the issue. "So? We can dance if we want to; we'll just leave those friends behind. Because her friends don't dance, and if they don't dance, well, they're no friends of mine."

Kiba did laugh then, releasing the last of his nervous, negative energy. "You're such a fucking moron."

Naruto grinned back unabashed. "Kiba, just go meet her dad, have the awkward dinner, take the cold glares and the pot-shots and keep on loving your girlfriend. Hiashi-sama will give in right before your first kid. That's what grandchildren are for, reeling the stubborn old folks in." Naruto nodded as Kiba rolled his eyes and smiled.

It took some more coaxing, but Kiba finally readied himself to go, and tried on his new suit. He preened before the mirror, killing time before he had to pick up Hinata. "So do I look good, or do I look good?"

"Oh, I could just eat you with a spoon, I could." Naruto yawned his enthusiasm as he stood behind his friend and undid Kiba's efforts at neatening his hair. "But if Hiashi gets too insulting, though, you have the right to leave."

"Yeah, we can go where we want to. The night is young and so am I." Kiba nodded and paused for a second before he and Naruto erupted into song: "And we can dress real neat from our hats to our feet, and surprise them with the victory cry!"

From his spot on the bed, Akamaru buried his nose in the covers, shielding his eyes from the musical travesty that was the raucous duet. How man maintained his dominion over animals, he would never know.

* * *

It could have been far worse, Kiba supposed as he reflected on how the evening was going so far. He hadn't been brutally murdered on sight. Hiashi was actually being polite and accommodating, even though it was fairly obvious the older man was marvelling about the purpose of Kiba's existence altogether. However, with each trip of the tongue over the French fare and each hesitation over the ridiculous numbers of forks, spoons and glasses, Kiba felt his stock plummet with the Hyuuga patriarch. He was only halfway through the appetizer, and Hiashi was already beginning to stare at him with undisguised annoyance and suspicion. To add insult to injury, Neji appeared to materialize out of thin air, and greeted his uncle and cousin.

"Ah, Neji." Hiashi's eyes lit up at the sight of his nephew. "Are you dining alone?"

Neji confirmed that he was, and had just dropped in for a quick meal. Despite Kiba's fervent prayers that Neji would reject the inevitable offer to dine with them, the insufferable bastard was soon seated directly opposite him, and browsing casually through the menu.

_'Bloody Hell.'_

Hiashi had clearly had enough of Hinata's little joke about tormenting him with her absurd boyfriend, and was intent to show her what a worthy candidate was like. Kiba had to stop himself from slumping miserably, already seeing the evening careening downhill. To his surprise, however, Neji was turning out to be an ally instead of another adversary. His jaw slackened as Neji smoothly sang the praises of the Inuzuka Clan for the second time in as many minutes, clearly surprising Hiashi and Hinata as well. The moment Hinata excused herself to the ladies' room and Hiashi stepped away to answer a business call, Kiba all but pounced on him.

"You're helping me!"

Neji rolled his eyes as he took a sip of white wine. "Does it come naturally to you, Inuzuka, or did you get special training in the art of stating the bloody obvious?"

The acerbic response left Kiba undaunted. Having an ally at a time like this made a world of difference. If he had a tail, he'd be wagging it. "Why are you helping me out? Do you like me now? Are we friends or something?"

"Don't be ridiculous, of course not. Clearly, I'm not here of my own volition. Naruto told me that I 'owed you one' for being a 'prick' earlier. Obviously, I do not share that sentiment, but then he threatened to teach me the 'safety dance'. I don't know what that is, but it was enough to terrify me."

Kiba grinned broadly as Neji continued grumping. He definitely owed Naruto after this.

"I wouldn't be so smug, if I was you. You are aware that escargots are snails, aren't you?"

"I don't care! I'm…they're WHAT?"

* * *

Naruto raised a brow at the soft knock on his door, not expecting anyone who wouldn't just barge in. He opened it to reveal a smiling Kakashi, who strolled in, casually dropping a bag full of fresh vegetables into the arms of the surprised blond.

"Why don't you ever bring me anything but veggies?" Naruto complained as he followed his guest into the living room.

"Ungrateful, ungrateful," Kakashi chided as he took a seat on Naruto's couch. "I'm doing you a favour. Growing boys need their nutrition."

"I'm twenty-five years old and over six feet tall. I think I'm done growing for this lifetime," Naruto reminded as he headed into the kitchen to store away the food and get some refreshments.

"Physically isn't the only way a person grows, Naruto."

Naruto stared blankly at his former teacher as he handed him a canned coffee. "What am I missing?"

"Nothing-" Kakashi shrugged, deliberately planning to remain vague about certain things for most of the evening. He had no intention of breaching Sasuke's or Naruto's confidence to the other person, but he felt that there were still some interventions to be done. "I've just been thinking some more about this argument you and Sasuke seem to be having. It must be pretty bad for it to have gone on so long. Does it have anything to do with his family?"

Kakashi watched as some of the light went out of Naruto's eyes, as the blond shrugged and slumped, toying with his can of coffee while he avoided eye contact.

"Something like that…" Naruto muttered as he brushed away imaginary lint from his armchair.

Kakashi waited for a while, letting the silence hang until Naruto started off hesitantly.

"He says I don't get it, his obligations to his family, and all the stuff he has to deal with everyday. He says I don't get it because I never had one of my own, which is bull, because I do have a family now- Sasuke, Baa-chan, Ero-sennin, Iruka-sensei, all these people and more are my family now. It may not be blood, or have happened in the traditional sense, but they're my family, and it doesn't make it any less valid!"

Kakashi nodded his partial agreement. "That's true, but even so, do you still think it's the same thing?"

Naruto straightened in his chair as he contemplated the man before him. "What do you mean?"

"You have a family, and you've forged bonds as strong, if not stronger, than many people have with blood relatives; but at the same time, you have to admit, the expectations and obligations would be entirely different, wouldn't they?" Kakashi waited while Naruto raised an eyebrow at the question. It wasn't long before the younger man reached his own conclusion.

"You're taking his side." Naruto sighed as he shook his head, leaning back into the easy chair to stare at Kakashi with resignation. "I'm not surprised. He's always been your favourite student; you're bound to accept his point of view."

"This isn't about taking sides, Naruto; it's about getting you and Sasuke to understand each other a little bit more."

"There's nothing to understand anymore. So I guess I'm stuck being the unreasonable idiot who just doesn't get 'it', and he can be the tortured son caught between a rock and a hard place." Naruto shot out of his chair in agitation and stalled, not finding an immediate way to vent his frustration.

Kakashi sighed, for a moment missing the cute little kids who'd come to him as students in the academy. Granted, they were just as screwed up then, but they were cuter and far less foreboding when they got angry.

"I'm not taking sides, Naruto. I just know how important the two of you are to each other. You shouldn't let your friendship disintegrate because you're both being stubborn and inflexible. You know he wants your friendship back; he's struggling with the loss-"

"He's struggling?" Naruto barked a laugh as Kakashi trailed off. "He's struggling with the loss of my friendship? Is that what you were going to say? It's not the loss of my friendship he's struggling with; it's just losing, period. If he had been the one to end things, if it had all fallen apart on his terms, he wouldn't be 'struggling' or chasing me around now. I was expendable until I decided to walk away; then, suddenly I was worth chasing after."

Kakashi gazed sadly at the miserable man before him, who was for a moment indistinguishable from the small child who'd waited alone at the playground.

"You can't honestly think that's all you are to Sasuke, Naruto."

Naruto faltered, looking uncertain and unhappy before shrugging impotently. "I don't know. I really don't know what I am to him."

Sometimes he wasn't sure what he was to anyone. "Sometimes he has me convinced, and then... But that's irrelevant now. Sasuke made his decision, and it has nothing to do with me anymore."

Kakashi placed his untouched coffee on the small table before him. "Such problems you kids have. It never gets any easier. Let me ask you this, Naruto. The family you have now, with all the bonds you've forged…if Sasuke believed that they were driving the two of you apart and wanted you to step away from them for him, could you do it easily?"

Naruto remained silent, the sullen quiet serving as all the answer Kakashi needed.

"I know he must have put you through hell, because I am well aware of Sasuke's ways. You both need to address those issues in your own way. As it concerns his family…remember those bonds run deep sometimes, nearly unbreakable. There is no escaping family, Naruto. If you are so unwilling to give up on the family you've made, is it really fair to ask the same thing of Sasuke?"

* * *

Kiba didn't know just how long he had been holding his breath. Judging from the burning sensation in his chest, it might have been a while. Then again, maybe the burning had nothing to do with oxygen deprivation, but was the result of the conversation on which he was eavesdropping.

He hadn't intended to listen in, having just come over to Hinata's for a visit. He had been surprised to hear Hyuuga Hiashi's voice floating from the sitting room, since the man rarely visited his daughter, except for official family business. Neither Hiashi nor Hinata noticed his entrance into the house, and he had been willing to head back out and come back later, but the sound of Hinata's gentle protestations had pulled him back. He stood behind the wall listening to the conversation, feeling his heart sink into his feet.

"I'm sure Kiba-kun is a fine man, Hinata. The Inuzuka Clan is an old and noble one, and our own family has great respect for them. Still, there are differences between the two clans in terms of culture and breeding that cannot be ignored. There are far more suitable matches for you, my daughter."

Kiba didn't have to peek around the wall to know Hinata's position and expression. She would be kneeling before her father meekly, hands clasped demurely in her lap, with her eyes downcast as she struggled to bring her father's attention to Kiba's merits.

"You need to know Kiba-kun a bit better, father. He's the most wonderful person, with a beautiful heart. I know he can be a little rough around the edges, but-"

"You care for him deeply and are growing more attached every day, so I'll say it bluntly: He's not good enough for you. A match can be arranged for you with suitable candidates if necessary, when the time comes. You need to remember who you are, Hinata, the obligations and responsibilities you have as a member of this clan. I have been waiting for this relationship to fizzle on its own, but seeing how dogged you are about continuing with this liaison, I must put my foot down. End this relationship with Kiba-kun, and end it decisively."

The door clicked quietly behind Kiba as he exited the house. He didn't stick around to hear the rest.

* * *

It was well into the evening before Kiba found the courage to come back and face what he deemed to be inevitable. He found Hinata where he expected her- in the dojo practising her technique with her usual fierce intensity. He stood silently, not wanting to extend a greeting and hasten what was to come. Before long, however, she realized she wasn't alone and stopped her training. Her usual cheerful smile was gone, replaced instead by a tired, strained one. She hesitated for a moment and began to say something, but Kiba didn't give her a chance.

"I'm not going to let you dump me!"

Hinata gaped at him after his outburst, and he tried to calm down and explain himself. "I was here earlier, when your dad told you to end our relationship. I didn't know he was here, and I didn't mean to eavesdrop; but I heard the whole thing. I know how important your father's approval is to you, Hinata, but I'm not going to let you dump me. We're in love, and we're supposed to be together! How can you actually entertain the idea of…WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?"

Hinata hiccupped and offered a chastened and apologetic expression. "I'm sorry, Kiba-kun. It's just that you look so serious and determined. It's kind of cute."

Kiba stood dumbfounded as Hinata sighed and began fiddling with her fingers.

"You didn't hear the whole thing, Kiba-kun. You couldn't have, or you wouldn't have arrived at the conclusion you did just now. Yes, father did tell me to end our relationship, and he explained all the reasons supporting his point of view. I understood what he was trying to say and do, but I told him that I was sorry and that I didn't agree with him."

She smiled sadly as Kiba's jaw slackened and he gaped at her. She reached up and tenderly stroked his face.

"I don't want to be separated from you, Kiba; you're a part of me now. My father…" She sighed again as she composed herself to continue. "My father just doesn't understand, and that's something I can't help right now; but we'll bring him around one day."

Kiba faltered a bit, seeing how much it hurt her to have another block between her and her father- and over him no less. "Are you sure you're okay? I mean, I know how much it means to you to have your father's approval…"

"It is important, but not enough to sacrifice the person who's most important to me. I'll get my father to see me in my own way, using my own merits." She smiled sunnily up at him to give reassurance, before pushing away. "And I'll do it starting with my footwork. You need to help me. I can't figure it out. I need to show him some improvement at our next training session."

She immediately went into her opening stance and recommenced her training, attacking it with renewed gusto. Kiba could only watch as he tried to sort out the warring feelings in his chest while Hinata stumbled over the difficult move.

"It's your center of gravity, I think. That's what's throwing you off." Kiba nodded as Hinata paused in her training to listen. "I've been thinking about it a little, and that move seems to favour people with a higher cg, like your dad, or Neji or Hanabi, who don't have to contend with, um, well…you know…"

Hinata was nodding thoughtfully, absorbing the information until it dawned on her that Kiba was making reference to her rather sizable chest. It only took a second for her to muster her automatic embarrassed response. Her face flushed crimson and she lashed out, unintentionally striking Kiba with a crushing palm thrust to the chest. He lay on the floor, dazed, until she stopped her flailing.

He really wished she'd stop doing that.

* * *

Sasuke took his time answering the pounding on the door. He assumed it was Sakura, who must not have been able to find her keys after they mysteriously went missing some days before. His assumption was wrong, and his visitor was the last person he would have imagined to show up at his door.

"You have got to be the biggest fucking moron on the face of the planet!"

Sasuke stood flabbergasted as Kiba charged past him into his home. He closed the door automatically, turning to address his surprise guest. "Excuse me?"

"I thought you were a lot of things: a bastard, a snob, an entitled know-it-all; but 'stupid', that wasn't one of them. No matter how much you pissed me off, Sasuke, I never once thought of you as a moron or a coward. Until now…until today, when I realized that you have got to be the worst version of both. As it turns out, my clinically shy girlfriend has more balls than you."

It took a moment for Sasuke to recover from the verbal assault, but soon his face was darkening with anger. "Where the hell do you get off coming into my home and-"

"I'm here to wake you up!" Kiba retorted, standing his ground as rage rolled off of Sasuke. "Because it seems that everybody keeps coddling you, and no one is doing you the favour of showing you the reality of the situation."

"And what reality is that?"

"That Naruto's moving on! And he's moving on without you!"

It was enough to stall Sasuke's advance as he stared wordlessly at Kiba.

"It's only a matter of time, Sasuke. One of these days, it's going to happen. One day, you won't be the first person he thinks of when he wakes up, and you won't be the last thing on his mind when he's trying to fall asleep. You keep fucking around like this, and one day, you'll be this guy he used to know; until you're nothing more than a stranger on the street. I know you don't want that. So why the hell aren't you waking up?"

Sasuke immediately deflated, and found himself going on the defensive. "I'm trying to work it all out. I'm finding a way to bring it all together."

Kiba was having none of it. "No, what you're doing is holding Naruto on the back-burner while you figure out a way to stay on your dad's good side. You want to have your cake and eat it too. Life doesn't always work like that, Sasuke. Sometimes, you've got to be willing to take a hit for something that's worth it."

Sasuke fixed a laser glare on Kiba as he rallied his own attack. "Why the hell are you here anyway? You hate me and my relationship with Naruto, so since when are you concerned with the two of us reconciling?"

"Because I get it!" Kiba yelled as he tried to vent his frustration at the cement wall that was Uchiha Sasuke. "I don't pretend to understand your part of it. I don't get the daddy-issues and the non-stop quest for approval, but I know that's the way it is with people like you. I do get Naruto's side of it, though. You threw him away, Sasuke. You don't seem to realize it, but that's what you did. No one deserves to feel as if they'll never be anything but a distant second in the life of the person they love, Sasuke. Not Naruto, not you, not anyone. You keep stalling and banking on him sitting around waiting for you, and that's not going to be the reality much longer." He sighed and then muttered grudgingly, "And I don't hate you, Sasuke. I'm just looking out for my friend. He's been through hell because of you."

"I never wanted to hurt him. I just… I don't know the right way to deal with this now," Sasuke whispered, voice barely audible as he stared unseeingly at the floor.

Kiba took a breath, and sighed at the abject misery stamped into Sasuke's features. The men stood silently for a while as the tense silence settled in.

"I know you want your dad's love and approval, Sasuke, and I've seen how far a person would go to get that. I'm not saying you should disregard that need, but then you're not a kid anymore. It can't be about getting your father's attention now. Besides, you'd want him to love and respect you for who you are, not some idealized version that you probably couldn't maintain anyway."

Kiba clamped Sasuke's shoulder, hard enough to cause the latter to almost flinch. Kiba looked him in the eyes and tried to drill his point home.

"If you want your father to see you so badly, make him see you the way you are. Get his respect on your own terms, with your own efforts, and stop sacrificing everything that's important to you and giving up those parts of yourself that make you who you are. You need to wake up and start realizing that you're an adult and that you deserve to be treated like one. You're a man, Sasuke- it's time you act like it."

* * *

The next evening when Kiba stopped by Naruto's apartment, he found Neji alone watching TV, evidently waiting for the blond to return. They exchanged brief greetings as Kiba sank into the armchair, wondering if he should leave or wait a while to tell Naruto some of the events that had transpired the day before.

"I understand that Hinata has revealed her defiant side because of you," Neji mentioned coolly as he kept his eyes on the flickering screen. "I must say I'm surprised, and oddly proud of my gentle cousin."

Kiba smiled in agreement to the sentiment. He was both proud and relieved that Hinata had shone through like that, although he really shouldn't have doubted ant at all.

"I haven't seen Naruto since I got in. I tried calling his cell phone, but no answer," Neji mentioned lightly.

"Ah, he goes off like that once in a while. No one can find him then." That wasn't exactly true. There was one person who could track Naruto down no matter where he was or what type of mood he was in. "He'll show up later tonight."

There was a moment of quiet before Neji broke the silence with an odd question.

"How do you think this will all end, Inuzuka?"

Kiba blinked at the unexpected question. Neji was still staring at the television screen, and the query was made with disarming lightness. Still, Kiba knew the true weight the question carried, and he wasn't about to get caught in a no-win situation like that.

"With shows like these? Hopefully with gratuitous nudity," Kiba responded, pretending to misunderstand the question. "Tell Naruto I'll call him later, okay?"

With that, Kiba made a speedy exit from the apartment while Neji shifted, readying himself to begin meditating.

"Yeah…I'll tell him."

* * *

There had been high hopes that the Valley of the End would be one of Konoha's premier attractions for the culture-seeking visitor. Somehow it never panned out that way, and the awe-inspiring monument of Konoha's founders was instead used as one of the unofficial paths into and out of the village. Consequently, apart from the random person trying to sneak in or out, the Valley of the End was nearly always deserted. It was one of Naruto's favourite places to think. At various points in their adolescence, he and Sasuke had both chased each other to this place, trying to prevent an ill thought out runaway attempt. It was too bad, perhaps, that they had never wanted to run away at the same time. Maybe then, things would have been different, once they were far away from the things that tried to keep them apart.

Naruto was distracted from his memories by a fat rain drop that landed squarely on his nose. Another one soon followed, and before long, the skies had opened up to release a pent-up shower. Naruto contemplated getting off the bench and ultimately decided not to bother. The only available shelter was in the form of the canopy of trees of the forest behind him. He didn't mind the rain so much anyway, since it was warm against the growing cool of the autumn. He closed his eyes as his mind resumed its preoccupation.

"Kakashi-sensei says that we don't make the effort to understand each other enough." Naruto didn't need to see to know when Sasuke arrived, his senses automatically tuning to the man as he quietly approached. He opened his eyes to properly address the silent individual standing before him. With the darkness of the evening and with the rain coming down, the black-clad Sasuke looked like some beautiful spectre that was destined to haunt him to his dying day. "He pretty much thinks we get too caught up in ourselves and each other to properly see all the issues the other person is going through. It makes sense to an extent, but I don't know if I agree with him."

Sasuke remained standing quietly as Naruto shifted, trying to get comfortable in an uncomfortable situation. "We know each other inside out. You're probably the only one who knows every side of me- the hate and resentment and insecurity that I've spent my life trying to escape. I know every side of you too, Sasuke. It's just not enough anymore. Maybe you're right about me not understanding why you try so hard for your family and your image, but it's not because I haven't tried. I don't want you to turn your back on your family, and I don't want you to go through life feeling as if you're less than what you're worth to your dad. But things have to be different."

"They can be," Sasuke finally spoke, his low voice cutting through the hum of the rain. "They will be."

Naruto shook his head as he stared at Sasuke's shoes. Finally, he raised his head and locked eyes with Sasuke.

"For things to be different, we need to be different. I need to be different, Sasuke, and I know you, and I know me, and it's just…" Naruto sighed heavily as he tried to compose his thoughts. "I need you to stop this. I need you to stop chasing me. If this is about your ego, or about fear of change, I need you to move past it and let me go. I'm trying to move forward with my life, and I'm trying to do the right thing, the healthy thing, and I know you…and I know me; and if you don't stop chasing, I'll fail. I'll end up completely caught up and entangled in you again, and I'll be right back where I started."

"Do you still love me?"

Naruto blanked at the question, which was the last thing he'd expected Sasuke to ask at a moment like this. He stared for a moment, incredulous and unsure of what to do or say, before his eyes narrowed with suspicion as he tried to get a handle on what Sasuke was up to.

"What?"

Sasuke licked his lips, feeling nervousness emerge from his jangled emotions. "Do you still love me?"

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Naruto hissed as he struggled against being derailed from his quest. "It's a dumb notion, right? A sentiment dreamed up to sell greeting cards and chocolate. Why the sudden curiosity? What does it even matter anyway? What difference would it make one way or the other?"

"It matters to me," Sasuke responded firmly as uncertainty and suspicion flickered in blue eyes. He hoped for one last bit of reassurance from his sceptical best friend. "It makes a difference if you don't feel the same way about me anymore. It matters…"

"What if I said no?"

Sasuke felt something twist in his gut at the possibility; his breath came shorter, and he tried to keep some composure.

"What if I said no, Sasuke? What then? Is that the magic word, my 'get out of jail free' card? What happens if I tell you I don't love you anymore?" Naruto flung out the challenge, feeling his own desperation rising.

"It would be harder, I guess, making you love me again." Sasuke's voice hitched as he spoke. "Because I have absolutely no clue what I did to make you love me in the first place."

Both men stared at each other, heedless of the drenching downpour. Naruto stared wide-eyed into the uncertain yet intense face of the man he'd loved, in one way or another, for practically all his life. He shook his head as if to clear away the cobwebs, feeling himself being magnetised and ensnared.

"I'm not letting you do this," Naruto muttered as he got up and headed off towards the woods to get back to home and sanity. "I can't keep playing this game."

Sasuke didn't appear to be following, and he was almost on the path to escape and safety, when Sasuke's voice called out, stopping him in his tracks the way it always could.

"You're still the wind."

Naruto felt his heart stop, everything becoming static but the rain. "What?"

"I meant it when I said it; it was true. I mean, I didn't want to say it, and I didn't mean to tell you. It was kind of the alcohol talking." Sasuke bit his lower lip, trying to get his erratic breathing under control as his heart pounded in his chest. Naruto still stood frozen, not turning even as Sasuke slowly closed the distance between them. "It's still true for me, Naruto. You're wind and I'm fire…at least I used to be until it all fell apart, because you aren't with me anymore and I'm not myself without you. My flame's all gone."

"You're an unbelievable bastard." Naruto finally turned to face him. "Don't say these things now, Sasuke."

"I didn't know what it was, and right now, I'm still not sure." Sasuke continued heedless, silencing Naruto's protestations. "You wanted me to say that I loved you, and mean it, and I couldn't do that because I had no idea what it was. My clan's style of love seemed to do more harm than good, and Sakura and all those confessions before…they didn't have a clue who I was and didn't really care to find out, and yet they swore that they loved me, and that couldn't be the real thing. So I didn't trust it, and after a while I didn't really believe it existed."

"I meant it, Sasuke. What I offered was real. You knew that and you rejected it anyway."

"I knew it was genuine. The first time you said it, I knew you meant it the way it was supposed be; but by then, how was I supposed to reciprocate it without doing it wrong? Apart from the pressure of the Uchiha name, I wasn't even sure I was capable of feeling it or giving it, and I was scared to try, because I was probably doomed to fail." Sasuke pushed his dripping hair from his face, slightly restricted by his soaked clothes clinging to his body.

"And what about now?" Naruto asked softly, barely noticing the chill of the pouring rain. This was insanity. It was stupid and crazy to stand here and listen, but then, here they were.

"Now? I'm still working on identifying what I feel. I don't want to be an idiot anymore, Naruto, and I'm tired of being scared. I don't want to say things I don't mean, either. So, I'll just tell you what I want." Sasuke nodded to himself and took a breath as Naruto waited- tethered to the scene. "I want us to be together, Naruto. I want to know that you're with me because you want to, and that you still love me; because I feel like I'm barely human anymore. When you're gone, it feels like there's a part of me missing; everything's just empty and cold, and nothing fills that space, no matter how I try."

Sasuke paused, shoulders stooped, actually panting with the alien effort of baring his emotions. He was grateful for the cover of rain, but swiped self-consciously at his eyes anyway. "Is that it? Is that right? Is that the way it feels when you're not with the person you love?"

"Yeah…" Naruto whispered, voice breaking in the middle of the simple word. "Something like that."

"Oh," Sasuke responded softly, a small smile of relief as he straightened to his full height. "That's good to know, because at a time like this, I don't want either of us to misunderstand anything."

He closed the rest of the small distance between them, until he was barely a breath away from Naruto, who stood entranced and waiting. Despite the closeness, Sasuke resisted the nearly irresistible urge to put his hands on Naruto's body to feel him and pull him closer. It wasn't time for that yet, and he realized that things hadn't been repaired. There were still things to be done and important words to be said.

"I would never say it unless I was sure, Naruto. I've done a lot of things I wish I could take back, but I'm a little better now, and I think I've grown up enough to finally admit that you're the person most important to me. I took too long to wake up and realize what's been staring me in the face all this time. But it's not too late for me to tell you, is it, Naruto? You'll let me say it now, and maybe accept my feelings?"

"Say what, Sasuke?" Naruto stared down into the dark, earnest eyes and waited. What he was waiting for, he wasn't sure, finding himself suspended between fear and eternal hope.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Sasuke started, heart feeling as if it was trembling in his chest as he prepared to take a blind leap of faith. The world flew apart and reshaped itself in the moment it took for Sasuke to draw in a shaky breath. "Naruto…"

"I love you…"

**TBC**


	18. Ordinary People

**A/N:**I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that since the World Cup effectively ended when Brazil (sob) was eliminated, this chapter should have been here sooner. I see why you might think that, but that would mean you hadn't factored in all the time I would need to apply heavy mascara, don my black dress and veil, and then weep passionately in a dark corner. What? What's that you say about me being melodramatic and that it's just a game? Why, the nerve! This is football, people, the World Cup! Still, I fast forwarded through all the stages of grief; but then, Wimbledon started, and Rafael Nadal required all my attention. Just saying what happened is all... (Coughs, mesmerises you with fluffy bunny tail)

Chapter title is taken from John Legend's "Ordinary People", a song that never fails to get to me. If "Torrid" had an anthem, it would be this song.  
I hope you enjoy. Please tell me what you thought!

* * *

"I love you."

The silence that stretched following the bombshell admission seemed to go on forever. Sasuke was soon shivering, feeling naked and vulnerable in light of his confession. He stood waiting as Naruto gaped wordlessly at him, feeling the nervous tension in his body rise to near unbearable levels. He stared back, feeling uncertainty and fear build as a result of Naruto's unresponsiveness. He hesitated briefly before trying again.

"Naruto, I'm trying to tell you that I love you. I mean, I finally figured it out. I was stupid to need all this time and these clues, and I don't want it to be too late. I love you."

Still nothing, and Sasuke was beginning to fray miserably around the edges. "Don't just stand there, Naruto; please, say something. Say anything, I-"

Sasuke's plea was cut off as Naruto suddenly reached out and hauled the surprised brunet to him, pulling him into a desperate kiss. Sasuke didn't hesitate but immediately mirrored Naruto's actions, quickly fisting his hands into the blond hair as the kiss deepened. He abandoned his earlier idea of postponing the physical side of their relationship as he felt his fire rush back through his veins, racing through his body, warming and igniting the cold darkness that had been threatening to consume him up until this point.

The kiss grew more frantic as the rain continued to pour down around them. At length, Naruto pulled back, and Sasuke almost pitched forward following him. There was a moment of stunned silence as they stood staring at each other, eyes glazed and breaths shaky as they stood oblivious to their dripping faces and drenched clothes. Then, in another move that Sasuke could not have predicted, Naruto drew back his fist and let it fly, connecting it with Sasuke's face while putting the full force of his weight behind it. Sasuke landed on the wet ground with a thud, writhing as he clutched his face. He was soon whimpering in agony and groaning through the pain and disbelief. Naruto did not escape unscathed either, wincing as sharp pain shot up his arm. As beautiful as it was, Sasuke had a face like concrete.

"What the hell!" Sasuke's muffled protestations came through his hands as he continued to clutch his face. It was nothing short of a miracle that his nose wasn't broken. Naruto stood hesitating for a moment, flexing his throbbing fist as he watched the grounded man. Soon, he turned heel and all but ran from the clearing. Sasuke struggled to stand and failed- his legs still wobbly from all the events of the evening. He lay supine on the ground and stared blindly up into the night sky. He finally managed a smile in spite of the pain the action merited him. It had been the most terrifying experience of his life, but he had gotten through it. Naruto's response hadn't been the most encouraging, but it was a start, and he knew now that the door wasn't closed entirely. He sighed his relief and wondered if his legs were up to supporting him now. He opted against moving and lay there for a while longer. He didn't mind the rain. Besides, the day had never looked brighter.

* * *

When Kiba exited the elevator on Naruto's floor, there were already a number of people peeking out of their apartments and staring with concern at his friend's door. He couldn't say he was surprised; the thuds, crashes and muffled swearing would make anyone apprehensive, especially at this time of night. Tachibana-san, the maintenance manager who had called Kiba, quickly approached him.

"Thank goodness you're here, Kiba-kun. It's been like that for a while, and it's disturbing the floor. I didn't want to call the police or anything, because Naruto's usually such a good boy, but…"

Kiba nodded his understanding, noting as well the man had forgone trying to talk to Naruto; although as he heard the sound of glass splintering against a wall, he could understand the hesitation. He smiled his reassurance at the people hanging about and knocked on Naruto's door briefly before opening it and slipping inside. He was almost brained by a ceramic lamp for his efforts. He quickly plastered himself against the wall as Naruto went through the motions of destroying his apartment. The living room looked like Normandy after the invasion, and his friend wasn't nearly done. If it wasn't nailed or cemented down, it was not safe.

"Son of a bitch! That two-timing, blindsiding motherfucker!" Naruto yelled as he tossed over an armchair.

"So… What's new with you?" Kiba croaked as he watched Naruto do his best 'Godzilla' re-enactment. He shrank a little more into the wall as Naruto whirled on him.

"Sasuke! Sasuke is what's new. He tracked me down tonight, and do you know what he did?"

Kiba suspected that it was a rhetorical question, but he shook his head violently anyway. In Naruto's state, the last thing he wanted to be regarded as was 'unresponsive'.

"He told me that he loved me…" Naruto breathed out, most of his violent energy being expelled with the simple statement. It had been a few hours, but it was still the most potent and disarming admission he had ever heard.

Kiba stared, wide-eyed at the information, and immediately rethought telling Naruto about the conversation he had had with Sasuke earlier that day- at least for now. After all, Kiba couldn't be really sure that what he said had anything at all to do with Sasuke's admission, and it certainly wasn't worth getting brutally murdered over.

"Really? Wow, that's…that's something," Kiba offered lamely, afraid to move away from the wall in case Naruto suddenly got his second wind. His friend didn't seem in danger of another violent fit, however. Naruto deflated, looking a wretched mixture of confusion, hope, annoyance and defeat.

"He tells me he loves me…at a time like this, just when I am getting my crap together, just when I am moving on."

Kiba wasn't aware of how incredulous he must have looked just then, but realized it immediately when Naruto bristled defensively.

"I was trying my best! I was making progress, I think." Naruto trailed off uncertainly. He inhaled deeply, trying to regain full control of himself and his errant emotions before taking stock of his extensively damaged living room, and his very tense friend. He blinked at Kiba, as if seeing him for the first time. "Kiba, it's after midnight! What are you doing here?"

Kiba relaxed a little, relieved to see sanity return to blue eyes. "Your super called me. Tachibana-san was afraid you were planning to knock down the entire building."

"Oh…" Naruto looked contrite and embarrassed as he headed for the door. "I better go apologise to him. I'll say sorry to the rest of the floor in the morning."

Kiba slumped as the door clicked behind Naruto, as his friend left to find the maintenance manager. He was never more grateful for his relatively tame problems with Hinata than he was at that moment. If this situation with Sasuke and Naruto taught him anything, it was this:

Love was insane.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't say he was surprised when Sakura barged into his office in the middle of the morning. Sasuke's florid-faced secretary was close behind her, protests falling on deaf ears as his determined wife muscled past her.

"What the hell is this, Sasuke?" The upset woman slammed some papers down onto her husband's desk and glared. Sasuke nodded to his secretary, dismissing the woman, and she reluctantly stepped out of the office.

Sakura's outburst further startled another young woman who, up until that moment, had expected nothing more than a routine interview. Nemoto Shizune quickly got to her feet and bowed politely to the intruder.

"Haruno-san, I mean, Uchiha-san, it's such a pleasure to meet you. I have been looking forward to working with you-"

Sakura stopped the introduction with a cutting look before turning her attention back to Sasuke. She waved the papers in his face and once again, demanded an explanation.

"You have been demoted, Sakura. I thought it would have been clear enough for you," Sasuke responded coolly as he rose to his feet. "Nemoto-san will be assuming your former post as the lead scientist at Haruno Pharmaceuticals, and I expect you to give her your fullest cooperation."

Sakura's head swivelled from her husband to the young woman in disbelief. "You can't do this, Sasuke. You can't pull me off my own research! The cystic fibrosis trials are ongoing, my antibiotic developments; these are my projects, the start of my life's work!"

"On the contrary, all endeavours of Haruno Pharmaceuticals are the intellectual property of Uchiha Corps," Sasuke pointed out mildly to the agitated woman, as Shizune stood watching helplessly. "And I am not 'pulling you' off your projects, Sakura. As I said, I expect you to give your full cooperation to Nemoto-san and see her to the successful completion of your active research. However, if the demotion is so unbearable to you, then perhaps I can see to your being released from your contract."

Sakura stared at him, stunned and immobilized at the idea of being forced out of her own company. "Please don't do this, Sasuke. This is my work, my life…"

"Perhaps you should have been a little more selfish in your negotiations with my father and cemented a permanent place for yourself in the company." Sasuke shrugged as he resumed his seat. He stared up at his young wife thoughtfully. "Which reminds me, Sakura, if you do decide to leave, please be reminded of the confidentiality clause to which you have agreed. I know you have a tendency of spilling trade secrets when you want to get your way. So keep in mind that if you divulge anything of our patented research to any unauthorized company or individual, I will personally ensure that you are sued out of existence."

Sakura could only stand there gaping as Sasuke already began to dismiss her.

"This is not the time for such discussions, Sakura. I'm in the middle of a meeting. Address your concerns to me at another time." Before Sakura had a chance to mount another protest, he smoothly shut her down. "If you insist on making a nuisance of yourself, I'll have security escort you from the building."

Sakura swallowed her words as her eyes shifted to the dumbfounded young woman who stood rooted next to her husband's desk. She whirled and exited the office with as much dignity as she could summon, before embarrassment and humiliation could overcome her. Sasuke snorted derisively before addressing Shizune once again.

"I must apologise for that disgraceful display, Nemoto-san. I can assure you that it will be the first and last time that happens. If Sakura does continue to work under you, I will see to it that you have no difficulties working with her."

Shizune turned slowly to face Sasuke and gave a small stiff bow. "I'm sorry, Uchiha-sama, but I'm afraid I cannot accept this post."

Sasuke blinked his surprise, sitting up straighter in his chair as he sought to reassure the young woman and get the negotiations back on track. "If it's because of what just happened-"

"I admit that I am at sea about what just transpired. I took this job believing I had earned the offer on my own merit. I was eager to work with Sakura-san as well, since she too was an apprentice of Tsunade-sama and a very gifted medical scientist. I could be wrong, but it seems as if I am only being used to teach Sakura-san some sort of lesson. As wonderful as this opportunity is, Uchiha-sama, this is unacceptable to me. I do not appreciate being used as some sort of tool or as a means to an end. I strongly doubt anyone with any self-respect would tolerate such a thing."

Sasuke was speechless as the young woman bowed again and started to gather her things. She smiled nervously at him before she took her leave.

"I am probably going to kick myself hard in a little while for doing a thing like this. I really hope I haven't angered you or burnt any bridges between myself and Uchiha Corps." She scratched her cheek sheepishly, knowing that it was probably pointless to make nice after her speech. "I really hope to work with the team at Haruno Pharmaceuticals one day- just under different circumstances. Ah, have a pleasant day, Uchiha-sama."

Sasuke gave a jerky nod as Shizune exited his office. Her chiding speech, which still rung in his ears, sounded very similar to complaints Naruto had made more times than Sasuke cared to recall right then. He sighed and rested his head tiredly on his desk, feeling hopeless. He was a mess, and with all the ground he had to make up, he was starting to wonder if he could ever be a better man- and if Naruto could ever look at him the same way again.

* * *

Despite years of practice, it still took Neji a great deal of physical restraint not to show his surprise when his uncle showed up in his office. He stood quickly as his eyes riveted on the distinctive documents in Hyuuga Hiashi's hands, and his heart quickly starting pounding in his chest. He was amazed that his uncle even had them. When he had handed the bound stack of proposals to his uncle's secretary, she had given the documents a quick onceover and did a noticeable double-take when she had realized that he was submitting them on his own behalf. She had raised a cool eyebrow. It was fairly obvious she, as a member of the Main House, thought that this was yet another piece of evidence of Neji's audacity and presumptuousness.

"You understand that Hiashi-sama is very busy," she had informed him icily, as she tapped his documents with the tip of her pen. "He may not have time to read things he has not expressly sanctioned."

"If that is the case, so be it. Just be sure that he gets it."

She had sniffed her indignation at his brusque tone, her eyes ghosting over his cursed seal, before nodding stiffly. They had stared at each other for a moment in a mini-standoff.

"Now, if it's not too much trouble, Haruko-san."

She had frowned before standing abruptly from her desk and stalking with his proposals into Hiashi's enormous office, placing them slowly and deliberately on his uncle's desk in his view. He had nodded and smiled pleasantly before walking off- almost positive the witch would dump them in a shredder once he was out of sight. He had already sent the corresponding email anyway.

So, to see those very papers in the patriarch's hands shocked Neji. Then again, it made sense. She probably wanted to make sure his uncle realized that his upstart nephew needed to be put in his place once and for all. Neji knew that his blood bond with the Hyuuga patriarch had given him a certain extent of security, despite the fact that many members of the Main House, and even a few of his peers in the Branch House, wanted him taken down a peg or two. But doing a thing as forward and impudent as making business suggestions to the head of Hyuuga Corps might well be the final straw, even for his uncle.

His heart continued to thud, making him wonder what the hell he had let Naruto talk him into. Despite the issues and resentment he had with his clan, its ways and its world were all he knew. He could never admit it to his lover now, but he didn't want to be estranged from his friends and family; and this risky step might have caused just that. Still, he had promised he would try.

"Neji…" his uncle intoned coolly as he headed around the desk. Neji quickly stepped away from his seat, surrendering his chair to the older man. His uncle sat and nodded, indicating that Neji was free to sit. "I read through your proposals earlier. I have to admit, I was surprised to see them. You've never expressed an opinion on the day-to-day operations of the clan's business before."

That was because he had thought it would be pointless. Neji remained silent as his uncle flipped through the papers, waiting for the axe to drop.

"Quite frankly, your proposals are brilliant, Neji. They are a unique and fresh take on the management of the company and its divestments. Some of them are so simple and straightforward in their genius, it makes me rather embarrassed not to have thought of them myself."

Neji could feel his eyes widening as he stared at Hiashi. At no point did he anticipate his uncle acknowledging the proposals, let alone in a favourable light.

"I'm relieved that you have finally taken an interest. I was so pleasantly surprised to find this on my desk. It's the type of forward thinking this clan and its companies need." Hiashi nodded slowly before looking his nephew directly in the eyes. "Since they are your ideas and your proposals, you'll have the task of implementing them. Start on it immediately."

Neji was blatantly gaping, wondering if he had fallen asleep at his desk. There was no way his uncle was saying these things. "Implement his ideas"? He had to stifle the urge to ask his uncle if he was crazy, or to remind him of the politics of the clan. Patriarch or not, Hiashi did not have the carte blanche that the title assumed. There would most likely be protests and backlash from the other members of the Main House. Implementing major policy change was not a thing that a Branch House member could dare aspire to, and yet, his uncle was sitting in his office, giving him the authority. The fallout would be epic.

"You remind me so much of your father, it is gratifying and painful at the same time," Hiashi mused softly, the sentiment bringing him Neji's full attention. He leaned back in the chair and regarded his nephew. "He was the one with all the talent and the genius. He should have been the one to take this clan forward. Sometimes I fear that I robbed us all by being born first, but the gods know best, I imagine."

Hiashi sighed, slapping his hands on the arms of the chair before rising smoothly, thus ending the brief moment of reflection and self-perceived weakness. Neji stood quickly, hands automatically smoothing out his tie as he grappled with the enormity of what just happened, what **_was _**happening. There was a moment of awkward silence as both men stared at each other, before Hiashi cleared his throat gruffly and started towards the door. He was just abreast of his nephew when the younger man spoke.

"You remind me of him too, sometimes."

Neji had no idea what had possessed him to admit a thing like that. Perhaps he was still giddy from the small victory he had never imagined he would win.

"Not just because you're his identical twin, but…" Neji sighed, not sure how to end the thought. "You just remind me of him, too."

It made Hiashi hard to hate at times, though Neji gave it his best effort; but some days were harder than others. Hiashi didn't respond, and there was another small stretch of silence.

"Get started on those proposals as soon as you can- alert me if there's any trouble. Now that I know some of the potential that lies within you, I shall be expecting more. Do not disappoint me, nephew." With that, Hyuuga Hiashi finally exited Neji's office.

Neji couldn't stop the small smile from spreading as he stared unseeingly at his desk. Now there were expectations of him, but he didn't mind. They hadn't seen anything yet.

* * *

When Sakura finally found the courage to head into the condo that night, she was surprised to find her husband seated in the sunken living room, facing the glass doors of the balcony as he swept his bow across his cello. She stood staring and listening as he played, having never seen him play outside the confines of his study. Unconsciously, she closed the door and drifted closer to the musician.

"Do you know who my favourite composer is, Sakura?"

The quiet question startled her, and she halted her advance, only a few meters behind him.

"It's Mozart. It sounds like an easy and generic guess, but it's the truth. It isn't because of his compositions, though they're amazing. It's because he could do what I couldn't. He got those 'genius' and 'prodigy' labels as early as anyone could and was under pressure from the very beginning to produce brilliance. That's just what he did. He made it work and gave the people what they expected."

He stopped playing and put the cello aside, before standing to face his wife. Sakura took a step back, regarding him with barely concealed suspicion and confusion.

"What I did was wrong, Sakura. I should not have attacked you like that, especially in such an area as your professional life. I have rescinded the decision to demote you, so you'll keep your post as lead scientist with the company."

Sakura blinked rapidly, her shock visible as Sasuke conceded his wrongdoing. Before she could respond, however, Sasuke retrieved a folder from the nearby coffee table and handed it to her.

"What's this now?" she asked dazedly, as she automatically opened the folder to scan the papers within.

"Annulment papers…"

Her eyes snapped up to his cool ones. "Annulment papers? You're moving to have our marriage annulled?"

"That is what will happen, Sakura, and it would be easier on both of us if you signed your consent willingly. It will not be difficult for a judge to grant our request, even without the weight of the Uchiha name behind it."

She stared at him, her brows furrowed in disbelief and consternation as she looked from her husband to the papers in her hand. Not even a divorce, but an annulment? To have the marriage wiped clean, as if it never happened or mattered, as if she never mattered?

"You don't know me, Sakura."

His words focused her attention as she struggled to come to grips with yet another devastating turn of events.

"You don't know me…" he repeated, looking at her with an intensity and sincerity she hadn't seen before. "How can you love someone you don't know? If you had a clue as to who I was, you wouldn't fight this, you wouldn't have made the move to marry me in the first place. I can be cold, Sakura. I can be cruel, unforgiving and vengeful, without even wanting to or trying- but especially when I have the motivation. You're finding that out now, but there are so many sides of me you don't even know. The little you do know, you over-romanticize, and that isn't love; it can't be. I may not know for certain what love really is, but I at least know that isn't what you feel for me."

Sakura shook her head. Her eyes began welling up in light of the overwhelming finality of the moment. "But I do love you, Sasuke."

Sasuke sighed as his frustration increased. He still wasn't comfortable with the topic, feeling completely out of his depth. He wasn't sure what it would take to convince Sakura, but he had known what it was like to receive the real thing, though he didn't appreciate it then. It was completely alien and opposite of what Sakura was trying to force on him.

"I don't think love needs much of anything to exist, Sakura, but is it love when it only acknowledges a part of a person? I would think it's real when it takes in the entire individual, not just the attractive parts but the ugly side too. Does that sound wrong? Can you really say that in regards to whatever it is you feel for me? I haven't even begun exacting my revenge properly and already you're becoming afraid."

Sakura remained silent, unable to contradict Sasuke's claims. She had thought his exaggerated avoidance of her and the stinging barbs would have been the apex of his retaliation. But then she found herself on the receiving end of an icy dismissal from the post she valued above almost anything. When her rage had subsided in the wake of her humiliating confrontation with him, it had finally hit home to her that he fully intended to crush her. It had shaken her to her very core.

"Take some time to think about it if you need to, Sakura, and then sign the papers." His tone was firm, brooking no contradictions or arguments. It easily hinted that if his patience was tested, then the momentary ceasefire would come to a shattering end for her.

"Was there ever a chance, Sasuke?" she asked softly as she stared into the dark, unflinching eyes. "If I had done things differently, been different, something…could there have been a chance?"

Sasuke's expression finally softened, and Sakura found the moment almost indistinguishable to the one that happened all those years ago. His gentle, platonic words had crushed her then, just as they would now.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. There was nothing either of us could do to make that possible. It seems a person like me only has it in him to love once, and then, that lasts forever."

* * *

Naruto was lying in bed, staring blankly at the ceiling, when Neji entered the bedroom. The latter undid the tie at the end of his hair before climbing onto the bed and lying on his back, resting his head on Naruto's torso. The blond reached across, curling his fingers into the long brown hair.

"Am I hallucinating, or is your apartment significantly barer than it was yesterday?" Neji felt Naruto shrug in response.

"Overly aggressive Feng Shui, I guess. I was just moving some stuff around and got a little carried away."

"Ah…" Neji held off on telling Naruto the newest developments concerning his uncle and Hyuuga Corps as he picked up on Naruto's strange mood. "I was waiting for a while last night."

He felt Naruto shift uncomfortably beneath his head.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I got in well after midnight. A former teacher of mine had stopped by earlier, and some of the stuff he said put me in a weird place, so I took off for a bit. I should have called you."

Neji only nodded his response, feeling discomfited by the random puzzle pieces that pointed to a larger picture that he'd rather not see. He flipped over and started trailing kisses along Naruto's jaw line before capturing the blond's lips with his own. After a moment's hesitation, Naruto returned the kiss, slowly relaxing as Neji moved to straddle him. They both ignored the sound of the telephone as it began ringing.

The phone rang without heed until Naruto's voicemail picked up and left cheerful instructions as to what the caller should do. There was no human voice leaving a message, only the barely audible sounds of shuffling over the machine. There was a second of silence when all the muffled noises stopped, and then came the unmistakable sound of a cello floating across the lines.

Naruto's body stiffened immediately, derailing Neji who had been blissfully ignoring the peripheral up till then. He blinked down at the stricken Naruto quizzically, before finally becoming cognizant of the strains of neo-classical music filling the room.

"What the hell is that?" Neji sat up abruptly as he took in another strange thing in an already strange day. He was nearly upended as Naruto rolled from underneath him.

"Nothing…" Naruto quickly picked up the receiver, hissing a terse _"stop it"_ into it before slamming the instrument down. He stood staring at the phone, breathing heavily as he waited in anticipation of another call back. Neji sat up, crossing his arms as he silently took in the scene.

"Just what did I miss yesterday?" Neji asked frankly. He was no good at sticking his head in the sand, even at times like this when he wished he could. He watched as Naruto sighed and rubbed his neck tiredly before turning to face him.

"While I was out last night, Sasuke found me…"

Neji raised an eyebrow in surprise, having been under the impression that "no one" could find Naruto when he was in one of his moods. "Oh, did something happen?"

"Yeah, you could say that. He told me that he loved me."

Neji deadpanned at Naruto's words, feeling a strange stillness wash over him. "Oh?"

"No one has ever said that to me before," Naruto admitted shyly as he stared at an imaginary spot on his bedroom floor.

"I see…he certainly knows your pressure points far better than I do," Neji murmured cryptically. "And then what happened? What did you do?"

"I punched him," Naruto offered hopefully, thinking it prudent to skip the part about the kiss. "And then I left and came home."

"That was a major confession to you; it must have affected you deeply." Neji pinned Naruto with a stare. "So, what changes now?"

"Nothing," Naruto reassured firmly. "I admit that it threw me for a loop, but I made my decision before and I'm sticking to it. You don't have to worry, Neji."

The man could only nod in reply. If only he could believe that.

* * *

Sasuke had no intention of staying at the luncheon fundraiser a second longer than he had to. He would make sure the relevant people saw that he had made an appearance and leave the moment he had a clear chance. It had been nearly a week since he had confessed his feelings, and he had been a little gun-shy after the conflicting messages of the kiss and its subsequent punch. He had been calling and leaving messages to no avail. Now it was time to take another chance. He had just finished greeting Governor Akio, and figured he had done enough for the day. He turned to ditch his glass of champagne and make a stealthy exit from the conference hall, when he almost collided into the solid wall that was Hyuuga Neji.

"I think I've been fairly tolerant, empathetic even, to your ongoing struggle to figure out just what your relevance is in the grand scheme of things," Neji stated without the preamble of a greeting. "But to say you're severely testing my patience now would be an understatement. I'm only going to say this once. Stay away from Naruto and quit the harassment: The phone-calls, the pathetic messages, the crappy classical music creeping into the room, they all end now."

Sasuke took a slow, measured sip of his champagne as he regarded Neji with ill-disguised amusement. "You know, in the wild, many frightened and threatened animals would make their hair stand on end to appear more imposing and less insecure. Maybe you should try that. Then again, I would understand your hesitation if you didn't. You'd end up looking ridiculous and you still wouldn't make an impact. Get the hell out of my face before I move you."

"Would you care for some shrimp puffs?"

"NO!" they both answered in sharp unison, and the unfortunate waiter made a fluid U-turn away from the tense situation.

"I would have thought that in your long day's journey into self-awareness, you would have uncovered some sort of conscience or sense of decency that would tell you to leave Naruto in peace. After the damage and chaos you left behind, have you really deluded yourself into thinking you deserve another chance with him?"

It was enough to puncture Sasuke's confidence and it showed briefly.

"No, I know I may not deserve another chance, but that won't stop me from trying to get one anyway. I intend to spend the rest of my life atoning for it with Naruto. Now if he agrees, and that leaves you without any end of the stick…well, there's only so much my shrivelled conscience can force me to feel bad about." Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly as he swirled the contents of his glass. "Whether or not it was you or Naruto who finally instigated this relationship, you would have known very well that he was in no way, shape or form ready to get into a serious relationship. So now that you think it's ending, you're scrambling to stop the inevitable. Don't worry about my conscience, Hyuuga. Instead, try and work out just how long you intend to guilt him into staying with you. Despite what has happened, we both know he was meant to be with me."

Neji's spine straightened as he glared Sasuke down. He gave a cursory glance about the room at the powerful businessmen and dignitaries that milled about, chatting. Inspired, Neji threw down the gauntlet.

"Perhaps what we need is a second opinion, Sasuke," Neji suggested breezily as he inclined his head towards a group of men a few meters away. "Governor Akio is said to be pretty wise and fair. Maybe he can be our modern day Solomon and say who he thinks should be with Naruto."

He watched with growing satisfaction as Sasuke shifted uncomfortably and frowned, giving a concerned glance around the room.

"Or perhaps we can ask Yamada-sama for his input? There's no end of wise, old-fashioned heads in this room, Sasuke. Why don't we inform these learned gentlemen of the romantic woes of the married, closeted heir of the Uchiha Empire? Perhaps then we can finally move beyond this impasse."

He snorted as Sasuke remained silent. The younger man chewed his lower lip in consternation as he gave another worried glance around the room filled with powerful and influential leaders of Konoha and its prefecture.

"You see, that's why I don't have to guilt Naruto into anything. You can keep forcing him to make a choice, and he will always keep choosing me. He's through with scared little boys, Sasuke, and he's with a man now."

Sasuke glowered at his smugly triumphant rival but held his tongue. He represented his father and Uchiha Corps at this charity luncheon, and to his left, the managing director of the prefecture's largest bank was discussing the stability of the Yen with a few of Konoha's business elite; to his right Governor Akio was laughing heartily at a joke told by the secretary of the democratic party. Sasuke sighed as he drained the remaining contents of his glass.

The punch caught everyone by surprise, not the least of whom was Neji, who was sent reeling backwards into the hapless waiter and his shrimp puffs. The appetizers rained down over a few of the surprised guests as Neji took a split second to gather his wits and assess his bleeding lip. He then launched himself off the already tottering waiter to fly at Sasuke, slamming his shoulder into the other man's abdomen with a rugby-grade tackle.

Effectively knocking the wind out of Sasuke, Neji gained the advantage and straddled the man. He quickly delivered a few heavy, stinging slaps and backhands to Sasuke's face before the latter managed to bring his knee up swiftly, just millimetres away from lodging his patella directly into the man's groin. The force of the action was still enough to cripple his adversary long enough for Sasuke to land a hard punch to the abdomen. He was finally able to dislodge Neji with a sharp elbow to the face.

The rest of the room stared with slackened jaws at the deteriorating fracas. Sarutobi Asuma smirked as he watched the intensifying fight.

"I knew that something interesting was bound to happen at one of these meetings one day. It's all in the law of averages."

It required Sasuke's taking hold of Neji's hair with the full intention of repeatedly smashing his antagonist's face into the floor to shake some of the onlookers out of their collected stupor. They quickly surged forward and pried the battling men apart. As the luncheon dissolved into a hubbub, Asuma flipped his cell phone open.

"Oi, Shikamaru…you're not going to believe this."

* * *

Sasuke dipped his head under the tap of his kitchen sink and let the cold water run over his face. His face still stung and burned from where the bastard had slapped him. Why a clan would teach a man to slap another man as a fighting technique was beyond him. His entire body felt overheated from the rage and residual violence in his system, and he cursed the busybodies who had interfered and stopped him from stomping Neji into the floor. He was startled by the sound of his door crashing open and promptly smacked his eye into the faucet.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Shouldn't people get quieter as they get older? Then again, maybe Naruto's volume _had_ been ebbing over the years- the man was pretty damn loud to begin with.

"Where the hell do you get off attacking Neji?"

Sasuke straightened up, closing his eye against the throbbing pain lancing through it. Naruto trailed off as he took in the damage. His brow furrowed in concern as he walked over to Sasuke and smoothed the hair away from the injured eye.

"What happened to your eye? Did Neji do that to you?"

Sasuke wondered briefly what the best answer would be to score him maximum points in the situation, but stopped himself. "I banged it into the pipe when you came in. You startled me."

Naruto gave a snort of disgust before heading to the refrigerator. He quickly shook out a few ice cubes onto a dish towel, wrapped them up, and ran the makeshift cold compress briefly under the tap. "Sit down, you moron."

Sasuke acquiesced meekly and took a seat at the kitchen table, as Naruto sat on the tabletop and stared down at him before unceremoniously smacking the compress over the hurt eye.

"Ow!" Sasuke protested the rough treatment and earned an eye-roll from Naruto.

"Oh, shut up." Despite the reproach, Naruto's free hand drifted up to stroke Sasuke's face while the other held the compress in place. "…Such a frigging baby sometimes."

Sasuke rubbed his cheek against Naruto's palm, feeling the hot, negative energy drain out of him.

"I could have sworn the last time we talked, I asked you to stay out of my life, a life which Neji is now a part of, Sasuke."

"You said and did a lot of things the last time we spoke," Sasuke pointed out significantly. "Some of it was contradictory."

"The kiss was the odd thing out; it shouldn't have happened. Take that out, and the rest of the story is pretty damned consistent."

Sasuke didn't have a response to that, opting instead to slide his hands under Naruto's shirt to cool his palms against the less heated skin underneath it. Naruto didn't flinch away, too accustomed to Sasuke's idiosyncrasies to mistake the gesture as a sexual one. At length, Naruto took the cold compress away from Sasuke's eye and placed it on the table. He stopped his other ministrations, but kept his seat on top of the table and continued staring down on his former lover.

"Stay away from Neji, Sasuke."

"I didn't start it; he did!"

"Well, I'm ending it!" Naruto retorted testily before slumping forward tiredly. "I've been trying to end it for months now. Why won't you let me?"

"Because we're supposed to be together, Naruto. I know I screwed everything up, and I know I shouldn't hope for another chance, but I do. I know there's still a chance for us to work this through, and you believe that too," Sasuke declared as he removed his hands from beneath Naruto's shirt to fist them into the man's jacket and tug him closer. "Or else you'd be with Neji right now, instead of being here, looking after me."

Naruto looked down on him silently, before his hand came up once against to stroke Sasuke's cheek. The moment stretched, and finally he shifted, getting off the table and pulling away from Sasuke.

"Make sure to put the ice back on your eye after a few minutes."

"Naruto…" Sasuke forced himself to stay seated as Naruto left, wary of pushing things too fast. He didn't have time to dwell on the door clicking shut as his cell phone started screaming. He sighed heavily before answering the call.

"Yes, Father?" He winced as his father's voice came sharply across the line. "I understand, father. I'll be right there."

**TBC**


	19. Sakura Blossoms

**A/N:**I'm not late, really I'm not! Okay, maybe I'm a wee bit tardy, but just a little. I finally figured out why is has become next to impossible to post weekly as I did in the early stages of the story. The first few chapters were all 2000-3000 words in length. Now, I realized that the later chapters have quadrupled those old stats! So it's taking me a longer time to recharge in between chapters. So given the relative chapters lengths, I'm totally on time, early even! I'm a little late this time since I just started a new job and it's been a whirlwind year on my end, so for that, I'll don the bunny ears.

Enjoy the chapter- it has a few callbacks to earlier chapters so I hope the memories are sharp. Tell me what you think too! (flails) The feedback fell off a bit for the last chapter, so I hope it's not a trend, especially since there are only three more chapters to go! I eat your reviews for fuel (nom nom).

Mood Music: Mary J. Blige "I Can Do Bad All by Myself"

* * *

"Of all the brainless, idiotic, irresponsible things to do!"

Sasuke knelt silently in his father's study as the older man paced about, raging. He hadn't been surprised at how quickly his father had been informed of the fight and had anticipated the depth of Fugaku's fury quite accurately. He remained silent, eyes glued to the floor, as the patriarch's rant continued.

"In front of some of the most respected men in this prefecture, in Japan! And you do a thing like this! A fight with one of those Hyuuga brats no less. The last thing I need is Hyuuga Hiashi condescending to me about the behaviour of my clan." Fugaku dragged a hand over his face in frustration. "What on earth would possess you to do a thing like attacking Hyuuga Neji?"

Sasuke was mildly surprised his father didn't already know the answer to that too. "He started it…"

Fugaku blinked then bristled at the insolent reply. "Don't you dare take that tone with me; I'm upset enough with you as it is, Sasuke! What do you have to say for yourself?"

Sasuke seized the questionable opportunity to drop his bombshell. "I'm having my marriage annulled, Father. I've already issued Sakura with the papers. I suspect she'll sign them, but even if she doesn't, the marriage will be dissolved soon."

It was delivered in such a quiet, dry manner that Fugaku initially missed just what it was his son was telling him. A second later, however, the full gravity of the statement hit home and the elder man did a double take.

"YOU WHAT?"

Sasuke finally looked up at the man towering before him. "I'm ending the marriage, Father. I've already told Sakura that it's over. There's nothing either of you can do about it now."

Fugaku stared down in disbelief at the stoic young man. His brow furrowed as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"What is this, Sasuke? Some public, spiralling descent into madness? I already explained to you the necessity of your marriage. I acknowledged that it was not ideal, but you must think of your position and your image. You are the next leader of this clan, and-"

"AND I CAN'T BE THAT PERSON ANYMORE!"

The sudden, loud outburst had Fugaku clamping his mouth shut in surprise. He stared down at Sasuke, stunned, as his son looked up at him in earnest. Sasuke fisted his hands into the material of his slacks, his body tense and trembling from the shock of what he was about to do, or rather, was doing.

"I am trying to make you understand, Father, that this person you want me to be, this image you want me to maintain- it's not who I am, and I can't fake it anymore."

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before opening them again in an effort to catch his breath and steady himself. Inside, a part of him recoiled and fought the idea of rebelling against a lifetime of programming that taught him to obey and uphold the wishes and traditions of his elders, clan and culture, even at the denial of self. However, a much bigger part of him knew it was time he stood on his own.

"I've been trying all my life to be the son you wanted, Father. I want so badly to be the son you love and respect, and I have tried," Sasuke emphasized fiercely, his eyes flashing defiance even as he remained kneeling. "I have tried so hard, but I can't do it anymore. The longer I do it, the more I lose myself and the things most important to me. I can't let you protect me anymore. I can't choose to blame you or hide behind you and our name either."

Fugaku's shocked silence remained as he continued gaping at his emotional son.

"There are worse things in life…" Sasuke's voice broke as the tremors coursing through his body grew stronger. "There are worse things in life, Father, than being hated by the peripheral people. There are worse things in life than disappointing you as well; I just never realized until now. I can't live my life trying to maintain an image for the outside world. I'm done, Father."

Sasuke's speech grew more desperate and impassioned as his hands twisted into his pants. The burning behind his eyes finally gave way to tears despite his attempt to keep them at bay. He was cutting ties with his clan, with his family and with his old way of life. It was a horrible and magnificent moment all at once, and the last thing he wanted was to be perceived as weak. He didn't want the image that lingered with his father to be one of a man reduced to tears even as he tried to make a stand. Still, he couldn't staunch the flow and struggled to make himself clear in spite of it.

"I'm done trying to make it work and I'm done trying to find a balance. I want you to love me, but I can't do it anymore." He fell forward, bowing his head down to the floor as he moved to finish the wretched ceremony. "I'll resign my position at Uchiha Corps if it is required, and I'll accept any sanctions you see fit to impose. I am sorry, Uchiha-sama, but I can't be this person anymore."

Fugaku's mouth opened and closed wordlessly as he took in his kowtowing son, his body wracked with barely suppressed sobs. For a moment, the young man before him was indistinguishable from the small boy who had scorched himself daily, desperately attempting the clan's fire breathing technique while Fugaku had remained hidden, watching his progress.

Sasuke kept his head to the floor, trying to regain his composure as Fugaku glanced around the room helplessly, half-hoping Mikoto would swoop in from somewhere and rescue him. Comforting the boys was never his strong point. His wife failed to appear, and Sasuke still failed to get himself under control. Fugaku was on his own with this one.

Fugaku sighed when Sasuke was visibly startled by the not exactly gentle pressure of a hand in his hair. Comfort was certainly not his strong point. "Raise your head, Sasuke."

Sasuke pulled himself upright slowly, regarding his kneeling father with guarded suspicion as the elder man frowned and folded his arms into the folds of his yukata. Fugaku closed his eyes in contemplation, giving Sasuke a chance to quickly swipe at his face and erase some of the evidence of his earlier despair.

"It is a parent's job to protect his children. You help bring a life into this world and even before you see that child for the first time, it becomes instinctual to want to protect him of dangers seen or unseen, those which may be felt and those which are intangible. You try to save him from himself even though you know the right thing is to step back and let him fight through it on his own. I think I've done my best in that respect, though my level of success may be arguable. But to have your son doubt your love for him means you have failed at the core function of being a parent." Fugaku opened his eyes to look into Sasuke's doubt-filled yet hopeful ones.

"Do not doubt my love for you, Sasuke." It came out sounding more like a reproach than a reassurance, even to his own ears, but it was the best he could do. He hesitated briefly before resting a palm against Sasuke's cheek, as his son's eyes widened dramatically. "I know you have tried. You have done your best, and I have seen your efforts. I should have acknowledged them more, but I had feared such a thing would make you weak. Despite of my failings, you are strong…both of my children are strong. In this, I suppose I can take comfort."

Fugaku pulled back and eyed Sasuke again, his face stern and determined. "There is no need for you to resign your posts, either as a clansman or as my son; but Sasuke, the plans you are making now, are you sure of them?"

Mute, Sasuke nodded his assurance, and Fugaku folded his arms once more and sighed. "Such trouble and such strange proclivities this generation brings; still, if you have made up your mind, I suppose I have no choice but to respect your decisions."

Fugaku nodded briefly and Sasuke could detect the subtle arrival of his father's officious side. "In that case, as your father and the head of this clan, I shall stand by you."

Sasuke's eyes danced as he stared at his father, who sat in frowning contemplation, the brusque, officious tone belying the emotional depth of the moment. Fugaku cocked one eye at his son who still sat staring and immobilized.

"What?" Fugaku asked gruffly, uncomfortable with the amount of raw, naked emotion that had been swirling about the place lately, an appalling lot of it coming from his own usually stoic self. Without another word, Sasuke launched himself at his father, nearly knocking the older man over as he buried his face into the cool material of the yukata and tried not to erupt into another round of hysterics.

Fugaku blinked in surprise as he struggled to right himself after his son's rather aggressive display of emotion. Sasuke still clung to him, burying his face in his father's chest the way a small child would. The thought briefly floated across Fugaku's mind that his own father would have perhaps reacted with violence if Fugaku had dared attempt to do with him what Sasuke was doing now. But the thought came and went, and after a moment's brief hesitation in the alien moment, he lifted a hand to press it comfortingly and reassuringly to the back of his son's head.

Fugaku continued to let Sasuke hang on to him as he stroked his son's hair. Neither he nor Sasuke were like their fathers in so many ways, and times really were changing. Perhaps it was time he acknowledged it after all.

* * *

Mikoto quietly slipped outside onto the open porch where her husband sat in the cool of the night. It had been a few hours since Sasuke had left, and Fugaku sat contemplating his garden and the wind stirring through the shedding Sakura trees. She sat next to him in silence for a few moments before he finally spoke.

"I'm trying to remember if anyone in the clan has ever dissolved a marriage before."

"Well, I can't recall any that took the legal route, but quite a few have murdered their spouses after reaching their limit. Does that count?"

Fugaku snorted softly, and Mikoto's lips twitched into a smile as she regarded her stoic husband briefly before looking out on the shifting trees.

"He'll be fine, Fugaku: he's made up his mind and is determined to take control of his life. Whatever comes his way, I'm sure he'll manage. Still, it's a little sad, isn't it? Our babies have grown and stepped out on their own. It's a hard day for a mother." She nudged her husband softly in his ribs. "It's a hard day for a father too."

Fugaku only grunted in reply, causing Mikoto's lips to twitch again. It was a few minutes before the man spoke again.

"Uzumaki Naruto, huh? I knew he'd put gray hairs on my head the moment Sasuke brought him into the house. Such strange inclinations…" Fugaku muttered as his mind wrapped around the idea. "Still, he's a good boy, a fine man, I suppose. Can it work, though?"

"It's up to the two of them. I doubt Sasuke will give up, and if there's anything worth fighting desperately for, it's love, no matter what form it takes."

"Indeed…we are two of the lucky ones, Mikoto," Fugaku affirmed softly, drawing a gentle smile from his wife as she nodded her agreement and rested her head on his shoulder. The soft moment stretched until Fugaku, surprisingly, spoke again. "In the morning, you can contact Itachi for me; I wish to speak with him."

His wife straightened in surprise and gaped at him. "Itachi?"

"I know you've been in constant contact despite the fact that he has exiled himself from the clan, just as I know you were listening outside the door when Sasuke was here. I make no promises though, Mikoto. Many harsh words had passed between us, and we have both been unrelenting. Still, it would be wrong of me to try to understand Sasuke's point of view without extending the same courtesy to his brother."

Mikoto was speechless for a moment before resting her hand on top of her husband's. She then teased him lightly. "You're getting soft in your old age, Fugaku-sama."

He made a small harrumphing noise before firmly settling into his characteristic silence. Mikoto smiled happily as she once again rested on her husband's shoulder. At least there was one thing for which she could always be grateful- that no matter how ugly, cruel and rigid the world could be for all its atrocities and harshness, it would always smile and bend for love.

* * *

"Of all the brainless, idiotic, irresponsible things to do!"

Neji remained silent as his uncle railed at him. The immediate summons to the Hyuuga main house had rattled him somewhat. There was no question as to Hyuuga Hiashi's thoughts on the earlier fight. They were alone in Hiashi's study, and Neji was careful to keep his eyes glued to the floor as his uncle paced the room agitatedly.

"And with Uchiha Sasuke of all people! You saw it fit to get into a fight with the heir apparent of the Uchiha Clan, in the most public of places at the worst time. As if we don't have enough problems with those self-important blowhards!"

Hiashi swiped a hand over his face as he finally came to a stop before his wayward nephew. "You can't make such a mistake at a time like this, Neji. It would be foolish and counterproductive to bring negative attention to yourself at a time when you need, more than ever, to do the exact opposite. Don't derail all the plans I have for you, just when I am starting to believe they may be possible."

Neji looked up in surprise and confusion at his uncle's terse words. "Plans?"

* * *

When Naruto opened his door, the last person he expected to find there was Uchiha Sakura. She shot him a nervous, uncertain smile as he contemplated whether or not to let her into his apartment. At length, he stepped aside, more out of morbid curiosity as to what this visit could bring than anything else. She entered hesitantly, finding it impossible to misread the tension and barely suppressed hostility emanating from the host.

"It's been a little while, Naruto."

"Hmm…" His noncommittal response only confirmed that his mood had soured towards her, and she nodded her acknowledgement of it.

"I see he told you then. You guys have been fighting and giving each other the silent treatment for months, but he still found a way to tell you." Even now, with the terrible, obvious strain that existed on Naruto's relationship with Sasuke, she couldn't help but sigh at the huge disparity that still endured when compared to her own connection with her husband. "I figured he'd tell you somehow, and now you hate me."

"I don't hate you, Sakura," Naruto muttered under his breath as he passed her and headed to his armchair.

"No, you do," Sakura retorted as she turned to face Naruto. "Because I hurt Sasuke- and to hurt Sasuke is to hurt you, and it's the same in reverse. Just the way it's always been."

Naruto settled back into the chair and regarded the young woman with a raised eyebrow. "Did you come here to vent, Sakura? To rage at me and make yourself feel better? Because I swear to the gods, Sakura, I am not in the mood."

"That isn't what I was doing," Sakura responded miserably. "I was just…"

"Just what? Why are you here?" Naruto asked point-blank as his eyes narrowed on the young woman before him.

"You're so angry," Sakura complained bitterly as Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief. She shrank back defensively as he shot out of his chair.

"**You stole a part of his life!"**Naruto yelled as he fought the urge to shake her. "You exploited the only …? that you knew he wouldn't be able to resist! You can't do that! You had no right! You can't force someone to bend to your will; that's not 'loving' them- even if you think it's the only way!"

"I know… I know that now," she conceded as her shoulders slumped. The defeat and unhappiness in her voice helped to derail Naruto's anger, and he sighed tiredly before sinking back into the chair.

"What's the matter, Sakura? Really, why are you here?"

She was quiet for a moment, before finally answering. "Sasuke asked me for an annulment. He's waiting on me to sign the papers."

Naruto gaped at her, stupefied disbelief stamped all over his face. "What?"

She was mildly surprised that Sasuke hadn't told Naruto yet, but she assumed that she may have only narrowly beaten him to it. "Not even a divorce, he just wants to dissolve it- wipe it clean as if it never happened."

Naruto's heart seemed to have stopped for a moment, before racing off, tripping over itself as the implications of Sakura's revelation started to buzz around his head.

"But his father…Fugaku-sama will have a fit."

Sakura shook her head as he posed the pertinent problem. "If Sasuke's father knows, either he doesn't mind, or his opinion doesn't matter. Sasuke would have taken it back by now. I've been trying to get through to Fugaku-sama, and it appears he's no longer accepting my calls."

Naruto barely registered what she was saying as he focussed on the floor around his feet. He nodded absently, afraid to sort out the jumble of emotions as he felt the blood thrum in his ears.

"There's something I needed to know."

The quiet inflection of her voice somehow managed to capture his attention. She stood awkwardly, one hand wrapped around her torso to clutch at the other.

"When he gave me the papers, one of the last things he said was that it would never work between us because he only had it in him to love once."

Naruto blinked, feeling his heartbeat thud almost painfully in his chest. "He said that?"

She nodded as she chewed her lower lip apprehensively.

"I didn't ask, because I didn't want to know. Not from him, anyway. I don't think I could handle hearing it from him." She swallowed before nodding again, a strange, gritty determination entering her eyes. "But I want to know, I think. Tell me who it is, Naruto. I think I could accept it a little easier if it came from you."

Naruto wasn't entirely sure, since he never really did grasp the concept and definition to his satisfaction, but he was willing to bet that this situation was a prime example of "irony". He stood slowly as he tried to figure out what the best course of action would be with such a potentially explosive problem. It appeared she could see the gears grinding in his head, and she stepped forward, eyes fixed on Naruto's as she intended to make her determination clear.

"Please, Naruto, I know it's not fair to put you in a spot like this, but I just need to know. I don't want to make trouble for her or anything, I just need to know. Tell me who she is."

"There is no other woman."

Sakura felt her exasperation with the entire situation balloon as Naruto bluntly delivered the blatant lie. "I just want to know. You're not betraying him by telling me: he's already admitted it."

"I'm not covering for him, Sakura, I'm telling the truth," Naruto responded quietly as he looked down solemnly on the increasingly flustered woman. "There is no other woman."

She felt something snap inside her, having finally reached the breaking point in her hopeless, desperate frustration. She reached out impulsively to shove against the solid wall of flesh that was Naruto. It only served to aggravate her further, for his body didn't budge an inch as he stood looking at her with a maddening mixture of guilt, pity and indulgence.

"**Don't pretend you don't fucking know!"**She found herself screaming as she balled up her fists and started pounding against his chest. Her tears came freely even as Naruto remained unmoved, his expression unchanging. "You know- I know he told you!"

"Sakura…" Naruto said simply as she continued to spend her pent-up rage and frustration. He made no move to stop her violence as she worked through her hysterics.

"YOU KNOW! You're the one he talks to; you're the one who has all his secrets! The two of you are exactly the same! You never let me in! It's always just the two of you, and…"

"…a_ person like me only has it in him to love once…"_

She trailed off, her flurry of activity finally stopping as she stared up into the sad blue eyes of her friend. It took a moment, but soon dizzying memories and flashes assaulted her, as if someone were loudly and heavily slamming each remaining puzzle piece into its place.

"_Naruto is always so annoying, eh, Sasuke-kun?"  
"The annoying one is you, Sakura. You could never understand what it's like."_

"_You…you're not going to Harvard?"  
"Hmm? Oh, no. I'm going to__Hitotsubashi."_

"_Thank you, Sakura. I'm very flattered, but I cannot accept your feelings."  
"You should have seen Naruto's face when he realized what you were doing. He thought you were over Sasuke years ago."_

"_He chose you…"_

She took a slow, unsteady step backwards as she tried to keep Naruto's face in focus. "Y-you?"

It seemed impossible for Naruto's eyes to get any sadder, yet somehow they managed just that. He made no move towards her, knowing nothing he could do or say could alleviate the devastation of the moment.

"I never wanted any of this to turn out the way it did. I never imagined it could. I'm sorry, Sakura."

Naruto's words came out slow and distorted to her ears as everything in the room seemed to become enwrapped in a soft haze.

"You sound really far away." That was the only warning she could manage to give the surprised man before her. A second later, she was out cold on the floor.

* * *

Sakura coughed and hiccupped as she downed some of the contents of Naruto's mug, the burning sensation causing the back of her eyes to prickle. There was far more sake in that mug than tea, but she supposed Naruto was only safeguarding against the possibility of her swooning again.

"Ugh, this thing should have an octane-rating," she rasped as she placed the mug onto the coffee table. Naruto sat in his armchair, watching her with a mix of concern and nervousness.

"I never thought you'd just up and faint like that."

She wouldn't have thought that either, but it's not every day you hear that the love of your life is literally gay for his best friend. It was jarring to the constitution to say the least. She began to wonder how it would all feel when the pleasant, numbing sensation of the shock and sake finally wore off.

"How long?" she asked simply, choosing for the moment to focus her attention on the coffee mug.

Naruto didn't bother to feign ignorance. "The physical part- senior year at the Academy. The rest of it? Even we don't know."

Sakura swung her head around so quickly, she almost gave herself whiplash. "You've had sex?"

The second it was out of her mouth, she knew how ridiculous and parochial she sounded. She considered it lucky that the alcohol was already colouring her cheeks. She suppressed the urge to ask if it was good sex or if Sasuke enjoyed it. She strongly suspected the answers to those questions already.

"You never said anything," she finally managed to croak out as Naruto remained silent and waiting.

"By then, I had realized you were still in love with Sasuke. I didn't want you to hate me for what was happening. Sasuke had his own reasons for not telling you," Naruto finished lamely as she slowly nodded.

"And after we got married?" she asked softly, knowing exactly what she would hear.

"It didn't stop then," Naruto replied frankly. "We kept sleeping together until-"

"Until the time the two of you had that huge falling out," Sakura surmised as she stole another glance at Naruto. She was finally connecting the glaring dots."You had ended it?"

Naruto nodded as he ran nervous fingers through his hair. "We never intended to hurt you, Sakura, neither of us. Sasuke and I…we don't make each other sane."

Sakura gave Naruto another sidelong look before refocussing all of her attention on her mug. Once again she was at a crossroads in this saga, hopefully the final one before she moved on to the next chapter of her life. Since she had formulated and executed her plan, she had been flung from one darkly devastating development to another and absolutely nothing had gone the way she had hoped it would. She now found she had a decision to make. She could let this newest discovery completely overwhelm her and allow herself to spiral out of control. She could hate and blame Naruto and continue to obsess over Sasuke and the possibility of a life that was now definitely beyond her, or she could see what was behind door number two.

The answer wasn't as easy and obvious as it sounded.

She finally turned to face Naruto, choosing to at least face some part of her latest dilemma head-on. "Do you love him?"

The question seemed to throw Naruto for a bit, and he stared at her silently. He opened his mouth as if to answer before clamping it shut again. She smoothed out the wrinkles of her skirt as agitation increased. She didn't need to know his answer: she already knew that too.

"We're both so stupid," she let out at last, and Naruto looked up at her in surprise and confusion. "It doesn't make sense at all, does it? You think it's the hair?"

Naruto's brow furrowed for a second as he tried to make sense of Sakura's odd speech, before it dawned on him that she was attempting to make a lame joke. He wasn't sure how to respond to any of it and continued to stare at her blankly- a deer caught in pink headlights.  
Sakura chewed her lower lip as she tried to sort out the jumble in her mind. Was she supposed to apologise? All evidence pointed to her being the over-inflated fifth wheel, but she knew she was nowhere near apologising or wishing them happiness. That would take time and a lot of it. Still, the overriding feeling which now remained was that she had taken too much from Naruto and Sasuke already. The longer she stayed around either of them, the more the tension and apprehension grew. She sighed and prepared to leave for her personal sanctuary. She only had one question, one last bit of confirmation to know just where the chips fell.

"Naruto?" She had paused on her way to the door, and her questioning voice had him out of his chair to stand and face her. She looked over her shoulder at him for a moment. "Do you know who Sasuke's favourite composer is?"

He seemed nonplussed at the odd question and raised an eyebrow before squinting at her.

"Yeah…it's Mozart."

* * *

"What are these?" Ino asked as her friend pulled out a roll of papers out of her oversized handbag. Sakura was sitting at Ino's kitchen counter as the hostess stood behind it, trying her best to make something resembling a daiquiri.

"Annulment papers."

Luckily, Ino hadn't started sampling the beverage yet, or she would have done a spit-take all over the papers. "Annulment papers? From Sasuke?"

"No, from the Archduke Ferdinand; he found out the baby wasn't his- of course from Sasuke!"

Ino blinked owlishly as she stirred the contents of the glass pitcher. She was never sure what to expect anymore, and if anything was going to push Sakura's berserk button, it would be her husband trying to erase their marriage from the memory of Japan's legal system.

"So, um, when did this happen?" Ino asked cautiously, all the time stirring the overworked daiquiri mix.

"A few days ago…" Sakura replied nonchalantly as she shuffled the papers around.

"Days? DAYS? And I'm just hearing about this now? Why?" Ino finally stopped swirling the mix which had been on the verge of evaporating. She stared incredulously at her abnormally stoic friend.

"I had been banking on Fugaku-sama to change Sasuke's mind," Sakura spoke blithely as she poured her thin drink into her glass. "I don't know what kind of conversation the two of them had, but I'm pretty much _persona non grata_ at the Uchiha complex now. Can't say I'm surprised really. The one thing Uchihas hate above anything else is failure. What bigger failure is there than a wife who can't even hold on to her husband for a year?"

Sakura took her first sip and noticed the pity and resignation creeping into Ino's expression. "Well, technically, the odds were pretty stacked against me, because as it turns out- Sasuke has been hopelessly in love with someone else for ages."

Ino's jaw slackened before she quickly reached an acceptable explanation. "Oh, you mean in that 'Brandy, you're a fine girl, what a good wife you would be; but my life, my lover, my lady is the sea' kind of thing?"

"No, not a metaphorical love in the slightest… Apparently he and Naruto have been screwing each other stupid for years."

At first Ino thought she was joking- she had to be; but the longer Ino waited for some kind of contradiction, the more indolently Sakura sipped her drink and flipped through the increasingly soiled and crumpled annulment papers. It finally struck home that her friend was serious, and Ino's jaw literally dropped, hanging open as she gaped at her friend.

"Am I going to have to call tech support to reboot you?" Sakura asked at length as Ino's stare seemed to stretch indefinitely. Ino's jaw slammed shut like a trapdoor as she attempted to process the outrageous information.

"Naruto and Sasuke? Really? How is this even possible?" Ino could only stare at Sakura in marked disbelief until another horrifying thought struck her. "So, what you're saying is for close to eight years, Naruto and Sasuke have been involved and I had no clue about it? Two of the hottest guys I know are gay for each other…and I _missed_ it?"

Sakura blinked in surprise. "Ino, I think you're missing the point…"

"All this time, ALL THIS TIME, I could have been living the fan-girl dream, and I MISSED it?" Ino pointed an accusing finger at her incredulous friend. "You, this is your fault. You and your emo, angst-filled, unrequited love jammed my instruments! You let them fly right under my 'Gaydar'!"

Sakura's eye twitched as her friend continued her ludicrous rant. "Will you pull yourself together? The love of my life has been screwing around with one of my closest friends! I'm a little traumatized over here!"

Ino immediately deflated and acquired a look of contrition and pity. "Sorry, lost the plot for a minute there. Are you okay? What are you going to do?"

"What is there to do?" Sakura shrugged hopelessly. "There are no more plans to make, no more desperate manoeuvring. It's over."

Ino could see the cold reality of the situation was finally setting in, as the chinks in her friend's armour grew more pronounced and the false bravado started falling away.

"Yeah, we're going to need more than daiquiris. Maybe I can make us some Shirley Temple Blacks." Ino nodded as she started rifling through her pantry. She answered her friend's question before Sakura had the chance to ask. "It's like a Shirley Temple with a crap load of vodka. At least that's the way I make my version."

* * *

Ino had the best of intentions, but alcohol rarely cheers up a depressed person. In fact, it tends to do the exact opposite. After a couple of hours of self-medication with Ino's inappropriately named drink, Uchiha Sakura was not a happy camper.

"Fucking Sasuke…" she muttered darkly as she slumped, defeated, over the counter. "Fucking Naruto… Fucking Naruto who's fucking Sasuke…"

"Yah know," Ino chimed in a little too loudly and giddily. "I wonder who sticks it to the man and who gets the shaft?"

"Huh?"

"I bet Naruto's the one slipping Sasuke the business." Ino giggled and whispered conspiratorially as she flung an arm across her confused friend's shoulder, "Sasuke's used to having something lodged up his ass; a dick can't be much different."

Sakura let out a shocked, horrified giggle before she swatted at her best friend and missed by a mile. "That's my husband you're talking about, you freak!"

The drunken laughter died immediately as crushing sobriety injected itself into the atmosphere.

"…At least for the time being," Sakura murmured miserably, as she swirled the contents of her glass.

Ino shifted in her seat at the counter, propped an elbow on the counter top and rested her cheek against her fist. She quietly contemplated her friend as Sakura brooded.

"You know, I never got it." Ino tapped a finger against a marble counter as Sakura looked at her questioningly. "I mean I got it from ages six to sixteen, when cool, aloof and emotionally distant was hot. I know that a lot of women still love that, but we're smart, successful and self-assured- we're supposed to have grown out of that phase. I keep trying to figure out why you never did."

"Naruto didn't either," Sakura pointed out defensively.

"Naruto and Sasuke are in a class of their own. Besides, Sasuke treated Naruto differently from anyone else from the get-go. But this isn't about them- them I get. I'm talking about you and that part I don't understand."

"I guess I was trying to escape being 'Forehead Girl'," Sakura mused as she rested her head against the cool of the counter.

"You haven't been 'Forehead Girl' since we were little kids, Sakura!"

"Really?" Sakura smiled wryly at her friend's protest. "I think I have- I think I've been faking it all along. I only 'stopped' being her when you became my friend and acted as my shield. By then everyone else started figuring out that it was better to be friends with the smart kid. You and Naruto were the only ones who made me feel as if I weren't some kind of social reject playing a role. But Naruto was an even bigger social pariah than I was, and I couldn't appreciate him then; you were my best friend, and I didn't want to sleep with you, except for that one summer I came home while I was still in my 'experimental phase'."

Ino coughed as a Hershey Kiss almost went down the wrong tube. "So, what does Sasuke have to do with anything?"

"Don't you get it? Sasuke was perfect. He was always so cool and in control: successful and smart and effortlessly popular. Nothing and no one ever bothered him- he just rose above it." Sakura sighed as she remembered a time long before this current mess. "He was everything I wanted and could never figure out how to get. I could never get over him, even when I knew I was supposed to. Somehow, it all turned into this."

"Sakura, you're not 'Forehead Girl' anymore. You're amazing and special all on your own." Ino wagged a finger at Sakura as her friend snorted her doubts. "You went, by yourself, halfway across the world and kicked academic ass. You've made more progress in medical research in a few years than some crusty old guys have in their lifetimes. You're going to cure something one day, something big, like AIDS or cancer or Angry Cow Disease!"

"Mad Cow Disease…" Sakura muttered under her breath.

"Whatever. The point is, you don't need Sasuke to make you a complete or worthwhile individual. No one can do that for anybody. You just need to realize that."

Sakura felt her eyes burn as she took a shuddering breath. "It's really over, isn't it, Ino?"

Ino placed a comforting hand over Sakura's and squeezed reassuringly. "It doesn't have to be a bad thing, Sakura."

Sakura nodded and sniffled as she once again reached for the legal documents and clicked open her pen. After a few minutes of scribbling, she put the last stroke on her final signature. She paused for a moment, staring at them before handing the papers to Ino.

"Call it."

Ino accepted the papers solemnly and gave a quick check of her watch. "Here ends the marriage of Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. Time of death: 21:43."

* * *

It was almost ten o'clock, and Sasuke found himself staring at the phone, wondering whether or not he should call Naruto. He rubbed his forehead tiredly and considered if he was really up to dealing with his missing half after the wringer he was put through with his father. He was seriously starting to wonder which was more exhausting: keeping all the emotions bottled up, or letting them all out. If he saw Naruto anytime soon, he'd probably reduce himself to an incoherent wreck, blubbering to his friend begging him to take him back. Besides the fact that it was unlikely to work, sincerely done or not, he didn't want a weak reconciliation borne out of guilt or pity, and he also couldn't afford to lose anymore of his former lover's respect.

He ran a hand over the phone, still trying to control the need to talk to Naruto and to see him now. He was probably with Neji anyway, and the realization left a cold, nauseated feeling in the pit of his stomach. He pushed away from his desk and headed to his window. He pulled back the curtains to view the street below and immediately froze when he spotted a distinctive shock of blond hair and the man beneath it, standing on the sidewalk and staring back up at him. Sasuke blinked, half-inclined to believe he was imagining Naruto standing outside his apartment, but the apparition didn't dissolve. They stared at each other, neither of them moving from his spot, until Sasuke chanced breaking the hypnotic spell to get to the ground floor of his building quickly. He was surprised and relieved to find Naruto still there, leaning against one of the oak trees that lined the sidewalk. He had been certain Naruto had bolted the second he had broken eye contact.

"Hey…" The greeting came out breathily, since once again Sasuke hadn't trusted the elevators to get him down in time.

"Sakura knows about us," Naruto blurted out before trying to amend the statement. "I mean about what we were, or something."

"Oh?"

"She came by earlier and kind of figured things out. I couldn't lie to her."

Sasuke shrugged inelegantly, causing Naruto to gawk at him. "Sakura's a smart girl when it suits her."

"She told me that you asked her for an annulment." There was an edge of worry to Naruto's voice. "Has your dad found out yet? How's he going to react to that?"

If Sasuke had any doubts as to how much his life had changed in the past year, they were eliminated then and there. For the first time ever, it was Naruto who was concerned about the opinions of others, while Sasuke just wanted him to shut up about everyone else and focus on them.

"I told my father already. I'm not going to renege on my decision. Not this time. I told him I was prepared to leave the company and break with the family if I had to." Admittedly, the ultimatum hadn't been made in so 'devil-may-care' a fashion, but Naruto didn't have to know about the crying. He was already feeling a little unnerved by the fact that he couldn't tell if Naruto was awestruck or simply horrified.

"What did he say?" Naruto braced himself for the worst.

"It was a…difficult talk, but he finally accepted my decision and promised to respect it. We cleared the air on a lot of things and reached an understanding. We aren't the Brady Bunch." Sasuke gave a small, reassuring smile. "But it's still a start."

Naruto sighed heavily, almost going boneless with relief. He automatically reached out with both hands and gripped Sasuke's shirt as he slumped forward dramatically.

"Thank the gods; I was so worried that things hadn't worked out. I know I always wanted you to stand up to them, but I wanted you and your dad to get along more. I swear the last thing I'd want is for you to have a rift with your family. I know they mean more to you than anything."

"Not everything," Sasuke answered softly as he addressed Naruto's bowed head.

The suggestive answer caused Naruto to straighten up and look directly at Sasuke, which he did without releasing his grip. His movement caused his knuckles to graze against the skin beneath the thin material of the white shirt. Sasuke shuddered at the sensation, and the reaction didn't escape Naruto's notice.

"It's cold out here," Sasuke offered unabashedly. It wasn't a lie. In his hurry to get to Naruto, he had neglected to grab a jacket. They were already experiencing November temperatures, even though it wasn't Naruto's birthday yet. Still, they both knew that cold didn't usually bother Sasuke, especially when Naruto was around.

Naruto's eyes narrowed and warmed slightly, and Sasuke knew a second, deliberate brush against the same spot was coming long before the blond did it. The reaction was no weaker the second time around. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder if Naruto had any idea just how much he missed him and everything about him. The soft, knowing look on Naruto's face wasn't helping matters either. It was the same look Naruto always got when he discovered another manifestation of the immense power he had over his lover- a power he never knew he actually possessed. Any such discovery used to chafe on Sasuke's nerves, making him feel as if his vulnerabilities were being revealed, that is until Naruto had distracted and awarded in the most satisfying ways.

"It's really cold out here," Sasuke repeated thickly. "Do you want to go inside and talk?"

The question was asked with a guileless innocence that both of them knew was utterly fake. Naruto glanced up at the window of Sasuke's condo before looking back to its owner. The possibilities stretched out before him like a silk road, with the promise of Sasuke's bed, or his floor, and the man's unique brand of warmth that could ignite Naruto from the inside until he was consumed completely. The problem was he had been down this road before and his own bed wasn't empty. The fire was magnetic, but it had already burnt him badly.

"I'm being unfair, aren't I?"

Naruto's odd question surprised Sasuke. He frowned as Naruto slowly disengaged from him.

"I'm supposed to tell you something- say something devastating and final so you'll know to give up on me. Then I'm supposed to stay away and show you I mean it." Naruto fisted his hands to try and get rid of the tingling sensation that lingered at touching Sasuke. "It's what I'm supposed to do, but I don't do it. I'm not doing this right. It's unfair to you, it's unfair to everybody."

"After all the upheaval and paradigm shifts lately, it's kind of comforting to know you're still an idiot."

Naruto blinked rapidly before bristling. "What?"

Sasuke's lips hitched into a small smile as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "I said you're still an idiot. Besides the fact that you don't have it in you to be deliberately nasty just to make a point, there's nothing you can say that's going to derail me. I know I'm right, I know we belong together, so I'm going to be relentless and infuriatingly stubborn until you come around. It's exactly what you would do, and you've rubbed off on me a lot, in more ways than one."

A vein bulged in Naruto's temple, and the blond didn't know if he wanted to laugh or strangle the man before him. "I don't know if it's a comfort to know that you're still kind of an unbelievably smug bastard."

Sasuke shrugged unapologetically. "There's only so much I can work on and improve without being forced to change my name. You can either have me work on being a non-demonstrative jerk or have me work on being a smug bastard."

"Can't you do both?" Naruto asked lightly, unsuccessfully trying to hide a smile.

"Unreasonable and impossible, I've only got one lifetime. Besides," Sasuke added softly as his eyes searched Naruto's face, "you love smug bastard-Sasuke."

They stared at each other in silence for a while before a brisk, chilling wind caught Naruto's attention.

"It's late and I need to go." He shouldn't have been there in the first place. Without saying anything further, Naruto turned and walked away, leaving Sasuke staring after him.

It wasn't much, but it was a start.

**TBC**


	20. The Uncaging

**_And now, a dramatic Author's note:_**

**_Scene:_******_The Pink Panther theme plays as KK sneaks in with the new chapter, tiptoeing exaggeratedly. Her attempts at stealth are foiled, however, since she cannot resist doing 'jazz hands' at the musical flourish and drops everything she's carrying…including a kitchen sink._

_So, out of that chaos, there arose such a clatter, that everyone looked up to see what was the matter.  
"It's KK!" they cried. "And she's got a new chapter. Let's read it quickly and bludgeon her after."  
"Whoa!" whimpered KK. "Now let's wait just a minute! I know it's been a while, but it hasn't been that long…has it?" (**end Scene)**_

I have not left the fandom, I am not on hiatus; I have just been insanely busy. I've been asking for donations of time, but no one is ponying up, so there you are, my loveys. My job eats my time, brain and soul, so right now I am a fanfiction writing zombie. I hope you haven't forgotten the story, and I hope you're raring to read this newest chapter. Please enjoy and tell me your thoughts- they always motivate and inspire.

My Mood Music: The Fray "Over My Head"; Naruto/Neji's song: Vertical Horizon 'Everything You Want'

P.s. If you've ever sat on a barstool in a pub, giggling over a new "_Torrid"_chapter, or if you've ever written me a hilarious alternate version of one of my more angst-filled scenes, this chapter's for you. You guys are love!

* * *

Naruto couldn't believe this was happening again.

His brain had completely stalled, leaving him grasping as he stared at the pristine, blank sheet before him. He propped up his elbows on either side of the exam paper and raked his hands agitatedly through his hair. He snuck surreptitious glances around him as his peers all diligently scribbled away, making him feel like the "dead last" kid all over again. He stared for the millionth time at the test before him and squinted, the words swarming to form taunting, undecipherable hieroglyphics.

In the short space of time between having the Civil Service Exam placed before him and the moment his brain had short-circuited, Naruto could tell that the test was easy. Had he been in the comfort of his own home, sitting on his bed perusing the paper, it would have been gravy. Instead, he was in an officious, air conditioned room, sweating through a business suit as others coasted around him. He hadn't written a thing on his paper, not even his ID number, balking at the thought of handing in yet another failure with his name on it.

The cute girl next to him seemed to be the only one not oblivious to his dilemma. She smiled shyly at the flustered blond, a little struck by his good looks. Perhaps not thinking it through too clearly, she nudged her paper towards him as an open invitation to grasp at a lifeline.

Naruto blinked at the unexpected opportunity, and the temptation was strong and immediate. He looked over at the exam proctor who sat bored and yawning at the front of the room as she leafed through a newspaper. The assistants stationed around the room didn't look very attentive either, but one could never be sure. Cheating was treated harshly, and Naruto doubted he could outlive the shame of it. He looked back at his paper to find the words still teeming angrily before him. The idea of losing yet another chance to edge closer to his dream was even more nauseating than the idea of being caught. The young woman sent another significant glance at him, inching the paper a little closer as she feigned concentration on the test. The answers were right there, and all he had to do was to take them and move on.

Only, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

He would be building his future on a lie, breaking yet another vow as he tried to move forward with his life and achieve his goals on his own merit. He had been breaking too many important promises already, but this one had to remain sacrosanct. To cheat would be to take another step in the wrong direction, another step towards losing himself and everything he wanted to stand for and believe in. He smiled his gratitude at the girl and shook his head, sighing a little as she withdrew her paper with a shrug. Naruto glared down at his paper and tried to fight the growing sense of despondence. If he couldn't find a way, he'd just have to create his own path.

* * *

"_How was the __exam?"_

Naruto was standing inside a quiet alleyway, leaning against the cold brick wall and fighting the urge to bash his head into it. Shikamaru's question wasn't helping his mood any, and he briefly contemplated ending the call without responding.

"Not good…"

Shikamaru made a small noise of acknowledgement. _"Any hope of a pass?"_

"Not even…"

"_I see. Well, you have about three minutes to finish mourning. At the end of them, get to the station and take the next train out to the Foreign Affairs Office. When you get there, come in through the northeast entrance. If you don't miss the train, you should be right on time. I hope you're wearing a suit like I told you to."_

Naruto was already moving towards his car before he even had time to think about it. When Shikamaru switched to plan-and-execute mode, it was impossible not to respond, even if you had no idea what he was on about.

"You want me to come and see you now? On time for what?" Naruto barely managed to get the car door closed before he was speeding towards the train station.

"_You're not coming to see me. I'm initiating 'Plan A', since 'Plan R' has not worked."_

"'Plan R'? Passing the CSE was 'Plan R'?" Naruto yelled, shocked and chagrined at the same time. "I thought you believed I could do it!"

"_You have a severe mental block against written tests, and you have taken no steps to address it. It would have made no sense to have that as my main plan,"_Shikamaru pointed out matter-of-factly. _"It's a testament to the potential of your unpredictability that I included it as a contingency plan in the first place."_

Naruto was not sure whether or not that was a compliment and decided it was better not to ask. "So, what's 'Plan A' then?"

"'_Plan A' is letting you do what you do best. It's my opinion that it is the plan with the highest probability of success."_

Naruto was pulling up to the train station and was still utterly confused about the mission on which he was embarking. "What I do best? What's that again?"

"_You're going to get someone to believe in you."_

* * *

Naruto wasn't so sure that Shikamaru wasn't simply trying to get him killed. Granted, Shikamaru had told him to get the foreign minister's attention in a 'non-threatening' manner, but he hadn't offered any suggestions on how Naruto was supposed to go about doing it. "You'll figure it out" was all the additional encouragement Shikamaru had offered before hanging up, and Naruto wondered if he was supposed to be reassured that the man who made thirty-eight contingency plans was telling him to just wing it. By the time Sarutobi Hiruzen showed up with his stern looking security detail, Naruto was still in the dark about how he was going to pull it off. Before long, the greyed old man and his bodyguards were marching past, and Naruto decided that it was now or never.

"Your exams suck!" Not the most coherent or intelligently expressed opinion in the world, but it certainly brought everyone in earshot to an abrupt halt.

The minister and his entourage looked about and quickly located the source of the outburst. The elderly man blinked and raised an eyebrow at the heckler. "Excuse me?"

Naruto knew he didn't have much time before the guards decided that his brand of fruitcake was just a little too nutty. He took a breath and prayed for a miracle.

"I just took the CSE because I'm supposed to be your new personal attaché. Well, I didn't exactly take it, but I was there. You have that test as a requirement to get the job, and that's not fair. That test gives you no idea of how talented I am, or how amazing an assistant I would be, and to be honest, that's ridiculous. I could be the best attaché you could possibly hope for, and you'd miss out because of some dumb written test.

Hiruzen could only stare, dumbfounded, while his guards stood confused, wondering whether or not they were supposed to taser the upstart. It was Hiruzen's interim assistant, Mizuki, who offered an opinion first. He sniffed disdainfully as he sized up Naruto.

"What you are trying to say is that you failed. The CSE is a standard entry exam for this type of post, and if you're unable to pass a simple test, what use are you to the man who is called the 'Genius Professor'?" Mizuki sneered as Naruto's eyes narrowed. "The test covers basic knowledge and reasoning, and if you lack those…well."

Naruto was saved from a potential charge of homicide by Hiruzen's smooth interjection. After casting a censorious eye on his antagonistic assistant, the old man turned back to the jobseeker.

"As undiplomatic as that was, he makes some good points. That test is most likely the easiest aspect of the job- a job that has yet to be posted by the way, so I'm very curious as to how you heard about it. Why should I even consider you for the post?"

"I know I didn't pass the exam." Naruto nodded as his forehead crinkled in determination. "But that doesn't mean I won't do well at any challenge you might throw at me. Whatever it is that needs to be done, I can do it. Don't rely on that exam: test me for yourself."

It was a ridiculous challenge that should have been blatantly ignored, and it certainly wasn't how Hiruzen had anticipated spending his lunch hour. Still, he found himself inexplicably fascinated. "Name?"

Naruto couldn't believe he hadn't been wrestled to the ground and carted off in a straight jacket. "Uzumaki Naruto, sir."

"Uzumaki Naruto, eh?" The old man murmured thoughtfully, while Mizuki rounded on him in disbelief.

"You can't be serious about entertaining this- this character, Sarutobi-sama. You can't just hire some moron off the streets!"

"I have no intention of doing any such thing, Mizuki. I do, however, intend to listen, which was a large part of my portfolio the last time I checked. Do you intend to educate me as to how I should go about my business?" Hiruzen shot the bristling man another quelling look, causing Mizuki to back down immediately. His next look was directed to the wide-eyed blond. "Uzumaki Naruto, you've got ten minutes. You'd better make them count."

* * *

It is a beautiful thing when a plan comes together. Shikamaru almost whistled as he knocked and entered the office of the Foreign Minister, bearing hard copies of Naruto's resume and qualifications that he knew the blond would need eventually. As expected, Naruto was on his soapbox, preaching to an awestruck, if not slightly railroaded, Sarutobi Hiruzen. Mizuki stood fuming in a corner, turning an unattractive shade of green. The Minister scratched his chin thoughtfully as Shikamaru deposited the documents and took up an unobtrusive position at the back of the room.

"I am starting to guess how you found out about this job so soon," the diplomat said as he shot a meaningful glance over at the Government's chief advisor on foreign policy. Shikamaru pretended not to notice. "It's quite a feat in itself to impress Nara-kun, but to stir him to action like this- it's quite remarkable."

Sarutobi leaned back in his chair and observed the intense young man. Everyone's attention sharply focussed as the feeling became palpable that a verdict was about to be passed. "It's not that your qualifications and your background aren't impressive, Naruto-kun, but that there is the issue of experience. I know you have far loftier ambitions than merely being my aide, but even that assignment carries much responsibility in regards to diplomacy and-"

"He's friends with the Governor of the Wind Country, not to mention a number of other government heads including the Star and Lightning Countries, Sarutobi-sama. He has had direct, though informal, influence on many of the policies implemented by their prefectures," Shikamaru chimed in nonchalantly, completely diverting the Minister's train of thought.

"You are friends with Gaara-san?" He was a little more than surprised, since even on a good day, Gaara was known to be…taciturn.

"I have him on speed dial." Naruto nodded, helpfully whipping out his cell phone and offering it to the Minister. The old man shook his head quickly, willing to take Naruto's word on it. "How on Earth did you get to know all these people?"

"When I was a kid, Ero-sennin, I mean my godfather, would take me on walking trips around Japan. I met the coolest people and made a ton of friends."

"Naruto's godfather being Jiraiya-sensei, Sarutobi-sama…" Shikamaru chimed in again. "I believe you know him as well."

Sarutobi hadn't heard this much name-dropping since he had attempted to listen to his grandson's hip-hop music. It didn't take him long to realize that Shikamaru was unsubtly pointing out that the unassuming young man before him was connected up the wazoo. Still…

"Then there are your coping skills- knowing how to manage difficult people with both delicacy and-" For the umpteenth time, Sarutobi was interrupted. This time was courtesy of his door crashing open and his teenage grandson barging into the room.

"You promised to take me to Tokyo, Old Man! I'm sick of waiting; I want to go now!"

The room gaped collectively as the boy proceeded to throw a temper tantrum of epic proportions, which was quite remarkable, considering he was almost twenty. The Minister tried cajoling his grandson into quieting down and letting the interview finish in peace, but the young man was having none of it. Finally, it was Naruto who had had enough.

"Kid." The soft, ominous word somehow managed to cut through the noise and chaos of Sarutobi's wheedling, Mizuki's reprimands and Konohamaru's screaming- and still arrest the young man's attention. "I don't know who you are and what it is you're on about, but the next stage of my life depends on this interview. So help me, if you don't sit down and shut up, I will put my foot so far up your ass they will need to surgically remove it."

The flabbergasted young man unthinkingly sprawled on the floor in an effort to acquiesce as quickly as possible. Naruto turned back to his interviewer, smiling hopefully, seemingly unaware of the fact that four mouths were hanging open as everyone in the room gawked at him. Sarutobi recovered his composure and harrumphed officiously.

"So, how soon can you start?"

* * *

Sakura would never figure out just how Ino convinced her to join some touchy-feely relationship support group. She sat uncomfortably as a part of a large circle of about ten men and women, waiting for the facilitator. She didn't think this would help, and quite frankly, she didn't think anything would help at this point. Her marriage was over, the love of her life hated her, the Wicked Witch of the West was a more likable character than she was, nowadays, and it recently dawned on her that she hadn't signed a prenuptial agreement. If her darling soon-to-be ex-husband decided to take her for all she was worth, and it wasn't much at present, she would be house-hunting for cardboard boxes. Since she was the new girl, most of her support peers tried to engage her in conversation. She heard the door open and thought she had been mercifully saved by the arrival of the facilitator- Mitarashi Anko.

Anko didn't so much enter the room as much as she blew into it. The young woman skidded to a halt before the group and struck a pose not unlike a superhero coming to save the day. If it wasn't physically impossible for Naruto to compact and transform himself to such an extent, Sakura would have thought that it was an elaborate joke on the blond's part. Before she could recover from her shock, Anko zoomed in on her like a heat-seeking missile.

"New girl, what can we do you for?" Anko sprawled carelessly into her seat, closing the circle as she leaned forward to address the frazzled young woman across from her.

"Excuse me?" Sakura stared owlishly about the room, wondering if she was the only one who found this all a little strange. Apparently she was.

"You know, what are you here for? State your name and major malfunction."

Nearly a dozen pairs of eyes riveted on her, and Sakura's mouth opened and closed wordlessly.

Anko clicked her tongue briskly. "We'll get it out of you sooner or later. Might as well be sooner. Rip the band-aid off in one go, I always say. You can't shock us, babe. There's nothing we haven't heard before."

Sakura didn't put it past Anko or anyone in the room, the notion that they wouldn't wrestle her to the ground if she tried to leave. The only other means of escape was out the window behind her, and seeing that she was four stories up, the option didn't seem very viable. Humiliating disclosure it was, then.

"I used my father's company as a bargaining chip to get someone to force his son to marry me. The plan ended up backfiring, as it turns out that not only is my husband gay, and as such, repulsed by my lady parts, but he was also having an affair with a mutual friend for all of our marriage; he has since dumped me, turning me into a social pariah and leaving me up shit creek with nary a paddle or a boat."

One could have heard a pin drop in the room as Sakura folded her hands demurely in her lap and waited for a response. Instead, her 'peers' gaped at her, visibly shocked. She coughed self-consciously as she reconsidered exiting through the window. "Yeah, that's pretty much it, but then again, who hasn't done that? Huh, am I right?"

Anko chewed her lip thoughtfully as she digested Sakura's revelation. She had initially been convinced that Sakura had made it all up because of her 'nothing could shock us anymore' assertion. Clearly, that wasn't the case. Anko leaned back in her chair and assumed her most Freudian expression. "Why don't you start from the beginning?"

* * *

Sakura had to admit, if nothing else, baring all was certainly cathartic. With minimal prodding, she literally started from the beginning- when she was a bullied, seemingly hopeless little girl with a too-large forehead, hiding behind her bangs and Ino- and recounted everything: from meeting her ice prince whom she could never warm over to the fairy-tale wedding to its horrific ending. She was more than a little relieved to see the lack of censure and judgement in the faces of the strangers to whom she found herself telling her deepest secrets. Even if they couldn't grasp the methods she took, they certainly related to her feelings of desperation, unrequited love and the need for completion, all without realizing that the void had to be filled from the inside and not with something or someone on the outside.

Anko nodded and let out a low whistle when Sakura finally ended her tale. "That's a heck of a story, Sakura. I think everyone here can identify with at least some aspects of your struggle. You have a lot of issues to address, and hopefully, with time, we'll be able to help you. I do think we need to address your anger first and foremost, though."

Sakura deadpanned instantly. "Anger? I'm not angry!"

She was a lot of things: morose, horrified, alone and hopeless; but angry was not one of them.

"You've got, like, major rage going on," Trish, the group's only Ganguro girl, affirmed as she nodded, wide-eyed as Sakura.

"I'm sorry, Trish, is it? Just where did you get your psych degree?" Sakura asked bluntly, railing against the ridiculous diagnosis.

"Princeton, but I did my post-grad work at Cornell," Trish replied cheerfully. Before Sakura could figure out whether the overly-tanned girl was being serious or not, and if not, smack the funny out of her, Anko regained control of the group.

"It's even worse because you don't realize just how angry you are, Sakura- or why you're angry… I think you need Ganju." Anko nodded thoughtfully as she stood abruptly and soon disappeared into a closet at the side of the room. Personally, Sakura didn't see how marijuana was going to help in the long run; she was about to question just what kind of people Ino had gotten her mixed up with when Anko dragged what appeared to be a large, aggressive-looking, male blow-up doll out of the closet. She was going to kill Ino.

"Sakura, meet Ganju," Anko declared proudly as she dumped the large doll onto the floor and headed into the closet once more. The group members all murmured their appreciation, clearly all fans.

Sakura's brow furrowed as Anko tossed out Ganju's must-have accessory. It looked mysteriously like a sledgehammer.

* * *

Ino tried her best to stop squirming as she handed Sasuke the signed annulment papers. She stood awkwardly in his office, the formal space and the man both intimidating her to an almost unbearable level. Sasuke took his time with the process, too, assessing her as she held the papers stiffly in her outstretched hands, leaving her hanging. He leaned back in his chair and raised a questioning eyebrow at the documents. Ino swallowed automatically; the papers were in a disgraceful state. They had been through hell while in Sakura's possession, getting crumpled, thrown and having cold alcoholic beverages set on them. They were soiled and frayed: a perfect representation of a marriage that should have never been. Ino shuffled nervously; after what felt like an eternity, Sasuke finally reached out and accepted the papers.

"They look fit for the garbage bin," Sasuke pointed out mildly as he flipped through the papers. "Still, nothing of importance is torn or missing, so they're still valid. I suppose that's all that matters."

Sasuke shoved the papers into a drawer and slammed it shut, making Ino wince a little at the lack of ceremony on the man's part. She supposed it really would have been too much to ask for a little sentiment on Sasuke's part; but for her, the end of any marriage was a sad thing, especially the marriage of her closest friend. She hesitated, looking for some indication of what she was supposed to do. She cleared her throat, and he looked up from his financial reports and seemed surprised to find her still standing there.

"Was there something else, Ino?"

He said her name so icily, it served as a sharp reminder to her that she was in the doghouse too, having been a comrade and co-conspirator of his wife. They hadn't really been friends to begin with- Naruto and Sakura were the threads that bound them after her crush on Sasuke had ended. It hadn't occurred to her to think about where this whole situation would leave her with her friends, but there was little room for damage control now. It made no sense trying to close the gate after the horse had bolted

"Ino?" Sasuke repeated, sharply enough to halt her mind's meandering.

"Um, sorry, I was just wondering if there was anything you wanted me to say to Sakura."

There was a flash of emotion across Sasuke's face that further discomfited Ino. It said there were a lot of things he wanted to say and that there were even more things he felt and chose not to show. She preferred believing that nothing cut Sasuke deeply, and it wasn't helping her own conscience to learn otherwise.

"Tell her that I'll have the papers couriered to my lawyer as soon as possible. She will be contacted by my legal counsel when necessary."

Ino felt her heart sink as Sasuke shifted his attention back to his papers, effectively dismissing her and Sakura from his life. The irrevocability of it was heart-breaking.

"She's not an evil person, Sasuke." Ino faltered a bit as his eyes snapped up to hers abruptly. "Before all of this, she was your friend, and she can still be your friend; that doesn't have to go away. I know it's not possible now, but don't close your mind to it. She was never trying to hurt you; she was just…"

Ino gestured vaguely, trying her best to find the right way to phrase her thoughts. "She was just clinging to her happiness."

"Weren't we all?" Sasuke snorted at the irony before looking squarely at Ino. "This experience has taught me a lot of things; I am not the same person coming out of it that I was going in. I had to face my faults and my sins, and I know that I have a lot of work to do on myself and my relationships. So, I guess, in that light, I should be thankful for Sakura and her efforts to 'cling to her happiness'. I want to be a better man, Ino, and I'm trying my damndest to become one."

Sasuke planted his hands on his desk and stood slowly, drawing up to his full height as he stared coolly down at Ino. She shrank back automatically.

"Make no mistake, however; I am a work in progress and the 'new or improved Sasuke' who is able to sit and laugh about this is nowhere in sight. If you are waiting for some kind message for Sakura, I'll give you one. Tell her to have a good life, be happy, fulfilled and all that meaningful crap. But until this improved 'Sasuke' shows up, she will be best served to forget she ever heard the name Uchiha."

* * *

It took some encouragement, but soon Sakura was laying into Ganju as if he were the source of all her problems. Her peers cheered her on as she wielded the clown hammer like a mad woman and attempted to murder a surprisingly resilient doll. For that moment in time, he represented everything that had been wrong in her life- from the kids who had made her feel alien to the desperation that had driven her to near madness. She lost track of how much time she spent waling on the doll, but at length, Anko took a chance and decided to stop her. As the adrenaline died down, Sakura doubled over panting, while Anko beamed at her.

"Feel better?"

Sakura nodded, surprised at herself for losing control like that. "I guess I was a little angry. Just a little…"

Anko nodded as she tried to reassure Sakura about the uphill task to come. "It may not feel like it now, but you're going to be okay, Uchiha Sakura."

"Haruno." Sakura sighed as she straightened up and dropped the fake sledgehammer. She gave a small smile at Anko's confusion. "The name is Haruno Sakura, not Uchiha anymore. I don't think it ever was Uchiha."

Anko smiled as she nodded decisively. "Well, Haruno Sakura, we've got some work to do."

* * *

"_The Uncaged."_

It was the stuff of legends or fairytales, something the Branch House children made up and whispered amongst themselves as they imagined the privileged lifestyle of the Main House. They spoke of a way to break free of their second-class citizenship and take their place among the elders and leaders of the clan. The rules and methods of how this was accomplished varied wildly with the story-teller. Some schemes were merely ambitious- physical and mental feats that would prove you worthy of being uncaged; others were downright outlandish and impossible and added credence to the idea that to be emancipated from your fate was indeed an unattainable task. The Uncaged simply did not exist; at least, that's what Neji thought until his uncle breathed life into the fairytale.

"You must understand, Neji, it's rarely done." Hiashi knelt behind the low table of his tea room as he addressed his nephew. "For the ceremony to even be suggested would normally require the threat of extinction to the Main House due to war or disease. In our history, only a handful of people have ever been uncaged, and the circumstances have always been extenuating."

Neji stared wordlessly at his uncle, eyes dancing as the rollercoaster of emotions began. It seemed his uncle had ignited the flame of hope only to have it cruelly extinguished. What was the point of telling him that there was truth to the legend, only to have him hear it was impossible?

"Your father pleaded with me to find some way of performing the ceremony on your behalf. He refused to accept that the Branch House was your destiny. Still, there was no way to find a loophole to exploit, and when your father died, you became so angry and resentful towards the Clan, I feared you wouldn't have accepted it even if I found a way."

Neji continued to stare blankly as his uncle ruminated over his future and the possibilities that surrounded it.

"You've been trying lately, Neji. Something has changed your outlook, and in turn, your output has become phenomenal. I think you're ready to honour your father's most fervent wish; perhaps I'm ready to finally make that happen."

"But how?" Neji spoke hoarsely, forcing words through suddenly parched lips. This kind of thing simply didn't happen. For the past few months, he had felt like a man trapped in a dream, knowing he was on the verge of waking up. He honestly had no clue which he feared or wanted more- the dream world or the one that waited upon awakening.

"It will not be easy; some of the elders will fight it tooth and nail. Even as the clan head, my power and influence only go so far, but I will have the backing of Shuhei-sama and Moriya-sama. That should be enough once I prove the extenuating circumstances." Hiashi stroked his chin as he stared off at fall foliage beyond his window, already envisioning the battle ahead.

"Extenuating circumstances? But there is no war, no outbreak, no natural disaster that threatens the Main House," Neji pointed out a little desperately. He could already hear Naruto in his head, chiding him for looking at the problems instead of grasping for solutions.

"No, but there is a worldwide recession…"

Neji blinked, momentarily confused by his uncle's seemingly offhand statement.

"This is a world of big business, Neji; our Clan throve because we are business people and we are good at what we do. However, these are trying times, and being 'good' is grossly inadequate. We need brilliance." Hiashi nodded as he glanced at Neji significantly before turning his gaze back to his window. "We need genius if we are to manoeuvre the financial quagmire the world finds itself in. The Uchiha Clan makes sure that its best and brightest are always at the forefront. If we do not do the same, we are in real danger of not only losing our relevance on the world stage, but of losing our shirts as well. No, there is a disaster threatening our clan, and we must take steps to prevent it. Branch House members cannot advise or make major policy decisions; such a thing will not change for now. No, a Branch House member cannot, but one of 'the Uncaged' can."

Before Neji could even begin to wrap his mind around the immensity of what was happening, his uncle fixed him with a laser stare.

"If I begin this process, Neji, I put myself on the line. You will be under the microscope more than ever. Incidents such as what happened with the Uchiha brat cannot happen again." There was a pause, and Hiashi seemed to struggle to find a proper means of continuing. Neji felt his body tense with the premonition of things to come. "We may have to go out of our way to appease some of the elders whose vote may be undecided. They tend to frown on anything that…breaks with tradition."

Neji's back stiffened as he stared his uncle in the eyes. "Appease them how?"

Hiashi's gaze did not waver even as he sensed Neji's defences being raised. "As I said, Neji, it will not be easy. Sacrifices will have to be made."

* * *

When Neji pushed the door of Naruto's apartment open, he only managed to make out a golden flash before he was hit with one hundred and eighty pounds of excited blond.

"I got the job!" Naruto chortled happily as he lay sprawled atop a slowly suffocating Neji.

"Seriously?" Neji's voice was muffled by what he guessed was Naruto's shoulder. "That's amazing, and I'm happy for you, but I can't breathe."

Naruto scrambled up quickly and hauled Neji to his feet. The younger man went off a million miles a minute, giving Neji a blow by blow detail of his amazing day.

"I knew you'd do it," Neji spoke sincerely as he smiled affectionately at the babbling blond. "I wasn't sure how you'd do it, but I knew you would."

Naruto laughed aloud as he sprawled into his armchair. "That needs to be my new motto: 'Naruto, he'll get the job done. Fuck if anyone knows how, but he'll get it done.' It really seems to be the consensus. I probably need to work on pulling stuff off without always pulling them out my ass… for want of a better term."

"It's not a bad thing, Naruto, when the sheer power of your will gets things done. It's not always about being prepared; it's about being ready," Neji spoke cryptically as he stood nervously in Naruto's living room.

"You are so Zen sometimes, it gives me goose bumps." Naruto grinned cheekily before taking a closer look at the pale man. It finally sunk home that something wasn't quite right. "What's up with you? Is everything okay?"

"I'm not sure, Naruto. I'm not sure at all." Neji sighed, looking at his lover despondently as he tried to come to grips with the decision he had to make. "My uncle has offered to uncage me."

"What?" Naruto's brow creased in confusion as he eyed Neji closely. The latter quickly explained what the term meant, and Naruto's expression changed from one of dubious confusion to stunned disbelief. "What? When did this happen? How did this happen?"

"I've been making progress these past few months, Naruto. I told you I would follow your advice, and I meant it. I got to work immediately, though I didn't expect anything out of it." Neji shrugged inelegantly as Naruto's eyes widened with each 'new' revelation. "It seems my uncle had been sitting there waiting all this time for me to do what you suggested. The results were almost immediate."

"Why am I hearing all of this just now?" Naruto accused as he shot out of the chair. "Neji, this is amazing! It's what you've been waiting for all this time. Why weren't you saying anything?"

"There was never really an opening." Neji smiled a little sadly, dampening Naruto's empathetic excitement. "Every time I was about to tell you, something would come up. Actually, not 'something', just Sasuke. He doesn't give us much time or space for personal revelations, you know."

Naruto stood wordlessly, having no response to the frank statement. Neji sighed again as he ran a tired hand over his face.

"My uncle basically told me that in order to make the way smoother for my promotion to the Main House, I needed to stop doing anything that may disturb the elders' delicate sensibilities. In short, stop being gay. At least overtly so until I get the backing I need. Even after I get the go-ahead, who knows what will be required of me."

Naruto straightened at the suggestion and the possibilities it presented. It distracted him, for a short while, from his own guilt. Neji continued without giving Naruto any chance to interject.

"I told my uncle that I wasn't about to give up who I was and my own personal beliefs, even for the chance to be uncaged." Neji chuckled wryly as Naruto gaped at him. "I can't believe I said an idiotic, idealistic thing like that; clearly this is your fault. Luckily, even though he thought I was being difficult and unreasonable, my uncle is still willing to do everything he can to make it possible."

Naruto sagged with relief after the spiel. He was a little awestruck and overwhelmed by everything that was just related to him. "That's so amazing, the way you stood up for yourself even in the face of an opportunity like that. I was bracing myself to get dumped again. In a situation like that, I would have understood if you decided to-"

"Sacrifice you?" Neji completed the thought. "I would never give up our relationship just to appease some dusty old relics who have done nothing but judge me since my birth. It wouldn't only have been about giving up our relationship; it would have been about sacrificing a part of who I am. It's not really being uncaged if you have to exchange a part of your soul for it.  
But I know you would have understood, Naruto, and I know you would have accepted it. That's part of the thing that worries me about you. Until you understand what you're truly worth, you will always accept less than what you deserve. You deserve so much more than what you're accepting, Naruto…and so do I."

Naruto sobered further as Neji's mood and intention became clearer. "What are you trying to say?"

Neji hesitated, still afraid to ask the question he had avoided for months. "I need to know, Naruto, do you want to be with me? Because I feel as if I've been spending these last couple of months in damage-control mode. I keep focussing all my energy on trying to stop you from slipping away from me. I need to know now, because if I'm going to fight for us, I have to know there is something worth fighting for."

Naruto sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck tiredly. "I want to be with you, Neji; I told you I-"

"Why?" Neji asked suddenly, leaving Naruto frowning in confusion. "Why do you want to be with me? What's the reason behind it?"

Naruto stopped to think, not wanting to give Neji a blithe or trite answer. There was only one that he could offer honestly.

"I don't want to make a mistake. I don't want to be wrong again." He knew it wasn't the answer Neji was hoping for, and it showed on the older man's face immediately. Still, no one deserved to be lied to.

Neji nodded briefly, chewing his lower lip as he blinked unseeingly at Naruto's bare feet before looking up at the blond. "I'm safe and you don't want to be hurt again. It makes perfect sense, but it's not enough. I can't be the excuse you use to stop yourself from going back to Sasuke and facing the possibilities that may hold. I want to be everything, because I think we both deserve that."

"I care about you so much, Neji, but I'm not there yet. I'm trying to be," Naruto admitted frankly. "I keep waiting to snap out of it and move on properly, but it hasn't happened yet. I know I'm still not doing it right and I've slipped a few times, but I'm trying my hardest."

"That's just the thing; it's not supposed to be this hard." Neji paused and took a breath, strengthening his resolve before he lost his nerve. "You're my first love, Naruto, but you won't be my last; at least, I don't think so. I knew that it wasn't going to be forever, although I was afraid to admit it to myself. Still, it wasn't all for nothing, was it?"

"Neji," Naruto spoke quietly, forcing the other man to meet his eyes. "Are you breaking up with me?"

Neji was quiet for a while, asking himself the same question. "I think I am."

The room was silent as they stared at each other, the feeling static as the relationship reached its seemingly inevitable conclusion. At length, Naruto nodded before closing the distance between them. He hesitated briefly before reaching up and stroking Neji's face, leaning forward to pull him into a kiss.

"It was a good season." Naruto smiled sadly as he pulled away. The finality of the situation was a little breathtaking for them both.

"Don't accept less than you're worth, Naruto," Neji reminded as he turned away and headed for the door, not wanting to backpedal and change his mind. "Wish me luck, and call me if you ever snap out of it."

* * *

He was starting to believe in Murphy's Law.

Neji groaned to himself when he spotted Uchiha Sasuke enter the bar as he sat nursing his sake. The last thing he needed was the entitled, smarmy bastard rubbing his victory in his face. He almost snarled when Sasuke took the seat next to him at the bar.

"Shouldn't you be naked and horizontal by now, instead of prancing about annoying the crap out of people?"

It took a second for Sasuke to realize that he was sitting next to his bitter nemesis, since his mind had been completely preoccupied with other things. He raised an eyebrow at the clearly disgruntled man before ordering his drink.

"Is that you, Hyuuga? I thought it was a Cousin Itt cosplayer. I'm not in the mood to fight with you today, so dramatize your inferiority complex another day."

Neji glared up to see if Sasuke was messing with him, unable to comprehend why the man wasn't with Naruto, happily reclaiming his place in Naruto's bed. To his surprise, it was clear to Neji that Sasuke was looking at him askance, thinking the exact thing.

"So he hasn't called you yet," Neji murmured to himself as he swirled his sake. "Interesting."

"Called me about what?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he turned his full attention to Neji and the state he was in. It was obvious that something was not right in Neji's world of make-believe, and he was now determined to find out what it was.

"Naruto and I broke up."

For a brilliant moment, the world actually managed to stop spinning on its axis. Sasuke stared at Neji as the man downed his sake after the ironically casual statement.

"You don't deserve him," Neji muttered darkly as he stared into his empty cup. "You're like a goddamned bull in a china shop; and I don't even know why I'm still talking because you're not here anymore, are you?"

Neji confirmed his suspicion and found that Sasuke had indeed disappeared, apparently seconds after he had dropped his bombshell. Neji snorted and ordered another drink. The bastard must have been a ninja in a past life.

* * *

Sasuke finally came to the realization that if Naruto was anywhere in between their apartments, he would have spotted him. He had expected Naruto to either be at home or on his way to see him, and he had spent the last couple of hours running back and forth, trying to intercept the wayward blond at some point. Clearly Naruto was elsewhere, and he needed to find him. As usual, it didn't take him long. Every time they'd meet at the Valley of the End, the outcome would always be bittersweet. This time, Sasuke had every hope of obtaining a definite happy ending, or at least, the closest version someone like him could get to one. Naruto sat waiting, not even remotely surprised to see him.

"You heard?" Naruto's question was rhetorical, but Sasuke nodded anyway.

"I ran into Hyuuga downtown," Sasuke replied as he came to a stop before the seated blond. Naruto snorted softly and nodded, looking up at Sasuke briefly before dropping his eyes to the dark grass beneath his shoes.

"Apparently, I sucked as a boyfriend," Naruto said softly, before looking back up at Sasuke. "Besides getting dumped, I got hired as the personal attaché for the Foreign Affairs Minister. It's been kind of a rollercoaster day."

"That's incredible," Sasuke said sincerely. "That's a perfect start-up job for you."

For a while, there was nothing but silence, and the time stretched indefinitely as they stared at each other. It was Sasuke who finally broke the stillness.

"Naruto, why didn't you call me?"

Naruto waited for a bit, trying to finish organising his thoughts, before answering. Preparing was never his strong suit.

"I love you, Sasuke. The same as I always did," Naruto admitted softly. His heart clenched a little at the stunned expression of his former lover and ached as the look gave way to bone-sagging relief. He shook his head firmly to stop Sasuke from saying anything. He wasn't finished yet. "I love you. It never stopped, never let up for a minute, no matter how much I tried to ignore it, or pretend I didn't. This entire time, it feels like I've been holding my breath. I love you more than anything- more than anyone else, more than my morals, more than my ambitions, more than myself. I think that's what the real problem is, Sasuke."

Sasuke blinked at the subdued admission. "There isn't a problem anymore. There's nothing wrong between us anymore; the way is clear. The marriage ended the marriage, I stood up to my father, and I'm trying my best to be a better man. I know I'm not there yet, but-"

"You are a better person, Sasuke. The problem is that I'm not." Naruto sighed as he struggled to explain himself. "We've both been through so much together, especially lately, but the difference is that you managed to come out a better person than how you went in. It's not the same for me; somewhere I lost myself. I forgot who I was; I forgot what I was about and what my dreams were outside of you. I tried to leave you, only to rebound out of fear that I'd cease to exist without someone next to me. That can't be the truth, Sasuke. Loving you can't be all there is to me."

"Don't do this." Sasuke stepped forward and knelt before Naruto. "Don't look for problems where there aren't any. Everything is finally the way it's supposed to be."

"It's not, Sasuke- at least, not for me." Naruto reached up to stroke Sasuke's face and wondered if he was doing the right thing, listening to his head for once instead of his heart. "I love you, Sasuke, but I need time."

"How much time?" Sasuke asked desperately. This was not the way it was supposed to have gone. "Days, weeks, months… How much time will you need? How long will I have to wait?"

"I don't know." Naruto ran a hand agitatedly over his face. "I don't know how much time I'll need, Sasuke…and I'm not asking you to wait."

Sasuke stiffened, staring searchingly into Naruto's clouded face as he tried to make sense of what was happening. "You're not asking me to wait? What's that supposed to mean?"

Naruto only sighed as he looked down dejectedly at the anxious face of the man he'd loved his entire life.

"Naruto, are you trying to say goodbye?"

**TBC**


	21. Drops of Jupiter

**A/N:**Hello, my doves! Why, what's this? Icy glares and monkey assassins? I haven't been gone that lo- _holy crap, it's 2011! 11eleven1one!_It was a forced absence, I assure you. My professional life went from "hectic" to "chainsaw-wielding psycho" right before the holidays. I need all my physical and mental resources to stay on top of things. It's kind of your fault, since you all don't pay my bills. If you did, I wouldn't have to work for 'the Man'; the dumb, overworking, underpaying Man. I wanted badly to finish Torrid in 2010 and get a jump start on my new projects at the start of the new year. That wasn't to be, but things have slowed down and I'm back in the business of writing again. Whoot!

This post is actually the first part of the original chapter I had planned. The chapter became too long, with too many mood-shifts, so I finally broke down and split it. Now I have to figure out a way to appease my even number compulsion.***** Thanks for all the lovely, encouraging notes you guys left me while I was away. It meant a lot. Enjoy the chapter as we head towards the conclusion of this roller-coaster ride!

Mood Music: Train _"Drops of Jupiter"_

* * *

Fugaku raised an eyebrow as he captured another of his son's pieces. Sasuke appeared to be focussing enough on the game, so his father found it difficult to justify the careless mistakes his opponent seemed to be making. Then again, lately Sasuke was there only in body, and the ability to fake attentiveness was a finely honed Uchiha skill.

"That's the third piece you have lost in as many moves, Sasuke." Fugaku kept his eyes on the board as he continued contemplating his next move. "Are you preoccupied?"

Sasuke shifted slightly as he looked up at his father. The invitations to his parents' home came more frequently now, and he no longer found it as hard to stop by unannounced. Lately, his father had been making awkward, concerted efforts to draw him out, challenging him to some game or debate. His father's endeavours confused him for a while, until it dawned on him that they stemmed from concern. Apparently, Fugaku had yet to figure out a way to express his feelings comfortably. Sasuke could easily empathize- a feat in itself.

"Their sacrifices will not be in vain." Sasuke once again looked to the board as he continued to formulate his next move. "I've been trying to look at the big picture these days and trying to be patient."

Fugaku finally looked up from the game-board to stare long and hard at his son. He scratched his chin thoughtfully as he turned to look out at his garden. In the dark of the evening, it was hard to see any signs of life stirring among the bare branches of his normally lush garden, but he knew they were there. It had been a long winter, probably the hardest and loneliest one his son had gone through, despite his strengthened ties to his family. Still, the spring was here, and soon, the world would be rosy again- at least, in some aspects.

"It's been a little over a year, Sasuke," Fugaku began gently. "I understand your feelings a little, but maybe you should face the possibility that Naruto-kun isn't going to…."

"I know it's taking a long time, Father: a lot longer than I'd like. I know what the possibilities are, but I still haven't given up. Let me worry about it; you have far more pressing and immediate concerns."

Fugaku stared blankly as Sasuke relaxed and smiled smugly at him.

"Check."

Fugaku blinked as he quickly surveyed the game board. His king was indeed in check, and he clearly hadn't been thinking as far ahead as he thought. He quickly began cycling through the possible moves to safely dig himself out of the hole created for him. Soon, he sighed and smiled as he folded his arms.

"I concede defeat."

Perhaps it wouldn't hurt much to wait a little while longer, to see just how the rest of the story would unfold.

* * *

Naruto tried not to smile as he watched Konohamaru scribble frantically while Shiho fired off instructions like a machine gun. He certainly empathized- a little over a year ago, he'd been in the exact position, sweating bullets as Shiho explained just how extensive his new role as an attaché would be. He had figured that it would be a little more demanding than running about to get Sarutobi-sama his coffee and paperwork, but it had turned out his imagination had been a pathetic, pale comparison to his real duties.

"I know how fond you are of it, Konohamaru-kun, but do not, under any circumstances, use western slang around the representatives from the Water Country. It has led to some embarrassing mix-ups in the past. There are also some very important facts you need to know about the leader from the Land of Bears before tomorrow." Shiho shoved her sliding glasses up her nose as she regarded Konohamaru's increasingly flustered face. "How well are you able to function on only four hours' sleep?"

Naruto could only shrug helplessly as Konohamaru sent him a look which was a blatant appeal for rescue. Normally quiet and reserved, the brilliant girl turned into a drill sergeant when she had a new aide to train. The most Naruto could have done was to summon Shikamaru, who was usually enough to fluster her due to her massive crush on him. However, Shikamaru was in Belgrade, and Shiho was as immovable as a brick wall when it came to her duties. As she turned to highlight something on her PowerPoint presentation, Konohamaru signalled to Naruto frantically.

"She's trying to kill me!" Konohamaru mouthed as Naruto smiled from his place at the door jamb. He had stopped by the small conference room to see how his protégé was doing. "She's going so fast."

Naruto knew exactly what the young man was talking about but could offer only one piece of advice, and that was to tell the aggravated boy to do what he had done. "Listen faster, then!"

It was clearly not the answer Konohamaru was hoping for, and he made his sentiments known by sticking his tongue out at the grinning blond.

"Uzumaki-san, you're distracting Konohamaru-kun from his training." Shiho rounded on him with a suddenness that had Naruto almost beating a hasty retreat. "One of the keys to a being a successful minister is to have competent staff with you. If he is to start his duties as your assistant, he needs to devote his time to his training."

"He's basically an assistant to an assistant." Naruto waved a placating hand. "I may have more responsibilities, but Konohamaru and I are pretty much in the same boat."

"Even more of a reason to have no distractions." Shiho wagged a stern finger before sending a deprecating look to the two young men. "You both need all the help you can get!"

"Yes, Shiho-san," the two men replied in unison, both sporting twin hang-dog expressions.

As Naruto was shunted out the door by a determined Shiho, he gave one last bit of encouragement. He gave an energetic fist-pump and a thumb-up for good measure. "Do your best, Konohamaru!"

"I won't fail you, Oyabun!" Konohamaru exclaimed, eyes shining with renewed vigour.

Shiho could only roll her eyes at the blatant melodrama as she closed the door firmly behind the grinning, waving blond.

* * *

Home… He hadn't been seeing a lot of it lately.

Naruto stared blankly at the apartment as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He could feel the effects of his trip to Melbourne pulling on his system; a few weeks before that, it had been Lisbon. His tenure in his new post had started as Japan continued to flirt with the idea of multilateralism, at least to an extent. As a result, it was baptism by fire as he found himself flitting from country to country, following Sarutobi as the man tested the possibilities of deepening diplomatic relations. He couldn't say he minded being away from his apartment so frequently. It wasn't only because he was in love with his job, but also because 'home' was turning into a strange word lately. It was disconcerting that the more he seemed to rediscover who he was, the harder it was to keep the idea of home defined. He wasn't going to pretend that he didn't know what the reason was behind it. He stared at the blinking light of his answering machine and hesitated for a moment. He shook his head and headed to his room as he peeled off his tie and loosened the buttons of his dress shirt. It was probably safer not to listen to his messages just then. He was jetlagged and needed sleep, and he never made his best decisions when he needed sleep. He made bad enough decisions when he was well-rested, anyway.

* * *

"_Ambassador, we have a situation."_

Naruto rolled his eyes as he rolled over in his bed. You wouldn't know it by looking at him, but Shikamaru had a flare for the dramatic, and this phone call was testament to the fact. Naruto yawned and tried to fight his way out of the insane tangle of sheets, pillows and blankets. His bed got cold at nights, and if there was one thing Naruto hated, it was the cold.

"What situation, Shikamaru? I am not an ambassador, and correct me if I'm wrong- even if I was, I don't think I'd be the guy you call in case of nuclear attacks."

"_Cute. Just got back from the land down under?"_

"About six hours ago," Naruto responded blearily as he eyed his alarm clock. "Again I ask you, what situation? Aren't you in Belgrade?"

"_I got back in town about three hours before you did. I'm sorry to interrupt your beauty rest, but I need you down at the old game shop."_

"Ah." Naruto sighed knowingly as he shoved out of the bed. "So it's not an international crisis then?"

"_No,"_ Shikamaru admitted_. "But it's troublesome nonetheless."_

* * *

"I think you're getting a little too much pleasure out of the 'Mr. Ambassador' thing. I know you have high hopes, but I think I'm a good forty years off that."

Naruto chided his friend as he approached the man outside the long abandoned game shop they had once frequented as kids. Shikamaru smirked behind a haze of smoke, and Naruto immediately started worrying. Shikamaru rarely smoked, and it was an indicator that he was thinking about far more things than he usually did, heavy, troublesome things; and the very idea was always mindboggling to Naruto.

"Somehow, I don't think you'll take that long." Shikamaru ground out a cigarette and started patting his coat pocket. "So there is no harm in getting used to it from now."

"How was Serbia?" Naruto asked hesitantly as he came to a stop before the black-clad man.

Shikamaru exhaled another puff of smoke and shrugged. "Cold and uneventful… ended up spending most of my time checking on the embassy and strategically concealing myself from Tadashi-sama's daughter."

"You mean hiding…" Naruto started dryly.

"You say tomato, I say tomahto. How was Melbourne?"

"Unreal." Naruto looked thoughtful as he tried to relate the experience. "I didn't think I'd have this much responsibility being an aide. Sarutobi-sama has put me in charge of several portfolios. I have portfolios… Don't get me wrong: it's a dream come true, but are you guys sure you know what you're doing?"

"Leave the cynicism and over-analysis to me- that's my portfolio. The decision wasn't made lightly or done because Sarutobi-sama has a soft spot for you. The world is expanding and developing, Naruto, and we need to stay on top of it." Shikamaru expelled another puff of smoke as he levelled his gaze at his friend. "The need to maintain hope and optimism has inspired the West to try new things; we're always looking for inspiration, and you're a hopeful, optimistic type of guy. Quit over-thinking and roll with it."

Naruto snorted as he eyed the door to the abandoned building. "If I had a yen for every time someone told me that, I think I'd have about one yen. But you didn't call me here to talk about work."

Shikamaru nodded and inclined his head towards the door. "He's a basket case. You should go talk to him."

* * *

It was one of the most pathetic sights he'd seen for a while, provided he excused himself from the comparison list. Even if he did include himself post-breakup, watching a grown man morosely follow the steps to a sluggish, broken DDR machine would be right up there. Naruto cleared his throat noisily as he draped himself over the railing of the adjoining machine and waited until his friend was ready to talk.

"Do you know what Madame Butterfly is?" Kiba's voice sounded muted against the warbling of the broken game. He looked over at Naruto blearily as the blond raised an eyebrow at the question.

"Yeah, I think so. It's an opera about this delusional girl who gets snowed by some jerk-off from the West." Naruto scratched his cheek sheepishly at Kiba's deadpan stare. "Isn't it?"

"That sounds about right. Of course, I didn't know that- I never know these things." Kiba grunted in frustration as he missed another step. He finally gave up and leaned against his railing. "I've been trying to be more cultured lately, so I can fit in better with the Hyuugas."

"How's that been going?" Rhetoric at its finest- Naruto doubted any reasonable progress would have led to a broken down arcade.

"I asked if she wanted to go to the Madame Butterfly ballet, because apparently, I can't keep the differences between the ballet and an opera straight. You know how Hinata is; she just giggled and corrected me." Kiba sighed heavily. "I lost it, Naruto. I knew she didn't mean anything by it, but it just got too much. I was yelling and going off like a crazy person. She must be so freaked out."

Naruto could only listen in silent sympathy as his friend slumped to the floor, tired and defeated.

"How is this supposed to work? We're two entirely different people, and no matter how I try to make sense of it in my head, I can't see it working." Kiba looked up at his friend forlornly, and for the moment, Naruto could only stare back. "She has this relentless belief that we belong together, despite all the evidence to the contrary. Why can't she see what I see?"

Naruto wanted to say something comforting and reaffirming, but the truth of it was- he was struggling with the same question.

"Hyuugas have better eyes." Hinata's voice surprised the two men as she slipped quietly into the room. "It's not being boastful; it's the truth…kind of."

Kiba blinked as his girlfriend approached before staring sheepishly at the ground. Hinata looked imploringly at Naruto, shooting him an awkward smile as he nodded and headed for the exit. It wasn't always his strong suit, but every once in a while, he could take a hint.

* * *

"It's not like you to make a mistake like that."

Shikamaru raised a questioning brow as Naruto joined him on the steps of one of the nearby abandoned buildings after following the trail of smoke.

"How did I make a mistake?"

"I wasn't able to help." Naruto sighed as he dropped onto the step and stretched out his legs. "You called me here to try and cheer Kiba up, and I couldn't say anything. I empathized to the point where I couldn't separate myself from the situation. Hinata's there now, though."

"I know you empathize and that's why I called you; but it wasn't to help, Naruto. I called you to observe," Shikamaru said cryptically as he leaned back and stared up into the night sky. "Hinata's the one who's supposed to help. It's their relationship and their issues to resolve."

Naruto chewed the inside of his cheek in apprehension and hoped this wouldn't be another instance of him being unable to follow Shikamaru's ingenious and often ridiculously complex logic.

"I thought Neji was the logical choice…" Shikamaru's unexpected segue had Naruto doing a double take. "I worked it out when you first told me what was happening. He makes so much more sense when compared to Sasuke. He seemed to be well-adjusted and far more capable of maintaining a healthier relationship. Rationally, he seemed like a better choice; but in spite of this, I couldn't accept it. I knew that the way the two of you started your relationship made it doomed to fail. Still, I watched it play out to its conclusion and wondered why I didn't feel more guilt about my own lack of intervention. Troublesome- that's the only way to describe it…"

"Shikamaru"- Naruto plucked Shikamaru's newest cigarette out of his hand before the latter had a chance to light it- "if you keep up this chain-smoking, your lungs will be two lumps of coal before sunrise. Seriously, what's going on? What's all this about?"

Shikamaru huffed petulantly as he sent Naruto and his pilfered cigarette a harassed look. He looked glumly over the skyline of the dilapidated neighbourhood before capitulating, mumbling gruffly as he looked away from Naruto's intensely curious gaze.

"Well, you see, there's this girl…"

Naruto couldn't stop the smile that exploded across his face. "Troublesome" was probably an understatement.

* * *

Naruto listened intently as Shikamaru unfolded the tale of Temari- the girl whom he couldn't stop thinking about. The circumstances had been unremarkable enough, as Shikamaru had gone into the Wind Country for trade talks. He had thoroughly briefed himself on the most powerful man in Wind Country and was more than ready for any eventualities concerning the governor. What he hadn't counted on was the young governor's sister- or on getting blown away.

Naruto's lips twitched as he listened to Shikamaru come dangerously close to waxing poetic. "Gaara's sister, huh?"

"Shut up," Shikamaru muttered sullenly.

"Of all the girls, in all the world, you had to have the hots for that one." Naruto's teeth almost gleamed in the emerging moonlight.

"I do not get 'the hots'-" Shikamaru defended stoutly, despite the horrifying fact that he could feel the flush start to creep up his neck.

"I always knew you liked to live dangerously. You know Gaara's going to have your testicles stuffed and mounted in his trophy room, don't you?"

"Even though I said I didn't call you here to help, I didn't intend for you to turn into an ass." Shikamaru glowered at his friend, who was having entirely too much fun at his expense.

"I hear those creepy, life-size puppets Kankuro has are actually some of Temari's ex-boyfriends and-"

"NARUTO!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Naruto smiled and patted his ruffled friend soothingly. "It's just so weird to see you get so wound up over a girl. It's kind of comforting to know that love doesn't specifically target us dumb people."

"No, it just makes everyone dumb." Shikamaru eyed his captured cigarette with longing as Naruto rolled it about between his fingers. "At least, she thinks I'm dumb."

Shikamaru amended his statement quickly at Naruto's incredulous expression. "Well, not 'dumb' per se; more like 'unmotivated, lazy and underachieving'. She thinks that I should be doing so much more than I'm doing now."

"She wants you to be a king instead of a kingmaker. But you're a kingmaker, and you don't want to change that because the world needs kingmakers…and you're a kingmaker."

Shikamaru nodded appreciatively at the perfect summation. "Exactly! I've tried explaining that to her, but she doesn't get it!"

Naruto could only imagine how that conversation must have gone.

"You've got to understand; I've got about a twenty-year head start on understanding who you are, Shikamaru. Your relationship is just starting; you'll figure the whole thing out eventually." Naruto elbowed his brooding friend to ensure he had his full attention. "It's going to work out. Seriously, don't over-analyse the growing pains. Wait until you have your first bisexual crisis and she marries some Saudi Arabian oil tycoon to secure Japan's energy future, _then_you can start worrying."

Shikamaru nodded, a ghost of a smile emerging as he felt himself relax a little. "I guess you're right."

"You have to admit, though: freak-outs and homicidal potential in-laws aside, the whole being in love thing is kind of awesome, isn't it?" Naruto nudged Shikamaru a bit more, and the ghost of a smile grew a little wider.

"I will make no definite statements, but I like it here on Omicron Ceti 3, Jim." There was a moment of silence and Naruto's smirking before Shikamaru made another confession. "For some reason, I have the suspicion that she thinks I'm a dork."

"Now that's just crazy talk."

The two men sat regarding the cloudless night sky until Shikamaru broke the silence once again.

"I want it all to work- Kiba and Hinata, you and Sasuke- and it's not just because I think you all are meant for each other, because I do. I want it all to work because it's not supposed to. The pairings are unlikely and unsound, and their success would fly in the face of logic. I won't admit it again after this, but that's just what a logical guy like me needs. I selfishly want it all to work because it gives me hope, Naruto. Who couldn't use a little more hope?"

* * *

Naruto was alone when Hinata sat next to him on the steps of the dilapidated building. Shikamaru had already left for home so he could be on time for his online date with his new girlfriend. Hinata smiled shyly at him as she drew her knees up close to her chest and contemplated her black boots.

"He's still in there trying to beat his old DDR record," she explained as Naruto looked at her expectantly.

"That machine is going about one-tenth its original speed. It's completely busted."

"That's exactly why he's going for it now." Hinata giggled at Naruto's rude snort. Naruto took in her genuine smile and relaxed features and felt his own apprehension ease.

"You guys okay now?"

Hinata nodded slowly. "He's been putting himself under so much pressure to make himself more 'worthy' or something. I keep telling him that he's perfect as is. I also told him that if he didn't start taking my word for it, I'd start beating it into him."

Naruto promptly choked on air and then quickly regained his composure. "Well you know us- we're slow, thick-headed and infuriating; but we mean well."

"I hope he's comfortable with the thought of us now. I want him to use that ring he's been carrying around for the past couple of months."

Naruto's jaw dropped as he blinked at the quiet girl beside him. "You know about that?"

"He's pretty bad at hiding things from me. I'm always finding my birthday gifts early. I have to pretend to be surprised every time he gives me something."

"Wow…" Naruto whispered before turning back to Hinata. "Does that mean you'll definitely say yes?"

When she nodded, Naruto could only continue staring. "You really think it's going to work out? Even though he and all his friends are bat-shit crazy?"

"I don't know," Hinata said quietly. "I don't know what's going to happen. We could end up making each other miserable the entire time and then crash and burn faster than a Hollywood marriage. I could think like that, give up and not take the risk, or I can hold on to the fact that I'll be saying yes to the love of my life. I can think that maybe I'll be comforting him in thirty years when he finds out one of our grand-daughters prefers cats to dogs. There are no guarantees, so I'll just hope for the best."

Naruto nodded slowly before surprising a squeaking Hinata with a hug. "I'm really happy for you both. Kiba's lucky: you're pretty amazing, Hinata."

"You're going to be fine too, Naruto-kun, you'll see. A lot of what I know now, I learnt from watching you. It's going to be fine." Hinata's voice was muffled into his coat, but her words and meaning were clear.

"Yeah…" Naruto murmured quietly as he pulled away. "I guess I can always hope."

* * *

"No, no, definitely not and no."

Sai frowned his displeasure as Naruto flitted around his loft, removing the pieces the blond deemed "unfit" for public viewing. "You're stifling my artistic voice, Naruto."

"Oh, stifle this," Naruto muttered darkly as he removed yet another near-pornographic piece. "Although- I can't tell you how pleased I am that you've finally started applying the same treatment to the other good citizens of Kono- _oh_ my pink pubic hair, you drew Sakura?"

Sai squinted at the piece in question and nodded eagerly. "Why, yes, I invited her to my showing with the promise of a portrait. She was too busy to pose for me, but I think I captured her well. Do you think she'll be surprised?"

It was like watching a pink-tinged traffic accident. It was horrifying, but you couldn't look away. "Well, I, um, I think she'll be genuinely surprised. Appreciative? No, but surprised, yes. You certainly matched the carpet to the drapes."

"Why, yes, isn't Sakura-san a natural, um"- Sai groped for the word- "isn't Sakura-san a natural pink-head?"

Naruto could feel his left eye twitching violently. "I honestly don't know. It's one of those questions I never thought to ask- mostly out of self-preservation. Sai, you wouldn't happen to have any of her clothed, would you? If you don't, make one fast and put this one with the other no-shows."

"But why?"

"Look, I'm trying to save your belly-baring life here." Naruto threw up his hands in exasperation at the clueless man. "If you want to live past the show, you'll draw her clothed or from the neck up."

Sai understood the concept of artistic integrity; he also understood what it meant to be on the receiving end of Sakura's freakish upper-body strength. He quickly went to hunt for a more "appropriate" piece to fulfill his promise to Sakura.

"You people are sorely lacking in your appreciation of the human form."

"Not true," Naruto corrected as he settled on Sai's paint-splotched couch. "We appreciate the human form very much, as long as the form belongs to someone else. Has it occurred to you to ask any one of your subjects if it's okay to show them naked to the public? What is it with you and nudity anyway?"

"It's not about the nudity; it's about what it symbolises- openness, honesty and the willingness to always follow your feelings." Sai opened a blank page on his easel and went to work, sketching Naruto as the blond sprawled on his couch. "It's something I've always admired in you and Sakura-san, and something I've always wanted to emulate one day."

"So that's how it is, huh?" Naruto mused as he rubbed his cheek thoughtfully. "I guess it's kind of cool when you say it like that. Although- I'm not even sure if I'm the same person anymore."

Sai paused in the middle of his line-art and turned to Naruto with wide eyes. "Why would you think so?"

"The crash," Naruto said inexplicably, deepening Sai's confusion.

"You were in an accident?"

"No, I mean, not an actual…" Naruto sighed as he tried to explain. "It was like being in a car crash. It's as if one day, you're driving along and you think everything is great until you start to spiral out of control and then boom, you crash and you get hurt, and hurt badly. You get mangled. Then even after you put yourself together again, you find that you're not so sure you want to drive again because you don't want to crash."

"You're afraid?" Sai said carefully, slowly wrapping his mind around the idea of the car crash being represented by something else.

"Basically," Naruto admitted ruefully.

"Fear," Sai mused, rolling over the word in his head as he tried to tap into his knowledge of it. "Fear- a sense of dread or anxiety caused by perceived threat or danger. Fear in itself is not bad. It helps the one experiencing fear to take necessary precautions."

Sai tapped his paintbrush thoughtfully against his chin as he tried to organise his thoughts. "Fear becomes harmful when it debilitates and blocks a person from having fulfilling experiences. I assume this is the stage you mean."

"You're still doing all this research, huh?"

"My therapist recommends using my research and my art to help process and connect with my emotions. I would prefer the experience to the theory, I think, but my knowledge base is broadening." Sai fell silent as he contemplated his palette and slowly began mixing colours together. "It's logical to want to avoid pain, I suppose. But then, the perpetual avoidance of pain cannot be a good thing. It is pain that prevents people from making the mistake of repeating harmful actions; it keeps you alive. It is unpleasant, but to exclude all sensation in the hope of avoiding pain does not seem worthwhile to me."

"Yeah," Naruto said softly. "Yeah…"

"Of course, this is only my personal opinion." Sai smiled pleasantly and genuinely at his friend before turning back to his project. "My doctor tells me it's strangely easy for people to speak on a subject when they know absolutely nothing about it. Still, I don't think I would mind pain so much if I knew there was something better beyond it. Perhaps one day I will find out."

"You're getting there," Naruto assured the artist sincerely. "You're better-adjusted than anyone I know, myself included."

Sai smiled again as he completed the outline and reached for his palette, moving quickly to mix the colours as he attempted to express his newest theme.

"Fear," Sai mused as he swirled dark colours with bright, dabbling until he came upon the colour that seemed to best suit the emotion. He dipped his brush and prepared to fill in his lines and background. He hesitated, stopping just short of putting brush to paper. At length he pushed away from his work and headed to the sink at the end of the room.

"You shouldn't be afraid, Naruto," Sai chided gently as he washed out his brush and headed back to his easel. He happily resumed his work, completely ignoring his new colour concoction. "You shouldn't be afraid at all. It isn't a good look for you."

"That right?" Naruto murmured as he sank back into the sofa and watched Sai work. "I may just take your word on that."

* * *

It was the strangest sensation, feeling his legs turning into some odd mix of rubber and cement. For about a year, it was hardly anything more than a few glimpses here and there- an article in the paper, a report on the news; ever since Naruto had gotten his job, Sasuke had never been able to time it well enough to see him in person. There had been a few awkward, superficial conversations over the phone in which there had always been too much left unsaid. For a year, Sasuke had felt his life suspended in a painful limbo to which he was actually becoming accustomed. So, after a year of feeling marooned by the one person who meant the most to him and feeling hope slowly ebb away despite his best efforts, to see that person materialize at his front door should have been enough to incapacitate- and it was. Sasuke could only stare while his estranged friend stared back at him.

"Hey."

Sometimes Sasuke swore Naruto was a genius in the art of understatement. Sasuke nodded mechanically, his eyes locked on Naruto's as he tried to get his brain to kick start.

"Can I come in?"

Sasuke nodded again but remained rooted to the spot, inadvertently forcing Naruto to brush past him as he entered the room. The electric sensation was enough to jolt Sasuke into full awareness. It wasn't fair- after a year he shouldn't be able to do that. Sasuke took a steadying breath before closing the door and turning to face whatever was coming. Naruto had unbuttoned his thick trench coat, revealing the crisp business suit underneath. He had stopped short of removing it though, and Sasuke didn't know what to make of it. Naruto gravitated towards the kitchen table and perched on it, and Sasuke was harshly reminded of the last time they had been together there. Sasuke swallowed thickly, feeling off-balance and at a distinct disadvantage, with no way to insulate himself against what was to come.

"Why are you here?" The query sounded brusque to his own ears, and Sasuke cringed, feeling he'd committed a faux pas right out the gate. Naruto didn't look angry or defensive, however, instead looking at Sasuke unflinchingly.

"I want to get beyond the crash."

Sasuke's brow furrowed at the cryptic remark. He remained silent, trying his best to tamp down the hope that threatened to flare within him.

"You were my best friend- are my best friend- and while I need things to be different, I don't want that to change. I've closed myself off from you all this time because I've been scared of losing who I am and afraid of what could happen again." Naruto stared at the floor for a while, hesitating briefly before admitting to Sasuke what he had only just acknowledged himself. "The truth I've been avoiding all this time is that you're a part of me, Sasuke, and I miss you more than I thought possible."

Sasuke remained frozen in the moment, unsure of how he was to respond. "You want our friendship back?"

"I want our friendship back," Naruto affirmed solemnly.

"Just that?" Sasuke whispered. "You're the one who said it was impossible for us to just be friends."

The silence hung heavily over the room as Sasuke searched Naruto's face for some indication of what he was thinking. The moment stretched, and just as Naruto's mouth opened for a reply, the shrill sound of a cell-phone ringing splintered the atmosphere. Naruto checked the caller ID and quickly answered the call. There were a few minutes of hushed conversation before Naruto hung up.

"I have to go. I need to be on a plane to Paris in a couple of hours, so I need to get to Sarutobi-sama now." Naruto pushed away from the table and approached Sasuke, pausing when he was abreast of him. "I won't promise what I can't deliver, Sasuke. Think about it and tell me your answer when I get back; whatever you decide, I'll understand."

* * *

"And then he left."

Kakashi cracked a walnut thoughtfully as Sasuke finished relating the events of the day before. "And?"

"What do you mean 'and'?"

"Seems a little anticlimactic is all," Kakashi pointed out as he reached for another nut. "These torrid love stories always end with some kind of dramatic chase scene, a startling confession of some sort and a sappy conclusion. 'And then he left' might be gritty realism, but it's not going to make a bestseller."

"Well, this is not a love story, and I'm not Scarlett O'Hara. What I am is out of ideas. I thought if I was patient enough, it would work out, but now…" Sasuke sank further into the overstuffed chair and gazed moodily at the ceiling. "He just sprung this on me out of nowhere. I'm beginning to think that he's not going to-"

"Sasuke," Kakashi interrupted before the young man could finish his thought. "I know this has been quite the journey of personal development, emotional growth and all that, but you also have to realize that it's a very slippery slope from being a caring, understanding and patient individual to being a pussy."

Sasuke's spine straightened immediately as he bristled at the implication. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"The whole attraction behind being the 'new and improved Sasuke' will fade when it is discovered you're no longer Sasuke," Kakashi pointed out matter-of-factly. "Since when do you just stand there waiting for providence to kick in while Naruto calls the shots? Not long ago, if that situation had been presented to me and I were asked 'what would Sasuke do?' I'm pretty sure my answer would be anything but what you just described. You've been walking around on eggshells lately and that isn't you."

"I'm different now," Sasuke began defensively.

"Not that different," Kakashi countered immediately. "You're still you, Sasuke, and there's no reason to end that."

"I thought the whole idea was that I was supposed to change!" Sasuke shot back as he sat up in the chair. "He walked away from me before. He walked away from the person I was then…"

"Naruto walked away from a cycle of bad decisions and warped thinking- on both your parts. That's the change that needs to be seen." The teacher would brook no interruptions as he made his point. "He loved you when you were at your worst, Sasuke; that should be saying something. But the relationship didn't work when he handed over complete control to you. It's not going to find any more success if the roles are simply reversed. From what I could see, your relationship, whatever the nature of it, worked best when you were equals."

Sasuke remained quiet as he contemplated yet another dimension to this complex situation he'd been fighting with for the past two years. Finally, he asked the question he wasn't sure he wanted an answer to just yet. "What if I end up pushing and he says no?"

"Then at least you'll know." Kakashi nodded sagely as he picked up his latest copy of Icha-Icha. He looked over at a stricken Sasuke before he started reading. "If that does happen and the world manages not to end cataclysmically at the idea of the two of you not being together, then you and the rest of mankind will just have to figure out your lives from there. Believe it or not, there are worse things in the world that could happen, Sasuke. But there are much better scenarios too."

Sasuke sat for a moment, nonplussed. He glanced uncertainly from his former teacher, whose nose was now firmly in his novel, to the front door. A few precious moments ticked by with only the occasional sounds of a page flipping over and Kakashi's increasingly lecherous giggling.

"Well, what the hell do I do now?" Sasuke burst out suddenly, upon the realisation that Kakashi had said his peace and was locking shop for the day.

"How the heck should I know?" Kakashi retorted as he lowered his novel and sent a pointed glare at Sasuke. "Why ask me? I'm honestly surprised you've been listening to me at all, let alone for this long. I've been speaking from wisdom, not experience! You know what my biggest relationship dilemma is? Choosing between KY Jelly and moisturising lotion!"

"How does that even-" Sasuke stopped short as the full meaning sank in, and his eyes narrowed in annoyance and mild revulsion. "That's disgusting."

"Oh, your judgement burns." Kakashi's sarcasm was brutally underscored by his eye-roll. "Masturbation is normal and healthy, which is more than I can say for this heart-attack ride you've been on."

"Unbelievable," Sasuke muttered darkly as he contemplated the door again.

"You know what to do," Kakashi suggested gently to his former student. "You have all the know-how you need; it's time for you to put it into action. Now take charge of your life and stop forcing me to pull platitudes out my ass, because quite frankly, I'm running on empty."

Sasuke stared back in silence for a minute before nodding and getting to his feet. He was almost out the door before Kakashi stopped him.

"If I may make one last suggestion though, Sasuke." Only the silver hair was visible from behind the orange book as Kakashi casually waved a free hand in the air.

"What?"

Kakashi lowered his novel and smiled encouraging at his former protégé. "When it comes to the finale, Sasuke… Go big, or go home."

**TBC**

* * *

***A/N: The 'Because I took so long' bonus.**

_My thought process before deciding to split the chapter-_

**Superego**: Id...  
**Id**: Whodat?  
**Superego**: We've got to split this chapter. It's freaking huge! Forget how exhausting it is typing and editing it; it will be exhausting for the readers to scroll down this thing, let alone get through it.  
**Id**: I have a vision! It ends where it ends! What care I for human suffering? Let them eat cake!  
**Superego ***glares*: Stuff it, you big baby. You're just refusing to relent because you don't want to end on chapter 23! You're a nutcase.  
**Id**: No wire hangers and no odd numbers unless wholly divisible by five! Who're you calling a nutcase? We share a being- if I have OCD, we _all_ have OCD!  
**Superego ***sputters*: You're just being unreasonable and inconsiderate! Besides, 22 is a stupid number anyway! You should have done it in twenty chapters or gone for 25!  
**Id**: There are no concessions! You have no vision! You aren't an artiste!  
**Superego**: Neither are you; you're just a fruitcake.  
**Id**: Panderer!  
**Superego**: Tyrant!  
**Ego ***kicks in door and brandishes sawn-off shotgun*: COMPROMISE AND PLAY NICE, _OR ELSE_!  
**Id/Superego**: !  
**Id**: You know *cough* it does look a little long...  
**Superego ***mumbling*: Yeah, that's all I'm saying, you know... Want some chocolate?

Remember when I said it was all Yaoi and Broadway up there? Yeah, there's some other stuff too. I just have a snack until the screaming stops. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	22. Love like Woe

**A/N:** Lalala! Hello, my doves! What was originally the second part of the behemoth final chapter is now here. There will be two epilogues- as suggested by the majority of you evil geniuses- to effectively deal with my odd-number issues (which is also an 'odd' number issue. Heh, see what I did there? ...Shut up). I was blown away by the sheer simplicity and brilliance of the solution when the first person suggested it. But then, almost everybody had the same answer- including a psychology disciple who advised me that the best way to deal with my compulsion was to 'go with it'. Like I said, evil geniuses, but I love you all anyway. As usual, I really hope you enjoy and anticipate your feedback.

Brownie points to you, if you guess which scene I referenced from the manga/anime. Hint: The roles were reversed for the story.  
Chapter title taken from The Ready Set's 'Love like Woe'.

My Mood Music: Staind 'It's been awhile'; Vertical Horizon 'You're a god'.

* * *

Nearly half a day later, as his taxi sped to the Palais Bourbon in the heart of Paris, Sasuke still had no idea what Kakashi had been talking about. However, that was the least of his worries. Right then, finding Naruto in the massive government building had to take center stage. He dumped a fistful of bills into the driver's hand and quickly exited the car. Naruto's conference should be in session; now it was only a matter of getting in.

"I'm sorry, sir, but there is currently a summit in progress and most of the building is off-limits to the public." The cool and definite apology was delivered upon Sasuke's approach by a bored looking young woman who kept her eyes glued to the fashion magazine she had carefully hidden in the guest book. It was clear that her only job was to discourage gawking tourists and that she was giving it the minimal effort she believed it warranted.

"That's too bad. You said 'most of'?" Sasuke replied simply as he drummed his fingers on the countertop of the booth. The repetitive action annoyed the girl enough to force her to glare up at him. When her scowl changed to stunned and smiling, Sasuke knew he had hit pay dirt. "I'm a bit of a civics buff and I so badly wanted to see something of the National Assembly."

"Well, most of the building _is_ off-limits, but the library is still open to public viewing. That's usually the main attraction anyway." The young woman beamed at him as she brushed her long, brown bangs out her eyes. "I'm Genevieve by the way."

She could have been Milady de Winter for all he cared, but a few more minutes of one-sided flirtation later, he was the owner of a young Parisian's phone number, along with directions and instructions concerning the library. Sasuke had hoped it would not be impossible to gain access to the rest of the building once he had gotten in, but he soon found out that he had been hoping in vain. All areas connected to the hemicycle where the meeting was being held were sealed off with a wall of security. It would take a positively James Bond-esque act to slip past the black-suited guards that patrolled the area. Plus, what was he going to do even if he did manage to get into the hemicycle- whistle and wave his hands like a moron while a hundred foreign dignitaries stared slack-jawed at him? Momentarily stymied, Sasuke sat in one of the cubbyholes of the majestic library, unable to appreciate the art etched into the cathedral ceilings or the mountains of books around him.

None of the heroes in any of Naruto's Icha-Icha novels was ever thwarted by something as ridiculous and mundane as the closed doors of a political conference. Then again, this impulsiveness was ridiculous on his part. Naruto was the one who flew by the seat of his pants, did the dramatic entrances and made the big speeches; not him- he planned. He placed the blame squarely on Kakashi's idiocy, which, now that Sasuke thought about it, was completely contradictory to his prior lecture on being true to one's self. This is what you get for listening to an admitted serial masturbator. Right now, what he needed was a well thought-out, properly executed plan of action- 'going big' be damned.

Sasuke's busy mind wiped blank as the implausibility that was Uzumaki Naruto strolled across the entrance of the cubbyhole, following the main passage deeper into the library. For a moment, Sasuke thought it was his imagination since he could have sworn Naruto looked sidelong at him only to continue on his way without any sign of recognition. Sasuke shot out of his seat and rushed out into the corridor, just in time to see the tall blond turn a corner into another of the library's many compartments. Sasuke followed and was about to enter Naruto's enclosure when he thought better of it and instead slipped into the neighbouring one. He watched through the wall of books as Naruto glanced fervently about him before he reached into his jacket and pulled out a candy bar.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile as Naruto cringed with every crinkle of the wrapper as he tried to stealthily open the sweet. Having finally freed the candy bar of its confinement, Naruto quickly bit it in half, shoved both pieces into his mouth and stashed the wrapper back in his pocket. His cheeks puffed out as he tried to chew quickly, casting guilty, furtive glances about him. Watching the scene, Sasuke had to wonder how he had ever thought there was a prayer of a relationship with Naruto working out while he had been married to Sakura. Naruto was clearly not cut out for a life of the illicit.

Kakashi's confusing advice floated back and Sasuke found himself reconsidering it. Dirty old man or not, his former mentor hadn't been wrong yet, and after all that had happened, maybe some sort of grand gesture was needed to push the issue. If nothing else, it would prove how committed he was to making it work this time around. Determined not to think anymore lest he be dissuaded, Sasuke did the first impulsive, seemingly romantic thing that came to mind. He stepped back out into the wide corridor of the library and clambered onto one the unoccupied tables. He cleared his throat loudly, attracting the attention of the small number of visitors and tourists that perused the displays.

"Excuse me, everyone…"

* * *

Naruto almost choked on the last bite of his candy. He thought he had been hallucinating earlier when he had seen Sasuke out of the corner of his eye as he entered the library. He had dismissed it simply because he saw Sasuke everywhere. In every instance, the image had dissolved to leave him staring at a suspicious and annoyed individual as he sputtered his apologies and beat a hasty retreat. There was no denying that voice though; that was a hundred percent Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke, who had no business being there and apparently, was in the middle of loudly calling attention to himself. Naruto immediately shot out of his chair and raced for the passageway.

Sasuke had managed to capture the attention of most of the people in the library just as Naruto skidded to a halt in order to stare at him, dumbfounded. Since his target audience had arrived, Sasuke closed his eyes, took a deep breath and prepared to declare his epic love to the world.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Sasuke almost yelped in surprise at the low, sharp hiss that came somewhere from the vicinity of his hip. Naruto had closed the distance between them in an unbelievably short space of time and was now glaring angrily up at him.

"Do you mind? I'm kind of in the middle of something here."

"Get down from the table."

Sasuke wondered if he should be worried about the ominous tone coming from the pissed-looking blond below him, but it had been awhile since he'd dealt with Naruto and maybe he was exaggerating the likelihood of physical injury being inflicted upon him. "But I'm trying to-"

"_**Get off the goddamned table!"**_

Suddenly Sasuke didn't feel like gauging the potential for violence anymore and quickly scrambled down to solid ground. Naruto smiled winningly at the befuddled people milling about and offered his apologies for the disturbance in hesitant, broken French, before repeating the same in English. Before Sasuke had any time to predict what would happen next, Naruto's hand had firmly encircled his wrist and he was being dragged towards the nearest exit.

* * *

It became apparent after about a minute of unceremonious dragging through the many salons of the national building that Naruto was lost. He had been operating off a vague notion of getting Sasuke away from the area, while having no idea of where he was at any given moment. Naruto would pause briefly for a second or two, silently curse the French and their Louis XIV complexes, try to determine where the most sunlight was coming from, and take off again, with a captive Sasuke in tow.

"I think there's an exit over there," Sasuke said drily as he indicated a passageway that seemed to lead to the colonnade. It was one of the many they had passed in Naruto's frenzied dash.

"Shut up," Naruto bit out tersely, but headed towards it anyway. He could have wept with relief when he saw the platform and the steps leading out to the streets of Paris. He was going to toss Sasuke out on his pale ass safely outside the gates before any of the very antsy security officials could take an active interest in his insufferable ex-lover. Unfortunately, it was at that point that Sasuke decided he was tired of having his arm dragged out of its socket and quite literally dug his heels in, bringing them both to an abrupt halt.

"You're not kicking me out," Sasuke said firmly, even as Naruto whirled on him.

"Sasuke, this is neither the time nor the place to pull crap like this." Naruto's voice was low and forcefully restrained. "What are you even doing here?"

"I'm taking part in the Tour de France. I've been working out; I think I may have a shot this year," Sasuke replied breezily before rolling his eyes at the blond. "Why the hell do you think I'm here?"

Naruto straightened and clenched his jaw so tightly that its muscles twitched. "Sasuke…"

"Going big," Sasuke answered quickly, before judgement rained down on his head. "That's what I came here to do and _was_ doing it, until you stopped me."

The odd answer was enough to bring Naruto's bristling to a halt. He stared at Sasuke blankly as the older man glared back at him defiantly. "Going what?"

"Big- a grand declaration of love or something along those lines, I guess. I'm not exactly clear on what it is supposed to entail," Sasuke muttered as he adjusted his cufflinks self-consciously. Naruto was staring at him as if he had just realized that the man he had loved all his life was mentally retarded. "What? You've never gone big before?"

"I have no clue what you're on about, but whatever it is, why would you choose to do this now, here, during a peace summit?" Naruto spoke slowly at first, as if speaking to a small, slow child. However, as the absurdity of the situation sank home, his temper and volume began rising significantly. "In this type of social climate, you chose to come to a large gathering of foreign diplomats, climb onto a table loudly declaring stuff, looking like some kind of lone, extremist nutcase? What were you going to do for an encore, Sasuke- throw your shoes at His Imperial Majesty, the Emperor?"

Sasuke blinked wordlessly at the inquisition. This was exactly why as a rule, Naruto was the impulsive one and he was the planner. None of that had occurred to Sasuke while he had been trying to do his best romance hero impression. "It was Kakashi's idea."

"And this 'Kakashi' wants you to throw shoes at the Emperor?"

The arrival of this new voice caused both men to turn in its direction. Upon turning, Sasuke was immediately introduced to the human wall that was Morino Ibiki. He may have only been an inch or two taller than either of the star-crossed lovers, but somehow the man in the black trench-coat managed to dwarf them both. Ibiki stared down icily at Sasuke in a manner that spoke of underground facilities and archaic torture devices. Sasuke took in the scarred face and the severe features and vowed then and there that if he ever left Paris alive, he would not only kick Kakashi's ass, but would amputate his favourite arm as well. That would probably put a stop to his manic self-pleasuring for at least a week.

"We were informed of a mild disturbance in the library." Ibiki continued to stare unblinkingly at Sasuke, whose attempt to smile sweetly and innocently failed pathetically.

"Ah Ibiki-san, it's nothing really: it's fine, it's fine," Naruto tittered nervously as he waved a placatory hand at the overwhelming security head. "We were just making a joke. This is a friend of mine, Uchiha Sasuke. He was just leaving anyway."

"That's not a very funny joke to make, Uzumaki-dono."

Naruto's eye twitched at the ancient honorific. Then again, Ibiki was the type of guy who seemed to belong to a time long past, when it was perfectly acceptable to kill people unceremoniously as long as it was a matter of honour and security.

"Uchiha Sasuke, huh? Uchiha clansmen have a tendency to be unstable at times," Ibiki mused as Sasuke sent him a withering scowl. "Since Uzumaki-dono has gone so far as to vouch for you, I'll simply suggest that you desist from making any further disturbances. Neither of us would enjoy a second meeting."

Sasuke was inclined to agree and kept his eyes glued to the immense man until he, his small security team and his oppressive aura finally disappeared into the building. He then turned back to the task at hand, only to find that his real target was no longer in front of him.

* * *

He was not going to deal with this right now.

Naruto didn't have the patience, energy or general inclination to engage Sasuke and he had no intention of trying. He paused at the foot of the colonnade steps and contemplated the gate which led to the streets of Paris. He winced when he heard Sasuke calling his name and a brief frisson of panic coursed through him. The Seine was just across the wide streets; he could toss Sasuke into it and be done with the whole thing. He could do it too; he had diplomatic immunity, he guessed. He really should have paid closer attention when Shiho had been outlining just what that covered. To be fair, he hadn't thought he'd be tempted into committing murder, but he should have been prepared for the contingency.

"Naruto!"

He decided against exiting through the gate and instead turned abruptly to his left and started walking, ignoring the pursuing man behind him.

**_"NARUTO!"_**

He kept walking, skirting behind the guard house to suddenly find himself in a small thicket of trees, a part of an enclosure before reaching the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. He paused a bit, caught off-guard by the small forest almost springing out of nowhere. He could hear Sasuke coming up behind him and he prepared to take off again.

"Are you just going to keep running from me, Naruto?"

Naruto stopped, breathing heavily as he stood frozen in place by the accusation. It was true: he had been running. Why was he running? Only cowards run away when there is no need to, and he wasn't a coward, not now, not anymore. He had promised himself, after all, that he would remember who he was and take charge of his life. How could he do that if he kept running? It was time to stop.

_No more running, no more avoiding. No fear…_

"I told you to wait back home, Sasuke." Naruto still hadn't turned around, but he showed no signs of taking off again. Somewhat reassured by this, Sasuke stopped a few metres away from him as Naruto continued speaking. "I was going to come back so we could resolve this."

"Were you?" Sasuke asked pointedly. "I didn't want to wait any longer; I've waited enough, Naruto. I deserve to have this resolved now."

Sasuke watched as Naruto's back got impossibly straighter before the blond shifted, half-turning to look over his shoulder at his pursuer.

"You deserve a resolution?" Naruto's voice was one of soft incredulity as he regarded Sasuke steadily. He finally turned completely around, putting his hands in his pockets as he stared coolly at Sasuke. "That's interesting…tell me more about what you deserve."

Sasuke inhaled sharply as Naruto finally faced him, both of them finally resolving to make a decision. It seemed he had already started off wrong and he had to tamp down the urge to backpedal as he watched cold anger frost over the blue eyes he knew better than his own. Had it really been that long? Had they both really changed that much? Once upon a time, he had relished pushing Naruto's buttons. He had known just the right ones to hit and easily anticipated every reaction and their eventual, respective outcomes. But that was then, and pushing the same buttons was likely to produce very different results. He didn't want Naruto to walk away- that was absolutely the last thing he wanted. Still, he couldn't afford to backpedal anymore; he needed to know where he stood.

_No more eggshells, no more running. No fear…_

"I know I deserve a lot of things, Naruto. I deserve your anger, your contempt, everything you can dish out; but your indifference isn't one of them." Sasuke sighed as he continued to build up his resolve under Naruto's cool, unwavering stare. "I've spent nearly two years waiting for you to decide whether or not you could be with me. You avoided me all this time; you cut me off. Then out of the blue, you show up and ask me to be your friend, as if it's some kind of moral obligation you have to satisfy before you disappear again. You know I can't just be your friend, Naruto."

Naruto was silent for a moment, apparently contemplating Sasuke's words before nodding slowly. "So my offer was inadequate, is what you're saying? That's fair, I guess. It's funny though, because I remember feeling that way a lot when I was with you. I remember telling you that what you offered was inadequate too. What was it you told me again? I think I was instructed to get a grip and that if I couldn't accept it, you'd find someone who could."

It was bitter, this stale anger that seemed to churn in his gut and rise like bile in his throat. Still, Naruto couldn't help but feel it and he had to get it out somehow. He could either purge it or let it fester, and right then, he wanted nothing more than to come clean.

"I never meant it, Naruto; I was a different person then." Sasuke replied softly.

"So was I," Naruto countered frankly. "You waited two years for me? I waited a lifetime for you. Maybe we both should stop waiting for people who may never show up."

"I'm a different person!" Sasuke's adamant declaration seemed to reverberate through the tense air around them. "I know who I was then, but I have changed. I woke up. I've done nothing but try to be a better person since you've left. I've turned myself inside out to-"

"I never asked you to do anything for me, Sasuke. I learnt to stop doing that a long time ago."

"It wasn't just for you," Sasuke retorted as Naruto fell silent once again. "I wanted to be someone who deserved to be with you, yes, but I changed for myself, because I needed to change. I'm not saying I'm there yet, but I'm a better person now."

"Yeah? How's that been working out for you?" Naruto asked coolly, as he raised a sceptic eyebrow.

"Sardonic cynicism doesn't suit you, Naruto," Sasuke said pointedly after taking a settling breath. "That's more my style. You should try another protective façade; it might be more convincing."

Naruto's eyes narrowed at Sasuke's aggravatingly accurate perception. Then again, it shouldn't surprise him any at all. No matter how much time may pass, somehow Sasuke would always be able to locate all the chinks in his armour. It's almost impossible to defend against an enemy that was already on the inside.

"Fucking married men didn't suit me either, but I managed to do that for quite awhile. You'd be surprised at the things you can grow accustomed to, once you practise enough."

"It won't be the same this time." Sasuke started off again. "I'll show you how diff-"

"Oh give it a rest, Sasuke." Naruto exhaled his words in a huff of exasperation. "You're starting to sound like a broken reco-"

"_**What do you want from me?" **_Sasuke burst out suddenly, shocking Naruto into silence. _"What is it that you want me to say? What is it that you want me to do, Naruto? How many hoops do I need to jump through? Just tell me, because I'm out of ideas. All this time I've been the bastard because I was insensitive and difficult and unrelenting; well, what the hell do you think you're being now?"_

Naruto remained in stunned silence, mouth agape and eyes shining with a mix of shock and disbelief at Sasuke's vented frustration. He looked on as Sasuke took another steadying breath and resumed his impassioned speech.

"You left me, and it was right and it was overdue and it was more than warranted. I'm not denying any of that; but I have done nothing but turn myself inside out trying to make myself a better person. I won't let you look down on that. I'll take any punishment you want to mete out but that." Sasuke sighed heavily as he ran a hand over his face. He straightened up as he looked steadily at the still silent Naruto. "I love you. That's something I could never say before. All I want is a chance to prove that I mean it. I know I don't deserve one, but I'm asking for it anyway. If I could change the past, I would, but I can't. I know how badly I hurt you and-"

"Hurt me?"

The quietly uttered words somehow managed to slice cleanly through Sasuke's fiery assertions and it was the latter's turn to trail off into silence.

"Hurt me? Is that what you think you did?" Naruto's soft, incredulous laugh had Sasuke's chest constricting painfully. "You think that's what I'm doing, punishing you because I'm upset; throwing some kind of tantrum because I'm holding on to hurt? You didn't just hurt me, Sasuke. _**You broke me!" **_

Sasuke's head snapped up at the sudden burst of ferociousness as Naruto's eyes went from ice blue to blazing within a split second. It was his turn to be left gobsmacked by the unleashing of pent up frustration and anger.

"You broke me, Sasuke!" Naruto reiterated as his fists curled and uncurled in an attempt at self restraint. "Broke me like I was some fragile doll; for days I was curled up on the floor feeling as if my life was ending, like I was some sad little girl, breaking apart, with nothing to hope for. For months, while you were 'finding yourself', I was nothing: a zombie going through the motions. And all of this- after you brought me to a morale point so low, the only reason I was able to look in the mirror at all was that I didn't recognise the person I saw there anymore. I wish you had hurt me, Sasuke, because then I would have gotten over it. You broke me instead, and the time you so diligently spent turning yourself inside out, I had to spend putting the pieces back together! And the worst part of it- the sick, twisted, pathetic part of it- was that I let you do it! I just handed all that power to you and stood there while you sent me back to the same hell I thought you saved me from. The hell I swore I'd ever go back to. I let you do that to me, because that's how much I needed to be next to you."

Naruto paused, panting from the force of the emotions pumping through him. He looked away from Sasuke for a moment, trying to draw some calm from the idyllic scenery around him.

"How am I supposed to do this?" Naruto mused out loud as he kept staring at the trees and greenery about him, trying to center himself. "Kiba wants me to assure him that it's going to be okay, Shikamaru wants me to prove the impossible and Sai thinks that fear is a bad colour on me. How am I supposed to do it all?"

He turned abruptly to face a shell-shocked Sasuke once again. "How much could you have changed? You complain that I just waltzed in and threw some half-assed offer in your face. I know that it wasn't the most ideal or moving way to extend the olive branch; but did you once stop to wonder what it took for me to come to you? What it took for me to come into the place where you mind-fucked me over and over again just so you could prove your point about who it was that called the shots in our relationship?"

Sasuke didn't answer, unable to respond even though he knew it wasn't a rhetorical question; because the simple truth of it was- none of that had occurred to him. Naruto took in the taut silence and nodded briefly.

"Yeah, I didn't think you did. Because maybe under all that improvement and upgrading, there's still the same Sasuke who isn't satisfied unless I'm the same Naruto. The 'Naruto' who is willing to hand over the sharpened knife before baring his chest in offering..." Naruto sighed and looked away before casting tired, defeated eyes at his ex-lover. "That was unfair, because I know you tried the best you can; and I know you've changed as much as you can change, Sasuke. The problem is, I've changed too."

"Naruto, I…"

Naruto shook his head before turning away. There were just too many strong, warring emotions to process at once. He clenched his fists again, tightly enough for his blunt fingernails to dig into his palms as he tried to damp down the potential geyser of confusing, disrupting feelings that always felt as if they were ready to explode. He failed…he was never great at emotional control anyway. He screamed then, anguished and primal- and with enough volume to startle Sasuke, those birds that had chosen to remain in the trees despite the initial commencement of yelling, and undoubtedly some Parisian citizens who were going about their business just meters beyond the small woodland.

Sasuke could only stare at the heaving back before him when Naruto's roar ended. He always hated this feeling- the one where Naruto would be physically within arm's reach, but seemed as if he were miles away and unattainable. He stood in a helpless stupor, trying to kick-start his brain into worthwhile activity. He knew that this juncture was critical, that he needed to be brilliant, sincere and irresistible. He needed to say something, anything to stop the seemingly inevitable from happening. He needed to do something instead of standing there dumbly while the world rushed headlong towards its final, cataclysmic end.

"This is really it, isn't it?" Those weren't the words he meant to say; they weren't the words he wanted. He certainly didn't want them sounding the way they did- scared and uncertain- but there they were in their brutal frankness. "We're really over, aren't we? There's no getting past this. No matter what I do, no matter what I say, you'll never see me the same way again."

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He ran both hands over his face and through his hair before letting them fall limply at his sides. He stared up into the treetops and watched the sunlight sparkling through as he contemplated letting it end there and then on that sentiment. It wouldn't be right though, ending it all on a lie. That much he owed to himself and Sasuke. If it was going to end, it was going to end in honesty.

"That's just the thing, Sasuke- the problem isn't that my feelings have changed too much. The problem is that they haven't changed at all."

Sasuke looked up in confusion and found Naruto staring back at him intently. "I don't understand."

Naruto hesitated briefly, clearly contemplating what he should do next within the fraught and brittle moment. Then, with almost grim determination, he closed the distance between himself and Sasuke. Before the latter had a chance to process what was about to happen, Naruto reached out and pulled him against him.

Sasuke's astonishment from the kiss lasted only a second before his body relaxed and he was reaching out in turn and fisting his hands in blond hair. There wasn't a moment of hesitation or restraint as the kiss deepened, hot and desperate under the cool canopy of trees. Sasuke shivered then, relishing the feel of the hardness of Naruto's body against his. He exhaled sharply as Naruto pulled back a little to bite down softly on his lower lip. His eyes opened partly to stare into Naruto's own heavy-lidded gaze as the blond trailed the tip of his tongue from the corner of Sasuke's mouth and up the side of his cheek, licking away the salty trail there that Sasuke hadn't even realized he had made. Naruto pulled away slightly, bringing the all too brief moment to an end.

"It's still the same." Naruto spoke softly as Sasuke searched his face for further answers. "All of it is still the same- the feelings, the pull, the butterflies…everything. I feel the same way I did when I was seventeen and thought you were my salvation. Even now, despite everything we've gone through, despite all the absolute shit that's rained down on us because of what we've done to each other, I still feel the same."

Sasuke's breath escaped in an incredulous whoosh. There was an instant of mind-numbing relief that gave way to a heady mix of exhilaration and confusion. Before now, he would have thought that it was impossible for a person to slingshot from near crippling despair to buoyant elation within a second. It was now evident that it was possible, but it couldn't be healthy. He'd be surprised if he was still standing after the dust finally settled.

"There isn't a problem then." Sasuke reached a hand towards Naruto's face, unable to understand why Naruto's bleak expression still remained. "It's the same for me, Naruto. I still feel the same about you. Why do you think we can't be together?"

"Because it's not supposed to be that way; it doesn't make sense. How can I change and still feel the same?" Naruto's exasperation surfaced again as he stepped away from Sasuke's reach. "I'm supposed to be different; I'm supposed to be smarter. I've been trying so hard these last couple of years to become someone who won't make the same foolish mistakes. Sometimes I think I am, but most times…"

Naruto sighed deeply and ran an agitated hand through his hair.

"I like who I am now, Sasuke. It took a while, but I was finally able to like 'me' again. I look in the mirror now and I'm not ashamed of the person I see there anymore. I love my job, I love being able to do what I do."

"And I'm happy for you, Naruto," Sasuke interrupted quickly, unable to understand where Naruto was going with his line of thinking. "I don't want to take any of this from you; I wouldn't sabotage any of it."

"I know you won't, Sasuke; but I might," Naruto mused softly as Sasuke fell silent once again. "I don't know if you really understand how much I feel for you, just how far I was willing to go for you. The scary thing about it is that I feel that I don't understand it myself. You're still the first and last thing I think about every day. Being away from you was like trying not to breathe. I know it was harsh shutting you out, but I never got to the point where I trusted myself to be with you. Why is it like that? Why is that intensity still there, that insanity?"

"Maybe the feelings haven't changed because they weren't wrong in the first place." Sasuke surprised even himself at how quickly and easily he was able to answer; he was slowly learning, though, that the truth didn't have to be hard and burdensome. Sometimes the truth was easy. "How we felt about each other was never the problem. That was true, that was real; the problem was that we were really bad at managing our feelings- really, very bad- atrocious even."

Sasuke once again reached for Naruto, gently rubbing the back of his hand against Naruto's cheek. He wouldn't be pushed away again- not when he was so close.

"And in addition to that, I may have had some difficulty with expressing affection and emotion in a socially acceptable manner." Sasuke managed to score a small victory as he coaxed a brief flash of a smile from Naruto.

There was a moment of quiet as Naruto raised his hand to cover the one cupping his face. "It makes me worry, Sasuke. If it's the same, couldn't it mean that I really haven't changed? If I haven't changed, then I'm the same Naruto who will hand over mind, body and soul to you until there's nothing left. If the old Sasuke is still there underneath it all, it could be disastrous; because I was nothing once, and I can't be that again. I don't know if I would be able to come back from that. How do I take that chance?"

It wasn't until that moment that Sasuke realized just what 'going big' meant. It wasn't climbing on tabletops or romantic declarations in a room full of strangers. It wasn't about heroics or extravagant dime-store romance novel gestures. It was about handing over your last piece of armour to the very person who had the potential to decimate you, in the hopes of receiving something even greater in return.

"It was a Friday- the last day of school before summer break."

"Um, what?" Naruto's brow furrowed as he stared at Sasuke; the odd statement came completely out of left field.

"We had had a prize-giving or something like that. All the parents were supposed to show up and either watch us perform or get prizes or something. I'm fuzzy on the details of that part, but what I do remember was that all the parents showed up, except mine." Sasuke shrugged with feigned nonchalance, surprised by how easy it was for old hurts to resurface. "I waited until everyone left, just hoping they would show; because that's all I could do then- wait. I guess Iruka-sensei didn't really know how to handle a situation like that, so he let me stick around way longer than he should have; then, even he realized that it was probably a mistake, letting me hope like that."

Sasuke sighed and shot Naruto a weak smile as the latter stood waiting to see where this unfolding story was supposed to lead.

"Normally I would have been devastated that they forgot me again; but by that time, I couldn't even manage that. I was starting to wonder if I even existed- if I was a figment of my own imagination or something. I felt like a-"

"Ghost?" Naruto finished helpfully, seeing himself briefly mirrored in Sasuke as the latter paused before nodding hesitantly.

"Yeah, like a ghost. It was, without exaggeration, the worst feeling I had ever experienced up until then. I figured that I was probably the saddest kid in the world at that point, until I saw you on the playground, that is."

Naruto straightened, blinking in surprise as he finally recognised the pivotal moment Sasuke was describing.

"You were on the swings, just sitting there staring at the ground, barely moving at all. I guess if I had been a little more sensitive then, I'd have realized you weren't doing so great either." Sasuke smiled sheepishly as Naruto stared back wordlessly. "At the moment though, I couldn't feel anything but relief."

"Relief?" Naruto echoed. "Relief from what? We weren't even friends then!"

"But you saw me," Sasuke replied frankly. "You always saw me. You were always glaring at me from across the class, or whenever you passed me down by the pier. I'd always glare back, but it was different with you. Even then, when you looked at me, you weren't seeing Itachi's little brother or Uchiha Fugaku's back-up plan; you saw me- just me. I mean, you clearly weren't too fond of what you saw, but that didn't matter too much. The point is that when you looked at me, I was just Sasuke, and if only for a little while, I existed as is. Right then, on that playground, proof that I existed was the most precious thing in the world. Except, you wouldn't look at me…"

"What?" Naruto raised an eyebrow as Sasuke sighed forlornly and sent him a slightly baleful look.

"You wouldn't look at me," Sasuke repeated emphatically. "I sat next to you on the swing and waited for you to acknowledge my presence- to do something, say anything. But you kept staring at the ground, buried under you own angst. So I got a little panicky and impatient and-"

"Pulled my hair."

"Right."

"And then I kicked your ass," Naruto mused as he scratched his cheek thoughtfully.

"This is where we start remembering things differently," Sasuke stated drily as Naruto rewarded him again with a sudden, sunny smile.

"You said you didn't remember any of that," Naruto said pointedly. "If that day was as important to you as it was to me, why did you get so angry when I asked you about it?"

Sasuke paused again, hesitating briefly as he wrestled with the instinct of avoiding full disclosure and making himself more vulnerable than he was already.

"Because it reminded me of how needy and dependent I was, especially given the precariousness of my position." Sasuke sighed again as Naruto's brow furrowed in confusion. "You don't understand, Naruto; you were my entire world- the reason I knew I existed. You made everything bearable: my family, my duties, my fate; I could face anything as long as you were with me. You were the only thing I ever needed. It wasn't a problem when we were kids, because you were an outcast and I know you needed me then as much as I needed you."

"Sasuke-" Naruto began, but Sasuke shook his head firmly. He wasn't done.

"We needed each other then, so even though the force of my feelings would probably scare you if you knew of it, I wasn't really worried, since you relied on me as well. But all that changed once we entered the Academy." Sasuke's gaze fell to Naruto's shoes before rising again to meet the blond's. "Everything changed- suddenly, you weren't my best kept secret anymore, and I wasn't the only person in your world. You started to make friends and form bonds so quickly- genuine friendships with people who had so much more to offer than I did. I figured it wouldn't be long before you realized that you didn't need me anymore. Plus, all of this was happening while I was starting to struggle with my sexuality and the realization that my growing feelings for you were not platonic anymore. I wasn't equipped to deal with it all, Naruto."

"How could you think that I would ever abandon you?" Naruto instinctively reached out and brushed the back of his hand against Sasuke's cheek- the urge to comfort becoming too strong to resist. "I can't believe you thought I would dump you like that."

"I didn't know if I could trust your feelings; I could only trust my own. I didn't have the emotional intelligence to deal with them, or to come to you with my fears. I only knew that I couldn't lose you and that I couldn't afford to be upstaged." Sasuke's face flushed guiltily as he looked away briefly. "I resorted to the only method I knew for holding on to someone's attention and affection: I withheld my own. It certainly worked on me when my parents did it, and for a while, it seemed to work on you. The more distant and passive-aggressive I became, the more you seemed to chase after me. I knew I was hurting you, but I thought it was the only way to keep you with me. By the time I realized that it was no longer working, I was so trapped in that way of thinking, I didn't know how to stop myself. Before this, I couldn't bring myself to tell you the truth- not without risking exposing how I really felt and giving away the upper hand. I couldn't handle the thought of you realizing the power you had over me. In the end, it backfired anyway and I lost everything. I lost you."

He stared deeply into Naruto's eyes as the younger man stared back silently, fully caught up in the magnetism of the moment.

"You don't have to worry about me being the same Sasuke underneath the change, Naruto. That Sasuke was a shell to begin with. I love you and you still love me. The only thing that could keep us from moving forward together is our own fear. Let me try and make up for my mistakes. I'm asking you to take that chance, Naruto. Please, take the chance."

There was that feeling again- a moment of perfect stasis, where time seemed to stop and stretch indefinitely. Silence reigned as Naruto stared searchingly into Sasuke's eyes, a hand still unconsciously stroking his lover's face. No, his ex-lover, his soul-mate, his tormentor, his fire…

Sasuke could only wait, staring back earnestly with breathless anticipation as blue eyes bored into his dark ones. He waited, trying his best to remain calm and patient as Naruto's mind raced and the blond remained quiet. Sasuke braced himself as Naruto dipped his head briefly, breaking eye-contact as the warm hand cupping his cheek fell away.

"Sasuke, I-"

The shrill sound of Naruto's cell-phone startled them both, causing them to jerk apart in surprise. Naruto automatically fished for the screaming instrument and hastily answered.

"Ah yes, Konohamaru? I'm not far away; I'm on the adjoining grounds." Naruto checked his watch as Konohamaru fired away, giving him necessary updates. The amount of time which had elapsed startled the young politician. He had been completely unaware that he had been away from the Minister and his attachment for so long. "They're adjourning for lunch already? Has it gone smoothly so far?"

Devastation.

It was the only word Sasuke could think of that might describe the feeling resonating through him as he stood watching Naruto fervently check his watch and issue low, indecipherable instructions to his aide. Naruto had been about to reject him- he was almost sure of it; and now, after he'd stripped himself bare, the one who now had all the power and all the answers was on the phone, seemingly growing more absorbed in more pertinent matters. Sasuke stared blankly at the spinning ground beneath him before turning heel and nearly bolting out of the thicket. He needed to get as far away from here as humanly possible. He'd leave despite having no idea where he could run to- where can you go when the world is ending?

He was halfway to the clearing before he was arrested in motion as an incredibly strong fist closed around the back of his jacket and yanked him roughly backwards. He slammed into the hard wall of Naruto's body as long arms enveloped him, crushing him tightly to his captor. Sasuke could only gape wide-eyed as Naruto buried his head into the crook of his neck, warm, heavy breath stirring the hairs at his nape.

"Jeez, it's like you never learn anything," Naruto murmured brokenly into the bewildered Sasuke's skin as he hugged him impossibly closer. "The hero never walks away after the big speech. Not before everything is the way it's supposed to be- especially when he's right, especially when he's won."

Sasuke's eyes drifted closed as he let the warmth flood through him. He had forgotten how good it felt being held like that. He stirred slightly, moulding more comfortably to Naruto's frame.

"Is that how it is?" Sasuke asked softly as Naruto sniffled into his collar. His idiot was crying. "I'm not used to being the hero."

* * *

"Welcome to the Four Seasons. My name is Claudia and I will assist you in any way I can." The young woman's automated speech gave way to a warm smile of recognition as Sasuke floated up to the receptionist. "Ah, Mr. Uchiha, so lovely to see you again."

Sasuke blinked at the vaguely familiar woman as he slowly registered his surroundings. The last hour or so had been a dazed blur as everything became blissfully mixed up after he had managed to extricate himself from Naruto's bear hug and claimed his kiss. It had been slow and hesitant, and painfully brief; but it had still been enough to knock the wind out of him. He vaguely recalled Naruto pressing his hotel cardkey into his hand and asking him to wait in his room. Sasuke guessed he must have taken a taxi after that to the hotel, or walked, or flown- at this point, he believed anything was possible.

"Will your wife be joining you, Mr. Uchiha?" Claudia inquired as she looked for Sasuke's non-existent reservation on the system. The couple was easy to remember. There weren't that many pink-tinged, unrequited love-honeymooners that passed through the hotel. "This would be your second anniversary, wouldn't it?"

Sasuke finally realized that he was in the same hotel in which he had spent his honeymoon and that he was dealing with the same receptionist. It seemed like an entirely different place. He hadn't remembered a thing about wedding dates or anniversaries. It was remarkable to think that it was only two years ago, the chain of events that triggered his transformation was set into motion. It felt like a lifetime ago.

Claudia, having not located a reservation, was regarding Sasuke with carefully disguised curiosity. A quick look at his finger revealed not only the absence of his wedding band, but also the fact that the ring hadn't even been on long enough to make an impression. She knew she should have started a betting pool about how long that marriage would last. She could have made herself a few easy euros.

"Ah, no- I don't have a reservation or any anniversary plans." Sasuke flashed a brief smile as he smoothed over his tie. "Actually, I need Naruto Uzumaki's room number. I think he may have told it to me, but I forgot on the way here."

"Of course." She took her time and put on a decent show of hunting down the number, not that she needed to since Sasuke was off in a world of his own. She watched sidelong as Sasuke toyed with the cardkey, staring down at it with an almost moony expression. There could only be one of two explanations for this behaviour: either Mr. Uzumaki was playing host and allowing Sasuke to use his room for some clandestine tryst, or the gorgeous Japanese diplomat _was _the tryst. Neither of the possibilities was new or strange to Claudia. "I'm sorry, whose room number do you need?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke exhaled the name softy.

'_Yep,' _Claudia affirmed to herself as she made another brief, yet unnecessary show of finding the room number. _'Definitely door number two.'_

"Mr. Uzumaki's room is 207. Just take the elevator to the second floor." Feeling a little mischievous, Claudia hazarded asking an old question. "While you're here, Mr. Uchiha, would you be interested in a list of activities available to our guests? Maps of shopping districts or…"

"No, thank you. That won't be necessary." Sasuke replied distractedly as he headed off towards the elevator.

No, she figured it wouldn't. Claudia simply smiled knowingly before turning to welcome her next guest.

* * *

It only took the second Naruto's door clicked shut behind Sasuke for him to dissolve into a nervous wreck. He stared into the luxurious room, daunted by the fact that he had absolutely no idea what to do now or what he was expected to do. To be completely honest, he hadn't really thought he'd get this far. He removed his shoes and socks, and put them neatly next to the door. At least he could take comfort that the room, despite its opulence, looked entirely different from the honeymoon suite on the other side of the hotel. The moment was strange enough as it was. He cast his coat aside and sat stiffly in one of the overstuffed armchairs in the sitting area.

He eyed the huge bed apprehensively. He didn't want to expect too much, too soon. A hug and a tender kiss didn't necessarily mean Naruto was ready to consummate their relationship. Then again, once Naruto made up his mind about something, he was never one to stand on ceremony or ease into things, and Sasuke was more than ready to take full advantage of that. With that vein of thinking, Sasuke got out of the chair and sprawled instead on the large cushiony sofa. He didn't want Naruto to think that he wasn't ready in case the younger man was willing to take things further. He unbuttoned the two top buttons of his shirt, trying his best to fake easy, sexy elegance. The sofa seemed like a fair trade. It wasn't as if he was lying naked in a bed of rose petals or something. Sasuke stared up broodingly at the smooth, high ceilings of the room, minutes ticking by as he considered his next move.

_Was he supposed to be lying naked in a bed of rose petals?_

Screw this, he was going for it. He moved to the bed and tried to relax in the dead center of it; after all, he was Sasuke, and that was what Sasuke would do. He had been waiting and aching far too long for this, to be hesitating and shy. If Naruto wasn't ready to go there, he'd just have to tell him. Sasuke promised himself he'd respect the decision, even if Naruto said no. He'd been waiting so long, a little longer wouldn't kill him. He'd just go sob bitterly in a cold shower later, if need be. With that decided, Sasuke lay in wait predatorily, finally feeling comfortable and in the zone- only for it all to be shot to hell by the sound of knocking on the door.

"Sasuke, are you in there? You have to let me in- you have my cardkey."

Sasuke rolled over and smacked his head into the pillow a few times. He was all kinds of idiot right now. With a sigh, he scooted off the bed and went to open the door for Naruto.

"Hi," Naruto said softly as he entered the room. His smile was genuine, warm and sexy enough to dissipate confident, predatory Sasuke like the façade he was. What was left in his place was an irrationally nervous Sasuke, who gripped the doorknob like a lifeline.

"Hi," he echoed back hollowly, gradually letting go of the door and shoving it closed as Naruto headed to the other end of the room and shed his coat and jacket.

"I had to head back to Sarutobi-sama so I could apologise for my absence and beg him for the rest of the day off." Naruto flopped down onto the sofa and smiled brightly up at Sasuke, who was still hovering near the door. "At least you won't have to worry about my phone going off for the rest of the day."

Sasuke relaxed in increments and was being pulled over to the sofa by the natural magnetism between them even as Naruto spoke. "That's good; I'm starting to develop an unnatural hatred for technology. One more interruption or malfunction and I'm liable to turn into a full-fledged Luddite."

Naruto grinned as Sasuke finally sat down next to him. "I also took a little time to clear my head- think things over a bit more."

Naruto shook his head and waved a placatory hand at Sasuke's immediately concerned expression. "I didn't change my mind or anything! I just had to think for a little bit and process some things."

Sasuke settled down as Naruto regarded the plush carpet and rubbed his toes into it.

"I'm not used to being afraid, Sasuke." Naruto sighed as he leaned back, rested his head against the back of the sofa and looked over at Sasuke. "Growing up, I felt a lot of things- hate, rage, inadequacy; but I was never really afraid. Somehow I believed in myself, because I couldn't afford to believe in anyone else. No matter what was happening to me, I knew I could rely on myself to do the right thing and figure out a way to overcome. I had my unshakeable code by which I survived. That was all I had, until I met you."

Naruto reached up to brush the bangs out of Sasuke's face and smiled as the latter leaned into the caress. "But somewhere along the line, I started to lose that part of me that shielded me all this time. When I couldn't see myself as the person I thought I was, the last of my security left and the fear crept in. Like you said, I didn't handle it well. I shouldn't have shut you out, Sasuke. I should have stopped avoiding the pain and dealt with it."

"You can trust me now. I know you couldn't before, but I need you to know you're safe with me."

"I've been learning that there are no guarantees, but I'm willing to take the chance." Naruto smiled then, and for a moment, Sasuke could see the boy who had finally smiled at him after they had finished fighting on the playground. "Let's do our best."

Sasuke's lips hitched into a half smile at Naruto's characteristic enthusiasm. After being hopeless for so long, the experience of Naruto's smile and caressing hand was almost bordering on surrealism. When the blue eyes reopened to focus clearly on him though, Sasuke's accelerated pulse reminded him that it was indeed reality. There was only the soft, distant sound of a ticking clock as the two stared at each other. Finally it was Naruto who leaned forward and ghosted his lips across Sasuke's, while the latter's heart started thudding loudly in his own ears.

"Shower!" Sasuke burst out suddenly as he shot off the sofa, leaving a bewildered Naruto almost pitching forward into the seat cushions.

"Huh?"

"I need a shower." Sasuke nodded briskly as he retreated towards the bathroom. "It was a long flight and I was up for ages before that, and I probably stink."

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked as he raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Fine, couldn't be better. Will be right back." The last part of the sentence was muffled by the sound of the bathroom door closing firmly behind Sasuke.

* * *

The shell-shocked man expelled a breath as he leaned against the bathroom door and resisted the urge to smash his head into it. What the hell was wrong with him? Sasuke chewed his lower lip apprehensively and tried willing his heartbeat to slow and quiet down to less disturbing levels. He quickly stripped off his clothes and stepped into the opaque glass shower. Soon he was standing under a heavy spray of warm water, trying to figure out the most efficient way to kick himself.

He had been standing there for a few minutes, wondering whether his spastic behaviour had brought an unfulfilling end to the evening, when he heard the shower door slide open. He turned to face his visitor as Naruto stepped into the shower and slid the door closed behind him.

"I figured I'd help you get clean."

Sasuke snorted rudely at the nostalgic remark before taking a long look at the display before him.

"Sasuke, if you're not ready yet, it's okay, I'll understand. Maybe we should slow this whole thing down and ease into it." Naruto's considerate generosity was compromised somewhat by the fact that he was still invading Sasuke's shower in all his unabashed nakedness- not that Sasuke minded or felt the need to map out the point.

"I'm ready; I've been ready since I was fifteen. This is not an issue of not wanting to," Sasuke replied huffily as he tried to keep his line of sight above Naruto's waist for the sake of gravity.

"So why the freak-out then?" The gentle question caused Sasuke to redden slightly as water continued to pour over him.

"It's just that…it's just that it's been awhile." Sasuke finally relented under Naruto's scrutinizing gaze. "The last time I had sex was the day you broke up with me."

"Oh," Naruto said as the implications became clear. "Oh…"

Sasuke mumbled the rest of his explanation as he stared at the fogged up glass beyond Naruto's hip. "I might not be at the top of my game."

"Well," Naruto began as he scratched his nose in thought, "what makes you think your game was anything to write home about to begin with?"

Sasuke's head snapped up so quickly, it created a perfect spray of water into Naruto's face. "WHAT?"

"I'm just _saying_," Naruto continued soothingly, completely unaware of his impending death, "no wonder you feel pressured. You're going on as if you were some kind of sexual connoisseur or something. Whatever would give you such an idea? You couldn't even manage to get your own pants off the first few times we did it."

"I…you…" Sasuke sputtered indignantly as Naruto blinked at him innocently. "I ROCKED YOUR WORLD!"

"Yes- yes, you did." Naruto grinned easily, effectively robbing Sasuke of his sudden indignation. "And you will; so quit being a walking bag of insecurity."

Sasuke stared deadpan at the exasperating blond before deflating dramatically against his chest. He snorted and sighed as he rested his forehead on Naruto's shoulder.

"This is insane," Sasuke murmured as he wrapped his arms loosely around Naruto and snuggled closer to him. "When the hell are we going to get back to normal?"

"We were never normal to begin with, but we'll find our rhythm again. It'll happen sooner than you think, too." Naruto grabbed one of Sasuke's hands and pressed it against his chest so the older man could feel the rapid heartbeat there. "I'm as nervous as you are, but it's exhausting fighting it anymore. It feels like that's all I've been doing lately- fighting my feelings and running from them. Right now, there's nothing I want to do more than give in. If you're ready, Sasuke, then I am too."

Sasuke was able to ascertain from the vibrations in Naruto's chest that he was being spoken to. Knowing Naruto, it was probably something comforting and encouraging, or along the lines of being inadvertently arousing. Admittedly, he wasn't listening closely anymore. The physical contact and the heat from the spraying water had served to remind Sasuke of the last time he and Naruto had shared a shower together. It had been a very moving and satisfying experience- one which was now inspiring Sasuke to slide his hand down to squeeze Naruto's ass as he brushed his lips against the tanned neck. Naruto shifted as Sasuke began sucking on his neck in earnest and leisurely trailed a hand up the pale back until his fingers were tangled in dark hair. Sasuke uttered a soft grunt as Naruto yanked at his hair, pulling him into kiss as the blond shoved him against the warm tiled wall of the shower. They both groaned as Naruto rubbed against him, gradually quickening the pace as the kiss deepened. Sasuke gasped as Naruto broke the kiss to bite and suck at his neck while the blond's thrusts against him became faster and rougher. Sasuke arched into the driving movement, using one hand to hug Naruto's waist as the other fisted into the blond hair.

"Don't stop."

Naruto only grunted in response as he braced an arm against the wall above Sasuke's head. He managed to push his free hand into the almost impossibly tight space between them to grasp Sasuke's turgid erection and start pumping it. Their sharp groans were muffled as Naruto recaptured his lips, thrusting his tongue against Sasuke's in an action that mimicked the frenetic movement of their bodies. Naruto released Sasuke's cock, needing both hands to cup Sasuke's ass as he ground harder against his lover. Sasuke shuddered, moaning into Naruto's mouth as he came hard against the tanned stomach. Naruto gasped as his own orgasm overtook him. He slumped against Sasuke, both of them panting as they tried to catch their breaths.

"Yeah," Naruto muttered as he finally pulled away from Sasuke and turned off the shower. "I think we're clean enough."

Sasuke genuinely laughed then, probably for the first time in forever. If that wasn't the most ironic statement ever made in the history of mankind, he had never heard its better.

* * *

Sasuke stared back quizzically as he stepped into the bedroom. Naruto was lingering in the bathroom and showed no signs of exiting any time soon.

"Give me a minute," Naruto called back as he disappeared from view behind the bathroom door. "I didn't come prepared to do any, um, 'preparing'. They might have something in here."

Sasuke dutifully sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Naruto to re-emerge. The interlude in the shower had done wonders for allaying his initial nervousness, but tense anticipation continued to build as he listened to Naruto puttering around in the bathroom. He smoothed out the fluffy white towel he was wearing and glared at the bathroom door, willing Naruto to come out already. At length, the blond finally resurfaced. Sasuke straightened in appreciation at the sight before him. A wet, glistening Naruto, naked but for his towel, was always a thing of beauty.

"Bingo." Naruto grinned triumphantly as he shook what appeared to be a small lotion bottle in his outstretched hand. "They've actually got quite the selection in there, if you know where to look. They should probably mention these things in their advertising. Then again, they probably don't want to openly attract the wrong type of clientele. 'Come to the Four Seasons: we endorse the freaky' isn't the most high-end tagline, is it?"

Sasuke couldn't suppress a smile as Naruto drifted off into his demented imagination. He couldn't believe how much he actually missed even that part of the blond too. Still, there was a time for everything, and there were other aspects of Naruto he would much rather get reacquainted with just then. Sasuke silenced Naruto's thoughts on stealth advertising to wealthy perverts by hooking a hand into the blond's towel and hauling him until the startled man was standing between his legs. The towel was soon pooled around Naruto's feet as Sasuke pressed light, teasing kisses against his lover's inner thigh. Naruto hissed when Sasuke finally relented and slid his mouth down the younger man's rapidly hardening erection.

"You know," Naruto breathed out as Sasuke stared up at him during his ministrations, "I can do that just as well as you can."

With that said, Naruto pulled back, ignoring the feel of his body protesting as he slipped out of Sasuke's mouth and grasp. He bent down and swept Sasuke's legs up onto the pillows resting at the top of the bed. Sasuke obediently shifted further across the bed when he was instructed to 'shove over'. He watched with growing interest as Naruto stretched out alongside him, laying on his side in the opposite direction.

"What are you doing down there- oh, ahh." Sasuke's words and thoughts trailed off amidst his shuddering as Naruto deliberately licked the length of his shaft before sucking lightly at the tip of his penis. He moaned and sighed as Naruto stroked his side soothingly. The gentleness of the caress belied the increasing speed of the mouth now plunging down his cock. Sasuke gasped loudly, revelling in the feel of the warm hand encircling the base of his penis and pumping in rhythm to make up for the shortfall of Naruto's mouth. The tantalizing proximity of Naruto's own erection to his face reminded Sasuke that this was intended to be a cooperative effort. He shifted slightly, propping himself up on his elbow and taking Naruto into his mouth while he bemusedly wondered if his IQ would ever return to normal. There was a surge of self-indulgent satisfaction at the sound and feel of Naruto moaning as he massaged a tanned buttock, and he proceeded to suck harder and faster, matching and challenging the blond's own demanding tempo.

"Don't stop," Naruto ordered huskily as he stopped blowing Sasuke in order to search for the momentarily discarded lube.

Sasuke snorted brusquely, having had no intention of stopping anything, although his body immediately protested the loss of Naruto's attention to his throbbing cock. His disappointment at the deprivation was ended instantly by the sound of a bottle cap popping open. He couldn't believe he had forgotten how insanely arousing a simple sound could be, especially when he was in such a state. Naruto gently pushed him completely unto his back and straddled him, still facing away from his lover as he tried his best to spare Sasuke his weight. The brunet ran his hands over the broad shoulders and back in front of him as Naruto squirted lubricant onto his fingers. Finally, the blond leaned forward, once again taking Sasuke into his mouth, and began sucking hungrily. Sasuke pants came fast and audibly as Naruto pushed his legs further apart and teasingly massaged his perineum.

"You're leaking…"

Sasuke arched up as Naruto made slow, deliberate swipes at the tip of his lover's weeping erection. Pale hands twisted into the sheets as Sasuke tried not to come in Naruto's face, though it was an incredibly tempting thought. He released the sheets to grip Naruto's thighs as coated fingers ghosted over his entrance.

"Naruto…"

It was both a demand and a plea, a combination from Sasuke which Naruto could never ignore. However, when he attempted to comply and started to insert a finger, he was surprised at the resistance he found there. Apparently Sasuke was surprised too because he instinctively wiggled away from the intrusion. Naruto straightened up and got off of Sasuke so he could turn to face him.

"Why are you tensing up?" Naruto sat back on his haunches as he regarded Sasuke. "If you're not read-"

"I just spent the last five minutes trying to swallow your dick." Sasuke rolled his eyes in exasperation at the counterproductive concern. "I'm so beyond ready, I must have lapped it by now. I am not tensing up."

"Then what's the deal? I'm used to you being tight, and I love that, don't get me wrong; but it's never usually this-"

"Didn't I tell you that it's been a while, idiot?" Sasuke huffed defensively, his already flushed face turning a brighter shade of red. "I told you that the last time we had sex was the last time I had sex."

"Well yeah, but I didn't think that included masturbation." Naruto raised an eyebrow as Sasuke's eyes narrowed on him with laser focus. "Masturbation is a perfectly natural-"

"I love you, but I swear on my stock options that if you pull a Kakashi on me and give me a 'masturbation is beautiful' lecture, that this will be the shortest reunion on record. Besides, you know I masturbate; I'm just not in the perverse habit of shoving things up my ass…present company excluded," Sasuke amended quickly before a bemused Naruto could point out everything wrong with that sentence. "Are you going to do anything about it, or are you the one who has forgotten everything?"

"Man, virgins can be so touchy."

Naruto knew he was lucky that there was nothing lethal within Sasuke's reach; the patented Uchiha glare was back and in full effect. He managed to relocate the bottle of lube, which had somehow worked its way under the pillows beneath Sasuke's feet. He squeezed out a little more, preferring to err on the side of comfort, before stretching alongside a waiting and still glowering Sasuke.

"Quit glaring at me," Naruto murmured as he began nuzzling the other man's ear in an effort to distract him from the fingers sliding up his inner thigh. "I'm not the one who can make diamonds in my ass."

Sasuke managed a single huff of indignation before his breath started hitching at the warm intrusion of Naruto's fingers. They just barely entered him as the gentle pressure of Naruto's teeth and lips against his neck gradually increased. Naruto finally moved away from him as the blond kissed and licked him along the length of his body- blazing a wet trail down his torso and towards his abdomen. The further Naruto moved down his body was the deeper the long fingers delved in the tight warmth.

Sasuke moaned and fisted his hands into blond hair as his mind wavered between concentrating on the slight discomfort of Naruto's fingers or the tongue which was agonisingly close to his quivering erection. When the fingers started to push and scissor in earnest, Sasuke was thoroughly distracted by the dizzying sensation of Naruto's mouth on his cock, pumping and sucking away. His body arched automatically, trying to thrust into moist heat, while deft fingers prepared him.

"Naruto," Sasuke panted as his lover finally pulled away and withdrew his hand from between his legs. "Don't make me wait any longer."

Naruto's eyes seemed to darken further at the heated plea. He nodded wordlessly as he nudged Sasuke, prompting him to roll onto his side. He positioned himself carefully, slipping his knee between Sasuke's legs until he was completely straddling the lower one. He rocked forward, pushing deep into Sasuke while he stroked the pale thighs soothingly. His breathing grew ragged as he tried to fight the urge to thrust wantonly into the taut heat coiling and squeezing around him. Finally, he was all the way in and he paused, waiting for some kind of confirmation. Sasuke laid panting, fingers twisted into the thick sheets as his body slowly readjusted to the overwhelming sense of being filled. Dark eyes fluttered open and looked into the blue ones staring down at him.

"What the hell are you waiting for? Move already."

Naruto snorted and grinned as he bent forward, bracing one hand next to Sasuke's head while the other began stroking Sasuke's flagging erection back to full turgidity. "Che, touchy and bossy- there's just no pleasing some people."

Before Sasuke had a chance to formulate a retort, Naruto rocked back, almost pulling out completely before thrusting back in until he was fully seated within the accommodating flesh once more. Sasuke cried out, the sheets bunching in his hand as the electric pleasure screamed through him. Before he could recover, Naruto was thrusting deep within him again, creating aftershocks of sensation as he built up speed and power. Sasuke's moans and gasps became louder as Naruto's control evaporated and the blond continued to slam into his body. It had been too long. What had they been remembering all this time? The pale memories they had been clinging to hadn't even begun to do the real thing justice.

"_Missed you…need you…"_

Naruto moaned Sasuke's name as his hand fisted into the sheets, willing it to continue supporting his weight as he went mindless. He stared down, mesmerized by the erotic vision Sasuke made as he continued to pound into him while jerking him off. He backed up long enough to swing Sasuke's leg over until the man was completely on his back. Sasuke wasted no time before he reached for him, dragging him down by the nape of his neck so that he could pull him into a passionate kiss. They bit and sucked at each other's lips until they gave in to the need for more. Their kiss deepened, hot and consuming as their tongues plunged and slid against each other. Finally, they broke apart and Sasuke fell back onto the bed, breathless and writhing, while Naruto lifted his hips higher in order to resume his manic thrusts.

Sasuke knew he was being loud. When he was sane, he hated being vulgar; but Naruto made him anything but sane. He called out wildly, caught up in the hurricane as he ordered Naruto to never stop fucking him- even as the hand on his dick and the hard cock pounding into him threatened to completely overwhelm him. The world tilted dizzily and suddenly everything was at odd angles and upside down. It took him a moment to realize that the force of Naruto's body had been inching them towards the edge of the bed and that now his head was lolling off. Unable to put much thought into anything at this point, Sasuke simply planted one foot against Naruto's chest and shoved the startled blond backwards. Naruto landed against the pillows with a soft thud, just narrowly missing a painful collision with the headboard.

"What was that for?"

Sasuke wasn't able to formulate complete sentences then either. Instead, he made up for his transgression by quickly straddling Naruto and easing himself down gingerly onto the waiting erection. Naruto was immediately appeased.

"Oh fuck…" Naruto hissed sharply as his lover began to ride him.

Sasuke braced both hands on the headboard as he bounced wildly, completely uninhibited and revelling in the feel of Naruto's hands digging into his hips and the upward thrusts into his body. He groaned deeply, continuing to fight hard against the oncoming rush of his orgasm. He surprised himself that he'd managed to hang on this long.

"You want to come?" Naruto's rhetorical question was accompanied by hand on the tip of his penis, jerking and rubbing again. Sasuke's eyes rolled back in his head as he lost the battle. "If you want to come, just do it, idiot. What are you holding back for?"

It was beautiful, the way it spurted and splattered over Naruto's chest as if his body was re-staking its claim. He didn't care how archaic and barbaric it made him seem- not when his body was jerking and spastic and waves of white hot pleasure were crashing over him. He clenched around Naruto, milking him and precipitating his lover's orgasm. Naruto gripped his hips and kept him upright while he slammed and spilled into him. Then, for a moment, there was quiet- the silence after the storm- but for the panting and the shuddering intakes of breath. Sasuke stayed seated for awhile, staring down at Naruto while the latter stared back at him. At length, Sasuke dipped his head, getting a last kiss from his best friend before sliding off of him- exhausted and sated.

"Well," Naruto exhaled as he looked over at a heavy-lidded Sasuke, "it's a little hard to tell, but I think we've got our rhythm back."

Sasuke's lips twitched a bit before he finally gave in to the laughter. What precious little energy they had left was promptly burnt up in that last bit of stress relief. Sasuke grinned happily as his body floated off to sleep, no longer able to stave off the effects of jetlag and his reunion with his recaptured soul mate.

"I love you, you total moron."

* * *

It was surrealism at its finest.

Lying there watching Naruto while the moonlight slipped in through the balcony doors and windows and framed him while he slept, Sasuke was almost afraid to move- afraid that this whole thing wasn't real. In a moment he might wake up: alone, hard and aching. And Naruto would be half way around the world moving on without him. He brushed away the thoughts, however, and chose instead to lean forward and bite into a hard bicep, causing Naruto to snort awake. The blond blinked for a bit, adjusting to the darkness before rolling over to confront his attacker.

"Ow?"

"Just making sure this was real." Sasuke smiled charmingly as Naruto raised an eyebrow at him.

"I think you're supposed to pinch yourself first, or something."

"Tch, I like my way better."

"Hmm…" Naruto brushed back some of Sasuke's bangs before trailing a hand down his side and leaving it there.

"Naruto, is this okay though?" An odd, serious note crept in Sasuke's tone as he stared at Naruto earnestly.

"I think it's more than okay," Naruto responded automatically. "Then again, there's a good chance that we may not be talking about the same thing."

"I mean me being here, especially like this." Sasuke looked around the room as if expecting to see news reporters emerging from the shadows. "I wasn't thinking very far ahead when I came here. I don't want to make trouble for you. Not while your career is just getting started."

Naruto seemed surprised by this line of thinking. He reached out and pulled Sasuke close to him, snuggling him close. "If I'm with you, I'm with you. I would never hide who I am for any reason in the world, and I would never hide you either. If the path I'm on now won't allow me to have the career I want as well as the person I want, then I'll find a new path, or I'll make one of my own. I love you and you have me- it's been decided. So stop worrying uselessly."

Just like that, the last of Sasuke's anxieties were blown away effortlessly in a way only Naruto would manage. He made a show of sighing and shrugging before graciously capitulating. "Fine, fine, I was just asking, is all. You know, you do sound a little like a nice version of Hitler."

"Oh, not you too..." Naruto groaned as he spooned against Sasuke. "Fine, but that would make you some kind of Eva Braun with or without the cyanide capsules. If you really want to help my political career, you should consider gagging Ino."

"I'll see what I can do." Sasuke yawned as they both settled in to drift back to sleep. The peace and silence managed to last a full two minutes before Naruto shattered it.

"Sasuke, are you staying with me for the week of the summit?" Naruto shook Sasuke awake, causing the latter to sputter gibberish as he tried to process the question. "You should stay with me for the week. Don't go back home yet. We'll have pockets of free time here and there during the days, and the evenings to ourselves. We can explore Paris and see what they have here that's fun to do. Is there anything you want us to do?"

Sasuke stared blankly at the golden dynamo seated next to him. He could never get over how easily Naruto could go from near comatose to rabid in a manner of seconds. He blinked slowly and thought over the question.

"Actually, there are some things. I've just never had the time." Or the energy or interest; but as he had suspected, Naruto could change all that. "It's too bad we can't get to Rouen; I wanted to see where Joan of Arc was burnt at the stake."

Naruto's eye twitched. "Once again, your morbid pyromania raises its head. I offer you Paris, and you want to go see where they roasted some chick."

"She's a saint, I'll have you know, not 'some chick'!" Sasuke blasted Naruto who remained unmoved and unimpressed. "And she was so noble and pure that her heart did not burn from the injustice heaped on her. You're supposed to love cheesy crap like that!"

"Who are you calling cheesy, you insufferable-"

The argument lasted for a good half hour before they wound up making love again and then passed out for the rest of the night. It had been a moot point anyway, since they never went anywhere during Naruto's free time. Instead, they spent every minute of it locked in Naruto's hotel room trying desperately to make up for lost time. Neither of them uttered a word of complaint about how the week turned out.

Besides…they would always have Paris.

**TBC**


	23. Something Old, Something New

**A/N: **The first of the double epilogues is in da house, y'all! Complain not to me of tardiness; this was truly the best I could do. First off- major props to **LL** who was the only person, I think, to correctly guess the scene I referenced in the last chapter. It was the one where Naruto was chasing Sasuke right before the showdown at the VoTE. I put that scene down, flipped it and reversed it, yep.  
Also, give a warm hello and welcome to my brace of betas- my BFF, Enma Ai (who wants you to stop by her profile and say hello), and my personal grammar Nazi, Snowraven17. If my story has been looking tidier and more presentable lately, you have them to thank!

The second (or 'true') epilogue is on the way. This one is some lighter fare to give you all a well-deserved break from all the heavy I've been dishing out. I am blown away by all the love and feedback. Here's hoping for a strong finish on my part! Please enjoy and, as usual, tell me what you thought!

* * *

It felt like hours had gone by. Sasuke sat on the floor, fidgeting, casting furtive glances out at the teahouse that ensconced his father and his unfortunate lover. He drummed his fingers on his knees as he kept watch through the sliding glass doors. At his limit, he slapped his palms down on the floor and scrambled up, determined to save Naruto from what could be a fate worse than death.

"It's been ages- I'm going in there." The indulgent scoff behind him was enough to give him pause before he slid the doors open and flew to the rescue.

"Naruto is fine; he can handle himself even if father is on the attack. Sit down and be patient; it hasn't been nearly as long as you imagine."

Sasuke stood hesitating, one hand resting on the door handle as he contemplated ignoring the blithe reassurance. "I don't know…"

Itachi sighed as he folded his newspaper and tossed it aside. He eyed his agitated little brother for a moment and contemplated his next move. "Sasuke, Naruto will be fine. I'm sure he has a plan in case father is on the rampage. Plus, I gave him some special tips before the meeting began."

Sasuke eyed his brother dubiously. "You have tips?"

His big brother gave a longsuffering sigh before beckoning Sasuke closer. "Fine, I'll tell you. They're really only for emergencies, though."

Hopelessly intrigued by the notion of Fugaku-management advice, Sasuke abandoned his rescue mission and scooted over to his brother. For his efforts and enthusiasm, he was rewarded with one of Itachi's trademark head-flicks. He pouted as he rubbed the stinging spot on his forehead.

"Amazing…almost thirty years old and you still fall for that." Itachi shook his head as he reached for his paper. "I guess it's true- the more things change, the more they stay the same."

Sasuke continued glaring at his brother while he retook his seat on the floor of his parents' living room and muttered under his breath, "No arguments there- you're still kind of a dick."

Itachi only grinned back sunnily in response until Sasuke found himself smiling back.

"I still can't believe you're here," Sasuke murmured quietly, scratching his cheek while he assessed his brother.

"_I_ still can't believe I'm here." Itachi looked thoughtfully about the room before his eyes settled on Sasuke. "When I left this place, I thought there was no way I'd be able to come back, that the bridge was burnt behind me. When mother called me last week and told me it was okay to come home, I couldn't believe it. After I made up my mind to come back, I tried to tell myself to expect the unexpected- but I'm still blown away, Sasuke. Everything's so different…_everyone _is so different. Although- I did figure that if anyone was capable of changing things around, it would be you."

"I'm not sure I did much of anything," Sasuke mused as he stared out into the surrounding gardens of the house. "It's like when the landscape is altered after a storm passes. There was no controlling the storm, but there is also no way you can stay the same after it's done."

"Hn, so you're getting philosophical in your old age." Itachi smiled soothingly when his brother growled in response. "It's a compliment, little brother. I come home to find a wizened old man where I left an uncertain little boy. It's simply remarkable is all."

"Why _did_ you leave?" The question was simple and direct- a part of Sasuke's fledging technique that he still struggled to perfect. It was the question he had avoided asking these past few days, and it was enough to fade Itachi's teasing smile and replace it with an expression of wistful regret.

"I never wanted to leave you behind, Sasuke," Itachi began slowly and softly while his younger brother looked on earnestly. "At that time, there was no place for me here. My views and the way I chose to live my life clashed with Father's ways and the rest of the clan's. The plans I had for myself were very different from the ones they had for me. On one hand, I felt like a caged animal, while on the other I felt like I was a weed choking the life out of you. I knew you weren't paid the attention you deserved, Sasuke. I just felt that the simplest solution for everything was to leave."

"It didn't get any easier," Sasuke pointed out succinctly. "And I still wanted my brother around."

"I admit that I didn't handle the situation very well at all. From what I understand, it might be a genetic problem." Itachi's lips twitched briefly at his brother's loud snort. "I was seventeen and not the smartest one at that. I was every bit as stubborn and unyielding as father was- even thought I hated that about him. By the time I calmed down enough to reassess, I was on a train, miles away from everything I knew. I thought it was impossible to come back. Even if my pride would let me, I doubted father would have welcomed me back with open arms. I know it wasn't the best decision. I'm just glad that it seems we've been given another chance."

"Yeah." Sasuke smiled gently as he gazed out at the teahouse. "You've got to love those second chances."

The two sat in silence for a while as the clock ticked loudly against the quiet of their surroundings. Soon, Sasuke was drumming his fingers on his knees again, his anxiety slowly spiking.

"Seriously, what are they doing in there?"

* * *

Naruto sat quietly, trying his best not to fidget or sweat bullets while the Uchiha patriarch calmly sipped tea across from him. Honestly, the man must have a bladder the size of Lake Biwa- for the past hour, the man had done little else than sip tea and utter the odd, stilted pleasantry or observation. The last spurt of conversation had been about the loveliness of the weather, and Naruto had to fight the temptation to run screaming into the woods. Sasuke had vacillated between severe threats and sweet cajoling in order to ensure that Naruto was on his best behaviour. Still, even with that in mind, Naruto wasn't sure how long he could last. The itch to do something damning and inappropriate was becoming unbearable.

Unbeknownst to Naruto, Uchiha Fugaku was stalling for time. He had demanded an audience with Naruto in what he could only describe, in retrospect, as an impetuously parental moment. From the minute he had made the demand, he had realized he was at sea about just what it was he was supposed to say and how he was supposed to go about it. The problem stemmed mostly from the lack of clarity about the roles in his son's relationship, and Fugaku would be damned if he was going to ask any questions.

Since his wife had given him two sons, Fugaku had assumed that his duties as a father-in-law would extend to a pair of young ladies. Apparently, this was not the case. However, it was difficult for him to break completely from tradition, and Fugaku felt something had to be said with the advent of Sasuke's renewed relationship with Naruto. Was he supposed to regard Naruto as a son-in-law and give the speech accordingly, as Mikoto's father had done with him? This seemed to imply that Sasuke was the wife- an idea which did not sit well with Fugaku in the least. He doubted Naruto would be any more appreciative if he treated him as the wife instead. He would have risked the offence if Naruto weren't the type who would completely disregard social grace and make his displeasure known loudly and forcefully. Fugaku sighed as he continued to stall for time. Longstanding Japanese tradition simply did not give any leeway for these kinds of social deviations.

"I promise to take care of him."

Fugaku snapped out of his reverie at the sincere statement. He looked up to find Naruto looking solemnly back at him.

"I know you have your misgivings about me and Sasuke being together, and I know there is merit behind it." Naruto paused briefly and gathered his thoughts to make his case. "We're a little better now: I understand Sasuke a little more now, and he understands me. What I'm saying is- we'll both do our best, so please have faith in us and give us your blessing."

Fugaku only stared back at the young man in silence for a while. He broke his gaze to look into his half-empty teacup before giving a soft snort of laughter. "I remember the first time you came to into my home. Sasuke was so excited to introduce us, but as always, I was distracted by other things I considered more pressing. You got angry about my perceived lack of interest and you berated me."

Naruto tittered nervously under the censorious glare Fugaku shot him and awkwardly shuffled the utensils before him. Fugaku continued his rather damning reminiscence, undeterred by the young man's discomfort.

"Five years old, if I remember correctly- you were five years old and you stood there like a man ten times that age and scolded me for not listening to my son. In that moment, Naruto-kun, you had to be the most irritating and unlikable being alive, not unlike an annoying mosquito one can never find to squash." Fugaku sustained his withering look while Naruto tried his best to slump into the floor. "Needless to say, I was not fond of you, and you continued to be a bane to my very existence well into your young adulthood. You got Sasuke into all types of trouble, indoctrinated him with all manner of headstrong, rebellious and ridiculous ideas. You convinced him on far too many occasions to defy me- successfully at that- despite the fact that as his father, I had his best interests at heart."

"Is…is this going well?" Naruto interrupted Fugaku's diatribe hesitantly. "I get the feeling this isn't going as well as it could, but that could just be my inexperience with parents' talking."

Fugaku cleared his throat forcefully and tried to regain his aplomb.

"As I was saying, before I was interrupted- that despite all of these things, you easily proved yourself to be Sasuke's truest and most steadfast friend. He was always able to rely on you even when he felt he could not rely on his own family." Fugaku allowed a brief but heavy sigh to escape before looking directly at Naruto. "For that you will always have my gratitude, and I only ask that you continue to be the person on whom he can always rely. You're a good man, Naruto, and I suspect one day you will become a great one. As long as you stay on that path, you and Sasuke have my blessing."

Naruto grinned broadly at the stoic man as happiness and relief washed over him. He didn't know what he and Sasuke had been so concerned about. Once you got past the formalities, Uchiha Fugaku wasn't so terrifying at all.

"Of course, it goes without saying that if you fall off that path and end up hurting my son in any way, I will use every resource at my disposal to hunt you down like a dog in the streets and make you pay. I don't care how hypocritical that makes me sound."

"That seems stern but fair." Naruto squeaked, as an overwhelmingly threatening aura briefly filled the room.

Fugaku smiled pleasantly at the flustered young man and returned his attention to his cooling tea. The meeting had gone much better than expected. He didn't know what he had been so worried about.

* * *

Hinata was a nervous wreck. This was entirely Kiba's fault, and she wished she could get her boyfriend to snap out of it. She was a wreck because _he_ was a wreck. For the past week, Kiba had been little more than a pile of nerves as he readied himself to propose. Hinata knew what the deal was and sorely wished she could find some way to tell him it was okay- not to be anxious. He didn't need to do anything elaborate or fancy; he only needed to ask. Unfortunately for her, she couldn't figure out a way of doing so without letting it slip that she knew about the proposal. Naruto was in Oslo, Shikamaru was in Prague and Sasuke was far too painfully blunt to act as a buffer. Hana could be as unpredictable and wild as her younger brother, and Hinata didn't want to chance approaching her, either. With that, Hinata was resigned to simply enduring her nerves and Kiba's. Before long, Kiba was announcing that he was taking her out to dinner at a 'nice' restaurant for their anniversary. Then not long after that, Hinata was in the passenger seat of his car, shooting shy, furtive glances at his flushed face as they sped towards that insane French restaurant where her father had tortured them for hours.

Kiba adjusted his tie for the umpteenth time as the valet drove away his car. He flashed a smile at his blushing girlfriend and took her hand as they walked into the restaurant. With any luck, all his plans would soon come to fruition; he could only pray that the rest of the evening went smoothly. The maître d' led them to the table he had requested, and almost immediately after, their waiter, who was armed with his special instructions, appeared.

"Your best champagne, please," Kiba ordered hoarsely. The waiter disappeared to complete his orders, leaving the couple to exchange goofy, nervous smiles while the tension of the moment grew.

Kiba knew he needed to get a grip if the evening was going to be perfect. He would be suave and debonair; she would be swept hopelessly off her feet and would be physically incapable of even thinking of the word 'no'. He cleared his throat and prepared to regale her with his thoughts on her ethereal beauty, but then she smiled at him- soft, sweet and encouraging- and his brain collapsed in on itself. He could have hugged their waiter when the man returned with the chilled champagne.

The server extolled the merits of the bubbly while he poured, though his efforts went unheard and unappreciated. The minute he placed the full glass before Hinata, she seized it and downed the contents in a gulp- desperate to settle her nerves. It did not go down smoothly. She coughed and sputtered a bit as she set down her glass. When she blinked away the tears, she opened her eyes to find two horrified men gaping at her.

"What?"

Kiba looked frantically from her to the empty glass before rounding on the stunned waiter. "Did you…did she just…was it in the…"

The waiter only nodded numbly while Hinata looked on in confusion.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Hinata demanded, while the waiter peered into her glass. "What did I do?"

* * *

"I can't believe I swallowed my ring," Hinata groaned as she sat on the small examination table in the emergency room.

"I can't believe I found a way to screw this up." Kiba wiped a hand over his face as he stood leaning against the table next to his ring bearing girlfriend. "Who puts a ring in a champagne flute?"

"You didn't screw anything up; I'm the one who turned into a guppy and swallowed my engagement ring."

Before the debate could continue any further, the doctor came in, waving the x-ray. "Well, it's definitely in there!"

Clearly, the young doctor was never Sherlock Holmes in a past life. Kiba was too anxious to roll his eyes after Kabuto made his dramatic statement. "Is she okay? Is the ring gone forever?"

"Gone forever?" Kabuto asked incredulously. "What did she do- swallow it or blast it into outer space? Unless she's Gamera in a designer dress, the ring will be able to survive her digestive system and live to sparkle another day."

"A simple 'no' would have been enough," Kiba grumbled under his breath. "So, what now?"

"Given the irregular shape of the ring, it was fortunate that it went down without damaging the oesophageal wall- so inducing vomiting is out of the question." Kabuto eyed Hinata closely as he continued his appraisal. "It's too early to consider any invasive procedures, and you aren't having any adverse reaction to the metal. My advice? Just wait."

"Wait?" Kiba and Hinata echoed in unison.

"It will turn up…eventually." Kabuto smiled apologetically as he moved to exit the room. "I could prescribe something if you like, but really, I think prune juice will do the trick. Congratulations, by the way!"

The door swung shut, leaving the dumbfounded couple alone in the small room. Hinata broke the silence by finally erupting into a fit of giggles. Kiba could only look on disapprovingly.

"I cannot believe you're laughing at a time like this!" he chastised, while Hinata covered her mouth in an attempt to stifle her laughter.

"Hey, it should be far funnier for you than it is for me! Although if you think about it, my net worth has increased in the past hour," Hinata added thoughtfully, causing Kiba's lips to twitch.

"You probably wouldn't say that if you knew how much I paid for the ring," Kiba muttered. "Promise me you'll adjust this story for the grandkids and the anniversary parties."

"There'll be anniversary parties? I still don't know if there will be a wedding."

"Why wouldn't there be?" Kiba blinked as confusion and panic began to set in. "We just got engaged!"

"I wouldn't say that," Hinata pointed out blithely. "I may have inadvertently accepted your ring, but if I recall correctly, you haven't asked me to marry you yet."

"Oh…right!" Kiba finally got the hint and automatically patted his breast pocket- only to remember that the ring was already onsite and very much with his future bride. He stalled for a bit, trying to figure out his best course of action in order to salvage some semblance of a romantic, polished proposal. He stood looking about the bare hospital room, his mind quickly going over the failure of the evening and the failure of any of his attempts to be someone he wasn't. He then looked over at his girlfriend, who sat patiently waiting with four months worth of salary sitting in her stomach. She smiled the same gentle, encouraging smile she always did- the same smile she would always smile years down the line when he was being a spastic, insecure old fart.

Kiba closed his hand over the demure ones resting in her lap and gave a shy, lopsided smile. "So…you wanna get married?"

Hinata released a breathy laugh before grabbing him by the lapels to yank him into a kiss. She pulled away after a while so she could pat him firmly on the chest. "Honestly, I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

"Success!"

Sasuke lowered his newspaper and raised an enquiring eyebrow as Naruto barged into the kitchen.

"Just got off the phone with Kiba- the ring is out and on Hinata's finger where it belongs!" Naruto grinned triumphantly and flashed a victory symbol, while Sasuke grimaced.

"Ugh, I hope you simply chose to omit a few steps and that the transition wasn't that direct. In any event, Hinata will join Kakashi on my list of people with whom I shall never shake hands ever again."

"Don't be gross- the ring has been properly sanitized. I'm sure there isn't a cleaner ring in existence right now."

Sasuke snorted dubiously and turned a page. "Still, who would have thought that things would go down the toilet so quickly?"

Naruto tried to suppress his smile and narrowed his eyes instead in a poor effort to stave off Sasuke's twisted humour. "Don't start…"

"Start what?" Sasuke feigned innocence as he trained his concentration on the print before him. "I can't help but feel a little vindicated, though. All this time, you've been saying that I'd be the first person to crap diamonds on account of how uptight I am. Although- to be fair, you did state I'd need coal as a prerequisite. Regardless, your prediction was still wrong."

"Are you done?" Naruto asked drily as Sasuke raised his paper a little higher. "Not that I don't enjoy your periodic forays into disturbing toilet humour, but could we wrap this up?"

"I'm just saying…" The spikes of Sasuke's hair twitched behind the newspaper. "I don't even see what all this fuss was about. I bet that ring wasn't even close to being the most expensive thing to pass through her GI system!"

Sasuke was off and running through a flutter of newspaper with Naruto close behind. Later, the consensus was reached that it was the Naruto's fault anyway. He should have been finding creative ways to keep Sasuke's mouth occupied.

* * *

It was a week until the wedding, and four men shuffled into the booth at the Korean barbeque restaurant to discuss an issue of vital importance: the bachelor party.

"It has to be epic," Naruto averred sagely, and his friends nodded their agreement.

"Monster," Chouji added helpfully.

"Brobdingnagian…" Shikamaru murmured in accord with his friends.

"Now you're just making stuff up," Kiba accused blithely, and the two other poorly-read idiots readily agreed. Shikamaru only rolled his eyes, finding it too bothersome to refute the slander. "Shino is going to be so pissed that he missed all of this. How does he manage to miss everything?"

"Who would have guessed that running a flea circus would be such a demanding and exacting business?" Chouji mused as he picked up a sizzling piece of meat off the small grill.

Shino had long been of the opinion that his so-called friends waited until he was either out of the country or unavoidably indisposed before they did anything remotely interesting. Honestly, it was a small miracle that they even remembered what he looked like.

"Anyway, we've got to make this party count. Kiba's the first of our group to take the plunge." There was a brief silence as three pairs of eyes stared askance at Naruto after his erroneous statement. "Well, you know, I meant for realsies."

"I'm all for making this the party of the century, but I've been given some restrictions," Chouji murmured sheepishly.

"Restrictions?"

"I can't have cake…or strippers, or strippers in cakes, or cake-bearing strippers," Chouji admitted regretfully. "Ino's worried about me, so she's trying to regulate my blood sugar levels and the stripper content of my surroundings."

"I'd make fun of you, but Temari basically said the same thing." Shikamaru patted his best friend comfortingly. "Except I can have cake; at least I think so. I'll have to double check."

"Hinata was suggesting that we nix alcohol because I 'can't hold my liquor'," Kiba scoffed lightly. "Although- I did get drunk on cough syrup once and woke up in Akamaru's doghouse. So in retrospect, she may have a point. Maybe we _can_ have a perfectly tolerable bachelor party without nudity, alcohol, sweets or…fun."

"I cannot believe what I'm hearing!" Naruto stared, flabbergasted, at the three shamefaced men. "How can you guys be this whipped without even going through legal proceedings yet?"

"I wouldn't throw any stones, glasshouse-dweller," Shikamaru said witheringly. "You expect us to believe that you got sanctioned without any sanctions?"

"I'm a grown man. I can do what I want, when I want!" Naruto sniffed haughtily, only to cave gracelessly under the weight of the disbelieving stares coming his way. "Okay, I got one rule about not coming within five hundred feet of slutty, t-shirt stealing bartenders, but that's it. Everything else is par for the course."

"What an oddly specific rule. What did you do to get that one?" Chouji was still being brought up to speed on the rollercoaster melodrama that his friends called life. His biggest struggle had been to feign surprise when Ino dropped the bombshell that Naruto and Sasuke were sleeping with each other. Astronauts in outer space could have told her that.

"It's a long story," Naruto began thoughtfully.

"He was about to rebound with this bartender from Sasuke and Sakura's wedding. Sasuke showed up and chased her off; however, he caused the hapless girl to inadvertently pilfer one of Naruto's trendy orange t-shirts," Shikamaru summarised succinctly before taking another sip of his beer.

"Huh, the story was a lot more involved and dramatic in my head," Naruto muttered to himself before remembering the pressing issue at hand. He slapped both hands on the table and stood solemnly. "Gentlemen, we cannot just sit here and let Kiba's bachelorhood simply go quietly into the good night! It is our responsibility, nay, our right to celebrate the way we want. A right we must fight for. Don't we deserve it? Are we not men?"

"I am so voting for him in the next election," Chouji whispered admiringly while Shikamaru and Kiba- who were far more desensitized to a sweeping speech- rolled their eyes.

"Or… we could get smashed after you guys rig the machine so I can finally reclaim my DDR record," Kiba suggested thoughtfully. "That pretty much circumvents most of the rules right there."

"What about the 'no alcohol' one?" Shikamaru reminded pertinently.

"It was only a suggestion, and besides, she's not the boss of me yet." Kiba's false bravado was immediately betrayed: "You guys would sober me up long before the wedding, right?"

His three friends quickly nodded the affirmative, and Naruto added his reassurance with a dramatic narrowing of his eyes and a lift of his chin. "Let's make it so."

* * *

It had taken a sledgehammer to persuade the ancient, malfunctioning machine to crown Kiba its conqueror once again. After that, it had taken obscene amounts of coffee, dunking and bathroom breaks to sober Kiba after his indulgence in a scandalous four beers. The man really couldn't hold his liquor. Still, by the time the groom was deposited at the feet of the priest, he appeared none the worse for wear. With Hyuuga Hiashi holding his tongue, albeit grudgingly, the ceremony was able to go off without a hitch. Before long, Hinata was officially an Inuzuka, and all the happy and relieved couple had to get through was the reception.

The part which was nerve-wracking for Kiba was the first dance of the married couple. In his desperation, he had turned to Neji for help, since his closest friends had been busy scurrying all over the globe. To his surprise, Neji had agreed to teach him how to waltz, providing that Kiba refrained from grabbing his ass. Unfortunately, between the facts that Neji still intimidated the crap out of him and that Kiba had to spend much of his energy focussing on not grabbing his tutor's ass, the lessons proved to be failures. Neji had declared the situation hopeless and had hobbled away to tend to his injuries. Ergo, when the MC instructed him and his wife to share their first dance for an expectant audience, Kiba was not a happy camper.

He kept swearing in his head even as Hinata led him out onto the dance floor of the silent reception hall. His dread heightened as he waited for the song to start, and then, just as he had imagined he would, he froze. Only, it wasn't because of the ridiculous Viennese-type waltz he had been fearing; it was quite the opposite. Unless he was gravely mistaken, it was definitely the 'Safety Dance' being belted out at full volume over the speakers. He stood dumbfounded as Hinata broke away and started to get down.

The 'robot' had never looked so graceful.

Naruto breathed his shining admiration as he watched the scene unfold: "Brilliant."

Kiba was a little slower on the scene, but once Hinata mimed lassoing him to get him to join her, he needed no further encouragement. Such was his relief that he would not be breaking his wife's foot in several places in some lame attempt at waltzing that Kiba proceeded to bust a move. To think that the doubters had scoffed at his finely honed DDR skills. That'll learn them.

The MC soon encouraged the guests to join the blissful couple on the dance floor. Using Hyuuga Hiashi's stupefied look of slack-jawed horror as a cue, the Hyuuga clan members remained seated, afraid to incur the wrath of their patriarch. As expected, however, there was at least one person who was either totally oblivious to the awkwardness of the moment, or outrageously dismissive of it. The person in question turned eagerly to his date.

"Sasuke, you want to…"

"Touch me, and I'll break bones in places you don't know you have," Sasuke cut in blithely.

"You really need to embrace the simplicity that is just saying 'no'." Naruto rolled his eyes and turned to Ino, who sat to his right. "Ino, you wanna dance?"

Ino, who had been having the same amount of luck with her obdurate date as Naruto was having with his, readily agreed.

"Hell yeah, let's turn this mother out." She stood and sent a withering glare down her nose at an unmoved Chouji. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going out there to shake what my momma gave me."

"I'd do it carefully," Chouji said drily while his girlfriend prepared to stalk off to the dance floor. "She didn't give you much."

Ino turned back briefly to deliver a swift kick to Chouji's shin before rejoining Naruto. Once in position, she struck her fiercest pose and centred herself. Clearly, the cabbage patch dance that she was about to do was very serious business. Naruto was content to simply glide around her voguing.

"That has got to count as some form of bioterrorism."

Chouji snorted and nodded his agreement to Sasuke's quiet statement. Shikamaru, who was one half of the only other couple at the table, stood and addressed his date.

"Want to dance?"

Temari almost spewed her red wine. "Really? Seriously?"

Shikamaru only sighed and rolled his eyes in response- which meant that this was a limited time offer. She quickly tossed her napkin and followed her boyfriend onto the dance floor. Who knows when Shikamaru would make such an offer again, if ever? Clearly he was supporting his friend, and if she could wrangle a few dances out of it, it was all the better.

At the head table, Neji was hiding his amusement behind his wineglass. His uncle sat gobsmacked at the three couples dancing heedlessly, attracting the non-Hyuuga guests into joining. The rest of the patriarch's clan still sat, waiting on some kind of signal as to how to behave. Neji looked over at his young cousin, who sat silently between him and her father, looking enviously at the growing crowd of revellers enjoying themselves.

"Hanabi-sama, would you care to dance?"

The young woman blinked at him in surprise before nodding emphatically. She snuck a surreptitious glance at her father as she and Neji rose from the table. The action was enough to snap Hiashi out of his daze.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hiashi snapped at them as Neji prepared to lead his cousin to the floor.

"Helping my cousin celebrate her marriage," Neji responded promptly. He paused briefly to lean down to his huffy uncle before walking off. "It's your daughter's wedding day and the happiest day of her life. You might consider adding to it rather than detracting with all this sulking. It's a party, Uncle. With all due respect, lighten the hell up."

With Neji and Hanabi now onboard with the celebration, other willing members of the clan milled onto the dance floor. The festivities were officially underway.

* * *

Sasuke had lost track of Naruto somewhere during the course of the evening. Not that he was ever really alone at any point. His time was well spent in the company of little girls and very forward old ladies, who were the only ones not terrified of asking him to dance. He was still surprised when one particular visitor sat in the empty seat next to him.

"The Hyuuga Clan is pleased that you could join us for this happy occasion, Sasuke. Enjoying everything so far?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his unwelcome guest and took a measured sip of wine. "Don't mistake this for admiration on my part or any such sentiment, Hyuuga, but you have got to have balls the size of full moons, coming over here and talking to me. I say this only because you don't seem to have any difficulty walking- a fact which, quite frankly, disturbs me."

"I won't stay long, since clearly it's that time of the month for you. Neither of us is here of our own volition, so we just have to make the best of it." Neji gave a longsuffering sigh as he prepared to do his duty. He checked the crib notes in the palm of his hand and also checked to see if his uncle was still watching with his eagle gaze.

Sasuke did not miss the look that passed between the two men. He had to hand it to the Hyuugas- they always had their mind on the bottom line. Hiashi must have been eager to put any rumours of a hostile rivalry between the two clans to rest. Such things made investors nervous. It would also explain why Neji chose to show up just when the society reporter was making her rounds.

"My uncle has instructed me to extend the olive branch to you, and by extension, your father and your clan. He looks forward to the day when we can get past our animosity and settle into a healthy, productive rivalry."

"I look forward to the day when I can be in the same room with you and not have the primal urge to bash your head in with a jagged rock. Hope springs eternal…"

"Indeed… " Since his instructions said nothing about trying more than once, Neji was more than content to leave things at that. He was stopped by what he thought was Sasuke's parting salvo.

"I'll pass the message along." Sasuke surprised and annoyed himself with this bit of capitulation. He couldn't help but empathise, having been the right hand man with the unsavoury tasks nearly all his life. "It was an okay wedding. Thanks for the hospitality."

Neji raised a brow at the unexpected civility on Sasuke's part, perfunctory as it was. It was clear Sasuke was starting to soften around the edges, although Neji would have been more surprised if he wasn't softening. Neji simply nodded and walked away. He guessed things had managed to get a lot less complicated.

* * *

It took some doing, but Naruto finally found Sasuke in one of the gazebos that littered the reception grounds. Sasuke was resting his head against one of the columns, trying to get the world to stop tilting randomly.

"There you are- lost you for a bit."

Sasuke took a chance and opened his eyes to look over at Naruto. He took an even bigger chance and flipped around. "Yeah, needed a break…"

"Yeah, I figured." Naruto smiled sympathetically and reached up to stroke Sasuke's cheek soothingly. "Thanks for coming with me tonight. I know this is one of the last places you want to be."

Sasuke sighed and gave a small, lopsided grin. "It's fine- anything for you."

Naruto blinked in surprise before doing a quick mental tally of how many glasses of wine Sasuke had had during the reception. "You're not just tired, you're drunk!"

"Pfft, _you're _drunk!"

Naruto only grinned harder and rolled his eyes. "You prove me wrong. Your sharp words cut to the quick, as always."

Sasuke snorted and pushed away from the column and flopped against Naruto. He knew his lover was teasing him and being a smartass, but he was beyond caring at the moment. He was chilly and woozy, and Naruto was always the right type of warm and steady. Naruto linked his arms loosely around the tired and pliant Sasuke and began humming and swaying slightly. If he wasn't afraid of turning Sasuke's liver into a rock, he would keep him inebriated all the time.

"Quit moving: I require stability. What do you think you're doing anyway?"

"You owe me a dance," Naruto reminded blithely. "You let Kiba's grandma grab your ass."

"You can't reject children and the elderly. I'd go from being standoffish to monster. It's bad for business," Sasuke reasoned. "Besides, I dance with you all the time- usually naked…and horizontally."

"I think we've also had good times vertically, and all angles in between."

Sasuke couldn't help but agree. "If you take me home soon, I'll let you pick the angle."

Now who could pass up an offer like that?

* * *

Naruto wasn't the only one about to benefit from some post-wedding celebrating. Since Shikamaru was making a clear effort to step out of his comfort zone to accommodate her every so often, Temari figured it was as good a night as any to show she was more than willing to do the same. It was in this spirit that she decided to debut her enslaved Princess Leia metallic bikini to the unsuspecting young man waiting on her bed.

"So?" Temari prodded encouragingly, while Shikamaru stared back at her, gobsmacked and wordless. "What do you think?"

Never had the duality of human nature been more evident to Shikamaru as it was then. On the one hand, he was touched- on several levels- by the effort Temari must have put in to track down the slip of an outfit. True, she clearly confused two very popular franchises, seeing how he was a Trekkie and not a…whatever the heck Star Wars fans were; but it wasn't as if he didn't like Star Wars too, and quite frankly, Star Trek could have benefitted greatly from a few more skimpy, metallic bikinis. He wasn't about to start complaining about her faux pas. Still, the meticulous fan-boy in him could detect at least four mistakes in the execution of the outfit in question. Fortunately, said fan-boy was much too intelligent and far, far too horny to highlight those errors.

"You look amazing, Temari," Shikamaru breathed appreciatively.

The young woman grinned broadly before closing the distance between them and pouncing on him. "Call me Princess Leia."

"In that case, who am I supposed to be? Han Solo, Jabba the Hut, Luke before they found out they were siblings…or Luke after they found out?"

"Whatever floats your boat the highest, Nara. I'm not picky." She covered his mouth quickly before he could ask another hopelessly nerdy question. "What have I told you about overanalyzing before sex?"

"That I'm going to think my way out of sex one day?"

"Exactly! Now shut up, go with it and treat me like a dirty, dirty princess."

Now really- who could pass up an offer like that?

* * *

_Wanted- fourth member to round out our avant-garde string quartet 'Hebi'.  
Must be talented, very open-minded and willing to push all kinds of boundaries.  
Preferably someone with extraneous bone growths this time.  
Not kidding…last guy was kind of a pain._

_Contact Karinxxx-xxx-xxxx _

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he read the hand-scrawled note on the company notice board. He snorted and began to walk off, wondering how so many insane people managed to slither into his employ. He managed to get a few feet before he paused briefly, only to find himself backtracking to the board. He stood before the notice and looked it over one last time. He looked about him surreptitiously before yanking down the paper and stuffing it into his pocket.

You can't fault a man for being just a little curious.

* * *

Karma, Sakura decided, was a raging bitch.

It wasn't as if she wasn't trying. She had a cosmic debt to work off, she knew that, and she had been trying her damndest to do it. She was in therapy, she was making progress, she was on her way to being a better, stronger, healthier person. In short, Sakura was trying to get her groove back.

Still, there were these little things that seemed to constantly remind her that the universe wasn't quite ready to let bygones be bygones. Like now, for instance, as she was hurrying through the crowded streets of downtown, trying to get to work. After weeks of nothing but brilliant sunshine, the one day she chooses to wear her tan, suede boots- which had fit perfectly in the store, but were now at least a size too small- the heavens decide to release torrential downpour upon her sinful head. She continued dashing through the rain, praying she'd get to work on time and hoping the damage to her boots or her toes wouldn't be irreparable.

She got to the corner of the street only to find that the pedestrian crossing was hidden by a pond of water. She would have to hobble down the length of the block just to find a moderately safe place to cross the road. She reflexively jumped back as a car raced through the huge puddle, sending up a flume of water that just narrowly missed dousing her.

"Oh, come on!" Sakura appealed to the heavens in general. "When are you going to cut me a break?"

Her complaint was cut short by the flutter of fabric descending before her. She blinked as a trench coat floated down and came to rest on the puddle before her. Sakura could only stare at it. Did men still throw their coats on puddles to let women cross the street? What century was this nutjob from?

"That was so rude and reckless of the driver to speed like that. I hope you managed to avoid the worst of it."

Sakura turned towards the proper-sounding voice to determine whether she should thank her Knight in Shining Armour, or dropkick him before making a screaming run for it. However, when she stared up into the face of chivalry, she could only think one thing...

Those had to be the bushiest eyebrows she had ever seen.

**TBC**


	24. Work In Progress

**A/N: **I've been typing this chapter, one sentence at a time, in between classes at school. I'm just glad it finished before the apocalypse. Once again, thanks for all the love, support and encouragement during this story's development. I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed sharing it with you. I hope you'll find this chapter a fitting conclusion.

**Mood Music**: Tyrone Wells 'Sink or Swim'

* * *

It was a perfect day.

Actually, that wasn't quite true. There were so many things that had this day falling far from perfection. For one, it was a second attempt; there was no getting past that. The first time had been perfect, at least it had seemed that way. No one would have guessed about the deception, instability and plain rot that had been at the core of it all. The first time also had the smiling, if uneasy, blessing of all the families involved. Now, that was certainly not the case.

Unfortunately for Naruto, one thing was still the same—the churning, slightly sick feeling he'd experienced seemed to be repeating on him. He certainly didn't think he would have been feeling this way now, so close to crunch time. Yet here he was, cycling through a gamut of his own emotions, positive and negative, even as he prepared to soothe the other set of frazzled nerves in the room.

"Are my parents here?"

Naruto shook his head briefly and gave a small, sympathetic smile in response to the anxious question. "I didn't see them."

"Yeah, I'm not surprised. It was asking too much. I guess I'm undoing whatever little progress I made with my father, huh?"

"They'll come around."

Naruto's automatic reassurance was met with a jerky nod and another deep sigh. "I need to quit stalling; we should have been out there ten minutes ago."

"It's not like they can start without us. Besides, Ino's ready to burst into song the second anyone shows that they're getting antsy."

This elicited another jerky nod, anxious smile and deep breath; all of which prompted Naruto to lean in closer and whisper conspiratorially, "You don't have to go out there if you don't want to. We can make a run for it."

Finally, a burst of genuine laughter came and the tension in the room lightened. "I'm glad you're here with me, Naruto."

"Where else would I be?" Naruto squeezed the pale hand that slipped into his own. He raised an inquiring eyebrow as calm determination replaced the anxious features. "So then, you're ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. Let's rock."

With that, Naruto pushed the doors to the courtyard open. The few dozen guests stood and turned eagerly for the festivities to finally get underway. Sakura's attack of nerves was quickly allayed by the figure at the end of the aisle. Lee was grinning wildly and clearly getting emotional already like the dramatic romantic that he was. Sakura smiled back and slipped her hand up into the crook of Naruto's elbow.

"Let's rock indeed."

It wasn't perfect; but right then, Sakura honestly couldn't tell the difference.

* * *

"So, are you here for the bride or the groom?"

Neji scoffed at the question as Naruto came to a stop at his table, situated at the very fringe of the party. It was somewhat private, given the sprawling outdoor reception area, sufficiently distant from the hub of the celebration and perfect for when he was ready to slip away unnoticed. However, Naruto had a way of making the best laid plans of mice and men go awry. Neji fidgeted with his wineglass while he watched the blond slide into the seat next to him.

"To be honest, I was here for the potential drama. Politeness dictates that I say I'm here for the groom, however." Neji shrugged and surveyed the happy couple that was waltzing away the night amid the remaining guests. "Consequently, my feelings are vacillating between crushing disappointment and being happy he's happy…which seems to be a theme with me lately."

That last bit of thought sailed right over Naruto's head since he was busy watching the couple in question. "And he only had to propose three times. Definitely can't say someone's holding a gun to his head."

"I never thought I'd see you here." Neji leveled an assessing gaze at Naruto. "Yet here you are, and standing in for the father of the bride, no less."

Naruto shrugged nonchalantly. "Her father still hasn't come around just yet—I'm guessing it will take a grandchild or two. She didn't want to walk down the aisle alone, so I offered."

Neji snorted and took a measured sip of his wine. "Still having trouble letting go of those keys, I see."

"Hm?"

"Nothing, nothing at all… I mean, I'd scold you, but it's not my place and I'm pretty sure the relevant authority won't shirk his duties." Neji only smiled when Naruto raised a confused eyebrow at him. "Anyhow, how goes the exciting life of international intrigue and foreign relations?"

"Haven't had a chance to dip into my James Bond arsenal yet, but I'm still loving it. It sounds clichéd, but there's so much I didn't know was out there. I went to Denmark a few weeks ago. Everyone there is so tall, blond and happy." Naruto sighed wistfully. "I felt I was finally among my own kind. For the first time in my life, I blended in seamlessly."

"Really? I thought the Danes were known for their fair beauty," Neji teased lightly and bit back a smile when Naruto sniffed with mock indignation. "How is it you were able to blend in 'seamlessly'?"

"I'll have you know that I'm all that and a bag of chips, even by international standards. You're just 'hating'."

"I'm what now?" Neji asked incredulously. "'Hating', 'bags of chips'? This is what the thrust of globalization brings us? For this we extend ourselves? So our high-powered diplomats can cheekily slip nonsensical urban, western slang into everyday conversations?"

"Don't hate the player, hate the game."

"You see—this is why China built the wall."

Naruto only wiggled his eyebrows and grinned irrepressibly as Neji rolled his eyes. "What can I say? I'm new. Sarutobi-sama is the one involved in the international intrigue. I'm just his understudy. When I get to do something impressive and world-changing, I promise you'll be among the first to know. We can't all hit the ground running the way you do."

"How's that now?"

"Every time I come back home, it seems there's some radical shakeup going on within the Hyuuga Clan. You seem to be working overtime, making things happen."

Neji shrugged at the praise, not really wanting to admit that the radical changes taking place had less to do with him directly and more to do with the domino effect he had set in motion. It was the rest of the Branch House mostly fuelling things now. Still, Naruto was clearly in an impressed and appreciative mood, and Neji was disinclined to change it.

"There's a move on to stop the Sealing ceremonies and allow Branch house members to remove their seals. Naturally, some of the traditionalists are putting up a resistance, but it's only a matter of time."

Naruto's jaw slackened, leaving him gaping at Neji. "Are you serious? That's amazing! How can you be so nonchalant about this?"

"I know it's an amazing thing. Perhaps it's because I've had more time to assimilate it all. I will be keeping my seal, though, along with a few other Branch members."

"Really? After everything you've gone through and everything that's happened, why would you keep it?"

"The seal itself wasn't the real problem. It was the power and meaning behind it, and those seem to be ebbing. Someone has to hang around and serve as a reminder of how things once were, you know. After all, 'those that fail to learn from history are doomed to repeat it' and all that."

"Hmm." Naruto rubbed his chin as he contemplated the stoic young man spouting all these astute words. "Don't want the tattoo removal scars, huh?"

"My skin does not handle trauma well, Naruto!" Neji exclaimed, momentarily succumbing to the sheer horror of the idea. "It takes ages for me to heal! You should have seen my pictures after I went through the Sealing ceremony in the first place. I spent the next two years of my life looking like a Klingon!"

"Yes, well…I suppose living testimonies are vital in a case like this," Naruto said soothingly as he struggled not to laugh. "Keeping the seal _is_ pretty noble of you. It's quite the sacrifice."

"Exactly," Neji murmured as his feathers unruffled. "I'm only thinking of the future of my clan."

Naruto grinned widely as he slumped back in his chair and watched the newly married couple waltzing. "So what's your opinion? Do you think theirs is an 'epic' love story?"

"Lee's lifelong crusade is to be epic. Every thought, action and endeavor is in the aim to be just that," Neji stated drily as he refilled his wineglass. "His ambitions are epic; his exercises are epic, as are his energy drink recipes. I'm willing to hazard a guess that even his bowel movements are epic. If that is what Sakura was looking for, then that's exactly what she's got."

"Heh, well, isn't that just grand," Naruto muttered as he continued to watch the couple.

Neji declined to comment on the oddly expressed sentiment and instead focused on not fiddling with his glass as he sent Naruto another sidelong glance. "So, you're looking well. Professional and personal contentment seem to suit you."

"You make me sound like I'm a Cuban cigar away from a monocle and a paunch."

"No, it was an unreserved compliment. You look good…happy, I mean."

"I guess I am. It's kind of a weird thing to think about and acknowledge, I guess." Naruto chewed his inner cheek thoughtfully. "The weather changes sometimes, but the climate's pretty consistent."

"Indeed," Neji murmured as he rubbed at an imaginary speck on the wineglass. "So it seems all the right decisions were made then—everyone's in the right place, with the right person?"

Naruto blinked at the question and turned to give Neji his full attention. With that, the opening was created for the awkwardness to creep in. The same awkwardness that Naruto had sincerely hoped he could avoid with Neji, but apparently was inevitable. Neji, for his part, almost smirked as understanding dawned on Naruto.

Beautiful and as slow as ever—one day he was going to write an ironic children's book about a sun god who was really quite dim.

"I should go." Neji pushed away from the table abruptly. "I need to get my rest if I'm going to continue perpetuating anarchy within my clan. It looks like the happy couple is about to ditch us all, anyway."

"Neji, come on, wait," Naruto said plaintively, cutting short his ex-lover's departure. When Neji turned to face him again, Naruto could only sigh forlornly. "I just wanted us to be okay and to know that you're okay. I had been hoping things between us wouldn't get…"

"Weird?" Neji supplied helpfully as Naruto groped for the word. He sighed as well when the blond nodded hopefully at him. "I would ask if you're kidding, but I know you're not. Look, I'm okay; I'm better than okay. I feel as if I've found my purpose, and I'm finally doing what I ought to be doing and living the way I should. I'm where I'm supposed to be. So if you're worried that you've ruined life, love and romance for me—then you should, one, get over yourself, and two, know that being with you was probably the best thing that could have happened to me right then. It was far more beneficial for me than it was hurtful. It just took a while to appreciate it. Kind of the way an erupted volcano deposits rich, fertile earth after its crushing devastation of barren farmland."

"Not sure I care for that analogy,' Naruto mumbled bemusedly, "Or completely understand it, for that matter."

"I'm also happy that you're happy, Naruto—you have no idea," Neji continued, smiling gently at the perturbed young man before him. "But it's going to be weird, and the stop-bys, the casual chats, the bear hugs…those things just won't be possible for us for a while. That's just the reality of the situation."

Naruto expelled a short breath of resignation. "I just hoped we'd be okay by now."

Neji would have liked that too; but then again, he had once hoped for a different ending entirely. It was hard for Neji to outline the hard facts to Naruto as he had done with himself. Neji knew that even with all the personal growth and development going on, for Naruto, underneath it all there would still be the boy with all those abandonment issues, trying to cling desperately to every friend he had made and every relationship he had formed. Still, Naruto was going to be fine, even if he had some ways to go, and Neji had to do what was right for his own sake.

"I know happiness, contentment and rightness abound right now; but while you were exactly what I needed back then and despite the fact that I knew it had to end when it did…I still got my heart broken." Neji shrugged matter-of-factly. "I know you're used to it, dealing with Sasuke, but a first-timer like me needs more time to bounce back from a thing like that."

Neji could see Naruto's spine straightening and quickly raised his hands in order to placate the bristling blond. "See, this is what I mean. I shouldn't have said that—I was out of line, and you're immediately going in the defensive. This is going to keep happening if we force this, Naruto."

That mini-demonstration was the persuasion Naruto needed. The entire day had served to show that he was still raw from everything that had happened, and clearly Neji was too. It wasn't right to push anyone into something he wasn't ready for, even if Naruto faced the loss of what could be a wonderful friendship.

"Point taken…" Naruto admitted at last. "I won't let things go quietly into the good night, though."

Neji smiled in spite of himself. "I'm sure you won't. Besides, it would be highly remiss of me to cut ties with a potentially bribable, high-ranking political official."

It was Naruto's turn to grin in spite of it all. "Until next time: take care of yourself, Neji."

"I always do."

* * *

Sasuke was sitting up in Naruto's bed, flipping through his newspaper, when he heard the door to the apartment open. A moment later, Naruto was breezing into the bedroom, unceremoniously dumping his tuxedo jacket onto the floor.

"Ding-dong, the witch is dead?" Sasuke asked drily, earning a censorious look from his lover.

"Oh knock it off…" Naruto muttered irritably as he retreated to the bathroom and shut the door. For the next few minutes, there was not much to be heard but Naruto's banging and splashing about, along with the odd muffled curse.

Sasuke barely raised an eyebrow when Naruto finally emerged naked from the bathroom. Instead, he watched with growing interest as his lover stalked over to the bed, slipped in and petulantly yanked the covers over his head. Sasuke remained silent, scratching his chin thoughtfully as he observed the six-foot, fitfully twitching lump on the bed. Eventually, Naruto poked his head out of the covers with a huff and glared pointedly at the man sitting placidly next to him.

"Are you coming to bed or what?"

"Well, yes, since you asked so nicely and such," Sasuke snorted as he rolled off the bed, pulled back the covers and got in. He was barely in bed before Naruto was reaching for him—trying to burrow into Sasuke's body.

It didn't take long for Sasuke to get into the spirit of things. He only muttered a muted "weirdo", even as he arched his body to allow Naruto to tug his pajama pants off. Naruto only grunted in response, choosing to suck on the column of the pale neck as he began rubbing against his lover. Sasuke tangled his fingers in the blond hair and hooked a leg about Naruto's thigh, encouraging the urgent thrusting of the warm body against his. Sasuke yanked Naruto's face to his, pulling him into a passionate kiss as the frottage approached its crescendo. Neither of them was going to last very long, but it hardly mattered. Sasuke knew that at the moment, Naruto was far more interested in simply being close to him.

Naruto gave a soft, shuddering moan as he came against Sasuke's stomach. He eased away slightly, giving himself enough room to grasp Sasuke's erection and start pumping. Sasuke panted harshly as Naruto's pace quickened. He ran his hands up and down the tanned back as his body grew hotter and his orgasm built under Naruto's heavy-lidded gaze.

Naruto leaned forward to suck and nibble along Sasuke's earlobe before whispering sensually into his lover's ear, "Come for me…"

It wasn't a hard request to fulfill. Sasuke's blunted fingernails dug into Naruto's back as he came hard, spilling hotly into his lover's hand. At length, Naruto rolled to the side, and they both lay panting for a while as their bodies recovered. Naruto was the first to stir—he reached for a bunch of wipes on the night table and tossed a few on Sasuke.

"Well…feel better?" Sasuke asked drily while they both finished tidying up. When Naruto only muttered something low and indecipherable as he settled back into bed, Sasuke continued prodding impatiently. "Are you going to tell me what happened, or am I going to have to beat it out of you?"

"It was a nice wedding," Naruto finally conceded. "Went off without a hitch…"

"Well, 'the sun also shines…'" Sasuke stared down Naruto's censorious look unapologetically.

"They got a great turn out too, all things considering," Naruto continued cautiously. "I even ran into Neji at the reception."

It might have been Naruto's imagination, but he could have sworn that a noticeable chill had entered the room. He burrowed further into the bedclothes, even as Sasuke saw the need to toss them off, sit up and turn on his full megawatt stare.

"Oh?" Sasuke pumped so much feigned nonchalance into the word that it became a taut balloon just ready to pop. "How did that go?"

The breeziness of the question was belied, somewhat, by the fact that Sasuke was boring holes into Naruto's skull. Naruto wasn't an idiot—at least not to the extent that he didn't realize he had landed in the middle of a minefield. Still, when caught in the middle of something, one might as well move forward.

"He basically said he doesn't want to be my friend for a while."

Sasuke struggled to be upset. "Oh, well…how do you feel about this?"

"It sucks," Naruto admitted honestly, since Sasuke was no longer trying to skewer him with his glare. "In spite of everything, Neji's a great person. I had hoped we could be friends without the awkwardness."

"So cute that you can still think like that…" It wasn't an ironic statement. Sasuke believed that Naruto's mind was a weird and wonderful thing—even with the occasional misfire. "Not everyone can hit the magical reset button as easily as you can."

Naruto expelled a noisy breath before looking over at his lover. "People do get past these things eventually, right?"

"Some do, some don't," Sasuke responded thoughtfully. "I'm sure Hyuuga will be in a forgiving mood a lot sooner than I'd like. Besides, I'm sure more good than harm came out of this for him—that's got to work in your favor. It will just take a while to appreciate it—kind of like the aftereffects of a hurricane or something."

"What is with all the comparisons to natural disasters lately?' Naruto said in exasperation. "Neji called me an erupted volcano; now I'm a hurricane?"

Sasuke could only manage to snort derisively. "Shows what he knows. You're definitely more hurricane than volcano—maybe even a tornado."

"Not helping, Sasuke!"

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I think I'm a volcano. Yeah, I'm most definitely a volcano."

Oddly enough, that did make Naruto feel a little better. He gave another exasperated huff and stared miserably at the ceiling.

"So what's really bothering you?" Sasuke asked at length, once again breaking into Naruto's brooding.

"I'm still pissed off, Sasuke," Naruto finally admitted. "I didn't even realize how much until I was waiting with her, getting ready to walk her down the aisle. I felt like I was really there just to make sure you weren't the groom."

Sasuke felt a twinge of guilt as his lover sighed heavily.

"I mean, she's my friend and I should have been there for her, feeling nothing but happy and supportive. Instead, I'm up there feeling every emotion possible, and also feeling like a total hypocrite."

Sasuke's sympathy was not about to kick in over his former wife. "I told you that you shouldn't have gone to that stupid wedding."

"She's our friend—"

"Give it a rest." Sasuke rolled his eyes unrepentantly as he went in search of his pajamas.

"Are you really still this pissed off?"

"What _you_ need is a little Uchiha blood in you. We could turn holding a grudge into an Olympic event. Am I still pissed off about the pink harpy buying me like an expensive whore and almost ruining my life? The answer would be 'yes'; yes, I'm still quite pissed off, thank you very much."

"You forgave your father," Naruto pointed out cautiously. "And we forgave each other."

"My father is half-responsible for my very existence," Sasuke responded drily. "_We_ are soul mates. You forgave me because_ I'm_ your soul mate. A soul mate, I might add, who allows you to violate him in unspeakable ways on a nigh daily basis. When was the last time Princess Cherry Blossom gave you the okay to bend her over the dining room table and sodom—"

"Okay! All right!" Naruto waved his arms frantically—not wanting the image to sear itself into his brain. "You made your point; it's different."

"Damn right it's different." Sasuke grumbled for a moment before remembering he was supposed to put Naruto's mind at ease. He climbed back into bed and lay close to his lover. "Look, Naruto—it's okay if you aren't completely over it, the same way it's okay if Neji isn't ready to get over it either. It's only human and these things take time."

"Yeah, I guess."

For Sasuke, Naruto's feelings were a good thing on a couple of levels. Not only would it be a while longer before Naruto started forcing him to socialize with Sakura, but it seemed that the desperation to keep friends that sometimes overrode Naruto's good sense and true feelings was not nearly as strong as before.

"It'll be fine; besides, I know you won't rest until everyone is one big happy family again," Sasuke muttered. "Won't stop until we're all holding hands and skipping towards some freaking rainbow, or something."

Naruto grinned widely as he rolled over to hug Sasuke. "Really? Is that what it's truly like in your mind, bastard- skipping and rainbows? Do we all form a circle and sing folksongs to end the day?"

Clearly he had done his job of cheering up Naruto too well. Sasuke simply chose to ignore the light teasing and turned his back on the blond idiot.

"I'm going to sleep now, before I give in to the urge to lodge my pillow in the speech center of your brain."

"I love you, though." Naruto snuggled closer and buried his face in Sasuke's neck.

"Bite me."

Then all was peace and bliss until Naruto decided that it was the perfect time to launch into "Age of Aquarius". Sasuke had no choice but to attempt to smother him with a pillow.

* * *

Sasuke awoke to Naruto kissing him lightly along his neck and back. He smiled sleepily before turning over to reach for his lover, only to realize Naruto was not lying next to him. Instead, the blond stood next to the bed, almost fully dressed but for his tie and his jacket. Naruto didn't have to see Sasuke's scowl in the darkness of the pre-dawn to know it was there.

"Aw come on, don't look at me like that," Naruto cajoled as he pressed more kisses along Sasuke's jaw-line. "The car will be here in a few minutes. Sarutobi-sama will have my head if I'm late for my flight."

Sasuke only continued to glare halfheartedly while Naruto went about groping around in the dark for his coat and briefcase.

"We'll use video chat the moment we're both free," Naruto continued cheerfully, despite the godforsaken hour. "We can have 'sexy times' online. How does that sound?"

That was Sasuke's cue to roll over and cover his head under the sheets. Naruto gave him one more nuzzle and a playful bite, and with that, Sasuke's lover was out the door.

* * *

It would be a while before Sasuke would trust the rickety lift that transported him and his cello to his practice room. He sighed as the ancient machinery groaned itself awake and began chugging up towards the top floor of the rundown building. _The things one must do for the sake of art. _Being on the outskirts of Konoha, the building and its surrounding neighborhood were dilapidated at best; but the loft was huge, private and the acoustics were lovely. The second he stepped into the spacious room, he was assaulted by Karin.

"Uchiha-sama, you're finally here! We were getting worried about you."

"The only one 'getting worried' was you," Suigetsu amended drily before ignoring Karin's sharp glare.

"My last meeting went longer than planned. I hope you weren't waiting too long."

"As long as you show up, it's fine, Uchiha-sama," Karin gushed. As far as she was concerned, it had been open season with Sasuke ever since his marriage to Sakura dissolved.

"Will you knock off the 'Uchiha-sama' crap?" Suigetsu growled, causing Karin to swing around on him again. "It's not like we're on the clock. We're all equals here, right, Sasuke?"

Before Sasuke had the chance to give his withering reply, Karin was screaming at Suigetsu about his lack of respect, sense and good personal hygiene. With that, the two were off and running with their daily argument. Sasuke simply rolled his eyes and dragged his cello over to Juugo, who sat waiting with his double bass. By then, the squabbling pair had managed to migrate to the far end of the room.

"Those two are incorrigible," Juugo said softly as Sasuke took a seat next to him. "It's crazy that two people can argue like that."

"Yeah, but I bet the hate-sex is off the charts."

Juugo snorted goofily; he was always a little surprised by his boss's perverse sense of humor. Juugo's chortling elicited a small smile from Sasuke. Out of the three, Sasuke had undoubtedly grown closest to Juugo, something which he'd never imagined would happen. Despite the man's brutish appearance, he was a deep and sensitive soul; most importantly, he was a _quiet_, deep and sensitive soul. Somehow it had worked to form the basis of an unlikely but stable friendship.

"Where is Naruto-san off to this time?" It was easy for Juugo to guess when Naruto was out of town. Sasuke seemed to develop his own personal raincloud.

"Russia," Sasuke plucked at Betsy with a twinge of dramatic moroseness, "Probably pouring vodka over his cereal and sleeping inside a nesting doll like the idiot he is."

"Well, it will give you some time to work on your project at least. How is it going?"

"Ugh, I'm making some progress, but it refuses to be perfect. The suggestions you made helped, though."

"I'm happy to help. Besides it's a lot better than you think it is," Juugo said soothingly, before being distracted by the ongoing battle in the far corner. "Looks like they're going for a personal record today."

"_Knock it off and get over here!_"

The argument came to a screeching halt and the two violinists jogged over obediently. It never failed to amaze Juugo just how well Sasuke could control the two, no matter how badly they were behaving.

"Have I told you recently how glad I am that you joined the group, Sasuke?" Juugo whispered to his boss while Karin and Suigetsu reached for their violins.

"You may have mentioned it once or twice," Sasuke whispered back before shooting the others a quelling eye. He picked up his bow and kick-started the proceedings. "So, what are we playing tonight?'

* * *

Sasuke drummed his fingers impatiently as he stared at the empty chair on his computer screen. He could hear Naruto's muffled voice over his speakers begging him to hang on for a few minutes. A near unforgivable ten minutes later, Naruto finally collapsed in the chair.

"Sorry, sorry… Sarutobi-sama sent over something with one of the aides," Naruto said apologetically before making a ridiculous kissy-face.

"I was about to hang up," Sasuke groused.

"No, you weren't." Naruto's confidence was as maddening as it was accurate. "Besides, I'm all yours now."

"Humph." Sasuke put on a show of being difficult before finally giving in. "How's Moscow?"

"Crazy—I think I may now be in the early stages of cirrhosis. Thank goodness that as a politician, I get a bunch of clones for organ replacement. Don't tell anyone though, state secret."

"Indeed," Sasuke responded drily, "don't overdo it. They'll drink you under the table in a minute and not even get lightheaded. I usually have my secretary give me a few shots of water when I'm hosting Russian clients."

"Thanks for the tip. I'll have to be careful if I ever use it."

"Wouldn't want anyone to think you're shooting blanks?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Dork…"

"I have something I want to show you."

Naruto perked up as Sasuke momentarily disappeared from view. "Are we finally going to have sexy times?"

"I don't know how many times I can tell you 'no'," Sasuke muttered as he dragged his cello to the bed. "You're a public figure and who knows who's listening? It's bad enough you suck so much at speaking in code."

"You mustn't be ashamed of our love, Sasuke." Naruto batted his eyes flirtatiously. "Are you going to have sexy times with Betsy instead? I don't mind. I try to have an open mind about these types of things. I'm very continental now."

"You are all types of idiot," Sasuke answered, still muttering as he positioned the cello and set his bow. "Just shut up and listen, moron."

Naruto smiled and snuggled into his chair. He listened attentively as Sasuke began his piece. To Naruto's surprise, however, it wasn't a piece of music he recognized. As the song progressed, he tried his best to guess who the artist might be, but to no avail. He quickly decided to give up and to simply listen. The song had begun slowly, almost hesitantly, but gradually increased in tempo. Sasuke's eyes were closed; he was focused intently on his composition. Naruto leaned forward eagerly, curious about this new, raw sounding music. He blinked when the song ended somewhat abruptly in the middle of a bar.

"What do you think so far?" Sasuke asked at length, fidgeting nervously with the cello. "It isn't finished yet, so don't critique the ending!"

"I don't know that one," Naruto responded softly.

"I know you don't know it." Sasuke huffed impatiently. "That isn't what I asked."

"I like it; you know I do, once you're playing. What is it, though?"

"I decided that our song should be an original, something that really reflects us." Sasuke continued fussing with the cello and avoided looking at the screen. "I've been composing it for a while. It's been difficult—as with all things in which you're involved."

Sasuke could hear Naruto shuffling about over the speakers and absolutely refused to make eye-contact. He knew the idiot was probably making the sappiest of faces and this was embarrassing enough as it was.

"When do you think it's going to be finished?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Hopefully never..." It was an automatic, ridiculous response and Sasuke mentally kicked himself for indulging in nauseating mushiness. Naruto, on the other hand, was loving it."

"I really, really wish I could kiss you right now."

Sasuke snorted rudely in response. "Well, save it... Do you want to hear it again?"

"Always..."

* * *

Naruto slumped in his chair while he listened to Shikamaru's summary of the last trip to Prague. Shikamaru sat across from him, talking away, updating their always growing to-do lists. In a few days, the envoy would be off to the Czech Republic and Naruto needed to absorb as much of the information as possible.

"Another week in Europe." Naruto yawned and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I'm lucky Sasuke still recognizes me when I show up."

Shikamaru lowered his tablet and eyed Naruto contemplatively. "About that..."

"Hmm?"

"It's only a matter of time before your personal life starts coming under serious scrutiny. How do you plan to play it?"

"Play it?" Naruto echoed bemusedly.

"You and Sasuke—you could face problems from traditionalists. Yukito-sama, for one, is in the Old Boy's club and will jump on any chance to discredit someone like you."

"The man buys used underwear out of vending machines!"

"Girls' underwear," Shikamaru pointed out blandly. "Alleged girls' underwear in any event—I'm just saying that being involved in an openly gay relationship will have its own set of complications."

"I'm not hiding who I am or sweeping Sasuke under the rug," Naruto growled, crossing his arms. "You know the hell we went through just to get to this point. I'm not going to run around in rainbow shorts or make out on the platform or anything, but it is what it is."

He was starting to sound like Neji, Naruto realized with some amusement. He sent a pointed glare at Shikamaru, who only shrugged and returned his attention to his planner.

"Don't get all defensive on me; I simply asked how you wanted to play it," Shikamaru said. "I'm your spin doctor, remember? I just wanted to know what I'm working with here."

"Oh." Naruto deflated in a huff and reached for his glass of water. "Um, right, sorry... Well, how's Temari these days?"

"Pregnant."

Naruto sent a spray of water across the desk. Shikamaru only sighed and wiped the mist off his screen. It was his fault—he should have waited until the blond had swallowed.

"_What?"_

"Yep..."

"Holy shit!" Naruto had such a way with words. "When did this happen?"

"I haven't had time to work out the conception date yet, but then again, I only heard last night."

Naruto could only blink at the stoic man seated across from him. "How are you not freaking out right now?"

"Shock."

"Ah." Naruto grinned. "I knew she'd make an honest man out of you one way or another."

Shikamaru was finally developing the look of impending fatherhood—that of a deer caught in the headlights.

"I hear you can completely reinvent yourself in America..."

"I wouldn't run." Naruto was grinning diabolically now. "Not with someone like Temari on my tail. She's a dangerous girl: she would find you."

Shikamaru could only imagine the carnage that would follow if he ever attempted to run. He had to smile at the image of a gale-force Temari with a miniature blonde terrorist in tow. It wasn't nearly as terrifying a thought as it should have been.

"Yeah, she probably would."

* * *

Sasuke groused as he tried to get comfortable on Naruto's couch. He had taken residence at his lover's apartment during the past month, citing that he needed a place to crash while his marital condo was sold and he acquired a new place. Not that it mattered at the moment—Naruto was once again off in some wretched European country and he was here pathetically sniffing his pillow. He missed the idiot terribly and wished he could fast-forward the three days left on Naruto's trip. He glared at the TV some more until he dosed off. When he awoke, the couch cushion was a lot harder than it was supposed to be.

"Have I ever told you that you snore like a lumberjack?" Naruto asked sweetly as Sasuke blinked up at him in confusion.

"I don't snore." Sasuke sat up and fervently hoped that he hadn't actually slept away the three days—his father would kill him.

"How would you know? You're asleep."

"How are you even here right now?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"We were able to wrap things up a little earlier than planned, and several dignitaries came down with the stomach flu." Naruto stretched and slumped further into the chair. "So here I am. Are you going to welcome me home or what?"

Sasuke was happy to oblige. He straddled Naruto and bent his head to kiss him softly. Naruto slid his hands down the small of Sasuke's back and gripped his hips as he deepened the kiss. Sasuke rocked forward and sighed contentedly as he unbuttoned Naruto's shirt—it had been a long week. He broke away to trail kisses along Naruto's jaw-line and suck lightly on his neck. He slid backwards, giving himself enough room to undo Naruto's belt and slip his hand into Naruto's boxers. The blond arched up, moaning as Sasuke slipped off his lap and knelt before him. Naruto lifted his hips, allowing Sasuke to yank off his pants and boxers. He gave a shuddering gasp as Sasuke licked the head of his erection—slowly plunging his mouth down the length of Naruto's cock. Sasuke increased his tempo, sucking harder and faster, enjoying the feel of Naruto's hand twisting in his hair. Before long, though, Naruto's insistent tugging signaled him to stop.

"I don't want to finish out here." Naruto shrugged off his shirt and helped Sasuke to his feet. "Let's go in."

Sasuke was naked by the time he pushed Naruto onto the bed and climbed on top of him. He ground against Naruto, eliciting a ragged moan from his lover. He leaned forward, locking lips with his lover while Naruto slipped his hands down his back to massage his buttocks. They continued kissing deeply, thrusting harder and faster against each other. Sasuke groaned and panted as Naruto squeezed and kneaded him. Naruto flipped Sasuke over onto his back and went rummaging in the night stand for the lubricant.

"Wasn't this practically full when I left?" Naruto fished the nearly half-empty bottle out of the draw and looked at Sasuke quizzically.

"So? Going solo is tricky, and I have very sensitive skin," Sasuke said witheringly.

Naruto only snorted in response as he coated his fingers. "What you _have_ is no sense of proportion. You always go overboard with these things. You could at least record one of these epic sessions of yours."

Sasuke only used his toe to poke Naruto in the gut in an attempt to hurry him up. Naruto smiled cheekily and spread his lover's thighs. "This is as much as you need, Sasuke".

Sasuke's head fell back when the tanned fingers entered him. He writhed and buried his hands in the spiky, blond hair, arching as Naruto's lips trailed down his chest, abs and hips, stopping just short—teasing him. Sasuke hissed while Naruto continued preparing him. "You never feel this way going solo."

"True, but that's what interns are for."

The key to making a joke like that with Sasuke was timing. Just before Sasuke could reach out and rip his head off, Naruto took him into his mouth—sucking voraciously until Sasuke was moaning and panting, his fingers twisting and pulling in Naruto's hair. Sasuke thrust uncontrollably into his lover's mouth, reveling in the feel of the tongue around his manhood and the fingers deep inside him. He convulsed, yelling Naruto's name as he came hotly into his lover's mouth. He lay back panting for a moment, blinking blindly at the ceiling as Naruto slid up beside him and nuzzled his neck—his own hard length pressing against Sasuke's stomach. When he caught his breath, he shoved Naruto onto his back and straddled him. He eased onto Naruto slowly, relishing the feel of Naruto's cock stretching and filling him. He sank down until he was completely filled. He braced on Naruto's chest and started moving, slowly at first but quickly picking up speed until he was riding fast and hard. Naruto moaned Sasuke's name and tugged him down to kiss him feverishly.

"Love you…" Naruto choked out as he kissed and caressed every inch of Sasuke's flesh he could reach. "Missed you the whole time…"

"I bet you did." Sasuke rode him harder, never feeling more powerful and complete. He stroked Naruto's face, pushing the spiky hair back so he could stare into the blue eyes. He watched Naruto's climax build, felt him shatter and overflow inside him and rode out the waves of the blond's orgasm. He collapsed onto Naruto's chest and the two lay heaving and spent for the next few minutes. Naruto was completely wiped out. He had been running on fumes for the past few weeks, and this last bit of physical exertion finally did him in. As Sasuke stirred and rolled off him to clean up, Naruto tried to mount a feeble protest.

"I'll take care of you."

Sasuke ignored him and headed for the bathroom. "Take care of yourself; there should be wipes on the nightstand."

Before long, Sasuke crawled back into bed, and Naruto spent the next few minutes cuddling him and murmuring sentimental, near-nonsensical nothings in his ear. Sasuke smiled gently at the idiot and "endured" it, secretly relishing the whole thing. He could tell Naruto was exhausted too, and soon Naruto wasn't even attempting to form whole words anymore. He just stared—heavy-lidded—at Sasuke, dangerously close to passing out. It was magic-hour, and Sasuke's cue to share some pertinent news.

"So, I closed escrow a few days ago," Sasuke began cautiously.

"Escrow…" Naruto echoed, stroking Sasuke's back as his brain continued its systematic shutdown.

"Yeah, I think I'll move in soon—get my things out of storage and get my space back. I've been like a fish out of water without my home office. Your kitchen has none of the necessary amenities."

"Ungrateful…" Naruto yawned.

"I went over there the other day and I was struck by how much space there was."

"Hmm…" Naruto was fighting to keep his eyes open and follow what was happening, but he was zoning in and out.

"So much space for one person," Sasuke reiterated airily, "and it's even worse when you consider what a minimalist I am."

"Plants."

"What?"

"Plants." Naruto nodded sagely. "We'll get you some plants, brighten the place right up— make it really homey."

Sasuke blinked and sat up in the bed abruptly, unsettling Naruto a little. His irritation was spiking unreasonably, but he couldn't help it. Naruto was supposed to be amiable and malleable during this time, not off-the-charts obtuse.

"I don't have a green thumb," Sasuke said with a touch of indignation. "Quite the opposite actually."

"Cacti?" Naruto offered helplessly. "You have some that bloom beautifully, and they're still hard as heck to kill."

"I don't want plants!"

Naruto gave up, rolled over and buried his face in the soft pillows. "Well, you're shit out of luck, then."

Sasuke gaped wordlessly at the back of Naruto's head. His eye twitched and he glared some more. In an unthinking moment, he planted a foot in Naruto's side and sent the blond idiot tumbling off the bed in a heap of tangled sheets and flailing limbs. There was deafening silence for a few moments, with Sasuke sitting on the bed, fuming. Soon, a tanned hand stretched up like something out of a zombie horror movie and Naruto slowly rose to his feet, murderous intent rolling off of him in waves.

"_Why in the hell…"_

Another person would be scrambling to hide as far away as possible, but Sasuke was not thinking of self-preservation. "I'm out of luck? _I'm out of luck? _How many brain cells do you burn during those international flights of yours?"

"What the hell is your problem?"

"YOU, YOU IDIOT! I'm trying to ask you to move in with me!"

"Then why don't you just fucking ask?" Naruto raged, cowing Sasuke into a sullen silence. "Better yet, _tell_ me to move in. I'm exhausted, Sasuke, and I'm in no mood for your passive-aggressive, riddle-me-this bullshit!"

Naruto got back into bed, thumped his pillows and yanked the covers over himself, nearly upending Sasuke in the process. Sasuke sat for a while in mollified silence, uncertain what do at that point. He leaned forward and, very gently and hesitantly, tapped Naruto on the shoulder. "So does this mean you'll move in, or..?"

"_I swear to God, Sasuke!"_

Self-preservation finally kicked in and he clapped his mouth shut. He gingerly settled into the bed next to Naruto and, breathing as quietly as he could, went to sleep. He woke pre-dawn and blinked blearily at Naruto's alarm clock. Sasuke yawned and rolled over, right into Naruto, who was awake and waiting for him.

"Hi," Naruto said softly.

"Hey…"

"I'm sorry I yelled."

Sasuke huffed—one day he was going to beat Naruto in the apology department. "It's fine… I probably could have handled that a little better,"— he mumbled the rest— "probably shouldn't have kicked you off the bed and all."

"You don't have to wait until I'm semi-conscious to ask me stuff, Sasuke—especially something as important as that. Did you really think there was a chance I would say no?"

Sasuke stared silently at Naruto for a moment, finally shrugging and dropping his eyes to Naruto's necklace. He shrugged and answered honestly, "After everything, I wouldn't want to live with me."

Naruto snorted softly and pulled Sasuke closer. "Now see, that is just one of the many key points on which you and I differ. Me? I wouldn't want to live without you."

Sasuke's eyes snapped up to Naruto's, but having said his piece, the blond was drifting back off to sleep.

"Don't ever kick me off the bed again, though," Naruto muttered sleepily.

"I'll try, but I can't make any promises."

Naruto's eyes flew open and pinned Sasuke with a steely gaze. "I'm not playing with you, Sasuke. Don't do it again…"

Sasuke swallowed and nodded meekly, finally relaxing when Naruto closed his eyes again. Clearly, Naruto was taking his sleep-time more seriously than ever before.

* * *

Sasuke settled into his chair in his study and adjusted his graduation picture atop his desk. The Team 7 picture still sat in the lower drawer, but he'd look at it occasionally, and once in a while, even smile at it fondly. They really did have some good times back then, before love, hormones and twisted development turned it all to shit. Naruto still believed it would all be reclaimed, and every so often, Sasuke was inclined to believe him. Naruto was nothing if not persuasive—nevertheless, Sakura was wise enough to still give Sasuke a wide berth. Sasuke's ruminations were interrupted when Naruto burst into the study.

"I come bearing gifts, well, a gift really." Naruto deposited a large cardboard box next to Sasuke's PC and waited patiently for the man to open it.

Sasuke eyed him warily and ripped into the box, revealing a brand new, shiny black laptop.

"Now you can ditch your clunker of a desktop and leave my laptop alone," Naruto explained. "Really, it's embarrassing that a man of your means refuses to replace his worn out tech."

Sasuke only rolled his eyes and booted up the machine, trying his best not to appear too pleased with his gift.

"I tried my best to replicate your precious 'settings' and had Shikamaru retrieve as much as he could off your old laptop. It's not perfect though, but at least you aren't starting from scratch."

Sasuke poked around for a bit—it was wonderful. The laptop was fast and just what he was missing. "I see there is a ridiculously large game folder on it, though. Did that come standard with the laptop?"

"Look, you now have a far better graphics card than I do and it would be a shame to waste it," Naruto said, completely unapologetic. "I'm making a ramen run—you want anything?"

"Miso is fine." Sasuke cleared his throat, halting Naruto's exit. "Thank you…for the laptop."

Naruto made an exaggerated kissy-face and flounced off. "I'll be home soon."

Sasuke smiled to himself and settled in to explore his new toy, in his new home. It may not have been perfect, but right then, Sasuke honestly could not tell the difference.

**The End**


End file.
